


A Irmã mais nova de Rosalie Hale

by anaromanoff



Series: Violet Cullen [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adaptation, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Alpha Jacob Black, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sisters, Blood Loss, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Cullen Fluff, Daddy Issues, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, Edward Cullen Needs a Hug, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Half-Vampires, Horny Teenagers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Little Sisters, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Menstruation, Minor Original Character(s), Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character, Parent Edward Cullen, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Protective Edward Cullen, Protective Siblings, Puberty, References to Drugs, Sharing a Bed, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Volturi, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 112
Words: 123,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaromanoff/pseuds/anaromanoff
Summary: Violet Cullen é a irmã mais nova de Rosalie. Só que ela é uma bruxa. Como será que ela vai se adaptar a uma nova vida com um bando de vampiros?
Relationships: Alec/Jane (Twilight), Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Bella Swan & Original Character(s), Bella Swan & Original Female Character(s), Bella Swan/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Esme Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jane (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Renesmee Cullen/Original Female Character, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Violet Cullen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609993
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa minha fanfic é postada originalmente em outro site! Mas quis trazer ela para cá também para quem ainda não conhece essa fanfic! Espero que gostem!

Essa história vai ser contada na visão da irmã de Rosalie Hale, Violet, ela é 4 anos mais nova que Rosalie. A mãe de Rosalie faleceu durante o parto, deixando somente Rosalie e seu pai. 2 anos mais tarde, Robert Hale (pai de Rosalie) conhece uma bela e jovem mulher, de aparência de uns 25 anos chamada Evelyn. Ela se casou com o pai de Rosalie, e a criou como se fosse sua própria filha, Rosalie tinha um relacionamento muito bom e próximo de sua madrasta, e a tratava como sua mãe. Quando Rosalie tinha 4 anos, nasceu sua irmã Violet. Aos 8 anos teve um irmão chamado Samuel e aos 10 anos um irmão chamado Benjamin.

Outros personagens inclusos que não fazem parte da saga:

Violet Hale- nascida em 29 de outubro de 1919, meia irmã de Rose, e irmã de Benjamin e Samuel. Ela é uma bruxa, com ascendência materna.

Samuel Hale- nascido em 22 de novembro de 1923. Apesar de sua mãe ser uma bruxa, ele não possui poderes, pois nesta fanfic somente mulheres adquirem os poderes.

Benjamin Hale- nascido em 16 de março de 1925. Também não possui poderes.

Hagatha Sherman- nasceu em 1847, em Harrisville, Rhode Island. 

Sarah Parker- nasceu em 1691, em Salem, Massachusetts. 

Jennifer White- nasceu em 1974, em Chamberlain, Maine.

Grace King- nasceu em 1920, em Rochester, Nova Iorque. 

Ryan King- nasceu em 1918, em Rochester, Nova Iorque.

Julie Lutz- nasceu em 1969, Amytiville, Long Island. 

Sapphira Payne- nasceu em 488, na Inglaterra.


	2. O dia em que minha vida mudou completamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet e Rosalie são obrigadas a fugirem de sua família biológica para se juntarem aos Cullen.

Ano de 1933. Em Rochester, Nova York. Eu estava tendo um dia relativamente normal. Minha família é unida, eu e meus irmãos sempre tivemos o que queríamos, e sou uma bruxa. Minha vida estava perfeita. Hoje, minha irmã decidiu me dar um pouco de atenção, já que nos últimos tempos ela só tem os olhos para Royce, seu noivo. Eu e Rose fomos visitar sua amiga, Vera, mas sei que isso era só uma desculpa para Rose ver seu filho, Henry. Rose sempre fora apaixonada por crianças, e seu maior desejo é ter filhos.

Rose acabou se perdendo no horário e quando estávamos na Vera, vira que já era quase meia noite. Esse dia não era qualquer dia, como consegui um tempo sozinha com minha irmã, planejava contar a ela sobre eu ser uma bruxa, afinal, Rose sempre fora a pessoa a quem eu contava meus segredos, pensamentos e sentimentos. Saindo da casa de sua amiga, fomos a pé de volta para casa. No caminho de volta, começamos a ouvir algumas pessoas na calçada conversando, como se estivessem festejando. Quando vimos, eram Royce e seus amigos... Nunca gostei muito de Royce, apesar de ser próxima de seus irmãos Grace e Ryan, agora sei porque meu ódio por ele. Royce nos viu:

\- Rosalie! Violet! - merda! Estava a ponto de contar meu maior segredo para Rosalie!

\- Olá Royce!- disse minha irmã, chegando mais perto dele e de seus amigos.

\- Não tenho a noiva mais linda?!- falou ele, como se estivesse tentando se mostrar para os outros. E então notei que estava bêbado.

\- Não sei, não dá para ter certeza com todas essas roupas...- disse um amigo de Royce, olhando para minha irmã como se ela fosse um objeto a ser descartado a qualquer momento.

\- Royce! Me solta! Você está bêbado! - disse Rosalie

Rosalie se soltou, mas Royce conseguiu impedi-la de fugir.

\- Onde você pensa que vai?!- disse Royce.

E então o verdadeiro show de horrores daquela noite começara. Me lembro de tudo. Junto de Royce haviam mais 5 homens, 4 deles começaram a tirar a roupa de Rose. Enquanto o que sobrara me puxou pelo braço e me forçou a ver as cenas que se passavam. Eu fui forçada a ver minha irmã ser violentada, espancada, e estuprada. Não sei o que é pior, ter visto tudo o que aconteceu e não poder ter feito nada ou ter sido a vítima de tudo. Eles não haviam me machucado muito comparando com Rose.

Eles foram embora, deixando Rose no meio daquela rua escura e sombria, ela estava sangrando, quase morrendo. Fui imediatamente ao seu lado ajudá-la. Eu estava machucada, mas nem sentia a dor, pois o trauma foi maior. Mal cheguei perto dela, e uma pessoa surgiu, muito rapidamente, com uma velocidade inumana. Eu reconheci aquele homem, era o Doutor Cullen.

\- Minha irmã vai sobreviver?- perguntei deseperadamente.

\- Vou fazer tudo que posso para ajudá-la. - respondeu.

\- Espere um pouco. Com a velocidade que chegou aqui, obviamente não é humano. O senhor é um vampiro? - perguntei a ele.

\- Como sabe da nossa existência? - perguntou ele com um olhar preocupado.

\- Não sei se vai acreditar em mim, eu sou uma bruxa, aprendi da existência de outras criaturas.- nesse momento, ele me olhou, estranhamente não estava surpreso.

\- Acredito em você. Como sabe da minha existência, tenho que falar o que vou fazer com sua irmã. Acredito que como humana ela não resistirá, então terei que transformá-la. - me disse olhando para mim inquietamente.

\- Eu não vou viver sem ela, não consigo. Preciso ir junto! - olhei ele, estava acabada. Com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

\- Tudo bem. Vou levá-la no colo, vou mais rapidamente para conseguir salvá-la. Sabe onde eu e minha família moramos, nos encontraremos lá. - disse já levantando, pegando Rose no colo e disparando na escura rua.

Eu estava completamente confusa e desesperada. Rose era além de uma irmã, uma segunda mãe para mim. A caminho da casa eu comecei a sentir a dor dos meus machucados físicos. Estava com o meu olho esquerdo doendo, pois o homem que me segurou me dera um soco no rosto para eu não fugir, e embaixo do olho eu havia me cortado quando caí no chão por causa do soco. Fui o mais rápido que meu corpo conseguiria aguentar até a casa dos Cullen.

Quando cheguei, bati na porta, e em menos de 2 segundos, sua esposa, Esme Cullen aguardava dentro de casa, obviamente estava me esperando.

\- Olá querida. Entre, rápido. - ela me olhava com um olhar tão materno, reconfortante.

\- Eu sou Violet Hale, não queria atrapalhar, mas não conseguiria viver sem minha irmã ao meu lado. - ela percebeu minha tristeza.

\- Não se preocupe, não está atrapalhando de jeito nenhum! - disse ela, tentando soar o mais feliz possível, mesmo sendo difícil diante da situação.

E então aparece um rapaz alto, cabelos dourados, pálido, e muito bonito. Era Edward Cullen, o filho do casal.

\- Eu sou Edward, você deve ser Violet. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com sua irmã, Carlisle terá que transformá-la, em provavelmente uns 2 ou 3 dias ela acordará em uma nova vida.

\- Sabem que sou uma bruxa?

\- Carlisle nos contou. - Edward e Esme falaram juntos.

Como Carlisle estava ocupado com Rose, eu estava com Esme.

\- Não quero perguntar, mas o que aconteceu com seu rosto querida?- Esme me olhava com pena, imaginei que ela estava achando que eu também havia sido violentada.

\- Um dos homens me deu um soco no olho para eu não fugir, e acabei caindo no chão e cortando meu rosto...- Falei, com extrema dificuldade relembrando o que acabara de acontecer.- Não se preocupe, o soco foi o pior que aconteceu comigo.- Falei, tentando deixar claro que não fui estuprada.

\- Me deixe ajudar.- Esme saiu e voltou com gelo para meu olho, e algumas coisas para limpar meu corte no rosto.

Depois de terminar meu curativo ela falou:

\- Você deve estar muito cansada, é melhor descansar. O dia de hoje foi muito pesado já.- Ela fala e me leva até um quarto com uma cama.

\- Muito obrigada por me deixar ficar. - olho pra ela com um olhar de agradecimento.

\- É um prazer tê-la na família. - disse

Então, fui dormir. Apesar do longo e pior dia da minha vida, eu não levei muito tempo para adormecer, estava realmente cansada.

Umas 3 horas depois de ter adormecido, começo a ter pesadelos com tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Acordo gritando e vejo alguém tentando me acordar. E vi que minha cama estava levitando, o que acontecia quando tinha pesadelos.

\- Querida? Está tudo bem. Tudo já passou!- Esme olha com aquela aparência que uma mãe tem ao ver sua criança tendo um pesadelo e tentando reconfortá-la.

\- Acho que vai ser meio difícil de dormir...- olho para ela com um olhar de pânico.

\- Eu sei que não sou sua mãe... - no momento que ela pronunciou essa frase, apesar de um vampiro não chorar, eu tenho certeza que ela teria chorado se fosse humana - mas se quiser posso deitar com você enquanto você tenta dormir, talvez isso ajude a se acalmar.

\- Tudo bem, você é uma ótima mãe- olho pra ela e seu rosto de tristeza acaba mostrando um pequeno sorriso. - Acho que isso pode ajudar...

Então ela deitou ao meu lado, e a medida que fui adormecendo novamente eu coloquei meu braço sobre a cintura dela. Naquele momento percebi que teria uma relação muito próxima com Esme e que mais tarde ela seria minha mãe.

No outro dia, acordei, e Esme tinha feito prontamente um café da manhã para mim.

\- Achei que quando acordasse teria fome, então preparei um café da manhã para você.

\- Muito obrigada Esme! Não precisava.

\- Imagina! Cozinhar é uma coisa que tenho poucas oportunidades para fazer! - disse ela muito contente.

Fui para a sala depois do café, e me deparei com Edward, Esme e Carlisle conversando, antes de entrar fiquei tentando ouvir a conversa deles:

\- Carlisle por que fez isso? - era Edward.

\- Eu estava perto e senti cheiro de sangue, quando vi ela, estava deitada no chão praticamente sem nenhum batimento cardíaco. - responde Carlisle.

\- Não podemos tranformar qualquer um que esteja morrendo! Ela é muito conhecida na cidade, a essa altura já notaram que ela e Violet estão desaparecidas! - respondeu Edward com raiva.

\- Seria muito desperdício deixar ela sangrando até a morte na rua! Não poderia fazer isso!- responde Carlisle.

\- É claro que não poderia!- Esme falou.

Entro na sala, como se não tivesse ouvido a conversa entre eles.

\- Bom dia querida. - respondeu Carlisle calmamente.

\- Bom dia Violet. - respondeu Edward tentando esconder a raiva.

Naquela tarde, foi a primeira vez que ouvi o pensamento de alguém, havia desenvolvido o poder da telepatia, um dos poderes básicos das bruxas. O primeiro pensamento que eu ouvi foi o de minha mãe. E não foi bom. Com o pensamento, meu pai descobrira que minha mãe era uma bruxa, e não gostara nem um pouco. Descobri que as pessoas estavam achando que eu tinha sido mandada por minha mãe a matar Rose, com meus poderes, e meu pai estava a minha procura. Naquela tarde, minha mãe seria executada na frente da cidade toda, por bruxaria.

\- Meu deus! Eu preciso voltar para casa! - disse com pânico.

\- Se voltar e ti verem vão matar você também. - fala Edward. Descobri que ele também podia ler pensamentos.

\- Mas minha família está em perigo! Vá comigo então!

Naquela noite, Edward foi junto comigo até minha casa.


	3. A segunda pior noite da minha vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet sente que sua mãe biológica está correndo perigo e vai até sua antiga casa para ajudá-la.

Edward me levou em suas costas o mais rápido que pôde até minha casa. Quando chegamos lá, encontrei minha tia arrumando algumas bagagens dos meus irmãos:

\- Tia Abby! - falei, quando minha tia me viu.

\- Violet! Não podemos demorar! Arrume suas coisas o mais rápido possível! Não temos muito tempo antes que seu pai volte! - ela falou totalmente preocupada.

\- Por que tia? O que aconteceu? - ela me olhou, mas não se atreveu a me responder com medo da minha reação.

\- Sinto muito Violet. Sua mãe vai ser executada essa noite. Por isso seu pai não está em casa. - quem disse foi Edward. Devia ter lido a mente de Tia Abby.

\- Deve ter alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer para impedir isso! - gritei, chorando.

\- Sinto muito querida, mas seu pai sabe que sou uma bruxa assim como você e sua mãe, acho que se tentarmos impedir, só mais pessoas irão ser executadas. - falou ela, com olhar de pânico e tristeza. - Você tem que arrumar suas coisas para que eu leve você e seus irmãos daqui, foi o que sua mãe pediu para que fizesse.

\- Mas eu não posso abandonar Rose! - disse enfurecida.

\- Não se preocupe, eu e minha família podemos ficar com Violet, Rose será da família também, está se transformando em vampira, meu pai a salvou do acontecimento de ontem a noite. - respondeu Edward calmamente.

\- Evelyn e eu já sabíamos que os Cullen eram vampiros. Confiamos nos vampiros de olhos amarelos. Violet, então acho que é hora de dar adeus aos seus irmãos. - disse ela com olhar de tristeza.

Me despedi de Samuel e Benjamin, estava sentindo uma dor inexplicável, uma dor que não era física. Estava com mais medo deles terem medo de mim sabendo agora o que sou.

\- Sam, Ben, eu quero que saibam que eu amo muito vocês, são os melhores irmãos que eu poderia ter. Mas não posso ficar com vocês, vou ficar com Rose e os Cullen, tia Abby explica o resto para vocês depois. - então, abracei os dois, e virei para minha tia.

\- Adeus tia Abby. - olhei para ela, e nos abraçamos.

\- Adeus Violet. Se precisar de mim, sabe onde estarei, Harrisville, Rhode Island. - ela me deu uma última olhada, e desapareceu com meus irmãos, viagem rápida feita com o poder de teletransporte que todas as bruxas tem.

\- Vamos, não temos muito tempo, seu pai chegará logo em casa.- disse Edward, já me colocando em suas costas, e disparando para casa.

Quando voltamos, já se passara uma noite desde que Rose fora transformada, e seu corpo estava se ajustando ao veneno e se preparando para completar a transformação. Esme me esperava, assim como Carlisle:

\- O que aconteceu?!- Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu cheguei em casa e minha tia estava se preparando para levar meus irmãos até um lugar seguro, longe das garras do meu pai. - falei chorando ainda mais.

\- Querida, não se preocupe, agora vai recomeçar sua vida... seja bem vinda, Violet Cullen. - era Esme que falara.

\- Tento não me preocupar, mas é impossível, dei meu último adeus aos meus irmãos e minha tia. Não consegui me despedir da minha mãe, que a essa altura já deve estar morta. E descobri hoje que na verdade nunca tive um pai. - falei desabando no chão, pois minhas pernas estavam fracas de tudo o que havia acontecido.

\- Sinto muito, Violet. Entendo completamente sua dor nesse momento tão difícil. - Esme disse.

\- Entende?!- perguntei confusa.

\- Venha comigo querida.

Esme me levou ao quarto onde eu havia dormido na noite anterior. Pediu para que eu deitasse na cama, e ficou ao meu lado acariciando a minha cabeça, tentando me acalmar.

\- Como vai passar provavelmente o resto de sua vida conosco, acho que mereço ser totalmente sincera com você. - disse ela.

\- Eu fui transformada em 1921. Logo depois de meu filho falecer. Tinha 26 anos, meu marido abusava de mim, e quando foi para a guerra, descobri que estava grávida, eu fugi. Depois que meu filho nasceu, ele faleceu somente 2 dias depois pois tinha um problema nos pulmões. Não suportei a dor da perda do meu filho, eu pulei de um penhasco, achavam que eu estava morta, mas Carlisle sabia que conseguiria me transformar. - ela realmente ainda sentia a falta de seu filho, via em seus olhos isso.

\- Eu sinto muito Esme. Não sabia. - eu disse, com extrema pena dela.

\- Também sinto querida, até hoje sinto falta do meu menino, que mal cheguei a conhecer. - ela teria chorado se fosse humana.

\- Vou passar a eternidade com vocês, eu sei que não é minha mãe biológica, mas depois do que você e sua família fizeram, acho que poderia chamar você de mãe, e você me chamar de filha. - falei, sendo totalmente sincera. Esme era a pessoa mais doce que havia conhecido, ela tem um instinto maternal muito forte.

\- Eu ficaria muito feliz se me chamasse assim. - agora ela teria chorado de emoção.

Passaram-se alguns minutos sem ninguém falar nada, só trocando olhares. Então ela falou:

\- Acho que você realmente deveria descansar hoje. Amanhã Carlisle gostaria de saber um pouco sobre sua espécie. - disse ela.

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir dormir. - disse com olhar cansado.

\- Eu posso me deitar com você que nem ontem, acho que vai ajudar.


	4. Começando na nova família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet oficialmente começa sua vida na família Cullen.

Acordei. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi sentir o cheiro de waffles recém preparados. Embora eu estivesse traumatiazada com os últimos acontecimentos, ao sentir o cheiro daquela deliciosa comida me distraí um pouco, o que foi bom.

\- Muito obrigada Esme. Quer dizer, mãe! - olhei com um sorriso para ela, que ficou obviamente, extremamente feliz com o novo apelido.

Iria demorar um pouco para me acostumar com os novos apelidos, já que passei minha vida inteira chamando de mãe e pai meus pais biológicos.

\- Coma bastante, vai precisar.

Comia meu café devagar, quando Carlisle chegou para falar comigo.

\- Bom dia Violet! - disse ele

\- Bom dia Doutor Cullen! - respondi.

\- Me chame de Carlisle, vai viver conosco por um bom tempo, sem formalidades.

\- Posso também ti chamar de pai como chamo Esme de mãe? - perguntei, meio tímida pois achava que ele não tivesse esse instinto que Esme tem.

\- É claro. Quando terminar seu café gostaria que me contasse um pouco sobre as bruxas, pois não sei muito. - disse ele.

\- Tudo bem! - respondi.

Terminei meu café. Fui para a sala, onde Carlisle, Esme e Edward já me aguardavam. Todos com olhares de ansiedade e curiosidade.

\- Não sei por onde começar... - disse meio tímida com os três me olhando ao mesmo tempo.

\- Por que não do começo? Como sua espécie se transforma, se é um dom adquirido desde o nascimento... - disse Carlisle.

\- Bom, bruxas não se transformam como vampiros. Para ser uma bruxa precisa de apenas duas coisas: a primeira, ser mulher, não existem homens bruxos. E a segunda é que precisa ter mãe ou pai com sangue bruxo.

\- Mas como se homens não podem ser bruxos? - pergunta Edward.

\- Quando uma mulher bruxa tem um filho homem, embora o filho não possa adquirir poderes, se ele tiver uma filha, a filha terá uma grande chance de ser uma bruxa. - respondi. Estava gostando disso. Na minha vida anterior, a dois dias atrás, eu precisava esconder minha natureza, agora não preciso mais. Pelo menos não na frente dos Cullen.

\- E quando uma bruxa adquire os poderes? E por que não tem o mesmo cheiro que um humano? - pergunta Edward novamente. Estava surpresa, achei que quem mais gostaria de saber fosse Carlisle.

\- Bruxas nascem e passam a infância sendo humanas comuns. Uma bruxa só começa a adquirir poderes depois da primeira menstruação...- falei bem envergonhada essa parte.

\- E o que o sangue de vocês difere dos humanos? - pergunta, finalmente, Carlisle.

\- Depois que uma bruxa começa a desenvolver seus poderes, o seu sangue vai mudando, quando uma bruxa desenvolve todos os poderes básicos de uma bruxa, o sangue se tranforma completamente em sangue preto. - disse. Parece que isso os deixou bem curiosos.

\- O que são poderes básicos? Quais são eles? - essa pergunta foi de Esme.

\- Poderes básicos são os poderes que todas as bruxas, sem exceção, possuem. Eles são: telepatia, controle dos elementos, telecinesia, teletransporte, ver o futuro através de cartas de tarô,conjurar feitiços, preparo de poções, mas também existem outros, como comunicação através de espelhos, cura, ressureição, mediunidade, hipnose e voar com vassouras. - quando disse, ficaram fascinados com todos os poderes que eu poderia ter.

\- Você já possui todos? - novamente pergunta Edward.

\- Não desenvolvi todos ainda. É uma coisa que não tem como treinar para ter, simplesmente um dia você desenvolve. Eu possuo até agora telepatia, telecinesia e controle de alguns elementos, que eu saiba.

\- E existem outros poderes além desses poderes básicos? - pergunta Carlisle.

\- Sim, são chamados de poderes especiais. Só se pode desenvolver poderes especiais quando se tem todos os básicos. Os poderes especiais em geral são genéticos, se bem que não é muito incomum adquirir poderes que sua família não possui.

\- Bruxas são mortais? - pergunta Carlisle.

\- Não. Bruxas são imortais, assim como os vampiros. Cada bruxa para de envelhecer em uma idade. O envelhecimento para assim que a bruxa desenvolve todos os poderes básicos. Minha mãe parou de envelhecer aos 25.

\- Existem bruxas boas e bruxas ruins? Tem como diferenciá-las? - Edward pergunta novamente.

\- Sim, existem. Bruxas boas são chamadas de bruxas brancas. Todas as bruxas são bruxas brancas, apenas suas escolhas vão lhe fazer se transformar uma bruxa negra ou não. Bruxas brancas são todas belas, e possuem muita atração física. Mas ao começarem a utilizar magia negra e feitiços e poderes proibidos e/ou simplesmente utilizarem seus poderes para o mal, elas começam a perder sua beleza e atração física. Ouvi histórias de bruxas negras tão más que sua aparência era a mais assustadora que já tinham visto.

Depois desse longo " programa " de perguntas e respostas, eu finalmente perguntei o que mais queria:

\- Rose vai acordar hoje?

\- Sim, mas acho melhor que fique no quarto, assim que ela acordar, Edward e eu levaremos ela para caçar algum animal. Começaremos a treiná-la ao nosso hábito o mais rápido possível. - disse Carlisle.


	5. Nova Rosalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie se torna uma vampira.

A noite chegou. Fui para o meu quarto, Esme foi junto com eles para o cômodo onde Rose estava. Eu fiquei escutando tudo o que acontecia quando minha irmã acordou:

\- O que você fez comigo?!- apesar do enorme pavor em sua voz, era um imenso alívio ouvi-la de novo.

\- Rosalie, você estava deitada no meio da rua a noite, eu senti o cheiro de seu sangue e fui ajudar. - disse Carlisle, tentando parecer calmo.

\- Você precisa caçar. Carlisle e eu levaremos você. - disse Edward.

Ouvi Rosalie saindo com Carlisle e Edward. Então a porta do quarto se abriu. Era Esme:

\- Quando eu poderei vê-la? - perguntei rapidamente.

\- Assim que eles voltarem. - disse Esme calmamente.

Eu estava esperando ansiosamente os três voltarem. Então, quando estava ouvindo seus pensamentos a medida em que se aproximavam da casa, Rosalie pergunta:

\- Espera, minha irmã estava comigo na noite em que isso aconteceu, onde ela está agora? - perguntou deseperada a Carlisle.

\- Rosalie, sua irmã está bem. Está com Esme em casa a sua espera. Porém, ela tem uma coisa para contar para você. - disse Carlisle, provavelmente achando que eu mesma quisesse contar meu maior segredo a ela.

E então eles chegaram. Carlisle entra primeiro, depois Edward, e , por último, Rose. Ela nunca estivera tão bonita! É claro, quando era humana ela era considerada a mais bonita da cidade, todos os homens queriam ela. Mas ela estava muito diferente, e não sei como estava mais bonita, tirando seus olhos, vermelhos, mas mudariam com o tempo.

\- Rose?!- disse, quase sem ar.

\- Violet?! Meu deus, ainda bem que você está bem! Eu estava tão preocupada! - eu a abracei o mais forte que pude, mas percebo que agora ela estava muito mais forte.

\- Rose, preciso contar uma coisa, uma coisa que queria ti contar quando estávamos voltando para casa, mas não consegui.

Houve uma pausa, e então contei:

\- Rose, eu sou uma bruxa. - disse, e comecei a observar sua reação. Foi com certeza de confusão.

\- Mas, como? - perguntou ela.

Contei sobre minha mãe, e que fora executada, contei que tia Abby havia levado nossos irmãos para sua proteção. E contei tudo que eu havia contado aos outros três sobre as bruxas.

\- Acho que eu pelo menos vou passar a eternidade do seu lado Rose. - olhei para ela.

\- É, acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim ser imortal. - respondeu ela.

Passaram-se os dias, e Rose pediu a permissão de Carlisle para ter sua vingança. Foi atrás de cada homem presente naquela noite. Deixou Royce por último. E na noite em que o matou, estava vestida de noiva, pois iria ter se casado com ele logo se não fosse pelo acontecimento.


	6. Algum tempo depois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como foi a vida da Violet antes de se mudar para Forks.

Se passaram quase dois anos desde que vivo com minha nova família, os Cullen. Não muito tempo depois de eu ter me mudado junto com Rose, eu oficialmente virei uma bruxa completa. Desenvolvi todos os meus poderes básicos e especiais. Meu envelhecimento parou quando eu estava com quase 16 anos.

Apesar de já ter se acostumado, Rose odeia ser uma vampira, pois nunca poderá ter filhos. Eu tento distraí-la desses pensamentos, mas ela também anda triste pois não achou seu verdadeiro amor.

Não poderíamos morar em Rochester depois de tudo o que aconteceu, nos mudamos para o Tennessee umas duas semanas depois. Rose conheceu um humano que diz ela lembrar muito Henry, filho da melhor amiga dela, Vera.

Em uma noite, enquanto caçava, Rose avistou Emmett, o homem que ela se apaixonou, ele estava sendo atacado por um urso enorme. Ela provou realmente amá-lo nessa noite, tendo que levar sozinha Emmett até Carlisle para poder transformá-lo. Carlisle obviamente aceitou, já que não suportava ver Rose tão triste com sua natureza.

No início eu não gostava muito de Emmett, acho que era mais por ciúmes de Rose, também nunca tinha gostado de Royce. Mas não tem como ficar séria ou triste com Emmett no mesmo local, ele é a pessoa mais divertida e engraçada que já conheci! Depois de ter se casado com Rose, ele me chamava de "pequena" e "irmãzinha".

Muito tempo se passou, as coisas andavam bem. Para os humanos, nossa família era normal, até certo ponto... Carlisle era um médico muito habilidoso e gentil com todos, Esme se formou em arquitetura e cuida de seus filhos, Emmett, o mais velho, com aparência de 20 anos, depois Rose com 18, Edward com 17, e eu, com 15. Só havia um problema, e esse problema nos limitava a viver por muito tempo em um lugar, Carlisle tem 23 anos humanamente, e Esme 26, sempre começam a suspeitar alguma hora.

Em 1950, nossa família encontrou um casal, Alice e Jasper. Alice era a pessoa mais extrovertida que já havia conhecido, Jasper era bem reservado. Alice nos encontrara e disse que teve uma visão e que ela e Jasper seriam parte da família. Como eram vampiros a família toda aceitou, ainda mais Esme, teria mais filhos para "cuidar".

A medida em que os anos foram se passando, eu já não era mais aquela menina muito indefesa como quando morava com minha família biológica. Eu havia mudado muito desde então, e é claro, todos notaram, principalmente Edward, que lendo minha mente, via como mudei, principalmente psicológicamente.

Eu fiquei muito mais extrovertida, e me comporto muito mais como uma mulher de 20 e poucos anos do que como uma menina de 15. Depois que desenvolvi meus poderes, fiquei com mais "jeito de bruxa" do que antes. As bruxas sempre chamam muita atenção onde quer que passem, principalmente a atenção dos homens. As mulheres sempre acabam sentindo pelo menos um pingo de inveja de nós.


	7. Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet e os Cullen se mudam para Forks.

Ano de 2002. A família inteira se mudara para Forks após morar um tempo no Alaska, junto de nossa outra "família", os Denali. Forks é uma cidade chuvosa, quase não se vê o Sol. E era justamente por isso que Carlisle escolheu Forks, além de ser uma cidade pequena. Uns meses antes de nos mudarmos, Carlisle e Esme estavam reformando a casa.

Por fora parecia um palácio moderno, e por dentro, extremamente aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo bem decorada:

\- Que casa linda! - Eu disse, pensando alto.

\- Obrigada Vi! Que bom que gostou! - Quem havia decorado toda a casa foi Esme, uma excelente arquiteta.

\- Crianças, os quartos são no segundo andar. O primeiro é o meu e de Carlisle, a direita o de Violet, a esquerda o de Alice e Jasper, na frente o de Rosalie e Emmett, e no final do corredor, depois do quarto da Violet é o de Edward. - instruiu Esme. Era engraçado ela nos chamar de "crianças", nenhum de nós era.

\- Eu gostaria muito que essa casa vocês não quebrassem! - Carlisle disse para todos, mas mais especificamente para Rosalie e Emmett.

Fui subindo as escadas devagar, admirando tudo que via. Esperei Rosalie e Emmett, Alice e Jasper subirem primeiro, e logo atrás fui conhecer o meu quarto.

O quarto era perfeito, Esme sabia exatamente como eu queria. Paredes brancas e violetas, uma cama de casal, um closet enorme, com um tapete de veludo grande lilás, e por último, uma janela grande com vista direto para o lago perto de nossa casa. E o melhor, todas as minhas coisas " de bruxa" já estavam lá.

Depois que terminei de admirar o meu novo quarto e voltar ao mundo real, eu quis ir ver como Edward estava. Que eu saiba, desde que Carlisle o transformou ele anseia por encontrar o amor da sua vida, e sempre anda meio triste, como se não estivesse completo. Eu e Edward nos damos bem, agimos muito como dois irmãos, mas também brigamos muito, provavelmente porque somos muito parecidos.

Eu caminhei até o final do corredor, bati na porta esperando uma resposta me autorizando a entrar:

\- Posso entrar? - pergunto.

\- Entre Violet- responde ele.

Assim que entrei fiquei olhando em volta. Não havia uma cama, vampiros não dormem, mas um sofá branco. E uma estante cheia de CDs e livros.

\- Tudo bem Ed? - Ed era como eu chamava ele, ninguém mais o chamava assim.

\- Tudo... E aí, gostou do seu quarto? - logo depois de responder a minha pergunta com uma cara meio deprimida, ele muda de assunto.

\- Amei! Mamãe tem um ótimo gosto e sabia direitinho o que eu queria! - respondi, animada, como sempre.

\- Que bom. Ansiosa para começar as aulas?

\- Não muito, apesar de sempre conseguir amigos, acredito que refazer a 6ª série de novo não seja muito empolgante... - Apesar de ter aparência de 15 anos, meus pais queriam que eu começasse em Forks na 6ª série, então poderíamos viver mais tempo por aqui.

Apesar de não estar muito feliz, Edward sorri com minha resposta. Sou uma das únicas pessoas que consegue arrancar um sorriso dele ultimamente.

\- Vou descer, estou morrendo de fome. - digo, e saio do quarto.

Desço até a cozinha, onde minha mãe já me esperava.

\- Já estava esperando você! Deve estar morrendo de fome! - disse Esme.

\- Fiquei muito perdida naquele quarto maravilhoso! Muito obrigada mãe! Eu amei! - respondo com felicidade.

\- Que bom que tenha gostado! Eu esperava essa reação! Então, o que quer comer?

\- Não estou muito criativa para isso hoje... Pode escolher qualquer coisa que está ótimo!

\- Você estava no quarto de Edward? - pergunta ela em tom preocupado.

\- Sim...

\- Como ele está querida?

\- Acho que ele gostou do quarto, e talvez seja bom essa nova cidade para ele! - digo esperançosa.

\- Talvez... - responde ela mais preocupada ainda.


	8. Primeiro dia de aula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro dia de aula de Violet na escola nova. Ela conhece algumas meninas que tem algo em comum com ela.

Finalmente esse dia chegou. Meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks Middle School, não que eu estivesse muito empolgada, já fizera a 6ª série várias vezes, mas sempre que trocava de escola gostava de conhcecer pessoas novas. Provavelmente eu era a mais sociável dos Cullen, com exceção de Alice.

Tento pensar em partes ruins e partes boas de estar na 6ª série. Parte boa: vou me sair bem nas provas e tirar notas boas, parte ruim: vou ter as mesmas aulas pela milésima vez. Parte boa: vou fazer mais amizades, parte ruim: as meninas da 6ª série ainda são muito crianças. Parte boa: vou fazer o que gosto, líder de torcida... É, tem muitos pontos negativos e positivos de estar fazendo a 6ª série de novo.

Acordo de manhã, ponho uma roupa que não me faça parecer com 15 anos ou mais, uma roupa que meninas de 12 anos usariam. Coloco uma calça jeans preta rasgada, um tênis preto, e um moletom preto e branco. Isso seria o máximo que conseguiria parecer ter 12 anos. Desço para a cozinha, onde meu café já estava pronto:

\- Como está se sentindo? Primeiro dia de aula em uma cidade nova?!- Esme me pergunta animada.

\- Bem, apesar de já ter feito várias vezes a 6ª série.

Terminei meu café, e saí de casa em direção a garagem. Meus irmãos e eu sempre íamos pra escola em dois carros. Entrei no carro onde Rosalie e Alice estavam me aguardando:

\- Vamos! Temos que te largar na escola e ainda dar tempo de chegar antes da nossa aula começar. - Rosalie fala, sentando no banco do motorista, enquanto Alice ia ao seu lado e eu atrás.

\- Se vestiu com muita pressa hoje?- pergunta Alice, me olhando curiosa.

\- Na verdade não, mas tive que escolher alguma roupa que me faça parecer ter 12 anos... - respondi a ela.

\- Empolgada?!- Pergunta Alice, sempre muito animada.

\- Conhecer pessoas novas é legal, mas perco a empolgação quando lembro que minhas colegas vão ter 12 anos e provavelmente fiquem falando do primeiro sutiã que ganharam e competindo quem menstrua primeiro... - eu digo em tom sarcástico.

\- Sinto muito por você irmãzinha... - diz Rose, rindo do que eu acabara de falar.

Rose e Alice me deixaram na escola. Vejo todos e imediatamente tenho vontade de me enturmar com o pessoal do 8º ano. Mas lembro que tenho que parecer ter 12 anos. Percebo os rostos se virando para mim, principalmente rostos masculinos, pois não deve ter muita gente nova na cidade, somente eu.

Então, vejo um grupo de cinco meninas conversando. Provavelmente eram consideradas as popularzinhas da escola, pois todos olhavam com inveja ou admiração. Antes de me aproximar, eu leio a mente da que parece ser a líder do grupo, pois todas estavam em volta dela, estranhamente era a mais nova das cinco. Uma menina com cabelo loiro longo, e olhos bem azuis.

Quando começo a ler a mente dela, vejo que ela falava de bruxaria e essas coisas, me interesso na hora. Quando eu paro de ler sua mente e começo a andar em direção ao grupo, essa menina me encara, meio surpresa e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Olá! Sou Violet Cullen, minha família se mudou para Forks faz pouco tempo. - digo para todas as meninas, mas olhando para a mais nova.

\- Você é uma bruxa, acabou de ler minha mente. - disse no mais baixo tom que sua voz alcançava.

\- Como você sabe da existência de bruxas?- digo preocupada e assustada.

\- Somos bruxas também. - dessa vez quem falou foi uma menina com aparência mais velha, de pele mais morena, cabelos e olhos castanhos.

\- Não sabia que haviam bruxas em Forks!

\- Forks é uma cidade perfeita para bruxas morarem. - disse outra menina, provavelmente a mais velha delas, tinha pele bem clara, olhos castanhos e ruiva.

\- Desculpe pela nossa grosseria, nem nos apresentamos. Sou Sapphira Payne, tenho 12 anos desde 460, sou a mais velha de nós. - disse a menina que na verdade parecia ser a mais nova.

\- Eu sou Sarah Parker, tenho 15 anos também. - disse a menina de cabelos castanhos.

\- Sou Jennifer White! Tenho 18 anos. - disse a ruiva.

\- Sou Hagatha Sherman. Tenho 16. - disse uma menina que de início me deu um pouco de medo, parecia a Samara de O Chamado, mas era bonita, tinha longos cabelos pretos, olhos castanho escuro e era bem pálida.

\- E eu sou Julie Lutz. Tenho 17. - essa também era loira, mas não era um loiro tão claro quanto o de Sapphira, e tinha os olhos verdes.

\- Vamos, não podemos nos atrasar para a aula! - disse Sapphira.

\- Que aula você tem agora Violet? - pergunta Sarah.

\- Tenho história.

\- Ótimo, eu também! Vamos então. - responde animadamente.

Sarah era extremamente querida e simpática. Foi a primeira das cinco a que eu estava mais próxima. Na aula de História, não prestei atenção, já havia aprendido aquela matéria muito tempo atrás.

Chegou a hora do almoço, e todas nós nos sentamos juntas em uma mesa. As pessoas ficavam me encarando, provavelmente porque o grupo delas não aceitava muita gente.

\- Então, conte sobre você e sua família! - disse Jennifer.

\- Eu nasci em 1919, em Rochester, Nova York. Tinha uma irmã mais velha por parte de pai e dois irmãos mais novos... - contei tudo sobre minha família biológica, até o estupro de Rosalie.

\- Sinto muito, todas temos histórias difíceis também... - disse Hagatha.

\- E os Cullen? - perguntou Sapphira.

\- Os Cullen são vampiros. Carlisle me "adotou" logo depois de ter salvo Rosalie. Hoje em dia eles tem 6 filhos, me incluíndo. Carlisle é médico do hospital de Forks, Esme se formou em arquitetura, mas não trabalha, Edward é o único dos meus irmãos que está solteiro, ele é telepata também, Alice prevê o futuro, seu marido Jasper pode alterar as emoções, Rosalie e Emmett não tem nenhum poder especial, embora acho que o de Rose seria a beleza inumana e Emmett a força. - digo, agora feliz e orgulhosa da minha família.

O resto da aula foi muito bom, fiquei mais próxima das cinco. A aula acabou, saí de dentro da escola, e fiquei esperando Edward, Emmett e Jasper me buscarem.

Quando cheguei em casa contei a toda família das cinco bruxas que conheci. No início se assustaram um pouco, mas garanti que nenhuma delas faria mal a ninguém.


	9. Nova moradora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Swan se muda para Forks.

2 anos se passaram desde o meu primeiro dia de aula na Forks Middle School. Estou no 8 ano, graças a Deus o último ano de Ensino Fundamental e depois vou para o ensino Médio. Minha rotina continuou a mesma. Acordar, tomar café, e ir para escola de carona com Rosalie e Alice.

Cheguei na escola, e fui direto para meu grupo de amigas:

\- Finalmente último ano de Ensino Fundamental! Não vejo a hora para estar no Ensino Médio! - Eu disse, me aproximando das meninas.

\- Vocês ouviram falar da novidade?- Sarah disse. Sarah sabia de tudo que acontecia.

\- Que novidade?- Sapphira falou.

\- Vocês sabem o policial Charlie Swan? - Todas dissemos que sim- Então, a filha dele está vindo morar com ele. - Sarah respondeu.

\- Não sabia que ele tinha uma filha... Ela tem quantos anos?- Perguntei.

\- O nome dela é Isabella Swan e ela tem 17 anos.- Sarah respondeu.

\- Por que será que ela está vindo morar com ele?- Hagatha perguntou.

\- Ela morava com a mãe em Phoenix, no Arizona. A mãe se casou com um jogador de baseball e ela achou que a filha ficaria melhor morando com o pai, pelo menos por enquanto. - Sarah respondeu.

A aula fora normal, como nos últimos anos. A cada aula pelo menos uma de minhas amigas estava na mesma aula que eu. Quando a aula acabou, fui saindo da escola para voltar para casa, na volta, Jasper, Emmett e Edward me davam carona. Eles já estavam me esperando:

\- Como foi o primeiro dia de aula maninha?- Emmett disse, enquanto eu entrava na parte de trás do carro.

\- Nada demais, pelo menos esse é meu último ano no Ensino Fundamental. - Falei.- Onde está o Edward?- Perguntei para Emmett e Jasper.

\- Parece que o pequeno Eddie teve um pequeno problema com uma pessoa hoje, na aula de Biologia com a aluna nova. - Emmett disse, sabia que chama-lo de Eddie deixava Edward irritado.

\- A aluna nova? Isabella Swan?- perguntei surpresa.

\- Sim, como você sabe?- Emmett perguntou.

\- Sarah nos contou hoje sobre ela estar se mudando para cá. - Respondi. - Você acha que Edward finalmente encontrou a pessoa certa?

\- Não sei, mas com ela foi diferente. Ele ficou encarando ela no almoço. - Jasper respondeu.

Fomos para casa. Quando cheguei, todos nos esperavam:

\- Finalmente chegaram! Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? - Esme perguntou para mim.

\- Normal... A única novidade foi a garota nova do Ensino Médio...- Respondi.

\- Garota do Ensino Médio? Você já sabe da Isabella Swan? - Alice me perguntou.

\- Sei, Sarah nos contou hoje. - Eu disse.- Onde está o Edward?

\- Ele teve um pequeno problema na aula hoje, ele foi para Denali para tentar se controlar. - Carlisle falou.

Então, meu dia foi relativamente normal. Com exceção da aluna nova e desse probleminha com Edward. Estava começando a achar que ela era sua alma gêmea, que Edward finalmente encontrara.


	10. Bella Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward passa um tempo fora depois de ter conhecido Bella. Como isso afeta Violet?

Depois de algumas semanas fora, Edward voltou, depois de ter conseguido se controlar. Aparentemente o sangue da aluna nova era muito mais tentador do que a maioria dos humanos. Edward voltara a ir a escola, e começara a falar com Isabella Swan.

Eu estava tendo um dia de aula normal, estava chovendo bastante, Rosalie e Alice me deixaram na escola. Minha aula acabou, e então esperei os garotos me buscarem. Acontece que eles não vieram me buscar. Como eles nunca demoravam, então depois de uns 20 minutos esperando, tive que ir para casa a pé, com toda aquela chuva. Eu estava furiosa. Cheguei em casa depois de caminhar umas 2 horas, eu estava encharcada, minha maquiagem toda borrada. Eu bati na porta e esperei abrirem para mim:

\- Ai meu deus! Violet! O que aconteceu com você? - Alice me perguntou, Esme, Emmett e Jasper notaram sua voz de espanto e foram ver o que havia acontecido.

\- Querida!! Você está bem?- Esme me perguntou espantada.

\- Não! Eu estava tendo um dia normal na escola, mas na hora de ir embora, ninguém me buscou! Esperei uns 20 minutos, mas como nunca se atrasam para me buscar eu vim a pé! Sabe quanto tempo levei para chegar aqui? 2 horas!- Eu respondi enfurecida, olhando para Emmett e Jasper.

\- Vocês esqueceram de buscar ela?- Esme perguntou para Emmett e Jasper.

\- Com tudo o que aconteceu com Edward acho que a gente não se lembrou!- Emmett disse, rindo.

\- Muito obrigada Emmett! Da próxima vez só me avisa, que dai pelo menos eu roubo um carro e venho mais rápido!- Eu falei para ele furiosa.

Então chegaram Edward, Carlisle e Rosalie. Os 3 estavam estranhos, Rosalie brigando com Edward e Carlisle tentando alcamá-los. E então eles entraram em casa e me viram:

\- O que aconteceu? Violet, você está bem?- Carlisle me perguntou.

\- Não pai! Acontece que esqueceram de me buscar na escola, e vim a pé para casa!- Eu respondi, ainda estava furiosa.

\- Querida, é melhor trocar de roupa, vamos.- Esme, Rosalie e Alice me acompanharam até meu quarto para me ajudar a trocar de roupa.

Enquanto Esme pegava roupas secas, Alice tirava minha maquiagem e Rosalie me ajudava a tirar as roupas molhadas, eu perguntei para elas:

\- O que aconteceu com Edward? Deve ter sido muito sério para me esquecerem...- Eu disse.

\- Ele fez uma coisa que não devia. Aquela humana quase foi atropelada hoje, só não foi porque Edward chegou a tempo para impedir. - Rosalie falou, furiosa. - Correu risco de nos expor...

\- E como ela está? Desconfiou de alguma coisa?- Eu perguntei.

\- Ela seria muito burra se não desconfiasse... Mas Edward vai consertar o que ele fez. - Rosalie respondeu.

Edward realmente a amava. Para correr o risco de descobrirem o que ele é, ela não devia ser uma garota comum.


	11. Visão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet percebe que Bella está em perigo e Edward corre para ajudá-la.

Edward estava mais próximo da aluna nova. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo com ela na escola. E pareciam estar saindo a algumas semanas, ele só não revelara seu maior segredo a ela. 

Em uma noite, eu estava em casa lendo um livro. Fui ao quarto de Edward para conversar um pouco com ele:

\- E aí, Ed? Como está indo? - perguntei a ele.

\- Bem...- Ele me perguntou, provavelmente estava tentando ler minha mente para descobrir o que eu queria.

\- Essa garota, Isabella Swan, ela é muito importante?- Perguntei.

\- Bella, só Bella. Ela não gosta de ser chamada pelo seu nome. E sim, acho que é... Não tive esse sentimento com nenhuma outra garota antes...- Edward respondeu.

\- Ed, você sabe que no fundo, mesmo eu amando Emmett e Jasper, você é meu irmão favorito... Com exceção de Rosalie e Alice, você é o único irmão que eu conto meus segredos, e o que sinto e você faz o mesmo comigo. Você é o único homem da família com acesso aos meus segredos...- Falei, e ele riu um pouco com essa última frase. - E você sabe que eu só desejo que você seja feliz, e se essa garota é importante para você, eu te apoio... Só não quero que você se arrisque tanto...

\- Violet, eu amo muito você também, me sinto grato por ser seu irmão e por tudo o que me disse, mas se eu precisar me arriscar por ela...- Ele disse, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois eu comecei a ter uma visão.

As visões que eu tinha não eram que nem as de Alice, do futuro. Eu tinha visões com acontecimentos do presente, as vezes quando alguém próximo estava em perigo em algum lugar, a visão dessa pessoa vinha a minha mente, como se eu fosse essa pessoa. Eu via tudo que os olhos da pessoa estavam enxergando no momento.

Como não consigo controlar meu corpo quando tenho essas visões, eu caí de joelhos no chão, como se não conseguisse mais sustentar meu próprio peso. Então Edward se espantou e me ajudou a levantar:

\- O que houve Violet?? - Ele me perguntou extremamente espantado.

\- Eu acabei de ter uma visão! Acho que era Bella, ela estava em Port Angeles com duas amigas, e então elas foram jantar em um restaurante, mas Bella quis comprar um livro sozinha e iria se encontrar com as amigas depois... Ela estava voltando da livraria, para o restaurante, e está sendo perseguida por alguns homens!- Eu disse espantada.

\- Tem certeza que é em Port Angeles?- Ele me perguntou.

\- Tenho.

Em menos de um segundo ele desapareceu da minha vista, pegou o carro, e saiu, o mais rápido possível, para salvar Bella dos homens. Eu saí do quarto, desci as escadas, e fui para a sala, onde toda família se encontrava, confusa, com a saída repentina de Edward.

\- O que aconteceu?- Carlisle me perguntou.

\- Eu estava conversando com Edward no quarto dele, e eu tive uma visão. Bella estava em Port Angeles com as amigas, e então elas foram jantar e Bella foi a outro lugar sozinha, e quando estava indo ao restaurante se encontrar com as amigas... Um grupo de homens começou a segui-la. Edward está indo atrás dela- Eu disse.

\- Querida, se sente um pouco! Você está fraca...- Esme me guiou para o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Vi, você conseguiria ver o que está acontecendo nesse momento em Port Angeles? Não quero que fique fraca de novo, tente pelo espelho.- Carlisle me perguntou preocupado.

Espelhos eram uma forma de comunicação entre as bruxas. Podíamos falar com outras bruxas, uma espécie de Skype. E também podíamos ver acontecimentos passados ou presentes.

Fui até o espelho mais próximo, o toquei, e falei:

\- Mostre-me Isabella Swan.

A família toda estava reunida em volta do espelho. E então a imagem começou a aparecer. Bella estava sendo seguida por um grupo de homens. Ela tentou despistá-los, mas eles a encurralaram em outra rua. Ela ficou sem saída, os homens começaram a se aproximar dela, falando coisas obscenas.

Eu comecei a me lembrar do estupro de Rosalie, um grupo de homens, que nos cercaram na rua... Não podia ver mais um segundo daquilo.

\- Não posso continuar vendo isso!- Eu falei, lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos.

Rosalie já havia desaparecido da sala pois também não conseguiria ver.

Eu estava saindo da sala, quando Alice me chamou:

\- Espera! O Edward está chegando!- Ela falou.

E então, um carro passou muito rápido, o que fez os homens recuarem. Edward saiu do carro e mandou Bella entrar depressa.


	12. Segredos revelados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reação da família Cullen ao saber que Bella descobriu que eles são vampiros.

Quando Edward voltou para casa, após levar Bella para sua casa, todos fingimos que nada havia acontecido, que não tínhamos visto o que acabara de acontecer. Edward chegou em casa e todos voltaram a suas atividades normais. Edward entrou em casa, não olhou para ninguém, e antes de subir e se trancar em seu quarto ele murmurou um "obrigado Violet" por eu ter ajudado a deixar Bella segura.

Edward estava cada vez mais apaixonado pela humana. Um dia, todos estavam em casa, Edward estava com ela, como sempre. Quando ele voltou para casa, nos contou:

\- Ela sabe.- Edward disse, com toda família na sala. Li seus pensamentos, ele estava se referindo a Bella, ela descobrira o segredo.

\- Como você pode fazer isso Edward? Como pôde ser tão egoísta e não pensar em como isso pode afetar não só você, mas todos nós também?- Rosalie falou.

\- Rose, pare com isso! Ele não foi tão estúpido a ponto de revelar o segredo, foi ela quem descobriu!- Eu disse imediatamente para ela. Os momentos de conflito entre mim e Rose eram raros.

\- As duas, chega! Edward, como foi que ela descobriu?- Carlisle disse.

\- Eu não sei. Ela juntou todos os pontos. A pele fria, a rapidez, minha ausência nos dias de sol... - Edward falou, meio confuso.

\- Eu sei como ela descobriu...- Eu disse, me arrependendo de ter falado.

\- Como?- Carlisle me perguntou.

\- Ela foi com uns amigos para La Push outro dia. E um deles contou as lendas locais, ela não descobriu de cara...- Eu disse.

\- Malditos cachorros!- Rose falou.

\- Não foi exatamente culpa deles Rose. O menino que contou a ela, ele nem acredita nessas lendas, acham que são somente mitos...- Falei, tentando soar calma.- E pelo jeito os lobos não sabem da minha existência...

\- É melhor que continue assim Violet, não sabemos como eles reagiriam se descobrissem.- Carlisle me falou.

\- E agora? Como vai ficar? Ela descobriu sobre a existência de vocês, Edward garante que ela não contará nada a ninguém. Mas e aí?- Eu perguntei, meio confusa com a situação.

\- E aí o que, Violet? - Edward me perguntou, mas logo encontrou as respostas nos meus pensamentos.- Tem medo que eu te esqueça?

\- Não, não é isso...- Eu disse.

\- O que é então?- Novamente encontrou a resposta antes de eu responder.- Acha que eu vou passar muito tempo com ela e pouco com a família... Na verdade, eu tenho uma ideia.- Edward disse, li seus pensamentos e falei em voz alta a ideia dele antes mesmo dele dizer.

\- Quer trazer ela aqui para nos conhecer.- Eu disse.

\- De jeito nenhum! Se ela vier eu não vou estar aqui!- Rosalie disse, furiosa.

\- Rose, por favor, dê um pouco de apoio ao seu irmão...- Esme disse, nunca gostou de nos ver brigando.

\- Poderia convidar ela para conhecer vocês Carlisle?- Edward perguntou, educadamente.

\- É claro que sim! Vai ser uma honra conhecê-la.- Carlisle respondeu.

\- Muito obrigado Carlisle. Gostaria da ajuda de todos para isso.- Edward disse, olhando diretamente para Rosalie.

\- Não conte comigo.- Rose respondeu.

Rose e Edward discutiram. Carlisle e Esme apartaram os dois. E Rose saiu de casa. Eu estava indo falar com ela:

\- Vi, acho melhor eu ir falar com ela...- Emmett disse.

No outro dia, Edward convidou Bella para nos conhecer. A família toda estava a espera dos dois, menos Rose e Emmett. Um carro se aproximou da casa, Carlisle e Esme foram receber os dois. Eu só pude ouvir a conversa:

\- Estávamos ansiosos para conhecer você, Bella! Sou Esme, mãe do Edward. - Esme falou, sempre receptiva e maternal.

Enquanto Carlisle, Esme, Edward e Bella iam entrando em casa, Esme disse:

\- Acho que já conheceu Alice e Jasper na escola.

Alice veio animadíssima e se apresentou para Bella. Jasper ficou mais atrás. Era difícil para ele controlar a sede ainda.

\- Onde estão Rosalie e Emmett?- Bella perguntou a Edward.

\- Não estão em casa...- Ele respondeu, provavelmente diria o porque para ela depois.

Eu estava na sala, aguardando eles, um pouco ansiosa.

\- Acho que a única pessoa que você ainda não conheceu foi Violet, a caçula e mais mimada da família.- Edward disse, em tom de brincadeira.

Quando eu me levantei do sofá e fui até eles, Bella se surpreendeu. Ela não sabia que eu era uma bruxa, provavelmente achasse que era uma vampira também, e se surpreendeu mais ainda com o tom dos meus olhos, azuis.

\- Muito bom finalmente conhecer você Bella! Sou Violet! A irmã favorita do Edward!- Falei, brincando. Quando eu a cumprimentei, ela se surpreendeu mais ainda, pois minha pele não era fria.

\- Você é... humana? - Ela perguntou, tímida e estranhamente.

\- Não! Sou melhor ainda que um vampiro! Sou uma bruxa!- Eu disse.

Ela ficou surpresa e percebi que recuou um pouco.

\- Que engraçado! As bruxas são mais humanas que os vampiros, mas você ficou com medo de mim e não de Edward!- Eu disse, todos riram.

\- Edward, porque não mostra a casa para Bella? - Carlisle sugeriu.

\- É claro.- Edward disse.

Antes deles irem para outro cômodo, eu me teletransportei para meu quarto, na frente de Bella. Agora que ela sabia eu não precisava esconder meus poderes. Ela tomou um susto. Consegui ouvir Edward rindo. Os outros também riram.

Comecei a ouvir vozes no corredor. Edward e Bella. Enquanto isso, estava deitada na minha cama, lendo Jogos Vorazes:

\- Esse andar é onde ficam os quartos. - Edward disse. - Esse aqui é o de Carlisle e Esme.

Ele continuou o "tour" pelos outros quartos, Emmett e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper. E então ouvi eles voltando, indo em direção do meu quarto e do de Edward:

\- Esse é o quarto de Violet. - Edward disse. - Podemos entrar?

\- É claro.- Eu disse.

E então os dois entraram, Bella olhou para todos os detalhes do meu quarto e então falou:

\- Nossa, não esperava que seu quarto fosse assim... Não parece nada com um quarto de uma bruxa...

\- Esperava tudo preto, um gato preto, símbolos e sangue?- Eu disse, rindo.

\- Mais ou menos isso...- Ela disse, meio tímida, mas também riu.

\- E provavelmente também esperava que a casa tivesse criptas...- Eu disse.

\- Como sabia? Pode ler mentes também?- Bella perguntou, surpresa.

\- Na verdade posso ler mentes, mas não a sua... E eu sabia porque a maioria das pessoas pensam o mesmo sobre vampiros.- Eu disse.

\- Violet apesar de parecer a mais indefesa de nós, é provavelmente a pessoa mais poderosa da nossa família. Ler mentes é um de seus vários poderes.- Edward disse.

\- Que poderes você tem?- Bella perguntou, curiosa.

\- Posso contar tudo sobre bruxas e sobre mim depois, acho que Edward gostaria de terminar o tour pela casa antes. - Eu disse.

\- Estranho, olhando bem para você, me lembra muito alguém...- Bella disse.

\- Rosalie?- Eu e Edward perguntamos, juntos.

\- Acho que sim. Vocês são estranhamente muito parecidas...- Bella falou.

\- Isso é porque somos irmãs biológicas. - Eu respondi, e ela me olhou mais curiosa e surpresa ainda, como se quisesse terminar o tour de Edward e ficar ali conversando comigo.

\- Bom, acho que Bella terá outras oportunidades de conversar com você, vamos Bella.- Edward disse.

Eles saíram do meu quarto e foram em direção ao quarto de Edward.


	13. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A família Cullen e Bella vão jogar Baseball, mas outros vampiros os encontram.

A relação de Edward e Bella estava cada vez mais séria. Como Edward passava a maior parte do tempo na casa dela, e acabava deixando um pouco a família de lado, teve uma brilhante ideia para nos encontrarmos. Baseball. Em uma tarde nublada, tempo preferido da família. Eu gostava desses tempos que tínhamos em família, pois nos uniam, e eram cada vez mais raros, pois todos tinham seus companheiros, menos Edward e eu. Até agora. Eu me tornei a única da família sem um marido ou namorado.

Eu refletia as vezes, e apesar de já ter saído com alguns caras, nunca encontrei a pessoa certa. As vezes isso me deixava um pouco triste, pois na maior parte do tempo todos passam com seus companheiros, eu tinha o Edward como companhia pelo menos, agora nem isso eu tenho mais. Esme e Carlisle obviamente notaram meus momentos de tristeza, embora não sejam muitos como Edward tinha. Apesar de não ter ninguém, a família inteira me trata como a caçula, o que não deixa de ser verdade, sou a mais nova fisicamente e biologicamente.

Eles não me deixam jogar, o que me deixa meio triste, pois amo Baseball. Mas entendo, eles são muito rápidos e fortes, e seria injusto eu jogar junto. Quando tem jogo, eu sempre fico no "banco" lendo alguma coisa ou simplesmente assistindo.

Me arrumei para o jogo em família. Coloquei uma camiseta, um short jeans e tênis. Já havia terminado de ler Jogos Vorazes, então peguei O Ladrão de Raios para ler durante a partida. Iríamos em 4 carros. No Jeep, Emmett e Rosalie. No carro de Alice, ela e Jasper. Edward buscaria Bella em sua casa e eu iria com Esme e Carlisle:

\- Vamos querida, os outros já estão indo.- Esme disse, entusiasmada com o jogo em família, apesar de ela não jogar.

\- Eu realmente preciso ir? Eu nem vou jogar... - Eu perguntei para ela e Carlisle.

\- Vamos pequena, vai fazer companhia para sua mãe e Bella.- Carlisle disse.

Entramos no carro, Carlisle dirigindo, Esme do seu lado e eu no banco de trás:

\- Finalmente um jogo em família! Não nos reunimos assim faz tempo... - Esme disse.

\- É, vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer Bella melhor.- Carlisle disse.

\- Está animada querida?- Esme perguntou.

\- Apesar de eu não jogar, até que sim...- Eu respondi.

Depois de alguns minutos, chegamos no campo onde iria ser o jogo. Edward e Bella ainda não tinham chegado, mas o resto já estava esperando.

\- Ótimo! Só faltam Edward e Bella e então podemos começar o jogo!- Alice disse.

Enquanto estavam esperando os dois, Jasper e Rosalie treinavam rebater a bola, Emmett buscava e Alice lançava, Carlisle e Esme conversavam observando os filhos, enquanto eu fiquei por perto já lendo meu livro.

E então Bella e Edward chegaram. Bella não parecia ter um jeito muito esportivo, não devia ser muito boa nos esportes. Todos já ficaram meio posicionados. Esme estava com Bella, fui me juntar a elas:

\- Não vai jogar com eles?- Bella perguntou a nós duas.

\- Não, prefiro fazer a arbitragem... Gosto de mantê-los honestos.- Esme disse.

\- E eu não jogo porque não me deixam.- Eu disse.

\- Violet está brincando... Eles são muito rápidos e fortes e poderiam machucá-la.- Esme disse.

\- Eles trapaceiam então? - Bella perguntou.

\- Deveria perguntar quando eles não trapaceiam! Principalmente Emmett...- Eu disse, Bella riu.

\- Devia ouvir as discussões em que se metem! Na verdade, espero que não ouça, você pensaria que foram criados por uma matilha de lobos.- Esme disse.

\- Você parece a minha mãe. - Bella disse, todas rimos. Era verdade, Esme lembrava qualquer mãe.

\- Bem, eu os vejo como filhos do mesmo jeito. Jamais consegui superar meus instintos maternos... Edward lhe contou que perdi um filho? - Esme disse.

\- Não. - Bella respondeu, tímida, pois não sabia da história de Esme.

\- Sim, meu primeiro e único bebê. Ele morreu alguns dias depois de nascer, o coitadinho. - Esme suspirou. - Isso me destruiu... Foi por isso que pulei do penhasco, sabia?

\- Edward disse que você ca-caiu. - Bella estava gaguejando, pois não sabia como agir naquele momento.

\- Sempre um cavalheiro. Edward foi o primeiro de meus novos filhos. Sempre vejo ele desta forma, embora seja mais velho do que eu, pelo menos de certa maneira. - Esme sorriu para Bella. - É por isso que fico tão feliz que ele tenha encontrado você, querida. Ele tem sido um homem solitário há muito tempo; magoa-me vê-lo tão só.

\- Pelo menos agora têm 6 filhos para preencher...- Bella disse, para animar.

\- Cada um deles tem um enorme espaço no meu coração. Edward é especial, de certa forma. Acho que porque ele foi o primeiro dos seis. - Esme disse.

\- Obrigada, mãe, também te amo.- Eu disse, brincando, tentando aliviar o clima.

\- Violet é a mais mimada por Carlisle e eu. Por ser a mais nova...- Esme disse, rindo e me abraçando.

Eles jogaram,ficamos bastante tempo observando o jogo. Então Alice ofegou, havia alguma coisa errada.

\- Alice?- Esme perguntou.

\- Eu não vi... Não sabia. - Alice sussurrou.

\- O que é, Alice? - Perguntou Carlisle.

\- Eles estavam viajando muito mais rápido do que eu pensava. Posso ver que tive a perspectiva errada antes. - murmurou Alice.

Jasper foi até Alice e perguntou:

\- O que mudou?

\- Eles nos ouviram jogando e isso alterou seu rumo. - Alice disse.

Todos olharam para Bella, incluindo eu. Ela estava assustada também.

\- Quanto tempo? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Menos de cinco minutos. Estão correndo... Querem jogar. - Edward respondeu.

\- Acha que consegue?- Carlisle perguntou.

\- Não, não carregando...- Edward disse. - Além disso, a última coisa de que precisamos é que eles sintam o cheiro e comecem a caçar.

-Quantos?- Emmett perguntou a Alice.

-Três.- Ela respondeu.

\- Três! Que venham, então. - Emmett disse.

\- Vamos continuar o jogo. - Decidiu Carlisle. - Alice disse que estavam simplesmente curiosos.

Todos voltaram ao campo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Edward mudou com Esme, ele queria estar perto de Bella, então agora Edward era o juiz.

\- Bella, solte o cabelo. Violet, fique mais perto, ao lado de Bella, você é pequena, mas vai ajudar. - Edward nos instruiu. Fiquei mais perto deles, Edward de um lado de Bella, eu de outro.

\- Os outros estão chegando agora. - Bella disse.

\- Sim, fique muito quieta e não saia do nosso lado, por favor. - Edward disse. Ele mexeu mais no cabelo de Bella, tentando fazer com que escondesse seu rosto.

\- Isso não vai ajudar. - Alice disse. - Posso sentir o cheiro dela do outro lado do campo.

\- Eu sei. - Edward disse.

Depois de uns 2 minutos ou menos, Carlisle, Emmett e os outros se viraram todos para a mesma direção, ouvido sons de passos.


	14. Caçada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A família se separa, pois Laurent está atrás de Bella.

Saíram da floresta 3 vampiros. Cada um estava separado uns 10 metros do outro. Havia um homem negro e de olhos vermelhos, parecia ser o líder do bando. Depois um homem pálido de cabelos louros e olhos vermelhos. Por último era uma mulher, igualmente pálida e de olhos vermelhos como sangue humano, mas o seu cabelo era vermelho alaranjado, o mesmo tom do fogo. Eles continuaram a caminhar em nossa direção. Carlisle avançou junto com Jasper e Emmett para encontrá-los. 

O homem negro e líder do bando foi falar com Carlisle. No instante em que ele começou a se aproximar fui ler sua mente, para saber o que queria. Ele realmente estava curioso, mas a curiosidade era pelos olhos dos vampiros da minha família, amarelos. Seu nome era Laurent:

\- Pensamos ter ouvido um jogo. - Laurent disse, havia um leve sotaque francês.- Meu nome é Laurent, e estes são Victoria e James.

\- Sou Carlisle. Esta é minha família, Emmett e Jasper, Rosalie, Esme e Alice, Violet, Edward e Bella. - Ele nos apontou como grupo, tentando não chamar a atenção de cada um de nós. Percebi o medo de Bella quando Carlisle pronunciou seu nome.

\- Tem vaga para mais alguns jogadores?- Perguntou Laurent.

\- Na verdade, estávamos terminando. Mas certamente nos interessaríamos, em outra ocasião. Pretendem ficar na área por muito tempo?

\- Nós vamos para o norte, mas ficamos curiosos para ver quem estava nos arredores. Não encontramos companhia há muito tempo. - Laurent disse.

\- Não, esta região em geral é vazia, a não ser por nós e visitantes ocasionais, como vocês. - Carlisle disse.

A conversa começou a ficar mais despreocupada. Certamente Jasper estava usando seu dom para amenizar a situação.

\- Qual é a sua área de caça?- Laurent perguntou.

\- A área de Olympic, aqui, a área costeira de vez em quando. Mantemos residência permanente aqui perto. Há outra base permanente como a nossa perto de Denali.

Laurent ficou surpreso.

\- Permanente? Como conseguem isso?- Ele estava realmente curioso.

\- Por que não nos acompanham à nossa casa e poderemos conversar com mais conforto? - Carlisle perguntou. - É uma história bem longa.

\- Parece muito interessante, e nós aceitamos.- Laurent respondeu.- Viemos caçando desde Ontário e por algum tempo não tivemos a oportunidade de nos limpar.

\- Não se ofendam, por favor, mas gostaríamos que refreassem a caça nesta região. Temos que ficar invisíveis, você compreende.- Carlisle explicou.

Então Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e Rosalie foram com eles correndo para mostrar o caminho, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella e eu iríamos no Jeep. Antes de nos movermos, uma leve brisa bateu e moveu o cabelo de Bella levemente, nisso, James, o loiro, virou a cabeça para Bella, examinando-a. James começou a avançar, Edward começou a ficar na defensiva.

\- O que é isso?- Laurent disse, surpreso.

\- Ela está conosco.- Carlisle disse, firmemente.

\- Vocês trouxeram um lanche?- Perguntou Laurent.

\- Eu disse que ela está conosco.- Carlisle enfatizou.

\- Mas ela é humana.- Laurent disse.

\- Sim.- Emmett que respondera.

Li a mente de James, ele estava totalmente concentrado em Bella, ele era um rastreador. Mas ele me notara também, e estava pensando coisas como " que outro cheiro estranho é esse?". Laurent sentiu também, e falou:

\- E que outro cheiro é esse? Ervas, e ao mesmo tempo um cheiro forte...- Laurent perguntou. Nessa hora, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie ficaram mais na minha frente para me proteger também.

\- É minha filha, Violet, como podem ver ela não é humana, ela é uma bruxa.- Carlisle respondeu, firme.

\- Parece que temos de aprender muito sobre o outro.- Laurent disse.

\- De fato. - Carlisle disse, friamente.

\- Mas gostaríamos de aceitar seu convite. E é claro que não prejudicaremos a garota humana, nem a bruxa. Não caçaremos em seu território, como eu disse.- Laurent falou.

\- Vamos lhes mostrar o caminho. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?- Carlisle chamou.

Alice foi ficar entre mim e Bella, e Emmett se colocou um pouco mais atrás, mais para o meu lado, já que agora eu estava na ponta.

\- Vamos, Bella.- Edward disse.

Enquanto Edward levava Bella para o bosque para ir ao Jeep, e Emmett e Alice o seguiam, eu me teletransportei diretamente para lá.  
Quando eles chegaram, Edward ordenou:

\- Prenda-a.- Ele disse ao Emmett, que foi para o lado de Bella.

Alice estava no banco da frente e Edward ligava o carro. Bella estava entre mim e Emmett.

Enquanto Edward nos levava para casa, Bella perguntou:

\- Aonde vamos?

Ninguém respondeu.

\- Droga, Edward! Aonde está me levando?

\- Temos que afastar você daqui... para longe... agora.- Edward respondeu.

\- Dê a volta! Tem que me levar para casa!- Bella gritou.

\- Emmett.- Edward disse.

Emmett começou a segurar Bella.

\- Edward vamos conversar sobre isso.- Alice disse.

\- Você não entende. Ele é um rastreador, Alice, não viu isso? Ele é um rastreador!

E então começaram a discutir... Bella sugeriu um plano que poderia dar certo.

Edward largou Bella em casa, ela teria que arrumar as coisas, e depois fugir no carro dela com Edward. Enquanto isso, eu estava com Alice em outro carro seguindo o carro de Bella:

\- Alice, será que esse plano dará certo?- Eu perguntei, nervosa.

\- Provavelmente sim... Acalme-se Violet, não deixaremos que nada aconteça a Bella, ou a você.- Ela me respondeu.

\- Não estou preocupada comigo... Eu sei me defender sozinha.- Eu disse.

\- Tudo dará certo.- Ela me respondeu.

Então chegamos em casa, entramos todos juntos. Bella entre Edward e Alice, e eu atrás com Emmett. Na sala estavam todos, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, e Laurent.

\- Ele está nos perseguindo.- Edward disse. Ele estava falando de James.

\- Era o que eu temia.- Laurent disse.

Depois, Laurent saiu, ele iria até Denali conhecer nossa família de lá. E então Carlisle se voltou para Edward e perguntou:

\- Qual é o plano?

\- Vamos despistá-lo, depois Jasper e Alice a levarão para o sul.

\- E depois?

\- Assim que Bella estiver segura, vamos caçá-lo.

Edward se virou para Rosalie.

\- Leve-a para cima e troque as roupas. - Ordenou Edward.

\- Por que deveria? - Rosalie perguntou.. - O que ela é para mim? A não ser uma ameaça... um perigo que você decidiu inflingir a todos nós.

\- Rose...- Murmurou Emmett.

Edward ignorou Rosalie e se virou para Esme.

\- Esme?

\- É claro. - murmurou ela.

Esme levou Bella para o segundo andar para poderem trocar de roupas, e Esme ficaria com o cheiro de Bella, e Bella com o de Esme. Quando elas voltaram, Edward estava continuando a dizer o plano.

\- Esme e Rosalie levarão sua picape Bella.

\- Alice, Jasper, peguem a Mercedes. Vão precisar da cor escura no sul.

\- Vamos levar o Jeep.- Carlisle disse a Edward. Os dois ficariam juntos.

Mas faltava eu nisso tudo.

\- E eu? Edward? Eu irei com Alice e Jasper? Ele sabe o que eu sou, pode vir atrás de mim também...- Falei, com medo.

\- Não. Eles estavam apenas curiosos sobre você, o cheiro não os atraiu. Você não irá com Alice e Jasper, ficará aqui na casa, pois Victoria ou James podem vir. Você vai ficar observando os dois pelo espelho, e nos avisará o que estiver acontecendo.

\- Edward, não podemos deixá-la sozinha. - Carlisle disse.

\- Violet pode parecer a mais indefesa dessa família, até mais indefesa do que Bella, mas ela é a mais poderosa, e tenho certeza que se precisar ela conseguirá se defender. Carlisle e Emmett, vocês irão comigo.- Edward respondeu.

E então todos saíram da casa, se despedindo rapidamente.


	15. Perigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Será que James se atrai pelo sangue de Violet?

Eu estava sozinha em casa. Jasper, Alice e Bella foram para Phoenix. Edward, Carlisle e Emmett foram para o aeroporto para se encontrarem depois em Phoenix com Bella. Rose e Esme estavam levando o carro de Bella de volta para sua casa. Minha família nunca havia me deixado sozinha em uma "missão" onde a maioria corria algum risco.

Logo que eles foram embora, me deixaram com um celular, para poder me comunicar para eles ficarem sabendo onde James, Victoria e Laurent estariam. Fui para o espelho da sala de estar, o toquei, e disse:

\- Mostre- me Laurent.

Logo, a imagem de Laurent, correndo na floresta apareceu. Ele havia cumprido o que dissera, pela localização da floresta, estava indo para o norte, até os Denali.

Depois fui ver Victoria. Ela estava seguindo o carro de Bella, mas na verdade só estaria seguindo Esme e Rose.

E por último, James. Quando o espelho começou a mostrá-lo, ele estava em direção de um lugar muito conhecido por mim, estava vindo para casa.

Eu liguei rapidamente para o número de Edward:

\- Edward?- Eu falei.

\- Onde cada um está?- Edward me perguntou.

\- Laurent realmente foi para o norte procurar os Denali. Victoria foi atrás de Esme e Rosalie. James está vindo para cá...- Eu respondi.

\- Violet, não se preocupe. Ele não vai tentar atacar você, o seu sangue não o atrai... Provavelmente só está tentando ter certeza de que não tenha ninguém em casa...

Até a voz de Edward não parecia muito confiante em sua própria teoria... Eu estava morrendo de medo.

\- Ligue para Esme. Precisa contar para elas também.- Ele disse.

E desligou o telefone. Logo, disquei o número de Esme:

\- Mãe?

\- O que aconteceu, Violet?- Ela me perguntou, extremamente preocupada com todos. Sempre em assuntos sérios todos me chamavam pelo meu nome e não por apelidos.

\- Laurent foi encontrar os Denali. Victoria está seguindo vocês... - Eu disse, com a voz já falhando.

\- E James?- Rosalie que perguntou, mais ao fundo.

\- James está vindo para cá, para casa... - Eu respondi.

\- Eu sabia que ia por um de nós em grande risco... Violet, por favor, se proteja.- Rosalie disse.

A ligação acabou, e só faltava mais um grupo para avisar. Disquei o número de Alice, mas James apareceu, arrombando a porta e me olhando, como uma refeição.

\- Violet? O que aconteceu?- Alice me perguntou, mas eu deixei o telefone cair, e logo em seguida, James se aproxima e começa a falar:

\- Nunca encontrei uma de sua espécie antes... Apesar do seu cheiro ser meio estranho, preciso provar de seu sangue, só para ver se posso ter uma nova dieta... - E ele se aproximou mais, e me agarrou pelo pescoço, me deixando sem ar.

\- Ai meu deus! Violet? - Alice perguntou, preocupadamente.

James quebrou o telefone. A última coisa que lembrei foram seus dentes rasgando o meu pescoço. Só enxerguei tudo preto depois.

Achei que fosse morrer. E na verdade deveria. Um humano não poderia sobreviver a isso. Aparentemente bruxas podiam. E foi o que aconteceu. Acordei. Minha visão um pouco embaçada, começando a se formar. Eu estava no meu quarto, deitada em minha cama, com lençóis e cobertores em cima de mim. Olhei para o meu lado direito, lá estavam Esme e Rosalie, esperando desesperadamente que eu acordasse:

\- Graças a deus! Você está bem, querida?- Esme perguntou.

\- Agora estou melhor... O meu pescoço dói um pouco. - Eu respondi.

\- Não está sentindo a dor do veneno?- Rose me perguntou.

\- Não... Só a dor do machucado.- Eu respondi. Quando toquei meu pescoço, na parte que fui atacada, senti curativos.

\- Meu deus! Que bom que está viva! Não sabe como ficamos preocupados...- Esme falou, me abraçando cuidadosamente.

\- Quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?- Eu perguntei.

\- Uns 2 dias...- Rose respondeu.

\- O que aconteceu com os outros?- Eu perguntei.

Rose e Esme trocaram olhares, com receio de me falar, mas no fim Rose me respondeu:

\- James foi morto em Phoenix por Edward. Antes de morrer ele atacou Bella, ela está bem, no hospital de lá agora. Carlisle e os outros devem estar chegando a qualquer momento, já sabem o que aconteceu aqui.

\- Como eu estou viva? Ele não tirou todo o meu sangue?- Perguntei, confusa.

\- Também não sabíamos... Mas quando fui examinar você, o coração havia parado, mas seu cérebro não parou de funcionar. Estranhamente, ainda estava respirando... Então achamos melhor falar com uma de suas amigas bruxas, Sapphira, ela é a que melhor entende... Disse que bruxas não podem ser transformadas em vampiros e que mesmo que algum vampiro se alimente de uma, a bruxa não irá morrer, você só fica inconsciente durante o tempo que não tem sangue no seu organismo.- Ela respondeu.

Era tudo meio confuso. Eu nunca tinha entendido muito de coisas médicas, pois nunca fiz medicina, mas Rose fizera e por isso foi ela quem me examinou.

\- Não é mais fácil e rápido simplesmente ela curar meu pescoço?- Perguntei. Utilizando a cura, meu pescoço voltaria do jeito que era antes, como se nunca tivessem me mordido.

\- Ela disse que não poderia usar a cura em você enquanto estivesse fraca. Talvez agora possa... - Esme que me respondeu.

\- Eu me sinto estranha... Fraca, e sem poderes... - Eu não conseguia ler a mente de nenhuma delas e nem sentia meus outros poderes.

\- Enquanto seu sangue não voltar totalmente, você não terá poderes...- Rosalie me respondeu.

E então a porta do meu quarto se abriu. Entraram Carlisle, Alice, Jasper e Emmett no meu quarto.

\- Como você está, meu amor?- Carlisle perguntou.

\- Fraca.- Respondi.

Rosalie contou exatamente o que me contara. Que se impressionou que eu não estivesse morta e que apesar do meu coração ter parado eu continuava viva.

\- Se ele não tivesse a conhecido nada disso teria acontecido. Violet não teria corrido esse risco. Se eu tivesse perdido minha irmã, nunca mais perdoaria Edward ou Bella.- Rosalie disse.

Esse foi o primeiro momento em muitos anos que Rose ficou na defensiva e super protetora comigo, ela sempre foi muito protetora comigo, mas quando alguma coisa me arriscaria o modo "proteção extrema" dela ligava.

\- Rose, Violet é uma bruxa, muito difícil conseguirem matá-la. E ela está viva. Sabe que se fosse você estaríamos fazendo a mesma coisa.

Todos me abraçaram e ficaram um pouco comigo. Esme me trouxe comida, para eu poder ficar mais forte. Naquela noite Rose ficara do meu lado enquanto eu dormia.


	16. Tudo voltou a ficar bem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de terem conseguido derrotar James, Violet e Alice vão às compras, mas, no caminho, Alice descobre um segredo de Violet.

James foi morto por Edward. Bella já estava em casa depois de ter voltado do hospital de Phoenix. Eu estava totalmente recuperada do ataque de James. Tudo estava bem. Victoria agora estava morrendo de raiva de Edward, vampiros são no geral bem vingativos, algum dia ela tentaria se vingar, mas ninguém estava se preocupando com isso.

Bella apesar de já estar melhor depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda estava de muletas por causa da perna, ela havia machucado durante o ataque de James. Edward levou Bella ao baile da escola, ele não queria que ela perdesse nenhuma "experiência humana". Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett se formaram no ensino médio, de novo. Agora restava só eu, Alice e Edward na escola. E o próximo ano prometia muito, pois eu finalmente iria estudar no ensino médio, enquanto seria o último ano de Edward, Alice e Bella.

Depois de terminarem o ensino médio, como todos os humanos da cidade achavam que Emmett e Rose iriam para a faculdade, eles saíram da cidade por um tempo, foram para a África para sua lua-de-mel. Eu me sentia mais sozinha, pois Rose sempre foi a pessoa mais próxima a mim. Durante esse tempo deles estando fora, eu tentava colocar a minha cabeça em outros lugares.

Alice em uma tarde me convidou para irmos juntas até Seattle passar um fim de semana inteiro de compras. Esses momentos eram extremamente raros, somente eu e ela, pois Rose sempre ia junto:

\- Pegou suas coisas? Não podemos nos atrasar nem um segundo! Eu calculei exatamente todas as lojas que vamos ir! - Alice disse, extremamente animada.

\- Já arrumei tudo Alice! Não se preocupe temos todo o tempo do mundo para fazermos isso!- Eu disse.

\- Tenho muito orgulho de você Vi! É ótimo ter uma irmã que possa me acompanhar em viagens de compras e servir de manequim para mim!- Alice disse, e eu ri obviamente. Por ser a mais nova, Alice e Rose sempre gostavam de me maquiar e de me vestir, como se eu fosse uma Barbie humana.

\- Coloquei tudo que preciso no seu carro já. Pode me esperar lá dentro que eu já vou indo. - Eu disse, então Alice foi me esperar em seu carro.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella e Jasper estavam na sala.

\- Tchau mãe! Tchau pai!- Eu disse, enquanto me despedia dos dois.

\- Tchau querida!- Esme disse.

\- Divirtam-se!- Carlisle disse.

Então fui me despedir de Bella, Edward e Jasper.

\- Tchau Eddie!- Eu disse, piscando para ele, Bella nunca havia visto eu chamando-o desse apelido.

\- Se precisar de socorro é só nos ligar.- Edward disse.

\- Tchau Bella! Aposto que Alice vai querer lembrar de você e comprar alguma coisa. - Eu disse.

\- Espero que não! Até mais Violet. - Bella me respondeu.

Depois me despedi de Jasper e fui em direção a porta de casa, lá na frente Alice já me esperava, ansiosa. Esme e Carlisle me acompanharam até a porta da frente, eu realmente era a caçula da casa...

\- Vamos Violet! Temos que comprar aqueles saltos lindos Christian Louboutin que eu vi! São perfeitos para você!- Alice me disse. Entrei no banco do carona ao lado dela no carro.

E então ela disparou pela estrada. Fomos falando do que iríamos comprar quando chegássemos:

\- Eu vou comprar um vestido da Valentino, precisamos olhar algumas bolsas da Prada e tenho certeza que você vai gostar da nova coleção da Chanel!- Alice disse, para ela o shopping era como se fosse a Disney para as crianças. - Lembra do que eu disse para fazer?

\- Sim Alice... Preciso ir até a Louis Vuitton e comprar a bolsa da nova coleção para você enquanto você procura os vestidos na Valentino...- Eu falei, ela tinha me dado todas instruções do que comprar um dia antes.

\- E o que mais?- Alice perguntou.

\- E depois vou para a Sephora comprar as maquiagens que eu quero enquanto você compra os meus saltos na Christian Louboutin...- Eu falei, bem entediada.

\- Isso mesmo! - Alice disse.

\- Não sei se você esqueceu que eu preciso comer em alguma parte de tudo isso...- Eu disse.

\- É claro que não me esqueci! Não sou uma péssima irmã! Você compra alguma coisa que seja fácil de comer no caminho e já vai comendo!- Alice respondeu.

Paramos no Taco Bell e fui comendo no caminho enquanto escutávamos "Whenever,Wherever" da Shakira. Era divertido passar o tempo com Alice.

Depois que terminei de comer eu estava meio abatida, porque no caminho até Seattle eu voltei a pensar na solidão que eu estava sentindo ultimamente, nunca achei que eu precisasse de alguém para mim como Edward necessitava tanto de alguém como Bella, eu sempre achei que como minha cabeça era de adolescente eu sempre permaneceria com os mesmos pensamentos, mas pelo jeito estava mudando:

\- Violet, você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa para mim, afinal sou sua irmã, você sempre confia em mim para coisas que não gostaria de contar para Esme, Carlisle ou os garotos, sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa, não está?- Alice perguntou. Ela nunca utilizava seu poder de adivinhação do futuro para casos como este, queria que eu mesma contasse a ela antes dela descobrir.

\- Tá bom... Olha, Alice, eu nunca senti isso antes...- Eu comecei a dizer.

\- O que? Conta tudo, somos só nós duas.

\- Desde que eu comecei a viver com os Cullen, nunca senti a necessidade de ter alguém ao meu lado, como você e Jasper. Eu sempre tinha o apoio de todos e não me sentia sozinha... Mas agora, não sei se é porque Edward achou a pessoa certa, mas sei que comecei a sentir essa solidão, e a mesma que ele sentia, pois eu lia a sua mente...

\- Violet, isso é perfeitamente normal, sentir a necessidade de ter alguém assim na sua vida... E eu realmente espero que encontre a pessoa certa.

\- Eu achava que minha cabeça funcionava como de uma adolescente normal, nunca achei que precisaria tanto disso! E eu tenho medo, de não conseguir encontrar ninguém, de se encontrar, ou mesmo se eu só tentar com outras pessoas antes de achar a certa, o que os outros vão pensar de mim?- Eu disse.

\- E funciona como de uma adolescente normal! Só que depois de ter vivido muito tempo sozinha você precisa de alguém para preencher o vazio. Não tenha medo, arrisque o quanto quiser, ninguém vai estar te julgando ou pensando alguma coisa ruim de você! Você é da família! Todos já passaram por isso.- Alice disse.

\- Eu sei que sou da família, mas todos me tratam como se eu fosse a mais nova! E a mais nova sempre é a mais protegida... Emmett e Rosalie por exemplo, iriam surtar se eu saísse com alguém!

\- E você É a mais nova! Você sabe que tratamos você assim porque amamos muito você e por você ser mais humana que todos nós acho que temos medo que aconteça alguma coisa com você! E sobre Emmett e Rose... Eu sei que eles ficariam meio super protetores... Tem sorte que Edward tem a Bella agora, se não ele também ficaria... Rose é sua irmã, de uma forma ou de outra vai te apoiar!

\- E eu tenho medo da minha "cota" de garotos que realmente me apaixono já tenha acabado... Sabe, sempre falam que só existe uma alma gêmea na vida...

\- Ryan não era sua alma gêmea... Ele teria de alguma forma encontrado você se fosse... E se Thomas fosse sua alma gêmea também teria arranjado um jeito de fugir por você, ou mesmo você por algum dos dois... - Alice disse.

\- Eu não sei o que eu faço...

\- Se eu fosse você, eu preferia me arriscar e talvez me arrepender depois do que não tentar. Você não sabe o que está perdendo! Além do mais, eu reclamava que Edward era um homem com quase 100 anos de idade e era virgem, mas você! Já está na hora de acontecer Violet! Apesar de ter a aparência de uma menina de quase 16...- Alice disse.

\- Eu acho que vou só deixar rolar... Se me chamarem pra sair eu saio e se não, não. Muito engraçado Alice! Mas todos sabem que o Edward é o único virgem da família!- Me arrependi amargamente de ter dito a última frase.

Alice freou o carro bruscamente:

\- COMO ASSIM?!- Alice me perguntou, furiosa.

\- Eu... Eu... Nada!

\- Violet Abigail Hale Cullen, eu estou vendo nos seus olhos que não é nada!

\- Desculpe Alice. Eu realmente achava que você soubesse...- Eu disse.

\- Soubesse de que?- Alice disse.

\- Perdi minha virgindade com o Ryan! Pronto, falei!- Eu disse.

\- Conte tudo!

\- Por favor, se você realmente me ama não me faça contar... Pergunte depois quando voltarmos, para Rosalie ou Esme...- Eu disse

Aquela viagem foi uma das melhores e piores ao mesmo tempo. Pude comprar muitas roupas, maquiagens, sapatos e acessórios. Pude ter mais tempo para conversar somente com Alice. Mas ela descobriu que eu não era mais virgem. E isso foi pior até do que levar uma mordida de um vampiro.


	17. Flashback 1 - Ryan King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aniversário de 13 anos de Violet. Ryan, seu crush, faz uma visita inesperada no meio de noite, e dá um presente para Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguns capítulos serão de flashbacks contando um pouco mais sobre o passado de Violet.

Rochester, Nova Iorque, Outubro de 1932

Minha família era de classe média. Nessa época estava acontecendo a Grande Depressão nos EUA, mas mesmo assim meu pai gostava de dar centenas de vestidos para Rosalie, eu ficava com o que não servia mais, mas nunca me importei muito com isso. Nossa casa não era muito grande, mas cabia uma família de 6 pessoas. Eu dividia meu quarto com Rose, e Benjamin e Samuel dividiam outro.

Certa noite, de madrugada, eu estava dormindo e, de repente comecei a ouvir barulhos vindos da janela da sacada. Acordei, olhei para a cama de Rose, mas ela estava dormindo. Me levantei e fui até a janela, quando abri as cortinas, pedras batiam na janela, alguém as estava jogando. Abri a porta da janela e saí para a sacada, e quando vejo ele me olhava lá de baixo perto de uma árvore, visível aos meus olhos, mas totalmente invisível do quarto dos meus pais.

Ryan King era o segundo filho de Royce e Helen King. O mais velho, Royce King II, tinha 19 anos, 5 anos de diferença de Ryan, e Grace, a caçula, tinha 12 anos. Minha mãe e a mãe dos King eram muito amigas, passei a maior parte da minha infância brincando com Grace e Ryan. Ryan parecia muito com o pai, alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, mas ele tinha o mesmo jeito da mãe, carismático.

\- Ryan! O que está fazendo aí embaixo?!- Eu tentei falar o mais baixo, mas claramente possível.

\- Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de te dar feliz aniversário. Queria ser o primeiro. - Ele respondeu. Meu aniversário, 29 de Outubro. Eu estava fazendo 13 anos.

\- Só você mesmo!- E eu ri baixo.

\- Venha! Desça!- Ele disse. O problema era que meu quarto ficava no segundo andar.

\- Mas estou de pijama!

\- Não tem problema.

\- Me ajude! Não consigo pular tudo isso!- Eu disse.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou te segurar.

Então eu pulei a grade que ficava ao redor da sacada e pulei da janela. Caí nos braços dele. Começamos a rir e depois nos levantamos. Antes de fugir de casa eu olhei para a janela do meu quarto, e quando vi, Rose tinha acordado. Ela era a única que sabia sobre nós dois:

\- Rose! Vou voltar pelas 3 horas! Por favor esteja na porta e certifique que mamãe e papai estejam dormindo!- Eu sussurrei.

\- Pode deixar! Aproveite.- Rose disse.

Saímos dos fundos da minha casa e fomos andando na rua pela noite. Era uma noite linda, lua cheia. Fomos em direção de uma pequena praça que tinha ali perto. Chegamos nela e sentamos nos dois balanços.

\- Eu tenho um presente para você. Na verdade são dois, mas primeiro esse aqui.- Ele disse.

\- Não precisava gastar dinheiro com um presente Ryan...

\- Você merece. Além do mais, eu não gastei nada.

Então eu percebi que ele estava segurando uma sacola marrom no braço. Ele abriu a sacola e tirou de dentro dois cantis de prata.

\- O que é isso Ryan?- Eu perguntei, curiosa.

\- Eu talvez tenha pego emprestado esses cantis do Royce. E talvez o que tenha dentro também peguei emprestado...- Ele disse.

\- E o que tem dentro?

\- Acho que é vodka. Sabe, Royce não gosta muito das bebidas mais finas, como a champagne... Eu sei que você nunca experimentou, nem eu na verdade...

\- Eu não posso fazer isso!

\- Pode sim, nada vai acontecer, só beba um pouco.

Nós dois bebemos juntos, cada um em um cantil. O gosto era horrível, o primeiro gole pelo menos, queimava minha garganta como fogo, depois comecei a não sentir mais.

Depois que paramos de beber e ele guardou de volta os cantis, eu perguntei:

\- Tá legal, mas e o outro presente? Agora fiquei curiosa.- Eu disse.

\- Está bem, deixei o mais especial por último.

E então Ryan começou a se aproximar mais e mais até que seus lábios encostaram nos meus e começamos a nos beijar. Meu presente era o primeiro beijo!

\- Ninguém poderia ter me dado presente melhor!

\- E agora, eu sinto muito, mas são quase 3 horas, é melhor eu deixar você em casa.

\- Ai meu deus! Não podia me esquecer! Rose deve estar me esperando!

Fomos para casa, rindo e conversando. Quando chegamos na porta dos fundos ele me deu um último beijo e depois saiu, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite. Então bati na porta de leve e Rose abriu:

\- Bem em tempo! Entre, rápido!

Eu entrei e ela logo fechou a porta e trancou.

\- Vamos subir e conversamos no quarto. - Rose disse.

Subimos as escadas silenciosamente para ninguém nos ouvir, principalmente nosso pai, se alguém acordasse de madrugada seria ele, mamãe tem sono pesado. Chegamos no quarto, Rose fechou a porta e sentamos de pernas cruzadas uma em cada cama.

\- E então? Como foi?- Rose perguntou, extremamente curiosa.

\- Ele me levou até aquela praça aqui perto, nós conversamos, ele levou vodka...- Eu disse.

\- Violet! Não acredito que fez isso!

\- Eu só tomei um pouco para experimentar!

\- Ok... E depois?

\- Depois ele me beijou!

\- Ele te beijou?

\- Sim!

\- Não acredito que minha irmãzinha deu seu primeiro beijo!

\- Também não estou acreditando!

\- Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! Feliz aniversário Vi! Não acredito que você está fazendo 13 anos! Te amo demais pequena!

\- Muito obrigada Rose! Também te amo!

Então ouvimos um barulho vindo do quarto dos nossos pais.

\- Shh! - Rose disse. - É melhor dormimos agora, se não papai irá acordar. - Ela sussurrou.

Então nos deitamos e dormimos. Eu sonhei com aquela noite muito nitidamente. A melhor noite da minha vida.


	18. A família toda sabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Cullens descobrem o segredo de Violet, como será que vão lidar com isso?

Alice e eu conseguimos comprar tudo o que queríamos e muito mais. A parte da viagem em que ficamos dentro de um shopping comprando foi a melhor, já a parte que Alice descobriu que eu não era mais virgem...

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. É claro, sabia que Alice perguntaria a Esme ou a Rosalie sobre minha primeira vez quando voltássemos, mas eu tentei ler a mente dela, a letra inteira de California Gurls da Katy Perry, obviamente ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, não só em sua mente, mas ela estava meio nervosa ou talvez ansiosa.

Chegamos em casa e ela estacionou o carro na garagem e disse:

\- Vamos. Você deve estar com fome, desculpe ter esquecido dessa sua necessidade...- Ela não parecia brava comigo, acho que só estava digerindo aquilo tudo, eu realmente era tratada como a caçula. Tentei me colocar no lugar dela na mesma situação e até que entendi o que ela estava passando... A irmãzinha dela já não era mais uma criança.

Alice entrou em casa bem antes de mim, já que era mais rápida. Entrei e fui abraçar Carlisle, que estava segurando a porta para mim:

\- Oi pai!

\- Que bom que voltou Vi. A casa não é a mesma sem vocês duas.

Nos abraçamos. Rosalie e Emmett tinham voltado aparentemente. Quando eu vi, Alice puxou Rosalie e Esme para um canto e falou:

\- Eu preciso urgentemente falar com vocês duas.

\- O que foi Alice? - Rosalie perguntou.

Todos estavam olhando para Alice. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, e quando vi Edward estava encarando Alice de um jeito muito estranho... Ele leu a mente dela e descobriu do que ela queria falar com Esme e Rosalie!

\- Alice! Explique AGORA.- Edward falou. Ele estava bem bravo, apesar dele ter Bella agora, ele sempre teve ciúmes de mim, como irmã.

\- O que aconteceu Edward? Alice?- Carlisle perguntou.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO VIOLET!- Edward disse, só faltava sair fogo de seus olhos.

\- Isso o que Violet? O que você fez?- Rose perguntou.

\- Você sabe do que ele está falando... Alice descobriu no caminho de Seattle...- Eu respondi. E então eu me comuniquei silenciosamente com ela, com minha telepatia:

\- Eu deixei escapar para Alice que eu já perdi minha virgindade, e agora Edward sabe!

\- ENTÃO NÃO É MENTIRA?- Edward perguntou.

\- Edward, acalme-se, isso não é jeito de falar com a sua irmã. O que não é mentira?- Carlisle perguntou.

\- ELA ESCONDEU DE QUASE TODOS NÓS QUE ELA PERDEU A VIRGINDADE! - Edward disse, furioso.

Então todos me olharam extremamente surpresos, menos Alice, Rosalie e Esme, que já sabiam. Eu fiquei desesperada, eu não pretendia contar para mais ninguém, provavelmente era o meu maior segredo tirando o fato de eu ser uma bruxa.

Eu olhei para todos. Então lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos.

\- EDWARD EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO! VOCÊ É O PIOR IRMÃO DO MUNDO!- Eu gritei, chorando.

Então eu fui subir as escadas para ir direto ao meu quarto.

\- Vi, espera!- Esme disse, tentando me acalmar antes que eu subisse e me trancasse no quarto. Todos sabiam que quando eu me trancava no quarto NINGUÉM entrava.

Entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta com toda a força. Então me atirei na cama de barriga para baixo, com a cabeça totalmente imersa no travesseiro para abafar um pouco o choro.

Quando me acalmei um pouco eu peguei um espelho pequeno que estava na mesa de cabeceira e disse:

\- Mostre-me o que está acontecendo lá embaixo.

E então a imagem se formou. Todos estavam na sala, alguns sentados no sofá e outros de pé.

\- Edward como você pôde fazer isso com ela?!- Rosalie perguntou.

Edward não falava nada, pelo visto tinha se arrependido do que tinha feito. Ele geralmente tinha ataques de raiva e ele nunca conseguia se controlar.

\- Foi tudo culpa minha!- Alice disse.

\- Não se culpe Alice...- Esme disse.

\- Mas foi! Nós estávamos indo para Seattle, e ela começou a falar de como se sentia sozinha depois de Edward ter encontrado Bella. Ela falou que quer encontrar a pessoa certa, mas tem muito medo... E no meio disso ela sem querer falou que tinha perdido a virgindade...- Alice disse.

\- E por que seria culpa sua?- Rose perguntou.

\- Porque eu surtei depois que ela me contou, eu fiquei brava com ela por não ter me contado antes... Agora eu já sei porque ela não queria contar para mim... É porque sou sempre eu que sem querer espalho as coisas...- Alice disse.

Eu senti muita pena e muita vontade de abraçá-la nesse momento. Ela estava errada, eu nunca quis contar para ela porque na verdade não queria lembrar do que eu tinha feito, e também porque não saberia como contar.

\- Ela nunca me contou isso... E ela sempre conta tudo para mim.- Edward estava com uma voz triste.

\- Edward, você sabe que ela não fez por mal... Ela não queria contar para você porque não se sentia confortável.- Esme disse.

Os homens da casa estavam quietos, provavelmente estavam ainda digerindo a notícia.

\- Ela não se sentia confortável nem quando me contou, Edward. Eu descobri depois de acontecer. - Rosalie disse.

\- E quando foi isso? Eu não lembro de ter ouvido ela pensar em nada parecido...- Edward perguntou.

\- Eu acho que seria melhor se ela contasse, e se ela quiser é claro, não quero contar por ela, a menos que ela queira que uma de nós conte. - Esme disse.

\- Agora temos que nos preocupar com ela. Eu sei que seria melhor deixá-la um pouco sozinha, mas gostaria que alguém fosse falar com ela. - Carlisle disse.

\- Eu vou.- Edward disse.

\- Não Edward! Você que expôs ela, ela precisa provavelmente de uma de nós agora, ela não vai se sentir confortável falando disso com um homem. - Rosalie disse.

\- Rose, acho melhor você ir. É a que conhece Violet a mais tempo de nós. - Carlisle disse.

Então Rose começou a subir as escadas. Logo deixei o espelho no lugar que ele estava na bancada e fingi estar dormindo.

Então eu ouvi uma leve batida na porta e em seguida Rose abriu e perguntou:

\- Posso entrar?

Eu me virei para a porta e só concordei com a cabeça, minha voz estaria horrível agora, depois de ter chorado horrores. Eu me sentei na cama e Rose veio até mim e sentou do meu lado. Ela começou a massagear o meu cabelo e falou:

\- Eu sinto muito que a família inteira tenha ficado sabendo desse jeito Vi, sinto mesmo, eu não gostaria que tivesse acontecido comigo... Agora eles já sabem. Mas acho que não é uma coisa tão ruim...- Rose disse.

\- Tão ruim? Alice saber até tudo bem. Mas é totalmente constrangedor! Emmett, Jasper, Edward... Até papai já sabe! Nunca mais vou sair desse quarto!- Eu disse, quase chorando de novo.

\- Você sabe que todos vão te apoiar não importa o que você faça.

\- Eu sei... Mas agora vão me tratar diferente... Porque agora para eles eu mudei. Não sou mais a irmãzinha ou a pequenina...

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora Violet. Não vale a pena. Mas eu quero saber de uma coisa, você realmente anda se sentindo sozinha?

\- Sim... Todos vocês tem alguém, menos eu... Edward era o único que me entendia, nós sempre tínhamos um ao outro, a gente se fazia companhia quando os outros não faziam. Agora eu não tenho mais ninguém...

Então Rosalie me abraçou forte e se deitou comigo.

Eu dormi logo em seguida, já era de noite, e eu tinha aula no outro dia.


	19. Eu não sou mais uma menina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward e Violet se reconciliam. Violet mostra seus poderes à Bella. Carlisle e Violet têm uma conversa.

Eu acordei. Durante alguns segundos parecia um dia normal, até eu lembrar o que tinha acontecido ontem a noite. Hoje achava que tinha aula, então eu decidi agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, tirando o fato de que eu ignoraria Edward pelo resto do dia.

Me levantei. Fui direto para o closet escolher minha roupa, quando notei que eu estava de férias. Eu geralmente não gostava muito de ir a aula já que eu já tinha aprendido tudo, mas hoje foi uma exceção, eu queria que tivesse aula para eu ter uma desculpa para sair de casa. Então coloquei uma calça de moletom preta combinando com um moletom preto e um tênis.

Antes de descer, escovei meus dentes. Quando desci, Esme estava me esperando na cozinha, com um olhar maternal, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. E sentado na bancada da cozinha estava Edward, esperando que eu descesse provavelmente. Eu o ignorei e olhei direto para ela:

\- Bom dia querida, fiz uma torrada para você. - Esme disse.

\- Obrigada mãe, vou levar e comer no meu quarto, ou talvez até fique com Alice... só não quero ficar mais um segundo olhando para ele.- Eu disse, enquanto peguei a torrada e comecei a comer e a subir as escadas.

\- Querida, Alice está na casa da Bella... Por favor, ouça o que seu irmão tem a dizer... - Esme disse, mais preocupada ainda.

\- Eu prefiro ficar com Emmett e ser zoada pelo resto do dia a ter que falar com Edward. - Eu respondi.

\- Você está com raiva, eu entendo, mas por favor deixe-me me desculpar. Vamos dar uma volta no meu carro. - Edward disse, sem olhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

Eu bufei de raiva, mas fui diretamente para o carro dele, sem olhar para ele. Entrei no banco do passageiro e continuei comendo meu café da manhã. Ele entrou no carro e antes de dizer qualquer coisa eu disse:

\- Não vou falar com você.

\- Não precisa, só eu vou falar.

\- Ok.

\- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ontem a noite Violet, eu sinto mesmo. Eu reagi mal e não foi minha intenção te magoar. Eu só acho que agi daquele jeito porque geralmente você me conta tudo...

\- Você sabe que não reagiu daquele jeito por causa disso. Reagiu daquele jeito porque você não acreditou que a sua irmãzinha caçula já não era mais virgem... Essa foi a razão de eu nunca ter contado para você sobre isso. Não queria que pensasse em mim diferente.

\- Agora que eu já sei, eu ficaria agradecido se você me contasse.

\- Eu não vou contar sobre a minha virgindade para você! Apesar de todo mundo já estar sabendo continua sendo estranho.

\- Me conte pelo menos com quem foi?

Eu olhei para ele com uma cara que dizia " você está brincando comigo?".

\- Tá bom... Foi... Foi... Com Ryan, Ryan King.

\- Ryan King? O irmão do ex-noivo de Rosalie? O irmão do cara que estuprou ela?

\- Cale a boca Edward! Você não tem direito de julgá-lo! Além do mais, ele era totalmente diferente de Royce... Ele era doce, e carismático...

\- Perdão. Mas eu queria que não tivéssemos segredos entre nós, então prefiro ouvir como foi de você do que de Alice.

\- Eu não vou contar... Prefiro mostrar... Hoje eu mostro pelo espelho...

\- Ok então...

\- Vamos voltar para casa, por favor.

\- Vamos. Mas só me diga uma coisa, você contou para alguém? Ou Esme e Rosalie descobriram?

\- Eu contei, não queria me sentir uma irresponsável sem deixar um adulto sabendo... Contei para Esme.

\- Como foi? Foi difícil contar para Esme?

\- Quase impossível... Eu contei depois de acontecer, porque eu me sentiria mal se nenhum adulto soubesse o que eu estava fazendo... Eu comecei a contar o que estava acontecendo, e depois ela meio que descobriu o que eu estava tentando dizer...

O resto do caminho até nossa casa foi silencioso. Eu já estava achando que Edward estava tentando descobrir como foi lendo minha mente.

Chegamos em casa, Edward como sempre um cavalheiro, abriu a porta para mim. Quando entrei em casa vi que Esme estava curiosa para saber se eu tinha perdoado Edward.

\- E aí? Como foi?- Esme perguntou.

\- Eu perdoei ele...

\- Que ótimo querida!

\- Quando papai volta?- Perguntei.

\- Hoje a noite.- Esme respondeu.

Quando fui para a sala lá estavam Bella, Alice e Jasper.

\- Oi Bella. - Eu disse.

\- Olá Violet.

\- Podemos aproveitar as férias, vamos fazer alguma coisa divertida! Como ir ao shopping! - Alice disse.

\- Depois do que aconteceu ontem Alice? Acho que vou dar um tempo nas nossas viagens de compras...- Eu disse. Edward e Esme riram. Eu olhei para Bella e ela estava meio vermelha, Alice contara o que aconteceu.

\- Mas já que não temos muito o que fazer e não tive a oportunidade de mostrar meus poderes para Bella... Por que não agora? O que acha Bella?- Eu perguntei.

\- Boa ideia.

\- Mas se não se importam, lá fora. - Esme disse.

Saímos para fora, eu, Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, e agora Jasper estava junto.

\- Nós bruxas temos vários poderes, e eles são divididos em poderes básicos e poderes especiais, como você já sabe, um dos poderes básicos é a telepatia, que infelizmente não posso demonstrar com você pois não consigo me comunicar com sua mente.

\- Mostre para ela a telecinesia. - Edward sugeriu.

\- Ótima ideia. Telecinesia é o poder de levitar e mover qualquer objeto, pessoa ou animal. - Eu disse. Então eu me concentrei e em dois segundos Bella estava a uns 30 centímetros do chão.

\- Meu deus! Eu vou cair! - Bella disse, com medo.

\- Não se preocupe.- Eu disse, e então coloquei ela no chão.

\- O meu favorito é o controle dos elementos.- Jasper disse.

\- Posso controlar os elementos da natureza como fogo, água, terra, ar, gelo, clima, plantas e eletricidade. O que você gostaria de ver?- Eu perguntei.

\- Não sei... são muitos...- Bella respondeu.

\- Eu sugiro clima...- Jasper sugeriu.

E então com um simples movimento das minhas mãos uma pequena nuvem se formou em cima de Edward. E então começou a chover só nele.

\- Muito engraçado!- Edward disse.

\- Agora sim eu te perdoo!- Eu disse, rindo.

\- Como você consegue controlar esses poderes? As vezes não acontece de você utilizar sem querer?- Bella perguntou.

\- Sim, quando uma bruxa a recém adquire algum poder é mais difícil dela controlar. Com o tempo vai aprendendo. Mas mesmo depois de ter treinado bastante, quando uma bruxa está com muita raiva geralmente começa a trovoar e ter relâmpagos, e se ela está triste pode fazer uma tempestade. Geralmente quanto mais chuvoso é o lugar mais bruxas habitam esse lugar. Quando uma bruxa tem pesadelos a cama também pode levitar. - Eu disse.

\- Demais.- Bella disse.

\- Eu sei. - Eu respondi. Nós rimos. - Eu geralmente sou bem otimista, e considero um grande privilégio ser imortal, não precisar de sangue para saciar a sede e ao mesmo tempo ser mais poderosa que os vampiros.

\- Por que o seu cheiro é diferente dos humanos?- Bella perguntou.

\- Porque não sou humana, posso parecer mais humana que um vampiro, mesmo assim continuo não sendo humana. É estranho pensar isso, mas eu nunca fui humana, diferente dos vampiros. - Eu disse.

Voltamos para dentro de casa já que começamos a conversar. Edward não passa nem um minuto longe de Bella, então ele ficou para a conversa, enquanto Esme, Alice e Jasper foram fazer outras coisas. Já ouviram essa história muitas vezes. Sentamos no sofá, Bella e Edward na minha frente, e comecei a explicar para ela como era ser uma bruxa.

\- Apesar de não conseguir ler sua mente eu percebo que está muito curiosa, então vai ser mais fácil se você me perguntar e eu responder. - Eu disse.

\- Tudo bem então. Desde que você nasceu você possui poderes?

\- Não, bruxas só começam a possuir poderes depois da puberdade. E quando uma bruxa adquire todos os poderes básicos o sangue dela fica preto. É essa uma das razões que deixam meu cheiro diferente.

\- Mas você disse que você nunca foi humana...- Bella disse.

\- É, apesar de eu não ter poderes quando criança, eu já era diferente das crianças humanas. Crianças bruxas são mais bonitas que as humanas, mais agitadas e bem mais encrenqueiras... Isso porque os poderes estão dentro da criança, mas não estão prontos para serem utilizados.

O resto do dia foram perguntas e respostas para Bella matar sua curiosidade sobre as bruxas. Quando anoiteceu, meu pai chegou em casa. A hora que eu estava temendo.

\- Olá. Bella muito bom ver você. Violet, será que podemos conversar?- Carlisle me perguntou.

Eu estava com medo. Carlisle sempre foi meu pai, meu pai biológico nunca foi um pai para mim. Estava com medo do que Carlisle queria conversar.

\- Não tem problema Carlisle, eu já ia levar Bella para casa mesmo. - Edward disse.

Edward e Bella saíram, deixando eu e Carlisle na sala, a sós.

\- Violet, primeiro, eu queria dizer que sinto muito por ontem a noite. Era uma coisa pessoal sua e não foi necessário a família inteira ter ficado sabendo daquele jeito. - Carlisle disse.

\- Não tem problema pai, Edward já se desculpou comigo e estamos bem de novo. - Eu disse. Não conseguia olhar diretamente para Carlisle nesse momento, estava muito envergonhada. Tentava olhar para o chão ou para qualquer lugar menos os seus olhos.

\- Eu entendo que você tenha ficado envergonhada, por isso que somente Esme e Rosalie sabiam, até porque normalmente as filhas não gostam de falar isso com a família, muito menos com o pai. Mas não somos uma família normal, então eu quero que saiba que não precisa ficar envergonhada de falar sobre esses assuntos comigo, entendo se não quiser é claro. - Carlisle disse.

\- Obrigada pai. - Eu disse, mais vermelha do que nunca.

\- E não só como pai, mas como médico, eu quero que você tome cuidado, eu sei que você não pode ter nenhum tipo de doença humana, mas você pode engravidar, então se precisar pedir alguma coisa peça.

\- Ok.

Quando eu me levantei do sofá nos abraçamos.

\- Você não queria saber porque tratamos você como a mais nova, e não queria que agíssemos diferente com você. Mas isso tudo é porque todos nós amamos muito você. Um segredo entre nós dois: você é a minha favorita. Nós te adotamos quando você já não era mais uma menina, mas para mim você sempre será, não importa o que aconteça. - Carlisle disse, o que me fez ficar um pouco emocionada.


	20. Ensino médio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet entra para o ensino médio e conhece o irmão de Mike Newton.

Hoje eu começo minhas aulas no Ensino Médio. Finalmente! Já fiz o ensino médio antes, mas minha empolgação é porque finalmente vou estar na mesma escola que os meus irmãos. Acordei animada para meu primeiro dia de aula. Coloquei um cropped branco regata, uma saia rodada preta, um cardigan cinza e botas/tênis de couro preto. Agora finalmente eu poderia colocar mais maquiagem, já que eu realmente tinha 15 anos, então coloquei corretivo nas olheiras, base, pó e um rímel para realçar meus olhos azuis. Peguei minha mochila e desci para tomar café.

Quando desci, Esme e Alice já estavam na cozinha me esperando:

\- Bom dia Vi! Fiz o seu café da manhã preferido!- Esme disse.

E então vi que na mesa do café estavam waffles com mel e frutas vermelhas, meu preferido.

\- Obrigada mãe! - Eu respondi.

Eu sentei para comer o café e Alice se sentou do meu lado enquanto Esme estava de pé no balcão na nossa frente.

\- Empolgada para hoje? Primeiro dia de aula no ensino médio! - Alice disse.

\- Sim! Finalmente vou poder estudar na mesma escola que vocês! - Eu disse.

\- Vai ser muito divertido! Pena que não teremos nenhuma aula juntas... Qual seu horário de hoje? - Alice perguntou.

\- Eu tenho literatura no primeiro período. Depois química, álgebra, francês, biologia e geografia. - Eu respondi. - O Edward já saiu?

\- Sim, ele passa cedo na casa da Bella e os dois vão juntos para a escola. - Alice respondeu. - Vamos sempre ir e voltar juntas!

\- Até ano que vem, pois tecnicamente vou ter 16 e então vou poder dirigir. - Eu disse.

Eu acabei de comer o café e então Alice e eu fomos para o carro. Sentei no banco do passageiro e ela foi dirigindo:

\- Então... Dizem que é no Ensino Médio onde as pessoas começam a namorar... Você pretende sair com alguém esse ano?- Alice perguntou.

\- Eu já disse Alice, eu vou sair com quem me chamar para sair. Não pretendo forçar muito esse negócio de alma gêmea...

\- Ok, entendi, não falo mais sobre isso.

\- Obrigada. - Eu disse. - Então, que idioma você escolheu?

\- Esse ano resolvi escolher latim para diferenciar um pouco, talvez agora consiga entender aqueles seus livros de bruxa... - Alice disse.

\- Então está aprendendo o idioma errado. E não são livros, são grimórios. - Eu respondi.

\- Mas pensei que os feitiços fossem todos em latim?

\- Os feitiços são recitados em latim, os grimórios são todos em Nórdico antigo.

E então chegamos na escola. Coincidentemente Edward estava chegando com Bella em seu carro. Alice estacionou, e fomos encontrar eles:

\- Bom dia Vi. Empolgada para seu primeiro dia de aula? - Edward disse.

\- Sim! Tenho literatura agora, pena que a professora pediu para ler O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes... - Eu respondi.

\- Você não gosta dos clássicos da literatura? Achei que gostasse... - Bella disse.

\- Odeio na verdade... Pensou isso pelo ano em que nasci?

\- Sim... - Bella respondeu.

\- O cérebro das bruxas pode se alterar com o passar dos anos, não é que nem o dos vampiros que está congelado no dia em que foi transformado. Então eu sempre gosto das coisas mais atuais. - Eu respondi.

\- Violet gosta muito de Jogos Vorazes e Percy Jackson... - Edward disse.

\- Sim, são os meus favoritos. É melhor eu ir para a aula, as meninas devem estar me esperando!- Eu disse.

Quando comecei a entrar no prédio onde tinha literatura, percebi que muitas pessoas estavam me olhando, pois acharam estranho eu ter chegado junto com os Cullen. As pessoas falavam coisas do tipo "será que ela é outra Cullen?", e ouvi vários meninos dizendo " essa é a Cullen mais gata". Não me importei e fui para minha aula de literatura. Quando cheguei na aula, as carteiras estavam separadas em duplas, infelizmente nenhuma das minhas amigas tinha literatura agora, então sentei com um menino que estava quase babando quando olhava para mim:

\- Oi! Posso sentar aqui?- Eu perguntei, vendo que ele estava meio distraído comigo.

\- Ahn, desculpe! Claro, sente! - Ele disse.

Eu me sentei e coloquei a mochila no chão.

\- Sou Violet, Violet Cullen. E você? - Perguntei.

\- Sou Mark Newton. Espera, você é uma Cullen?- Ele perguntou.

\- Sim. Sou a mais nova. Fui adotada quando eu tinha 8 anos, morava em um orfanato em Montana. - Eu respondi. Tinha que dizer essa história sempre. - E você, seu irmão é Mike Newton?

\- Sim. Como você o conhece? - Ele me perguntou.

\- Ele é do ano dos meus irmãos, Edward e Alice.

\- Ah, Edward. Claro, o namorado da Bella. - Ele disse.

Eu sabia que Mike gostava de Bella, então como Mike, Mark também não gostava de Edward.

\- Você é a Cullen mais bonita, se me permite dizer.

\- Obrigada. Geralmente acham que Rosalie é a mais bonita...

\- Nunca vi ela, mas difícil ser mais bonita que você.

E então a professora entrou na sala de aula e começou a falar sobre as leituras do ano. O resto da aula de literatura Mark ficou me olhando com um brilho nos olhos. Chegou a hora do almoço, entrei no refeitório e fui pegar alguma comida. Na fila comecei a notar mais pessoas me encarando e/ou falando sobre mim. Quando peguei a comida fui me sentar na mesa onde meus irmãos sempre sentam, Edward, Alice e Bella já estavam sentados lá:

\- Ninguém sabia que existia outra Cullen por acaso? Todos estão falando de mim e olhando para mim. - Eu disse.

\- Acho que ninguém chegou a mencionar isso. - Edward disse, rindo.

Edward estava sentado do lado de Bella, Alice do lado dela e eu na ponta do lado de Alice. Então Mike Newton chegou perto da nossa mesa junto com Jessica Stanley:

\- Olá Bella! Meu irmão me falou que está fazendo literatura com uma Cullen, mas eu disse que ele provavelmente ouviu o nome errado. Não sabíamos que os Cullen tinham uma irmã mais nova! - Mike disse.

\- Você deve ser Mike Newton então! Irmão do Mark! E você, Jessica Stanley não é? Vocês são amigos da Bella. - Eu disse. Eles afirmaram, não desviando o olhar nem um segundo. - Bom, muito prazer, eu sou Violet Cullen.

\- O prazer é todo meu! Nunca vi olhos tão azuis! Parecem até o oceano!- Mike disse. Jessica revirou os olhos, inveja.

\- Quantos anos você tem?- Jessica perguntou.

\- Eu tenho 14. - Eu respondi. Na verdade eu tinha quase 16, mas ninguém podia saber disso.

\- Legal. Mike, vamos sentar com Angela na outra mesa. - Jessica disse. Então eles saíram e se sentaram em uma mesa perto.

Então logo depois, Hagatha, Sarah, Sapphira, Julie e Jennifer foram se sentar conosco.

\- Hola Chica! Podemos nos sentar com vocês? - Sarah perguntou, as vezes ela misturava espanhol.

\- É claro.- Edward, Alice e eu dissemos.

\- Edward, Alice, Bella, essas são minhas amigas, Hagatha, Sapphira, Sarah, Julie e Jennifer. Meninas, esses são meus irmãos Edward e Alice, e Bella, a namorada do Edward. - Eu disse, apresentando todos. - Então Sarah, quais são as novidades?

\- Então Vi, parece realmente que Mark Newton está afim de você! Eu diria que você merece alguém melhor do que ele, mas ele é bem popular e está no time de basquete da escola! - Sarah disse.

\- Eu só vou sair com ele se ele me chamar. E ele é igual ao Mike, vai ser meio estranho.

\- Espero que ele te chame para sair então! - Alice disse.

\- Eu espero que ele NÃO te chame. - Edward disse.

\- Ciúmes? - Eu perguntei.

\- Não! Claro que não! Você pode sair com quem quiser, é só que eu não gosto do irmão dele, Mike. - Edward respondeu.

O resto da aula foi legal até. Mark Newton me perseguia, ele realmente estava gostando de mim. Foi bom porque ele acabou levando meus livros para onde eu mandava. Depois eu e Alice fomos para casa.

\- Foi legal o primeiro dia de aula no Ensino Médio?- Esme perguntou.

\- Com a nossa reputação na escola eu fui perseguida por muitas pessoas, e eu fui o assunto de hoje, porque aparentemente ninguém sabia que os Cullen tinham uma irmã mais nova. - Eu disse.

Depois fui jantar, tomar banho e finalmente fui para o meu quarto colocar um pijama e dormir. Estava pressentindo que o Ensino Médio seria muito bom.


	21. Aniversário

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É o aniversário de Bella. Violet e Alice discutem os preparativos.

Hoje é dia 13 de Setembro, aniversário da Bella. Minha família está muito empolgada, não comemoramos um aniversário há muito tempo... Escolhi para vestir para a escola um vestido cinza, um cinto marrom, um colete jeans e tênis branco. Desci para tomar meu café e logo entrei no carro de Alice para irmos a escola.

Quando chegamos lá, Edward já estava no estacionamento fora de seu Volvo esperando por Bella. Alice estacionou o carro e ficamos esperando todos juntos Bella chegar. Quando ela chegou, andou até nós, não tão empolgada quanto o resto de nós. E então Alice pulou para a frente para receber Bella.

\- Feliz aniversário Bella! - Alice disse.

\- Shhh! - Bella pediu silêncio para Alice, aparentemente não queria que ninguém soubesse que era seu aniversário pois ficou olhando para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém havia ouvido.

\- Parabéns Bella! - Eu disse, em um tom baixo para que ninguém de fora ouvisse, mas claro o suficiente para ela ouvir.

\- Quer abrir seu presente agora ou depois? - Alice perguntou.

\- Nada de presentes. - Bella respondeu. A primeira pessoa que encontrei que não gosta de comemorar aniversários aparentemente.

\- Tudo bem... Mais tarde, então. Gostou do álbum que sua mãe mandou para você? E a câmera de Charlie? - Alice perguntou.

\- É. São ótimos. - Bella respondeu.

\- Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia. Só se chega ao último ano da escola uma vez. Pode muito bem documentar a experiência. - Alice disse.

\- Bella, dessa vez vou ter que concordar com Alice. Qual é! Seu último ano na escola! Se anime um pouco!- Eu disse.

\- Quantas vezes vocês fizeram o último ano? - Bella perguntou.

\- Isso é diferente. - Alice e eu respondemos.

\- E então, como discutimos, não tenho permissão para lhe desejar um feliz aniversário, é isso mesmo? - Edward perguntou.

\- É. É isso mesmo. - Bella respondeu.

\- Só estou verificando. Você bem que podia mudar de ideia. A maioria das pessoas parece gostar de aniversários e presentes. - Edward disse.

\- Bella, você não sabe quanto eu daria para comemorar meu aniversário de novo! Já tentei fazer com que celebrássemos, mas aparentemente não é tão legal comemorar a mesma idade todos os anos... E depois de um tempo, a data do seu aniversário passa tão despercebida... - Eu disse.

Alice riu. Se lembrou de quando comemoramos meu aniversário.

\- É claro que você vai gostar. Todo mundo deve ser gentil com você hoje e fazer suas vontades, Bella. Qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer? - Alice disse.

\- Ficar mais velha. - Ela respondeu.

\- Eu daria tudo para ter 18 anos Bella. Assim frequentaria menos tempo a escola! - Eu disse.

\- E dezoito anos não é muito velha. Em geral as mulheres não esperam até ter 29 para se aborrecer com os aniversários? - Alice disse.

\- É mais do que Edward. - Bella sussurrou.

\- Tecnicamente. Mas só por um ano. - Alice disse. - A que horas você vai estar em casa?

\- Não sei se vou para casa. - Bella respondeu.

\- Ah, por favor, Bella! Não vai estragar toda a nossa diversão desse jeito, vai? - Disse Alice.

\- Pensei que no meu aniversário eu pudesse fazer o que eu quisesse.

\- Eu vou apanhá-la em casa logo depois da escola. - Edward disse.

\- Tenho que trabalhar. - Bella deu a desculpa.

\- Na verdade, não tem. Já falei com a Sra. Newton sobre isso. Ela vai trocar seus turnos. E me pediu para lhe dizer " Feliz aniversário". - Alice disse.

\- E-eu ainda não posso ir. Eu, bom, ainda não vi Romeu e Julieta para a aula de inglês.

\- Você conhece Romeu e Julieta de cor. - Alice disse.

\- Eu não iria querer passar meu aniversário assistindo isso... No mínimo teria que ser Meninas Malvadas... - Eu disse. Bella revirou os olhos.

\- Mas o Sr. Berty disse que precisávamos ver uma representação para apreciá-lo plenamente... Era o que Shakespeare pretendia.

Edward revirou os olhos.

\- Você já viu o filme. - Alice acusou Bella.

\- Mas não a versão dos anos 60. O Sr. Berty disse que era a melhor.

Alice perdeu a paciência.

\- Isso pode ser fácil ou pode ser difícil Bella, mas de uma forma ou de outra...

\- Relaxe, Alice. Se Bella quer ver um filme, então pode ver. É o aniversário dela. - Edward disse.

\- Viu? - Bella disse.

\- Vou levá-la por volta das sete. Isso lhe dará bastante tempo para preparar tudo.

\- Parece ótimo. Nos vemos à noite, Bella! Vai ser divertido, você verá.

Então Alice e eu fomos para a direção oposta a Edward e Bella.

\- Vi, quer matar aula e voltar para casa para me ajudar a preparar tudo para o aniversário de Bella? - Alice disse.

\- Bom, foi realmente uma pena o tempo que levei para escolher essa roupa, mas, sim, quero. Tudo para me livrar da aula de Cálculo, simplesmente nunca vou entender. - Eu disse.

Fomos para casa. Quando chegamos lá, Esme estava na porta, achando estranho nós termos voltado.

\- Alice, Violet, o que estão fazendo em casa? - Esme disse.

\- Esme, decidimos que vamos preparar a casa para o aniversário de Bella. - Alice disse.

\- Não é bom ficarem faltando aulas assim, especialmente você Violet. - Esme disse.

\- Mãe, já me formei na escola antes. Só estou fazendo de novo pois temos que fingir que somos humanos. Além do mais, acho que já sei bem do que o professor vai falar na aula de sexualidade... - Eu disse.

Começamos a arrumar toda a casa para quando Bella chegasse. Até os quartos, todos eles. A família estava realmente empolgada em voltar a comemorar um aniversário.


	22. Festa nem tão perfeita assim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chega a festa de Bella na casa dos Cullen. Jasper tem um pequeno acidente quando Bella abre os presentes. Bella, Carlisle e Violet conversam.

A noite chegou, junto com a festa para Bella. Toda a família estava na sala de estar, aguardando Edward e Bella chegarem. Quando Bella entrou na sala, como o combinado, todos cantamos " Parabéns pra você ", o que a deixou bem envergonhada. Bella depois, estava observando a decoração que eu e Alice fizemos, a casa estava coberta com velas rosa e vários vasos de cristal com rosas. Ao lado do piano, uma mesa coberta por uma toalha branca com um bolo de aniversário rosa, rosas, pratos de vidro e outra mesa com presentes embrulhados em papel prateado. Eu tinha dito para Alice que rosa não era muito a cara de Bella, mas ela geralmente nunca escuta.

Então a primeira a cumprimentar Bella foi Esme, abraçando-a cuidadosamente e logo depois Carlisle. Ao cumprimenta-la, ele sussurrou:

\- Desculpe por isso, Bella. Não conseguimos refrear Alice.

Atrás de Carlisle e Esme estava, Rosalie e Emmett. Rosalie obviamente não demonstrava alegria e nem encarava Bella. Emmett estava o oposto, com o sorriso enorme, foi cumprimentar Bella:

\- Você não mudou nada. Eu esperava uma diferença perceptível, mas aqui está você, com a cara vermelha de sempre. - Emmett era de longe a pessoa mais animada e engraçada da família, e também o campeão em fazer as pessoas ficarem vermelhas. Uns dizem que eu sou a versão feminina de Emmett, a diferença é geralmente deixar as pessoas vermelhas não é o que eu faço.

\- Muito obrigada, Emmett. - Bella disse, não sei como ficou mais vermelha do que já estava. Obviamente Emmett riu com isso, para ele, fazer Bella corar era muito fácil.

\- Preciso sair por um segundo. Não faça nada de divertido na minha ausência. - Disse Emmett.

\- Vou tentar. - Bella disse.

Alice soltou a mão de Jasper e foi para frente, sorrindo com seus dentes cintilantes. Jasper continuou mantendo distância, ainda era difícil para ele controlar sua sede por sangue humano. 

\- Hora de abrir os presentes. - Declarou Alice.

\- Alice, pensei ter dito à você que não queria nada...

\- Mas eu não dei ouvidos. - Murmurei um " como sempre..." e Alice revirou os olhos. - Abra.

Alice tirou a câmera de Bella de sua mão, e substituiu por uma caixa prateada. Presente de Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper.

\- Hmmm, obrigada... - Bella disse, a caixa estava vazia.

Apesar de não gostar de Bella, Rosalie até que deu uma leve risada, Jasper também riu.

\- É um sistema de som para sua picape. - Explicou Jasper. - Emmett está instalando agora mesmo para que você não possa devolver.

\- Obrigada Jasper, Rosalie. - Bella agradeceu. - Obrigada Emmett! - Bella gritou, ela realmente não sabia que Emmett conseguiria ouvir mesmo se ela tivesse sussurrado.

\- Abra agora o meu, de Violet e de Edward. - Alice disse. Então lhe entregou a caixa que continha o presente.

\- Você prometeu. - Bella disse para Edward, se referindo a ele ter prometido que não compraria nada.

Antes que Edward respondesse Emmett entrou pela porta:

\- Bem a tempo! - E foi se sentar ao lado de Jasper.

\- Não gastei um centavo. - Edward disse.

\- Pode me dar. - Bella disse.

Quando Bella foi abrir o papel no qual guardava o presente, Bella acidentalmente se cortou com o papel.

\- Droga. - Bella disse.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

\- Não! - Edward rugiu.

Edward se atirou sobre Bella, fazendo com que ela desse de costas na mesa de presentes. Presentes, rosas, o bolo e cacos de vidro se espalharam pelo chão. Jasper foi contra Edward tentando chegar em Bella. Emmett pegou Jasper no exato segundo em que ele iria atacar.

Carlisle era o único calmo, apesar do sangue no me afetar, a situação nunca tinha acontecido antes, estava nervosa.

\- Emmett, Rose, levem Jasper para fora. - Carlisle disse, com autoridade.

\- Vamos, Jasper. - Emmett disse.

Emmett e Rose levaram Jasper para fora, Esme ajudando abrindo a porta para ele passarem, com uma mão na porta e a outra cobrindo a boca e o nariz. Esme estava muito envergonhada.

\- Eu sinto muito, Bella. - Esme disse, ao seguir os outros para fora.

\- Deixe que eu me aproxime, Edward. - Carlisle disse.

Edward então relaxou e deixou que Carlisle ajudasse. Carlisle se agachou ao lado de Bella para poder examinar seu braço.

\- Tome, Carlisle. - Alice disse, dando uma toalha.

\- Há vidro demais no ferimento. - Carlisle disse. Ele rasgou uma parte da toalha de mesa e enrolou-a no braço de Bella.

\- Bella, quer que eu a leve ao hospital ou prefere que cuide de você aqui? - Carlisle disse. Foi aí que notei que Bella estava tonta por causa do cheiro de seu sangue.

\- Aqui, por favor. - Bella disse.

\- Vou pegar sua maleta. - Alice disse.

\- Vou levá-la para a mesa da cozinha. - Carlisle disse para Edward.

Eu acompanhei Carlisle até a cozinha.

\- Bella, está tonta por conta do cheiro? - Eu perguntei.

Ela só assentiu. Então eu logo comecei a manipular o aroma para ela, fazendo com que sentisse aroma de algo com cheiro bom, rosas.

\- Que cheiro é esse? - Bella perguntou.

\- Rosas, eu estou manipulando seu aroma, para que não fique tonta. - Eu disse.

\- Obrigada. - Bella agradeceu.

\- Obrigado Violet, não seria bom se ela desmaiasse. - Carlisle disse. - Como está se sentindo, Bella?

\- Melhor, agora que não sinto cheiro de sangue. - Bella respondeu.

Edward estava de pé ao lado de Bella, sem respirar.

\- Pode ir, Edward. - Bella disse.

\- Eu posso lidar com isso. - Ele insistiu.

\- Não precisa ser um herói. Carlisle pode cuidar de mim sem sua ajuda. Vá tomar um ar fresco. - Bella disse.

Carlisle fez alguma coisa que fez o braço de Bella doer um pouco mais.

\- Vou ficar. - Edward disse.

\- Por que é tão masoquista? - Bella perguntou.

\- Edward, você poderia aproveitar e encontrar Jasper antes que ele vá longe demais. Tenho certeza de que ele está aborrecido consigo mesmo e duvido que vá ouvir alguém que não seja você. - Carlisle disse.

\- É, vá falar com Jasper. - Bella disse.

\- Você podia fazer algo de útil. - Alice disse.

\- Não se preocupe Edward, Alice e eu vamos ficar. - Eu disse.

Edward saiu para encontrar Jasper. Logo depois Alice saiu também.

\- Bom, todos foram embora. Pelo menos consigo esvaziar um ambiente.

\- Nem todos, se me considera um deles, eu continuo aqui. - Eu disse.

\- Não é culpa sua. Podia acontecer com qualquer um. - Carlisle disse.

\- Podia, mas em geral só acontece comigo. - Bella disse.

\- Bella, aposto que se fosse eu, também teria acontecido. Sabe, não é porque sou uma bruxa que essas coisas não acontecem comigo, muito pelo contrário. - Eu disse, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão.

Carlisle riu.

\- Como consegue fazer isso? Nem Alice e Esme... - Bella perguntou.

\- Anos e anos de prática. Agora mal percebo o cheiro. - Carlisle respondeu.

\- Acha que seria mais difícil se tirasse umas férias do hospital? E não houvesse mais sangue por perto? - Bella perguntou.

\- Talvez. Nunca senti necessidade de férias prolongadas. Gosto muito do meu trabalho. - Carlisle respondeu.

Carlisle tirava todos os cacos de vidro que foram parar no braço de Bella.

\- Do que é que você gosta nele? - Bella perguntou.

\- Hmmm. O que mais aprecio é quando minhas... capacidades aprimoradas me permitem salvar alguém que, de outra maneira, seria perdido. É agradável saber que, graças ao que posso fazer, a vida de algumas pessoas é melhor porque eu existo. As vezes até o cheiro é uma ferramenta diagnóstica útil.

Carlisle se achava um monstro quando foi a recém transformado. Tentou de várias maneiras acabar com a própria vida, mas nunca conseguiu.

\- Você se esforça muito para compensar uma situação que não foi culpa sua. - Bella comentou. - O que eu quero dizer é que você não quis isso. Não escolheu esse tipo de vida, e ainda sim tem que se esforçar tanto para ser bom.

Não queria me intrometer muito na conversa, Bella estava começando a descobrir mais sobre a história da nossa família.

\- Não sei se estou compensando alguma coisa. Como tudo na vida só tive de decidir o que fazer com o que me foi dado.

Ele dizer que não sabia se estava compensando alguma coisa por ser vampiro me cortou o coração. Ele por acaso não viu o quanto ele mudou e fez diferença na minha vida? Ele pode até não ter me gerado a vida, mas eu não seria nada sem ele.

\- Isso faz tudo parecer fácil demais. - Bella disse.

\- Pronto, está terminado. - Carlisle disse, tinha terminado de consertar o braço de Bella.

Essa foi a minha deixa para sair dali antes que me emocionasse mais, a história de Carlisle sempre foi a mais comovente para mim. Ele foi o primeiro de nós, e passou grande parte da vida sozinho, coisa que eu odiava ficar. Como Esme falava sobre Edward ser o filho favorito dela, porque ele era especial por ser o primeiro, eu considerava Carlisle a mesma coisa. Ele foi quem deu origem a nossa família, sem ele não seríamos nada. Se não fosse por ele Rosalie estaria morta e provavelmente eu também estaria.

\- Bom, acho que vou ver como os outros estão. - Eu disse, já saindo da cozinha e indo para fora de casa.

Esperei Bella ir embora. Então todos voltaram para dentro de casa. Edward deixou Bella em casa, e quando voltou, leu meus pensamentos. E então ele disse a Carlisle " Acho que Violet quer falar com você lá fora ", Carlisle saiu e foi me encontrar do lado de fora.

\- Oi, querida. Queria falar comigo? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Sobre a conversa entre você e Bella. Você disse que não sabia se estava compensando por ser um vampiro. Mas eu tenho certeza que está. Eu não seria nada se não fosse por você, literalmente nada, estaria morta, Rosalie e Emmett também. Eu amo Esme do fundo do meu coração, ela é uma mãe melhor até mesmo que minha mãe biológica, mas você sempre vai ser muito especial para mim. Eu admiro o seu passado, vivendo todos esses anos sozinho, sem ter nenhuma companhia, eu tenho certeza que eu não sobreviveria se fosse eu. Bella disse que você não tem culpa de nada, mas eu digo que tem. Você foi o culpado de criar essa família, na qual nenhum de nós estaria aqui hoje se não fosse por você. Eu sempre achei que fosse azarada, meu pai biológico nunca me amou, minha mãe, minha tia e meus irmãos foram mortos por ele, e minha irmã foi estuprada e quase morta pelo noivo e os amigos dele. Mas eu tive muita sorte quando você apareceu na minha vida. Você é o melhor pai que eu podia ter. Eu te amo demais, pai. Então sim, você compensa muito.- Eu disse. E comecei a chorar.

\- Te amo também minha pequena. - Carlisle disse.

Nos abraçamos.


	23. Flashback 2 - A primeira vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback sobre a primeira vez de Violet e Ryan.

Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1936

Eu estava me encontrando com Ryan sem minha família saber, há algum tempo já. Sempre quando estava perto de Edward eu tinha que pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não estivesse relacionada com Ryan, para ele não desconfiar e descobrir.

Em um dia, nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar em uma rua a noite. Essa noite chegou, Ryan só não sabia que não importava a hora do dia, minha família estaria acordada, eu não podia contar para ele que minha família toda era vampira.

Eu estava no meu quarto quando estava quase na hora combinada para nos encontrarmos. Antes de "dormir" eu já havia deixado a janela aberta, dizendo que queria ar fresco, então não precisaria abrir e eles me escutarem fugindo. Depois de ter tirado o pijama que estava por cima da minha roupa eu chequei pelo espelho onde cada pessoa da família estava. Carlisle e Edward estavam caçando, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett estavam em casa, mas como desde que Rose conhecera Emmett ela não me dera mais atenção isso não seria um problema.

Meu quarto era no primeiro andar então só coloquei as pernas para fora da janela e já estava tocando na grama. Assim que consegui ficar ao ar livre me teletransportei diretamente para a rua onde combinamos de nos encontrar. Lá estava ele me esperando. Fui até ele:

\- Ryan!

\- Violet! Que bom que veio!

\- Como não viria?

\- Eu sei que você viria. Estou feliz que veio. Vamos caminhar até minha casa.

\- Tem certeza que não tem ninguém? - Eu disse.

\- Tenho, eu moro sozinho.

Nos demos as mãos e fomos caminhando para a casa dele.

\- É verdade! Eu esqueci. Me lembrei um dos propósitos desse encontro, contarmos a verdade sobre cada um. Então, em 1933 você tinha 15 anos, e aqui estamos, 3 anos depois, e você continua com a aparência de um menino de 15 anos, e não de 18...

\- É, eu sei... Mas eu gostaria de explicar essa parte depois que fizermos uma coisa. Pois não sei se gostará de mim quando lhe contar.

Quando chegamos na casa dele, era pequena, bem pequena, 1 quarto, cozinha, banheiro e quase meia sala de estar.

\- E então? O que achou? - Ele perguntou.

\- É pequena, mas aconchegante... - Eu respondi.

\- É, mas fico meio sozinho morando aqui, sem ninguém...

\- O que você queria fazer antes de me contar o seu segredo?

\- Isso.

E então ele me beijou. Não foi nada parecido com aquele nosso primeiro beijo, foi muito melhor. O primeiro beijo é sempre especial, mas nunca o melhor, e é sempre bem estranho ter contato bucal pela primeira vez com alguém. Mas esse beijo foi muito além de especial, não sei porque, foi maduro, ambos estavam mais velhos, mais experientes. Mas o beijo não parou, continuou, eu estava com a mão em sua nuca esfregando seu cabelo, seu corpo estava tão quente... E ele com a mão em minhas costas... Comecei a sentir um calor por dentro, mas não bem um calor, uma sensação diferente, como o prazer de beijar, mas muito mais intensa, foi então que eu percebi o que ele queria.

\- Ryan! Eu não sei se eu consigo...

\- Você está falando isso por causa do que aconteceu com sua irmã?

\- Sim! Mas, também tenho medo que possa me machucar...

\- Você confia em mim Violet. Sabe que nunca iria machucá-la. Vamos para o meu quarto.

Ele começou a tirar minha roupa, e eu a dele. Meu deus, ele nunca estivera tão forte antes! Aqueles músculos me deixaram louca...

Estávamos deitados na cama, nos beijando muito intensamente, a melhor sensação que já havia vivenciado.

\- Você está pronta?

\- Sim, Ryan! Por favor!

Quando acabamos, nos enrolamos no lençol e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peitoral, escutando o som do seu coração. Sabia que amava ele. Aquilo era uma das maiores provas que ele era o amor da minha vida.

\- Então? Que segredo queria me contar depois disso?

\- Não é uma coisa fácil de se contar Violet... Você percebeu uma coisa que é verdade, eu realmente não estou envelhecendo... Porque... Porque... Porque eu sou um lobisomem.

\- Um lobisomem? - Eu entrei em pânico por dentro. Não sabia da existência de lobisomens, achava que eram só mitos.

\- Você acredita em mim, não acredita? - Ele disse.

\- Acredito... Porque eu sou uma bruxa...

\- Então era verdade? Você e sua mãe são bruxas? Quando espalharam isso pela cidade eu achei loucura...

\- Sim... E quando Rosalie morreu... Ela foi transformada em vampiro por Carlisle... Ele, Esme, Edward, Emmett e Rose são vampiros...

\- Eles podem machucar você Violet!

\- Não podem não! Eles se alimentam somente de sangue animal... E você? Não é uma criatura mortal também?

\- Na forma humana não. Eu me transformo toda lua cheia, somos chamados de filhos da lua também. Eu não quero que se assuste, mas na minha forma animal me alimento dos humanos... Eu não tenho nenhum controle na forma animal, perco todas minhas emoções, posso matar até a pessoa que mais amo como lobo... Estou tentando me controlar, mas nem mesmo um lobisomem mais experiente consegue as vezes... Não quero dizer isso, mas vou embora da cidade hoje. Não quero mais correr o risco de machucá-la. Sinto muito. Mas assim que eu me controlar eu vou procurá-la. Você precisa ir agora.

Eu comecei a chorar. Coloquei a roupa rápido. E nem me despedi dele. Naquela noite saí de lá com o coração partido. Nunca mais teria alguém para amar como Ryan de novo.

Voltei para casa. A janela do quarto ainda estava aberta. Entrei com todo cuidado do mundo e logo tirei a roupa, coloquei o pijama e fui dormir. 

\- Foi isso o que aconteceu Edward. Você é o primeiro que sabe que ele era um lobisomem, e ele não era que nem a matilha de La Push, os filhos da lua são muito mais mortais que os de La Push.

\- Sinto muito Violet. Agora que me lembro que naquela época você estava meio triste... Eu fico muito feliz por ser uma das pessoas que você ainda conta todos seus segredos. Te amo, Vi.

Então eu e Edward nos abraçamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos outros sites muitos me perguntaram se Violet mostrou a Edward TUDO sobre o que aconteceu (se é que me entendem). Mas sempre pensei nesse capítulo ela mostrando como foi, mas não literalmente como foi.


	24. Flashback 3 - A conversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet e Esme conversam entre mãe e filha sobre a primeira vez de Violet.

Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1936

Na noite passada eu fugi de casa para me encontrar com Ryan. A noite foi perfeita! E ainda não acredito que nossa primeira vez ontem a noite! A noite teria sido completamente perfeita, se não fosse pelo fato de que nunca mais veria ele de novo.

Aparentemente ninguém percebeu que eu sumi por algumas horas ontem. Eu realmente não queria que ninguém ficasse sabendo, mas isso estava me deixando mal, não contar a ninguém o que havia acontecido. Carlisle, Edward e Emmett NÃO poderiam saber de jeito nenhum. Restava Rosalie e Esme. Rosalie apesar de ter me deixado um pouco de lado depois de Emmett entrar para a família, continuava muito protetora comigo, então teria de contar para Esme.

Eu acordei, coloquei um robe por cima do pijama e fui para a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã. Eu sabia que os vampiros tinham uma super audição, então precisava conversar com ela quando só estivéssemos nós duas em casa. A sorte é que ontem a noite Rosalie e Emmett não estavam em casa. Então só estávamos eu e Esme.

Desci para a cozinha, e, como sempre, Esme estava me esperando com o café pronto.

\- Bom dia querida! Como foi sua noite? - Esme perguntou.

\- Bom dia mãe. Eu queria conversar com você sobre isso. Mas antes é melhor eu terminar meu café. - Eu disse. Então tomei meu café e comi as torradas, e Esme aguardava ansiosa sentada ao meu lado.

Fomos para a sala. Esme viu que eu estava nervosa para contar, então sentou ao meu lado e segurou minhas mãos.

\- Vi, eu posso não ser sua mãe biológica, mas sou sua mãe. Não precisa ter vergonha para contar nada.

\- Está bem... Primeiro, eu não quero que papai, Edward e Emmett fiquem sabendo disso, Rosalie eu posso contar depois.

\- Não vou contar a ninguém, se é isso que você quer.

\- Ok. Então... ontem a noite, eu saí de casa... Eu fui encontrar Ryan. Ele me levou até a casa dele, ele queria me contar um segredo, mas como ele não sabia como eu iria reagir a esse segredo ele disse que queria que nós fizéssemos uma coisa antes... - Eu disse, ficando muito corada e nervosa.

\- Vocês tiveram sua primeira vez ontem a noite? - Esme perguntou.

\- C-como você sabe? - Eu perguntei, gaguejando.

\- Você disse que não queria que seu pai e seus irmãos ficassem sabendo, então imaginei que fosse isso.

Eu comecei a chorar, relembrando o que tinha acontecido ontem a noite. Esme então me abraçou.

\- Não precisa chorar querida. Isso é uma coisa perfeitamente normal. Não precisa ter vergonha. Fico feliz que você tenha vindo falar comigo sobre isso.

\- Não estou chorando por isso... Depois, ele me contou o segredo dele. Ele é um lobisomem! E agora vai se mudar e achou melhor nós não nos vermos mais... Ele não quer me machucar... - Eu disse, soluçando.

\- Sinto muito querida. - Esme me abraçou mais forte, mas cuidadosamente.

\- Eu não sei se consigo contar a Rose...

\- Não precisa contar se não quiser. Mas se quiser eu posso contar a ela.

\- Você faria isso?

\- É claro que sim! Você é minha filha. Faria tudo por você.

Então, Rosalie abriu a porta furiosamente.

\- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ? - Rosalie gritou furiosa.

\- Rose, querida acalme-se. - Esme disse.

-VOCÊ É MUITO NOVA PARA ISSO VIOLET! - Rosalie disse.

\- Não sou não! Tecnicamente eu tenho 17 anos! - Eu disse.

\- Rose, você sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer. Você não quer que sua irmã ache alguém como eu achei Carlisle e você achou Emmett? Tenho certeza que você quer ver Violet feliz. - Esme disse.

\- Quero... desculpe Violet... é difícil pra mim. Você é minha irmãzinha, quero sempre te ver segura. - Rosalie disse, chegou perto de mim e me abraçou.

\- Pelo menos não tem mais que se preocupar Rose. Ele foi embora. - Eu disse.

\- Por que? - Rose perguntou.

\- Ele me contou ontem que era um lobisomem, ele não queria me machucar, então achou melhor ir embora... - Eu disse.

\- Sinto muito maninha. Você vai achar outra pessoa, se ele foi embora, é porque ele não era a pessoa certa. - Rose disse. - Maldito cachorro... - Rosalie sussurrou.

E é por isso que Rosalie detesta os lobisomens.


	25. Mudança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após o incidente com Jasper, os Cullen decidem se afastar de Forks para o bem de Bella. Violet decide ficar na cidade de última hora. Velhas amigas dela reaparecem.

Depois do incidente com Jasper, Edward achou que fosse melhor se nos mudássemos. Mas não era só por isso. Não podíamos ficar muito tempo em qualquer lugar que morássemos. Carlisle foi transformado com 23, mas estava passando por 33 anos em Forks, as pessoas iriam começar a notar. O mais difícil foi ver Edward depois de ter se despedido de Bella, ele não pensava em outra coisa se não a morte.

Edward quis ficar afastado da família, não quis nem me levar junto. Só nos disse que ia para a América do Sul. Alice e Jasper foram ficar com os Denali no Alaska. Rosalie e Emmett foram passar um tempo no Colorado. E eu ficaria com Carlisle e Esme. Tentei fazer com que me deixassem ficar com as minhas amigas em Forks, mas continuo sendo a protegida. Íamos para a Califórnia. Esme iria decorar casas lá, e Carlisle arranjaria emprego em algum hospital.

Eu fiz as minhas malas, todos já tinham ido embora, sobrara eu, Esme e Carlisle. Eu estava indo colocar minhas coisas no carro, Esme e Carlisle já estavam dentro do carro me esperando, quando de repente, Sarah surgiu atrás de mim:

\- Sarah! Você tem que parar de me assustar desse jeito! - Eu disse. Quando eu gritei, Carlisle e Esme saíram do carro para ver o que aconteceu.

\- O que houve? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Nada, pai. Sarah apareceu para dar uma visitinha de última hora, só isso.

\- É urgente, Violet! - Sarah disse.

\- Diga então! - Eu disse.

Então ela se comunicou telepaticamente comigo: " é sobre a família do garoto que você perdeu a virgindade, não posso falar sobre isso na frente do seu pai".

\- Não tem problema, ele já sabe. - Eu disse.

\- O quê, Violet? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Ela não queria falar uma coisa na sua frente, mas como você já sabe que eu perdi minha virgindade não tem problema. - Eu disse, revirando os olhos. Sarah corou.

\- Violet, duas pessoas estão vindo morar aqui em Forks. E acho que você as conhece. - Sarah disse, nervosa.

\- Quem são? - Eu perguntei.

\- Helen e Grace King. - Sarah disse, extremamente nervosa.

\- O QUÊ? - Eu gritei. - É impossível as duas estarem vivas!

\- Na verdade não... Elas são bruxas... - Sarah disse.

\- Elas sabem que moramos aqui? Sabe que EU moro aqui? Sabem o que eu sou? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sabem. - Sarah disse.

\- E por que você me conta só agora quando eu estou prestes a ir morar em outro estado? - Eu disse.

\- Desculpa! Eu só soube hoje pela manhã...

\- Pai, mãe, me deixem ficar! - Eu disse, olhando para os dois.

\- Não podemos, Violet. - Carlisle disse.

\- Me desculpem, mas não podem me obrigar a ir com vocês. Eu só pareço ter 15 anos, mas vocês sabem que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. Se Edward pode ficar sozinho por que também não posso?

\- Edward é um vampiro Violet, ele sabe se defender sozinho. E Bella mora aqui, ela não pode saber que um de nós ainda mora aqui. - Carlisle disse.

\- E daí que ele é um vampiro? Eu sou uma bruxa, e tecnicamente mais poderosa que ele!

\- Sr. Cullen, eu não me importo se Violet passar um tempo na minha casa... E garanto a vocês que Bella não descobrirá que Violet continua em Forks. - Sarah sugeriu.

\- Eu não vejo problema... Desde que não venha para cá Violet. Sabe que Bella pode aparecer a qualquer momento aqui em nossa casa. - Esme disse.

\- Tudo bem, então. Pode ficar Violet. Mas nos ligue sempre. - Carlisle disse.

\- Vou ligar! Muito obrigada pai! - Eu disse, abraçando os dois.

\- Então acho que vamos ir agora. - Carlisle disse. Ele e Esme entraram no carro e foram embora.

Eu me virei para Sarah.

\- Já disse que você é a melhor amiga desse mundo?

\- Vamos logo. Elas devem chegar a qualquer momento. - Sarah disse.

Nos teletransportamos para a casa de Sarah.

\- Isso sim que é uma verdadeira casa de bruxa! - Eu disse, admirando tudo. - Não acredito que mora só você e Jennifer aqui! Sem adultos...

\- Jennifer é adulta. Tem 18 anos. - Sarah disse.

\- É diferente. A relação de vocês é de amigas, até irmãs. E ainda por cima você é a mais velha... Sem responsabilidades... Sou cobrada e protegida o tempo todo, não só pelos meus pais, mas meus irmãos também... Até certo ponto é legal ser mimada e tratada como a mais nova, mas as vezes cansa.

\- Pode não achar, mas eu te entendo. Nunca fui tratada como a mais nova, mas como filha única. E te garanto que é pior.

\- Não sei não... Você já foi praticamente humilhada na frente da sua família quando todos descobriram que não era mais virgem?

\- Isso não...

Coloquei minhas coisas no quarto onde ficaria.

\- Onde elas irão morar? - Eu perguntei.

\- Não descobri isso. Melhor irmos ao aeroporto encontrá-las. Rápido, porque elas chegam em poucas horas.

\- Não podemos nos teletransportar até lá! O aeroporto fica em Seattle! Precisamos de um carro rápido!

\- Olha, meu carro é bom mas não é rápido o suficiente. Não podemos usar o carro da sua irmã? - Sarah perguntou.

\- Acho que sim, ela me mataria se descobrisse, mas não ligo.

Então nos teletransportamos para minha casa, entramos na garagem e pegamos as chaves do carro.

\- Só tem um problema. - Sarah disse. - Nós não temos 16 anos...

\- Não tem problema. Sempre guardo uma identidade comigo. Só precisamos sair de Forks, então não vai ter chance do Charlie nos pegar.

Entramos no carro e eu comecei a dirigir rápido. Depois de ouvirmos muitas músicas da Katy Perry, Beyoncé e Lady Gaga e de conversarmos sobre a vergonha que eu passei na frente da família depois de terem descoberto sobre meu segredo, chegamos no aeroporto de Seattle. Estacionei o carro vermelho de Rosalie.

\- E aí? Qual é o terminal do voo delas? - Eu perguntei.

\- Achei. Voo vindo de Miami, terminal 3. - Sarah disse.

Fomos correndo para o local onde o avião iria pousar. Depois ficamos esperando na parte de desembarque até elas chegarem.

Então, apareceram no meu campo de visão, Helen King, igual como eu a conhecia, tirando a roupa, bem na moda de hoje em dia. Demorei para perceber que a garota ao seu lado era sua filha, Grace King. Na época em que morava com minha família biológica Grace era minha melhor amiga, e era um ano mais nova do que eu. A menina ao lado de Helen estava totalmente diferente.

Helen King estava vestida com uma blusa de seda, com um blazer por cima, calça preta e salto alto.

Grace usava um vestido rodado branco, uma jaqueta jeans por cima e tênis branco.

Helen foi a primeira a me reconhecer e veio correndo até mim.

\- Ah meu deus! Violet! Não acredito que é você! Está tão bonita! - Helen disse, me abraçando.

\- Eu que não acredito que vocês estejam aqui! - Eu disse.

Depois olhei para Grace e nos abraçamos forte. Grace agora estava mais velha do que eu, com uma aparência de uns 17 ou 18 anos.

\- Eu não acredito que nos reencontramos depois de tanto tempo! - Eu disse, chorando de alegria.

\- Senti muitas saudades de você! - Grace disse.

Vi que Sarah estava meio de lado.

\- Quase me esqueci! Meninas, essa é minha amiga Sarah, ela que me avisou que vocês estavam vindo para Seattle! - Eu disse, apresentando Sarah a elas.

\- Olá, muito prazer em conhecê-las! Não quero parecer grossa, mas é melhor irmos para o carro. Levaremos vocês para Forks. - Sarah disse.

Então chegamos no carro de Rosalie e colocamos as coisas delas no carro. Eu entrei no banco do motorista, Sarah ao meu lado, e Helen e Grace atrás.

\- Uau Violet! Sua vida deve estar muito boa para ter um carro desses! - Grace disse.

\- Na verdade esse não é meu carro, tecnicamente eu nem posso dirigir ainda. Em Forks eu tenho 14 anos. Esse carro é de Rosalie. - Eu disse.

\- Rosalie? Sua irmã? Ela está viva? Como isso é possível? - Helen perguntou.

\- É bem complicado a história toda. Mas acho que posso contar a vocês no caminho até Forks. - Eu disse.

Então, durante todo o caminho eu contei tudo a elas. Rosalie foi transformada em vampiro pois estava morrendo ( elas sabiam da parte que Royce tinha estuprado Rosalie ), contei que agora moro com os Cullen e contei sobre todos os meus novos irmãos.

\- Eu sinto muito mesmo por tudo isso Violet. Apesar de Royce ter nascido de mim, ele não era meu filho, e acho que nunca foi. Depois do que aconteceu eu e Grace fomos morar em Nova Iorque, deixamos meu marido em Rochester com Ryan, ele queria ter ido conosco, mas era muito arriscado ele ficar sabendo. - Helen disse.

\- Eu levaria vocês para conhecer minha casa. Mas no momento nem eu posso entrar lá, é complicado. Eu estou sozinha em Forks, meus pais foram morar em Los Angeles, Edward foi morar no Maine, Alice e Jasper estão visitando nossos primos no Alaska e Rosalie e Emmett estão no Colorado. - Eu disse.

\- Porque deixaram você aqui? - Grace perguntou.

\- Edward se apaixonou por uma humana, Bella. Na festa de aniversário dela que foi lá em casa, Jasper não se controlou e quase atacou ela. Ela ficou bem, mas todos acharam melhor sair por um tempo. E então quando soube de vocês eu pedi a Esme e Carlisle que me deixassem ficar.

\- Eles parecem ser pais maravilhosos, Violet. Fico feliz que pelo menos você tenha uma família que a ama agora. E fico muito feliz de saber que Rosalie conseguiu encontrar alguém que realmente a ama. Sempre fui a melhor amiga da sua mãe. E posso dizer com certeza absoluta que Evelyn amou Rosalie como ela amou você, Samuel e Benjamin.

Deixamos elas em casa e depois voltamos para a casa de Sarah. Fui um longo dia, então mal me deitei e peguei no sono.


	26. Adaptando-se à nova vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto Violet fica na casa de suas amigas, Alice descobre que ela ficou em Forks.

Eu acordei e logo troquei de roupa. Coloquei uma regata cinza curta com um casaco por cima e calça jeans com meus tênis branco favoritos. Desci para fazer o café, um dos poréns de não estar morando com Esme e Carlisle.

\- Ah! Olá Jennifer! Desculpe não ter pedido antes, mas se importa se eu morar com vocês por um tempo? - Perguntei.

\- Claro que não, Violet! Sabe que sempre será bem vinda aqui! Sarah me contou tudo ontem a noite. E me desculpe me intrometer, ontem a noite acho que você estava muito cansada, então dormiu logo em seguida, mas seus pais ligaram para seu celular, eu disse que estava dormindo, então pediram para te avisar. - Jennifer falou.

\- Não tem problema. Vou ligar assim que comer meu café da manhã. - Eu disse.

\- Não precisa se preocupar em fazer o café. Sarah foi até o Starbucks e comprou nosso café. Já tomamos o nosso, mas aqui está o seu. Frappuccino de morango e cookies de baunilha com gotas de chocolate. - Jennifer disse.

\- Muito obrigada! Jen, onde está Sarah? - Eu disse.

\- Ela foi ajudar com algumas coisas da mudança das King e depois ia direto para a escola.

Eu tomei meu Frapuccino e comi os cookies. Jennifer me perguntou:

\- Você não vai a escola né?

\- Não posso. Prometi para os meus pais que Bella não me veria, ela não pode saber que continuo em Forks.

Não ir a escola pelo menos estava sendo muito bom.

\- Se precisar de alguma coisa é só ligar. E acho que Grace e Helen vão ficar em casa hoje, se estiver entediada é só ir até a casa delas. - Jennifer disse.

\- Ok. Obrigada por me deixarem ficar aqui. - Eu disse.

\- Não precisa nos agradecer!

Então Jennifer pegou o seu carro e foi para a escola. Me lembrei que tinha que ligar de volta para Esme e Carlisle. Peguei meu celular e liguei para o telefone de Esme, imaginando que Carlisle poderia estar trabalhando:

\- Oi mãe! Eu soube que vocês ligaram ontem, Jennifer me contou. Eu estava tão cansada que logo dormi.

\- Olá querida! Não tem problema, desde que não se esqueça de nos ligar todos os dias. Como foi ontem?

\- Foi bem legal. Helen continua igual a antes. Grace mudou muito, agora ela tem a aparência de uma menina de 17 ou 18 anos. Eu contei tudo o que aconteceu para elas, achei que mereciam saber já que vão morar aqui.

\- Que bom que pelo menos tem mais gente aí com você. Mesmo confiando em você nós continuamos meio preocupados.

\- Eu estava pensando, já que não vou para a escola por causa de Bella, eu poderia usar minha moto para sair, Bella não conhece minha moto.

\- Carlisle não deixaria você usar a moto, sabe que em Forks você tem 14 anos. Mas eu prefiro que você use, melhor do que correr o risco se teletransportando.

\- Alguma notícia de Edward?

\- Ele ligou. Disse que ficaria no Maine por um tempo. Pediu que não ligássemos de volta. Ele ligará para nós se quiser falar. E prometeu que nos visitaria de meses em meses.

\- Estou preocupada, mãe.

\- Não se preocupe, querida. Ele só está dando um tempo até esquecer ela.

\- Espero que seja isso. Bom, vou ter que ir, já que não estou indo a escola estou ajudando na mudança das King. Te amo, mãe! Peça para papai ligar depois quando ele puder!

\- Tudo bem, divirta-se querida. Te amamos também.

Enquanto eu ficasse em Forks pretendia usar o carro de Rosalie, mas como ela ficaria meio brava, eu resolvi usar minha moto MV agusta f4cc. Quando ia para minha casa pegar minha moto, meu celular começou a tocar, Alice:

\- Violet? Como você está na Califórnia?

\- Be-bem... Clima bem quente aqui... - Alice sabia que eu era terrível em mentir para as pessoas da família.

\- Sei que continua em Forks, não precisa mentir. Eu tive uma visão do que aconteceu ontem.

\- Não conte ao Edward, por favor!

\- Não se preocupe, não contarei. Aliás, quando ele ligou para Esme, ela mentiu dizendo que você estava com eles, porque é isso que Edward pensa, então não espere que ele ligue para você.

\- Qual foi o propósito de sua ligação se não me dizer que eu continuo em Forks?

\- Como você continua morando aí, mesmo que não seja em nossa casa, preciso que faça um favor, um favor que eu estou pedindo, mas quem realmente precisa é Edward.

\- Que favor?

\- Eu não tive exatamente uma visão, mais um pressentimento ruim de que Bella estaria em apuros, Edward me garantiu que ela prometeu a ele que não faria nenhuma idiotice, mas conhecendo Bella, sem nenhum de nós por perto não estou confiante de que nada aconteça.

\- Quer que eu vigie ela?

\- Sim, mas por favor, seja totalmente invisível e não deixe-a saber que você continua em Forks.

\- Como? Eu até posso tentar vigiá-la com minha moto, mas tem chance de ela descobrir. Na escola eu peço para Sarah vigiar, mas fora não garanto nada.

\- Tente mesmo assim. E sempre que souber de alguma coisa, me ligue. Se acontecer alguma coisa não posso contar ao Edward, se não vai saber que você continua em Forks, mas se algo acontecer eu volto direto.

\- Ok, agora, se não se importa, apesar de não ir para a escola, eu preciso ir.

\- Tudo bem. Tenha um bom dia na casa de Helen e Grace King! Até mais.

E desliguei a ligação. Liguei rápido para Sarah para pedir que vigiasse Bella e depois fui para casa e peguei minha moto e fui ajudar na mudança de Helen e Grace.

Tive um bom dia. Ajudei na mudança e ainda deu tempo de conversarmos para nos atualizarmos do que aconteceu durante esses 70 e poucos anos sem nos falarmos. Quando voltei para a casa de Jennifer e Sarah elas já tinham chegado.

\- Olá meninas. Como foram as aulas? - Eu perguntei.

\- Se está realmente perguntando das aulas, então foi entediante. Mas, tenho algo que lhe interessa. - Sarah disse.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei.

\- Bella nos procurou hoje perguntando se sabíamos de alguma coisa dos Cullen. Eu disse que Edward estava no Maine, Alice e Jasper no Alaska, Rosalie e Emmett no Colorado e Esme, Carlisle e você estavam na Califórnia. E disse que vocês foram embora ontem a tarde.

\- Ela não deve estar nada bem. Edward é tudo para ela. Eu não sei porque ele acha que pode fazer com que ela esqueça ele... Alice e eu tentamos avisá-lo, mas ele é muito teimoso.

\- Jennifer e eu tentamos vigiar Bella na escola, e depois a caminho de casa. Ela está bem sozinha, e parece que não está ligando mais para as notas, sempre via ela estudando e agora não vejo mais.

\- Ela só não pode cometer nenhuma idiotice. Alice pediu que eu a avisasse de tudo que está acontecendo com Bella, qualquer coisa ela volta para Forks.

Depois do jantar eu liguei para Alice para dizer que Bella perguntou a Sarah e Jennifer sobre nossa família e disse também que Bella parecia bem triste e solitária.


	27. Flashback 4 - Novo Irmão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet sente saudade de sua família biológica e Edward está lá para confortá-la.

Rochester, Nova Iorque, 1933

Rosalie precisava caçar mais do que um vampiro normal para saciar a sede porque ela era uma recém criada. Nas primeiras vezes em que fora caçar, Edward e Carlisle a acompanharam, dessa vez Edward ficou em casa e Esme foi em seu lugar.

Já se passaram quase duas semanas desde tudo o que aconteceu e mudou a minha vida. Estou me adaptando bem a minha nova família, mas nunca cheguei a me aproximar muito de Edward, somente no dia em que ele me levou de volta para casa na noite em que minha mãe foi morta. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, seríamos só nós dois em casa.

Eu estava meio solitária, deitada de lado na cama, de frente para a janela. Eu estava chorando pois sentia muito a falta da minha família biológica, menos de meu pai. Também não estava preparada para deixar minha cidade onde nasci e cresci.   
Quando eu percebo, Edward bate na porta e pergunta:

\- Posso entrar?

\- Pode. - Eu digo, com a voz tremendo e meio fraca por causa do choro.

Ele entrou devagar e se sentou aos pés da cama.

\- Tudo bem, Violet?

\- Tudo... - Mas ele sabia que não era verdade.

\- O que houve? Sei que não está bem, está chorando.

\- Acho que não precisa me perguntar o que houve, pode ler minha mente e descobrir por si mesmo.

Eu continuava de lado, impossibilitando-o de ver meu rosto.

\- Eu não gostaria de fazer isso. Sempre que faço, apesar de as vezes não conseguir controlar, eu sinto que estou invadindo a privacidade e a vida das outras pessoas, e gostaria que você me contasse.

Então eu me virei e me sentei na cama de frente para ele, enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Sem contar o que aconteceu na minha vida duas semanas atrás, eu sinto falta da minha família, minha mãe, tia, meus irmãos...

\- Eu não posso consertar o que aconteceu com você e Rosalie, mas posso tentar ajudar fazendo com que se sinta menos deslocada, e se sinta confortável a ponto de nos chamar de família também. Sinto muito pela sua mãe. Quero que saiba que a qualquer momento pode me dizer se quiser morar com sua tia e seus irmãos, levarei você, se quiser. Todos nós entenderemos.

\- Muito obrigada, Edward. Por tudo. Você, Esme e Carlisle tem ajudado muito. Vou ter que me acostumar a viver sem meus irmãos e minha tia. Quero viver com vocês.

\- Eu realmente estou surpreso. Não entendo, você tem a oportunidade de ir morar com sua verdadeira família, mas está escolhendo morar com pessoas que você mal conhece?

\- O sangue não faz as pessoas serem da família, é o amor que nos torna uma família. E apesar de sempre querer proteger meus irmãos, eu prefiro morar com vocês. Eu e Rosalie temos uma ligação muito forte, mais forte até que algumas ligações entre mães e filhos. Nunca deixei de amá-la menos por não ser uma bruxa ou por ser somente minha irmã por parte de pai. Pode até ser que biologicamente nós sejamos apenas meias irmãs, mas ela sempre foi uma verdadeira irmã pra mim em todos os momentos, e sempre esteve ao meu lado. Então acho que não vale a pena eu morar com minha tia, quando Rosalie está aqui. Ela sempre foi a pessoa em que mais confiei.

\- Não sei se já lhe disseram isso, mas é muito madura para sua idade. A maioria das meninas de 14 anos não pensam assim.

\- Acho que ajuda o fato de eu ser uma bruxa, a ter uma mente mais madura... Vou sofrer sem meus irmãos e minha mãe, mas iria sofrer muito mais longe de Rose. Eu sei que você não gosta muito dela, mas eu conheço a verdadeira Rosalie.

\- Não é que eu não goste dela, só não gosto dela do jeito que Carlisle pensa em nos juntar...

\- E você está com medo de dizer isso à ele. Não fique, Eu tenho certeza que Carlisle só quer ver vocês felizes, e se é isso que quer, então é isso que ele quer também.

\- Obrigada Violet. Você não sabe como eu virei vampiro. Eu e minha mãe estávamos morrendo de Gripe espanhola, Carlisle era o médico que estava nos cuidando, antes de minha mãe morrer, ela pediu a ele que fizesse o que os outros médicos não poderiam fazer, e ele me transformou. Na minha vida humana eu nunca tive a oportunidade de ter irmãos. Quando minha mãe me teve, nunca pensou em ter mais filhos, achava que um estava perfeito. Mas eu sempre quis ter alguém para quem pudesse contar meus segredos, sentimentos e pensamentos, e quando se é criança ou adolescente nossos pais não são a pessoa certa para isso. Acho que irá ser muito bom ter uma irmã, especialmente você.

Eu chorei internamente de emoção com as palavras dele. Nos abraçamos forte, mas cuidadosamente, ele não queria me machucar.

\- Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para compensar o fato de que teve que largar sua família, pode dizer, faço qualquer coisa. - Edward disse.

\- Sabe, não tive a oportunidade de pegar alguma coisa da minha família que eu possa guardar como lembrança. Eu realmente queria ter os grimórios da minha mãe. Como ninguém aqui sabe muito sobre bruxaria, eles iriam ajudar.

\- Acho que Carlisle não iria gostar muito disso. Mas como eles vão demorar um pouco para voltar eu posso tentar conseguir para você. Onde ela os guardava?

\- Acho que devem estar no sótão. Sempre que meu pai saía ela entrava lá e ficava por bastante tempo.

Sempre que falava sobre meu pai eu fazia uma cara diferente, de ódio.

\- Desculpe me intrometer, mas por que odeia tanto seu pai?

\- Eu nunca cheguei a odiá-lo como odeio hoje. Bom, desde que nasci ele esperava um menino, nunca me tratou como tratava Rosalie, com vestidos e roupas caras, eu sempre recebia as roupas que não serviam mais nela. Mas ele nunca chegou a me tratar muito mal, só me tratava como indiferente, como se não existisse. Para ele eu não era para existir. Mas depois do que aconteceu com Rosalie, ele teve a ousadia de matar minha própria mãe, sua própria esposa, e ainda faria o mesmo com os próprios filhos... Eu esperava que ele me quisesse morta, mas não os meus irmãos.

\- Sinto muito por isso. Não sei como é pois não sou uma mulher e também sempre fui tratado como filho único e mimado em casa. Mas pelo menos ele era o único que a tratava com indiferença, não é?

\- Minha mãe sempre foi muito protetora e cuidadosa comigo, não tenho o que reclamar. Acho que todas as bruxas preferem ter filhas do que filhos, pelo fato de que as filhas irão ser bruxas também e podem viver eternamente. Então acho que apesar de ela já ter Rosalie e tratá-la como a própria filha, ela ficou muito feliz quando soube que teria outra menina. E Rosalie sempre soube que meu pai era indiferente comigo, sabe, ele nem quis escolher um nome para mim, quem escolheu foi Rose. Meus irmãos sempre me trataram bem também, eu era super protetora com eles como Rose é comigo.

\- Se pudesse, você se vingaria de seu pai?

\- Sei que vingança nunca é bom, mas me vingaria.

\- Bom, agora pelo menos você tem Carlisle, e posso assegurar que não existe um pai melhor do que ele.

\- É, acho que sim.


	28. Bella está morta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet novamente tem uma visão de que Bella está em perigo. Alice e ela vão até a casa de Bella ver como ela está.

Passaram-se alguns meses desde que estou morando temporariamente com Sarah e Jennifer. Não queria viver longe dos meus pais e irmãos, mas desde que Grace e Helen chegaram em Forks eu queria continuar morando aqui.

Como eu esperava, Bella não conseguiu manter-se longe do perigo. No início, ela ia todos os dias para La Push se encontrar com Jacob Black e os dois montavam motos juntos. Ela quase se feriu por conta dos lobisomens, quase andou de moto com uma pessoa desconhecida e quase se feriu gravemente ao cair de sua moto. Em todas essas vezes eu avisava Alice, mas como nada de realmente ruim aconteceu com Bella, Alice nunca voltou para Forks.

Em um dia, eu estava na casa de Helen e Grace, jantando, quando fui me levantar depois da janta ter acabado, eu tive uma de minhas visões, as que mostram o presente. Bella pulava do penhasco e caía no oceano, durante a tempestade. Ao mesmo tempo eu caí de joelhos no chão:

\- O que houve Violet? - Grace e Helen perguntaram, muito preocupadas.

Eu me levantei e olhei diretamente para elas.

\- Bella corre perigo. Preciso ligar para Alice e avisá-la. - Foi só o que consegui falar.

Disquei o número de Alice com meu celular, e em menos de 3 toques ela atendeu:

\- Alice! Bella, ela... - Eu disse, mas Alice completou o que eu ia falar.

\- Se atirou do penhasco, eu sei! Estou em Seattle, estou com o carro do Carlisle. Me encontre na casa dela, chegarei o mais rápido que puder.

E ela desligou.

\- O que houve exatamente, Violet? - Helen perguntou.

\- Eu tenho essas visões, visões de coisas que acontecem no presente, eu tenho involuntariamente quando alguém próximo está correndo perigo. Eu vi Bella pulando de um penhasco...

\- Igual a sua mãe... - Helen disse.

\- O que disse? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sua mãe também tinha esse dom Violet. O dom de ver o passado e o presente das pessoas. Em qualquer um que tocasse ela via o passado dessa pessoa, e também tinha visões do presente. Esse dom seu foi adquirido dela.

\- Eu preciso ir para a casa dela. Alice pediu para que eu fosse e nos encontraríamos lá.

\- Calma, Vi. Alice está vindo para cá, vai demorar um pouco até chegar em Forks. Tome um chá, se acalme, e deixaremos você na casa da Bella. - Grace disse, tentando me acalmar.

Grace preparou o chá para mim enquanto Helen me pôs no sofá e tentava me acalmar.

\- Tome. Irá ajudar. Assim que terminar eu te levo até lá. - Grace disse.

\- É de que?

\- De Melissa.

Eu tomei o chá com propriedades calmantes. Quando preparados por bruxas, os chás tem efeito quase que imediato, como poções, senti o efeito na hora.

\- Podemos ir agora. - Grace disse.

Eu me despedi de Helen e agradeci pelo jantar. Então Grace e eu fomos até seu carro, onde eu me sentei no banco do passageiro.

\- Ligue para sua irmã e diga que já está chegando.

Liguei para Alice, ela já estava perto também.

Enfim, chegamos a casa de Bella. Grace me deixou e voltou para casa. Quando cheguei vi o carro de Carlisle parado perto, Alice já estava lá dentro. Eu abri a porta destrancada da casa e Alice me aguardava ansiosa.

\- Alice!

Mesmo com toda a situação da Bella não pude esquecer as saudades que estava de Alice. Nos abraçamos.

\- Violet! Eu sabia que Bella não seria capaz de se cuidar... Tentei alertar Edward, mas sabe como ele é...

Logo ouvimos o carro de Bella estacionando na rua. Eu conseguia sentir seu nervosismo por saber que algum dos Cullen estaria esperando por ela. Ela entrou em casa e nos viu.

\- Ah! Alice! Violet! - Bella gritou e nos abraçou.

\- Bella? - Nós dissemos.

\- Eu... Desculpe. Estou tão...feliz... por ver vocês!

\- Está tudo bem, Bella. Está tudo bem. - Eu disse.

\- Sim. - Bella disse, e começou a chorar.

\- Tinha me esquecido de como você é cheia de vida. - Alice disse, com voz de reprovação.

Bella abraçou Alice novamente, mas Alice recuou. Estava com sede.

\- Ah! Desculpe. - Bella disse.

\- A culpa é minha. Faz muito tempo que não caço. Eu não devia ficar com tanta sede. Mas hoje estava com pressa. Por falar nisso, poderia me explicar como você está viva? - Alice disse.

\- Vocês me viram cair. - Bella disse.

\- Não. Vimos você pular. - Alice disse.

\- Eu disse a ele que isso ia acontecer, mas ele não acreditou em mim. "A Bella prometeu". "Não fique olhando o futuro dela também". "Já causamos muitos danos". Mas não estar olhando não quer dizer que eu não veja. Eu não a estava vigiando, eu juro, Bella. Mas já estou sintonizada em você... Quando a vi pular, nem pensei. Só peguei um avião. Sabia que chegaria tarde demais, mas não podia não fazer nada. Então cheguei aqui, pensando que talvez pudesse ajudar Charlie de alguma maneira, e você apareceu de carro.

\- Eu fiquei em Forks. Alice descobriu e pediu que eu a avisasse qualquer coisa que você fizesse. Não podia ir a escola e vigiá-la de lá se não saberia que eu havia ficado, então pedi a Sarah que fizesse isso por mim. - Eu disse.

\- Eu a vi entrar na água e esperei que saísse, mas isso não aconteceu. O que houve? E como você pôde fazer isso com Charlie? Não pára para pensar no que causaria a ele? E a meu irmão? Você tem alguma ideia do que Edward... - Alice disse. Mas Bella interrompeu.

\- Alice, Violet, eu não estava tentando me suicidar.

\- Está nos dizendo que não pulou de um penhasco? - Eu perguntei.

\- Não, mas... Era só para me divertir. Vi alguns amigos de Jacob pulando do penhasco. Pareceu... divertido e eu estava entediada... Não pensei que a tempestade fosse afetar a correnteza. Na verdade, nem pensei muito na água. Então, vocês me viram mergulhando, por que não viram Jacob?

\- Eu acordei da visão assim que vi você pular, não cheguei a ver você caindo na água.

\- É verdade que eu provavelmente teria me afogado se Jacob não tivesse pulado atrás de mim. Bom, tudo bem, não há dúvidas disso. Mas ele pulou e me tirou de lá, e acho que me levou de volta à praia, mas a essa altura eu estava meio desligada. Não devo ter ficado mais de um minuto embaixo da água até ele me pegar. Como você não viu isso?

\- Alguém tirou você de lá? - Alice perguntou.

\- Sim. Jacob me salvou.

\- Não seja ridícula. - Alice estava farejando Bella.

\- O que está fazendo? - Bella perguntou.

\- Quem estava com você lá fora agora mesmo? Parecia que estavam discutindo. - Alice disse.

\- Jacob Black. Ele é... meu melhor amigo, eu acho. Pelo menos era... O que foi?

\- Não sei. Não tenho certeza do que isso significa. - Alice disse.

\- Pelo menos não estou morta. - Bella disse.

\- Ele foi um tonto por pensar que você podia sobreviver sozinha. Pelo menos Violet ficou para vigiá-la. Nunca vi ninguém com tamanha tendência à idiotice letal. - Alice disse.

\- Eu sobrevivi. - Bella disse.

\- Então, se a correnteza era muito forte para você, como esse Jacob conseguiu? - Alice perguntou.

\- Jacob é... forte. - Bella respondeu.

\- Ele é um lobisomem. - Eu disse.

\- É. Os quileutes se transformam em lobos quando há vampiros por perto. Eles conhecem Carlisle de muito tempo atrás. Você estava com Carlisle na época? - Bella disse.

\- Não. Alice e Jasper não tinham nos encontrado ainda. - Eu respondi.

\- Bom, acho que isso explica o cheiro. Mas explicaria o que eu não vi? - Alice disse.

\- O cheiro? - Bella perguntou.

\- Você está com um cheiro horrível. Um lobisomem? Tem certeza?

\- Muita. - Bella respondeu.

\- Seu melhor amigo é um lobisomem. Há quanto tempo? - Alice perguntou.

\- Não muito. Ele só virou um lobisomem há algumas semanas.

\- Um lobisomem jovem? Pior ainda! Edward tinha razão... você é um imã para o perigo. Não devia ficar longe de problema? - Eu perguntei.

\- Não há nada de errado com os lobisomens. - Bella disse.

\- Até que eles se zanguem. Faça como bem entender, Bella. Qualquer outro seria melhor depois que os vampiros saíram da cidade. Mas você tem que começar a sair com os primeiros monstros que encontra. - Alice disse.

\- Não, Alice, os vampiros não foram embora... Quero dizer, não todos. É esse o problema. Se não fosse pelos lobisomens, Victoria já teria me pegado. Bem, se não fosse por Jake e os amigos dele, acho que Laurent teria me pegado antes dela então...

\- Victoria? Laurent? - Eu disse.

\- Imã para o perigo, lembra?

\- Conte tudo, desde o começo. - Alice pediu.

Bella contou, mas não disse sobre a parte das motos.

\- Nossa partida não lhe fez bem, não foi? - Alice perguntou.

\- Mas isso nunca teve importância, não é? Até parece que vocês partiram para o meu bem.

\- Bem... Acho que hoje agi por impulso. Não devia ter me intrometido. - Alice disse.

\- Não vão, Alice, Violet. Por favor, não me deixem.

\- Tudo bem. Não vamos a lugar nenhum esta noite. Respire fundo. - Alice disse.

\- Você está horrível, Bella. - Eu disse.

\- Eu me afoguei hoje.

\- É mais do que isso. Você está péssima.

\- Olhe, estou fazendo o melhor que posso.

\- O que quer dizer? - Alice perguntou.

\- Não tem sido fácil. Estou me esforçando.

\- Eu disse a ele. - Alice falou consigo mesma.

\- O que vocês achavam que iam encontrar? Fora a minha morte? Esperavam me ver saltitando por aí e assoviando musiquinhas animadas? Vocês me conhecem bem.

\- Conhecemos. Mas eu tinha esperanças. - Alice disse.

\- Então acho que a idiotice não é exclusivamente minha.


	29. Noite na casa de Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice e Violet passam a noite na casa de Bella.

O telefone tocou.

\- Deve ser Charlie. - Bella disse.

\- Charlie?

Eu não conseguia ouvir o outro lado da linha.

\- Jake!

\- Eu estou bem. Eu lhe disse que não era...

E o telefone desligou.

\- Isso vai ser um problema. - Bella disse.

\- Eles não estão animados com nossa presença aqui. - Alice disse.

\- Não. Mas não é da conta deles.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? Providências a tomar, pontas soltas a amarrar. - Alice disse.

\- Que providências? - Bella perguntou.

\- Não sei bem... Preciso ver Carlisle.

\- Não podem ficar? Por favor. Só um pouquinho. Senti tanto a falta de vocês. - Bella disse.

\- Se acha que é uma boa ideia... - Eu disse.

\- Acho. Vocês podem ficar aqui... Charlie vai adorar você Violet.

\- Nós temos casa, Bella. - Eu disse.

Mas depois, fiquei com pena dela e disse:

\- Bem, precisamos pelo menos pegar uma mala de roupas.

\- Vocês são o máximo!

\- E acho que vou precisar caçar. Imediatamente.

Bella recuou um passo.

\- Pode ficar longe de problemas por uma hora? - Alice perguntou.

\- Tudo bem, Alice. Eu fico com ela. - Eu disse.

\- Sim, você ficará bem. Pelo menos esta noite. - Alice disse.

\- Vai voltar? - Bella perguntou.

\- Prometo... Daqui a uma hora.

Alice disparou porta afora. Ficamos só eu e Bella.

\- Acho melhor você tomar um banho primeiro. Não vai querer que seu pai fique sabendo o que aconteceu.

\- Boa ideia. Já volto. - Bella disse.

Então Bella foi tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Depois, desceu até a cozinha.

\- Opa. As vezes esqueço que você é a única Cullen com necessidades humanas. Vai querer comer alguma coisa? - Bella perguntou.

\- Muito obrigada, Bella. Mas já jantei na casa das minhas amigas.

Enquanto Bella comia, eu arrumava as camas nos dois sofás da sala.

\- O que está fazendo? - Bella perguntou.

\- Vamos passar a noite com você. Seu pai não sabe que Alice não dorme, e eu preciso de algum lugar para dormir.

Logo depois, Alice voltou e se sentou em uma das camas improvisadas.

\- Valeu. - Alice disse.

\- Você chegou cedo. - Bella disse.

\- Bella. O que vamos fazer com você? - Alice disse.

\- Não sei. Eu tenho mesmo tentado ao máximo. - Bella respondeu.

\- Acreditamos. - Eu disse.

\- Ele... ele... Edward sabe que estão aqui?

\- Não. - Dissemos juntas.

\- Ele não está com Esme e Carlisle? - Bella perguntou.

\- Ele os visita de meses em meses. - Eu disse. - Ele acredita que eu esteja com eles na Califórnia.

\- Ah! Alice, você disse que veio de avião... De onde veio?

\- Eu estava em Denali, visitando a família de Tanya.

\- Jasper está aqui? Ele veio com você? - Bella perguntou.

\- Ele não aprova que eu interfira. Nós prometemos... E você acha que Charlie não vai se importar por nós estarmos aqui? - Alice disse.

\- Charlie acha você maravilhosa, Alice. E tenho certeza que vai gostar de você também, Violet.

\- Bom, isso nós estamos prestes a descobrir. - Alice disse.

Charlie entrou em casa.

\- Lamento muito por Harry, pai.

\- Vou sentir muita saudade dele. - Charlie disse.

\- Como está Sue?

\- Ela parece tonta, como se ainda não tivesse assimilado o fato. Sam vai ficar com ela. Aqueles pobres crianças. Leah é só um ano mais velha do que você, e Seth só tem 14...

\- Hmmm, pai? Não vai adivinhar quem está aqui.

Alice chegou mais perto para cumprimentá-lo.

\- Oi, Charlie. Desculpe por ter vindo em má hora.

\- Alice Cullen? É você?

\- Sou eu. - Ela me puxou para perto para conhecê-lo. - E essa é minha irmã mais nova, Violet. Estávamos por perto.

\- Muito prazer, Sr. swan. - Eu disse, apertando sua mão.

\- O prazer é meu, Violet. Não sabia que Carlisle tinha uma filha mais nova... Por falar nele, Carlisle está?

\- Não, estamos sozinhas. - Alice respondeu.

\- Elas podem ficar aqui, não podem? Já convidei. - Bella disse.

\- Claro que sim. Adoraríamos que vocês ficassem, Alice, Violet.

\- Obrigada, Charlie. Sei que é um momento terrível. - Alice disse.

\- Não, está tudo bem. Vou ficar muito ocupado fazendo o que puder pela família de Harry, será ótimo Bella ter companhia.

\- Tem jantar pra você na mesa, pai.

\- Obrigado, Bell.

Fomos para o sofá.

\- Você parece cansada. - Alice disse.

\- É. É isso que as experiências de quase morte fazem comigo... E então, o que Carlisle pensa de vocês estarem aqui?

\- Ele não sabe, só sabe de Violet. Ele e Esme estavam numa viagem de caça. Vou saber dele daqui a alguns dias, quando ele voltar.

Bella se virou para mim.

\- Eu ia com Carlisle e Esme para a Califórnia, mas de última hora chegaram duas velhas amigas, e consegui convencer eles a me deixarem ficar na casa de Sarah. Prometi para eles que você não me veria. - Eu disse.

\- Mas vocês não vão contar a ele... Quando ele aparecer de novo? - Ela não estava falando de Carlisle agora.

\- Não, ele arrancaria nossas cabeças. - Alice disse.

Bella estava cansada. Se deitou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Alice e eu fui me deitar na outra cama.

Assim que Charlie acordara, Alice foi se juntar a ele na cozinha e aproveitei e fui junto, deixando Bella dormindo.

\- Foi tão ruim Charlie? - Alice perguntou.

\- Muito ruim.

\- Conte-nos tudo. Queremos saber exatamente o que aconteceu quando partimos. - Alice disse.

\- Nunca me senti tão impotente. Não sabia o que fazer. Aquela primeira semana... Pensei que ia ter que hospitalizá-la. Ela não comia nem bebia nada, não queria se mexer. O Dr. Gerandy despejava palavras como "catatônica", mas eu não o deixei subir para vê-la. Tive medo de que isso a assustasse.

\- Ela superou? - Eu perguntei.

\- Pedi para Renée vir e levá-la para a Flórida. Eu simplesmente não queria ser o responsável... Se ela tivesse de ir para um hospital ou coisa assim. Pensei que ficar com a mãe a ajudaria. Mas quando começamos a guardar as roupas dela, ela despertou, agitadíssima. Nunca tinha visto Bella ter um ataque daquele. Ela nunca foi de ter acessos de raiva, mas, meu Deus, ficou furiosa. Atirava as roupas por toda parte e gritava que não podíamos obrigá-la a ir embora... E depois, enfim, começou a chorar. Pensei que aquele seria o momento da virada. Não discuti quando ela quis ficar aqui... E ela parecia ter melhorado no começo...

Ele falou que ela parecia vazia. Não conversava com ninguém. E que ela melhorou um pouco passando tempo com Jacob.

Depois Bella acordou e chamou Alice.

\- Alice?

\- Estamos na cozinha Bella. - Alice respondeu.

Charlie foi embora. Bella e eu tomamos café. Para o bem de Bella, conversamos sobre a nossa família, sobre todos menos Edward. E para distraí-la mais ainda Alice contou o que tinha descoberto sobre sua vida humana.

Mais tarde Charlie foi ao enterro de Harry. Logo depois alguém bateu na porta:

\- Já vai! - Bella gritou.

\- Bella. Tenho um bom palpite de quem seja e acho melhor irmos embora. - Alice disse.

\- Palpite? - Bella perguntou.

\- Se esta é uma repetição do meu lapso extraordinário de previsão de ontem, então é mais provável que seja Jacob Black ou um dos... amigos dele.

\- Você não consegue ver os lobisomens? - Bella perguntou.

\- É o que parece.

\- Vocês não tem que ir a lugar nenhum. Chegaram aqui primeiro. - Bella disse.

\- Confie em mim, não seria uma boa ideia ter os dois no mesmo ambiente. E ele não sabe sobre Violet.

A campainha tocou outra vez.


	30. Flashback 5 - Nova mãe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morando agora em uma família de vampiros, Violet se sente envergonhada em contar para sua mãe sobre seus problemas femininos.

Nova Orleans, Louisiana, 1933

Duas semanas depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Rochester, eu e minha nova família nos mudamos para Nova Orleans, em Louisiana. Rosalie ainda não tinha se acostumado com a ideia de ser uma vampira, estava ainda meio brava com Carlisle por ter a transformado.

Quando chegamos na nossa nova casa, Edward, Rosalie e Carlisle saíram para caçar, deixando somente eu e Esme em casa. Em suas caçadas, geralmente eles ficavam alguns dias fora de casa e sempre alguém ficava comigo.

Em um dia, eu acordei sentindo uma dor na barriga. Levantei da cama e percebi logo do que se tratava. Convivendo muito com vampiros, eu havia esquecido totalmente que apesar de ser uma bruxa eu tinha necessidades e meu corpo era mais humano do que o dos vampiros. Eu havia ficado menstruada. Entrei em desespero. Eu estava convivendo durante muito pouco tempo com eles, e estava meio envergonhada de contar. A única pessoa que seria mais confortável para contar era Rosalie, mas ela não estava em casa, e sendo uma recém criada seria mais difícil para ela.

Antes de eu sair do quarto, Esme bateu na porta:

\- Bom dia, querida. Tudo bem?

\- Ah... Si-sim... Eu vou me vestir e já desço para o café da manhã. - Eu respondi.

\- Posso entrar?

Eu rapidamente troquei de roupa e deixei que Esme entrasse.

\- Sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa para mim, Vi. Não precisa ter vergonha de nada. - Esme disse.

Ela obviamente sabia o que tinha acontecido.

\- Eu... Eu... - Eu disse, gaguejando.

\- Você ficou menstruada? - Esme completou o que eu ia dizer.

\- Si-sim... - Eu disse, sem olhar diretamente para ela, corando.

\- Não tem problema. Eu vou comprar o que você precisa, está sentindo dor?

Eu só fiz que sim com a cabeça.

\- O remédio vou ter que ver com Carlisle depois. Já volto.

Então Esme saiu e eu fiquei sozinha em casa. Desci para tomar o café que ela já havia deixado pronto. Ela voltou rapidamente e me entregou a sacola que havia comprado.

\- Obrigada, mãe. - Eu disse, corando mais ainda.

Eu terminei o café e depois voltei para o quarto.

Mais tarde, eu estava lendo um dos grimórios da minha mãe biológica, na sala de estar, Esme estava lendo outro livro sentada ao meu lado. Quando fui trocar de página, percebi que o grimório estava congelando, perto da onde eu a recém havia tocado. Eu larguei cuidadosamente ele na mesa.

\- O que houve, Vi? - Esme perguntou.

Antes de eu responder, eu peguei outro livro na mão, e ele congelou por inteiro.

\- Gelo! Eu adquiri o poder de controlar o gelo! - Eu disse. Esme estava olhando muito curiosamente para o livro que eu acabara de congelar. 

\- Parabéns, Vi! - Esme disse. Me abraçando.


	31. Confusões e um lobisomem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob conhece Violet.

Assim que a campainha tocou outra vez, Bella foi abrir a porta para atender, mas antes que pudesse notar, Alice havia saído. Eu fiquei em um lugar onde conseguia enxergar a porta, mas ele não conseguia me ver.  
Bella abriu a porta. Do lado de fora da casa, um menino de uns 15 ou 16 anos, mas com aparência de 20, era muito alto e musculoso, pele morena e cabelos negros. Ele estava com uma cara de nojo, já sabia que tinha um vampiro na casa, suas mãos tremiam levemente. Na frente da casa de Bella, em uma moto, esperavam dois de seus amigos, provavelmente com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse.

\- Oi. - Bella disse.

Ele continuou sem entrar na casa.

\- Ela não está aqui. Precisa de alguma coisa? - Bella perguntou.

\- Você está sozinha? - Ele perguntou.

\- Estou. - Bella mentiu.

\- Posso falar com você um minutinho?

\- É claro que pode, Jacob. Entre.

Ele entrou, mas não deu para me esconder. Ele foi em direção a sala.

\- Festinha do pijama? - Ele perguntou.

\- É. O que você tem a ver com isso?

\- Onde está sua amiga? Espera, tem 2 camas, e a sanguessuga não dorme. Tem mais alguém aqui? - Jacob perguntou.

\- Alice teve algumas coisas para fazer. Tudo bem, pode vir Violet. - Ela disse. Então eu saí de trás da parede onde estava escondida e fui na direção deles.

\- Jacob, essa é a Violet. Violet, esse é o Jake. - Bella nos apresentou.

Jacob olhou com uma cara estranha para Bella, obviamente reparou que eu não era vampira.

\- Quem é ela? - Jacob perguntou.

\- Ela é a irmã mais nova de Edward. Violet Cullen. - Bella respondeu.

Assim que ela disse que eu era uma Cullen, eu me afastei.

\- Uma Cullen? Desde quando os Cullen abrigam humanos? - Jacob perguntou.

\- Ah... - Bella disse, me olhando, com medo de revelar o que eu era.

\- Tudo bem, Bella. - Eu disse, indo um pouco mais para perto deles. - Eu não sou humana. Sou uma bruxa.

\- Uma bruxa? É sério? - Jacob disse, rindo.

\- Você acha que estou mentindo? - Eu perguntei, rindo da reação dele.

\- Acho. Se realmente é uma bruxa, prove. - Ele disse, em um tom sério.

Então me aproximei dele, mas ele recuou um pouco. Eu fui em direção a sua mão e perguntei:

\- Posso?

\- Confie nela, Jake, ela não irá te machucar. - Bella disse.

Então ele deixou eu segurar a mão dele. Comecei a ver o seu passado.

\- Você é o filho mais novo. Tem duas irmãs mais velhas, Rachel e Rebecca. - Eu disse.

\- Bella sabe sobre isso. Pode ter contado para você. - Ele disse, me desafiando.

\- Seu pai usa cadeira de rodas por causa da diabetes. Sua mãe faleceu há muito tempo em um acidente de carro. Eu sei que Bella até pode saber disso. Mas por que ela me contaria? Não pode simplesmente acreditar em mim? Por que eu seria uma Cullen se fosse humana? - Eu disse.

\- Tá. Você é uma bruxa. Bella, você não tem amigos que não sejam monstros, não é mesmo? - Jacob disse.

\- Eu estou longe de ser um monstro, Jacob Black. Não me transformo em um animal selvagem se me descontrolo e também não preciso de sangue para saciar a minha sede. - Eu disse.

\- Afinal, Jacob, o que você quer? - Bella perguntou.

\- Só tenho que fazer algumas perguntas. Não vou demorar muito. Temos que voltar para o enterro. - Ele respondeu.

\- Tudo bem, vamos acabar com isso então. - Ela disse.

\- Dois dos Cullen estão aqui com você.

\- Sim. Alice e Violet Cullen. - Bella respondeu.

\- Quanto tempo elas vão ficar?

\- O tempo que elas quiserem. - Bella respondeu, antes de eu conseguir responder. -É um convite aberto.

\- Você acha que poderia... por favor... explicar a elas sobre a outra... Victoria?

\- Não se preocupe, ela já nos contou. - Eu respondi, antes de Bella.

\- Eu estava falando com a Bella. Bella, precisa saber que só podemos vigiar nosso próprio território com duas Cullens aqui. Você só ficará segura em La Push. Não posso mais protegê-la aqui.

\- Tudo bem. - Bella disse. - É só isso?

\- Só mais uma coisa. Os outros vão voltar? - Ele perguntou.

Eu ia responder de novo, mas Bella me impediu.

\- Não. Eles não vão voltar.

\- Tudo bem. É só isso. - Jacob disse.

\- Bom, pode ir correndo. Vá dizer a Sam que os monstros apavorantes não vão voltar para pegar vocês. - Bella disse.

\- Tudo bem.

Eu olhei para ela, tentando dizer o que queria que ela entendesse.

\- Mas não deixe que os outros pensem que Violet pode ser uma ameaça para os humanos aqui. - Bella disse. Ela entendeu o que eu queria que dissesse.

\- Vou tentar. - Jacob disse. E saiu rápido pela cozinha.

Mas antes de sair, ele voltou e chamou pela Bella. Ela foi até ele, e eu fui atrás, um pouco distante.

\- Eu fiz de novo, não foi? - Ele perguntou.

\- Fez o quê? - Bella perguntou.

\- Quebrei minha promessa. Desculpe.

\- Tudo bem. Desta vez quem começou fui eu. - Bella falou.

\- Não vamos nos preocupar com isso, está bem? Elas só estão de visita, não é? Elas vão embora e tudo voltará ao normal. - Jacob disse.

\- Não posso ser amiga de todos ao mesmo tempo? - Bela perguntou.

\- Não, acho que não pode. Mesmo eu aparentemente não tendo nada contra bruxas.

\- Mas você vai esperar, não vai? Ainda será meu amigo mesmo que eu ame Alice? - Ela perguntou.

\- É, sempre serei seu amigo. Independentemente de quem você ame.

Bella o abraçou. Ele começou a fungar ela.

\- Por que todo mundo faz isso comigo? Eu não estou fedendo! - Bella disse.

\- Para mim você não está, Bella. Mas acho que sou a única além de você, que acha isso. - Eu disse.

\- Está fedendo a eles. Tão doce... enjoativo de tão doce. E gelado... queima o meu nariz. Acho que só estou suportando pois o cheiro dela alivia um pouco. - Ele disse, apontando com a cabeça para mim.

\- E eu tenho cheiro de que? - Eu perguntei.

\- Alguma coisa com ervas, como chá, e uma mistura de flores, eu acho. - Ele disse.

\- Por que Alice acha que eu também estou fedendo? - Bella perguntou.

\- Talvez eu não tenha um cheiro tão bom para ela também. - Ele respondeu.

Jacob sussurrou alguma coisa, que só Bella conseguiu ouvir.

\- Não precisa ser assim, Jake.

\- Sim, precisa, Bella. É melhor que eu não esteja perto dela. Você provavelmente não iria gostar muito se eu matasse a sua amiga.

Então o telefone tocou.


	32. Meu irmão irá morrer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob atende o telefone pensando ser Carlisle na outra linha. Alice tem uma visão.

Jacob atendeu o telefone.

\- Residência dos Swan.

Jacob estava rindo antes de atender o telefone. Mas depois, mudou o humor no mesmo instante.

\- Ele não está.

\- No enterro.

E ele desligou o telefone.

\- Maldito sanguessuga. - Jacob murmurou.

\- Você desligou na cara de quem? - Eu perguntei, curiosa.

\- Na MINHA casa e no MEU telefone. - Bella completou.

\- Calma! Ele é que desligou na minha cara! - Jacob respondeu.

\- Ele? Quem era? - Eu perguntei, mais curiosa ainda.

\- Seu pai, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. - Jacob respondeu.

\- Por que não deixou uma de nós falar com ele? - Bella perguntou.

\- Ele não perguntou por vocês. Perguntou onde Charlie estava e eu respondi. Agora. Tchau, Bells.

E ele foi embora. Logo depois, Alice apareceu, imóvel, na escada.

\- Bella.

\- Alice, qual é o problema? - Bella perguntou, extremamente nervosa.

\- Edward.

Bella desmaiou depois do que Alice dissera. Alice a colocou no sofá. Segundos depois Jacob apareceu.

\- O quê você fez com ela? - Jacob perguntou a Alice, mas ela o ignorou.

\- Bella? Bella, pare com isso, precisamos correr. - Alice disse.

\- Fique longe daqui. - Jacob alertou.

\- Calma, Jacob Black. Não vai querer fazer isso tão perto dela. - Eu disse, me aproximando.

\- Não acho que terei problemas para manter o foco. - Ele respondeu.

\- Alice? Violet? O que houve? - A voz fraca de Bella disse.

\- Não sei. O que ele está pensando?! - Alice disse. 

Alice pegou seu celular na bolsa e discou o número de Carlisle. Em menos de um toque, Rose atendeu.

\- Rose, preciso falar com Carlisle agora. Tudo bem, assim que ele voltar. Não, estarei num avião. Olhe, soube de alguma notícia de Edward?- Alice fez uma pausa. - Por quê? Por quê você fez isso, Rosalie?

\- O que aconteceu, Alice? - Eu disse, desesperada com a reação de Alice.

Ela fez sinal para eu ficar quieta.

\- Bom, mas você está errada nos dois sentidos, Rosalie, então isso é um problema, não acha? E sim, Violet está comigo, ela ficou em Forks. Sim, elas estão bem. Bella está absolutamente bem... Eu estava errada... É uma longa história... Mas você errou nessa parte também e é por isso que estou ligando... Sim, foi exatamente o que eu vi.

Alice estava muito brava com Rosalie, alguma coisa realmente ruim aconteceu para isso acontecer.

\- É meio tarde para isso agora, Rose. Poupe seu remorso para alguém que acredite nele.

E ela desligou o telefone.

\- Alice. - eu disse. - Carlisle voltou. Ele ligou antes...

\- Há quanto tempo? - Alice perguntou.

\- Meio minuto antes de você aparecer. - Eu respondi.

\- O que ele disse? - Alice perguntou.

\- Jacob que falou com ele. - Eu disse.

\- Ele perguntou por Charlie e eu disse que Charlie não estava aqui. - Jacob disse.

\- Só isso? - Alice perguntou.

\- Depois ele desligou na minha cara. - Jacob completou.

\- Você disse que Charlie estava no enterro. - Bella lembrou.

\- Quais foram suas palavras exatas? - Alice perguntou.

\- Ele disse: "Ele não está", e quando Carlisle perguntou onde Charlie estava, Jacob respondeu: "No enterro". - Eu disse.

Alice caiu de joelhos.

\- Me diga, Alice. - Bella disse.

\- Não era Carlisle ao telefone. - Alice disse.

\- Está me chamando de mentiroso? - Jacob perguntou, furioso. Mas Alice o ignorou.

\- Era Edward. Ele acha que você está morta. - Alice completou.

\- Rosalie disse a ele que Bella se matou, não foi? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sim. Preciso ressaltar que ela acredita nisso. Eles confiaram demais na minha visão, numa habilidade que é tão imperfeita. Mas ela o localizou para contar isso a ele! Será que ela não percebeu?... Nem se importou?... - Alice disse.

Eu não estava acreditando no que Rose tinha feito. Uma mistura de raiva e choque circulava o meu corpo.

\- E quando Edward ligou para cá, pensou que Jacob estivesse se referindo ao meu enterro. - Bella disse.

Alice olhou de um jeito estranho para Bella.

\- Você não está perturbada. - Alice sussurrou.

\- Bom, o momento é horrível, mas tudo isso pode ser consertado. Da próxima vez que ele ligar, alguém dirá a ele... o que.. na verdade... - Bella disse, mas foi interrompida pelo olhar de Alice.

\- Bella. Edward não vai ligar de novo. Ele acreditou nela. - Alice disse.

\- Eu. Não. Entendo. - Bella disse.

\- Ele foi para a Itália. - Alice disse.

Ele iria até Volterra para ser morto pelos Volturi!

\- Não! Ele não pode fazer isso! - Bella disse.

\- Ele se decidiu assim que seu amigo confirmou que era tarde demais para salvar você. - Alice disse.

\- Mas ele... ele foi embora! Ele não me queria mais! Que diferença isso faz agora? Ele sabia que um dia eu ia morrer! - Bella disse.

\- Não acho que ele tenha planejado viver muito tempo após a sua morte. - Alice disse.

\- Como ele se atreve! Não podemos ligar para ele? Carlisle não pode? - Bella disse.

\- Esta foi a primeira coisa que tentei. Ele largou o telefone numa lata de lixo no Rio de Janeiro... Alguém atendeu... - Alice respondeu.

\- Você antes disse que tínhamos que correr. Correr como? Vamos fazer logo, seja lá o que for! - Bella disse, desesperada.

\- Bella, eu... eu não acho que posso pedir a você para... - Alice disse. Bella a interrompeu.

\- Peça!

\- Pode ser tarde demais para nós. Eu o vi indo aos Volturi... e pedindo para morrer. Tudo depende do que eles decidirem. Não consigo ver nada até que eles tomem uma decisão. Mas se eles disserem não... Aro gosta de Carlisle e não vai querer ofendê-lo... Edward tem um plano B. Eles protegem muito a cidade deles. Se Edward fizer algo para perturbar a paz, ele acha que vão tentar impedi-lo. E tem razão. Eles vão mesmo. - Alice disse.

\- Vamos! - Bella disse.

\- Preste atenção, Bella! Quer tenhamos tempo ou não, estaremos no meio da cidade dos Volturi. Seremos consideradas cúmplices dele se ele for bem-sucedido. Você será uma humana que não só sabe demais, mas que também tem um cheiro bom demais. Há uma boa possibilidade de que eles eliminem todos nós... Bem, no seu caso, não será tanto uma punição, mas o jantar. - Alice falou.

\- É isso que está nos prendendo aqui? Eu vou sozinha, se você estiver com medo. - Bella disse. Ela realmente estava disposta a qualquer coisa por Edward.

\- Só tenho medo de provocar sua morte. - Alice disse.

\- Eu quase me matei diariamente! Me diga o que precisamos fazer!

\- Escreva um bilhete para Charlie. Vou ligar para a companhia aérea. - Alice disse.

\- Charlie. - Bella ofegou.

\- Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a Charlie. O pacto que se dane. - Jacob disse.

\- Eu também posso ajudar. Posso pedir que uma das meninas passe aqui de vez em quando para monitorar. - Eu disse.

\- Meninas? Tem mais bruxas em Forks? E mesmo assim ele já estará seguro conosco. Melhor não intervir com outra espécie... - Jacob disse.

\- Rápido, Bella. - Alice disse.

Bella correu para pegar papel e caneta e escrever o bilhete para o pai dela.

\- Por favor, cuide de Charlie. - Bella disse a Jacob.

\- Pegue sua carteira, vai precisar da identidade. Por favor, me diga que tem passaporte. Não tenho tempo para falsificar um. - Alice disse.

Bella rapidamente subiu para seu quarto e arrumou algumas roupas e pegou a carteira. Depois voltou para a entrada da casa.

\- Você pode se controlar de vez em quando, mas estes sanguessugas de onde a está levando... - Jacob disse.

\- Sim, tem razão cachorro. Os Volturi são a essência de nossa espécie... São o motivo para seus pêlos se eriçarem quando você sente meu cheiro. Eles são as substância de seus pesadelos, o pavor por trás de seus instintos. Não estou alheia a isto. - Alice disse, firme.

\- E vai levá-la para eles como uma garrafa de vinho em uma festa! - Jacob falou.

\- Acha que ela vai ficar melhor aqui sozinha, com Victoria em seu encalço? - Alice perguntou.

\- Podemos cuidar da ruiva. - Jacob disse.

\- Então por que ela ainda está caçando? - Alice perguntou.

Jacob rosnou.

\- Parem com isso! Discutam quando voltarmos, agora vamos! - Bella disse.

Alice correu para o carro. Bella e corremos junto com ela, mas Bella se virou antes para a porta.

\- Por favor, Bella. Estou pedindo. - Jacob disse.

\- Jake, eu tenho que...

\- Não tem, não. Não tem mesmo. Pode ficar aqui comigo. Pode ficar viva. Por Charlie, por mim. Não morra Bella. Não vá.

Antes de Bella entrar no carro eu cheguei perto dele e parei ao lado da porta do banco do motorista.

\- Alice, o que eu faço? Sei que não posso ir com vocês. - Eu perguntei.

\- Vá diretamente até nossa casa. Carlisle, Esme e os outros chegarão em pouco tempo. - Alice instruiu.

Bella entrou no carro.

\- Tchau, Jake. Tchau, Violet. - Bella disse.

\- Até mais, Violet. Nos vemos em alguns dias. - Alice disse. E saíram muito rápido.

\- Eu espero... - Eu disse comigo mesma.


	33. Flashback 6 - Novo pai ou treinador?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle ajuda Violet a controlar seus poderes.

Nova Orleans, Louisiana, 1933

Alguns dias depois de eu ter descoberto um novo poder, Carlisle, Rosalie e Edward voltaram de sua caçada. Era um sábado de manhã, e fui acordada, mas surpreendentemente quando vi quem me acordou, não era Rose nem Esme, era Carlisle.

\- Bom dia, princesa. Preciso falar com você. Podemos conversar enquanto você toma seu café da manhã. - Carlisle disse. - Vamos te esperar lá embaixo.

Então ele saiu do meu quarto. Eu estava bem apreensiva sobre o que ele queria falar comigo. Eu estava esperando que fosse falar do que aconteceu comigo enquanto ele estava caçando, que Esme contara a ele. Queria que fosse qualquer coisa menos isso.

Levantei da cama e logo coloquei uma roupa que já estava separada para mim em cima da cadeira da penteadeira. Escovei os dentes e lavei o rosto, e , então desci.

\- Bom dia, pequena. Estava com saudades! - Rosalie, inesperadamente feliz, disse, e me abraçou.

\- Bom dia, Vi. - Edward disse.

\- Bom dia, querida! - Esme disse. - Seu café já está pronto.

Eu sentei e comecei a comer meu café da manhã na mesa da cozinha. Enquanto isso, Rosalie, Edward, Esme e Carlisle se juntaram em volta de mim. Estava cada vez mais constrangedor.

\- Violet, como eu lhe disse antes, queríamos conversar com você sobre uma coisa. - Carlisle começou a dizer. Então parei de olhá-lo nos olhos e fingi prestar total atenção na comida. - Esme me contou hoje, que durante nossa saída aconteceu uma coisa com você.

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu o interrompi, mais vermelha do que nunca.

\- Acho que não precisa conversar comigo sobre isso agora, pai. Na frente de todos. Podemos esperar para outra hora... - Eu disse.

Esme logo entendeu o que eu estava querendo dizer.

\- Vi, não é sobre isso que queremos falar com você. - Esme disse.

Rosalie e Edward trocaram olhares confusos. Carlisle provavelmente já sabia.

\- Sobre o que é, então? - Eu perguntei.

\- Esme contou que você estava lendo um livro quando acidentalmente você o congelou. Devo lhe dar os parabéns por ter adquirido mais um poder, mas nós discutimos antes de você acordar, e achamos que precisa controlar seus poderes. Você nos contou que dependendo da emoção que estiver sentindo, você pode usar algum dos seus poderes, querendo ou não. - Carlisle disse.

\- Edward já pegou todos os grimórios da minha mãe. Nenhum fala sobre como exatamente controlar os poderes. Só controlando minhas emoções... - Eu disse. - E ninguém aqui é uma bruxa para conseguir me ajudar a controlar.

\- Não precisamos ser da mesma espécie para te ajudar. Quando eu não conseguia controlar minha telepatia foi Carlisle quem me ajudou, mesmo ele não possuindo o poder. - Edward disse. 

\- Mas você tinha dito que as vezes não consegue deixar de ler a mente das pessoas, mesmo quando você não quer... - Eu disse.

\- É, isso é verdade. Mas sem a ajuda de Carlisle minha cabeça teria explodido de tantos pensamentos alheios... - Edward disse.

\- Não estamos dizendo que conseguiremos fazer com que você consiga controlar totalmente seus poderes. Mas vamos ajudar a diminuir as chances de você utilizá-los na frente de humanos e de causar algum estrago ou perigo. - Carlisle disse.

\- E como faremos isso? - Eu disse.

\- Estou disposto a ajudar. Sinto que apesar de não ser o pai biológico de vocês, como pai, eu passo a maior parte do meu tempo no trabalho e não aqui. Nossas "aulas" serão nos finais de semana, vou sempre estar em casa. Temos que influenciar as suas emoções e de algum jeito você vai poder canalizar elas em alguma coisa que não seja nos seus poderes. - Carlisle disse.

\- Acho que pode ser uma boa ideia. - Eu disse.

\- Ótimo. Você se importaria de me emprestar os grimórios que Edward trouxe para eu dar uma olhada? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Não me importaria. Mas só tem um problema. - Eu disse.

\- O que seria? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Eles não estão em inglês. - Eu disse.

\- Em que idioma eles estão? - Edward perguntou, curioso. - Eu entendo alguns outros idiomas, talvez entenda.

\- Você entende Nórdico antigo? - Eu perguntei.

\- Os grimórios da mamãe estão em Nórdico antigo? E como você consegue ler? - Rosalie disse. Fiquei muito emocionada em ver que ela ainda se referia a minha mãe biológica como "mamãe".

\- Sim, todos em Nórdico antigo. E pelo que eu li, os feitiços são sempre recitados em latim. - Eu disse.

\- Violet, como consegue lê-los? - Carlisle perguntou. - Sua mãe lhe ensinou Nórdico antigo e latim?

\- Não. Ela nunca me ensinou outro idioma. Quando eu leio os grimórios, é como se as letras e palavras saltassem da página e elas formam o inglês. É como se tudo fosse escrito já em inglês. - Eu disse.

\- Carlisle, como iremos ler? - Edward perguntou.

\- Violet, no seu tempo livre, você poderia fazer um favor? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Quer que eu traduza todos os grimórios? Não é mais fácil eu ler as partes mais importantes para vocês? - Eu perguntei.

\- Pode ser. Assim não precisa perder todo o seu tempo traduzindo. Você gostaria de começar nosso treinamento nos lendo os grimórios ou praticando? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Praticando. - Eu respondi.

Então, fomos para o quintal da casa onde não teriam muitas coisas frágeis e quebráveis para destruir.


	34. Minha família está de volta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de descobrirem que Edward foi à Volterra até os Volturi, os outros Cullen voltam para Forks.

Alice e Bella foram embora. O que restou foi meu nervosismo em relação ao que iria acontecer com Edward. Eu estava realmente muito preocupada com ele. Nunca acreditei que por mais que ele amasse Bella, que ele fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Eu também estava brava com Rosalie. Será que ela não se importou no que poderia acontecer a ele quando contasse que Bella estava morta?

Assim que o carro partiu eu voltei para a casa de Bella. Iria arrumar as camas improvisadas que tínhamos feito na sala. Quando fui entrar, Jacob me parou:

\- Ei. O que vai fazer? A sanguessuga pediu que voltasse para sua casa. - Jacob disse.

\- Eu vou arrumar as camas improvisadas. Não quero deixar mais trabalho para Charlie do que ele já vai ter quando souber que Bella partiu. - Eu disse.

\- Tudo bem. Deixe que eu te ajudo a arrumar. - Jacob disse. E nós dois entramos na casa e fomos arrumar o que tínhamos feito ontem a noite.

\- Eu realmente pensava que você não gostava da minha família por causa de Edward e não por causa do que somos. Mas vocês lobisomens têm realmente alguma coisa contra os vampiros. - Eu disse.

\- Edward é uma das razões para eu não gostar dos Cullen. E não somos só nós, os vampiros nos odeiam também. Você viu a reação da sua irmã quando soube que Bella estava andando com lobisomens. - Jacob disse.

\- Você não parece me odiar como odeia minha família. Então Edward não pode ser uma razão.

\- Eu consigo ver que você é diferente. Nunca ouvi falar sobre bruxas sem ser em Harry Potter. Não sei do que você é capaz. Talvez possa até me matar com algum feitiço agora mesmo. Mas já me faz gostar um pouco de você quando seu cheiro não penetra nas minhas narinas como o dos vampiros.

Terminamos de arrumar tudo. Peguei minhas coisas que tinha levado junto.

\- Você vai ficar e esperar Charlie voltar? Ou prefere que ele leia o bilhete sozinho? - Eu perguntei.

\- Se eu estiver aqui quando ele descobrir vai ficar uma fera comigo por eu não ter impedido Bella de partir. Melhor eu ir embora também. - Jacob disse. - Como você vai embora? A sanguessuga levou o carro.

\- Eu poderia me teletransportar até minha casa. Mas eu geralmente só me teletransporto quando eu realmente preciso. A sensação é muito estranha.

\- Que demais! Teletransporte! Eu tenho minha moto. Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia eu chegar tão perto do covil de vampiros.

\- Não tem problema. Minha família ainda não está em Forks. Melhor irmos agora antes que Charlie chegue.

Ele subiu em sua moto e eu subi atrás.

\- Cuidado aí boneca. Tem certeza que sua família te deixa andar de moto? Podem achar que é meio perigoso.

\- Eu parei de envelhecer quando eu estava quase completando 16 anos. Eu sei dirigir. E principalmente eu amo dirigir minha moto.

\- Você tem uma moto? Maneiro. No caminho você vai me orientando o caminho para chegar na sua casa boneca.

\- Por quê está me chamando de boneca? Gostou de conhecer uma bruxa? - Eu perguntei.

\- Deve ser bem divertido ter uma amiga bruxa. Você parece aquelas bonecas de porcelana, e eu gosto de dar apelidos as pessoas. Queria te chamar de uma coisa diferente sem ser o seu nome. - Jacob disse.

\- Olha, pessoas normais geralmente me chamam de Vi.

\- Mas eu não sou uma pessoa normal. E você pode ter a honra de me chamar de Jake também.

Enquanto eu ia orientando Jacob para chegar em casa nós íamos conversando. Eu contei a ele que nasci em Rochester, em Nova Iorque. Contei um pouco sobre mim sem mencionar as coisas que aconteceram com Rose.

Então paramos em frente a minha casa.

\- Uau! Eu realmente achei que seria uma coisa toda preta com caveiras e coisas do tipo. - Jacob disse.

\- Eu disse que seria diferente. - Eu disse.

Eu desci da moto.

\- Obrigada por me trazer, Jacob. Quer dizer, Jake. Gostei de falar com você. Talvez algum dia que eu consiga enganar minha família possa falar de novo com você.

\- Adoraria encontrar você de novo também. Meus amigos vão te adorar. Você pode ir a La Push quando quiser.

\- Mas eu pensei que minha família não poderia cruzar a linha?

\- Você é uma Cullen, mas não uma vampira. Uma exceção. - Jacob disse. - Até mais, boneca.

E ele saiu rápido. Eu realmente gostei dele. Era diferente dos outros caras da minha idade. Era mais legal.

Eu entrei em casa e subi para o meu quarto trocar de roupa. Quando eu terminei de me arrumar eu vi que vinham 2 carros. Carlisle e Esme estavam em um e no outro estavam Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper.

Eu desci para rever todos. Eu estava com uma imensa saudade de todos. Fazia muito tempo que não os via. Até de Rosalie, depois do que ela fez. E então todos entraram pela porta da frente e eu fui correndo abraçar Carlisle e Esme.

\- Oi, querida. - Os dois disseram me abraçando junto.

Quando olhei para Esme pude ver o olhar de tristeza em seu rosto. Se ela pudesse chorar, estaria chorando.

Depois, vi Rose. Ela estava com um olhar culpado e arrependido.

\- Oi, Rose. - Eu disse.

\- Oi, Vi. - Ela disse, já se preparando para ser xingada, mas se surpreendeu quando eu a abracei.

Depois dei oi e abracei Emmett e Jasper.

\- Que cheiro é esse em você, Violet? - Emmett e Jasper me perguntaram. Esqueci que o cheiro de Jacob era estranho para eles.

Assim que eles disseram isso, os outros se viraram e notaram que o cheiro era estranho.

\- Bom, vocês devem saber que eu fiquei em Forks. Quando eu fui para a casa da Bella ontem a noite, ela estava com um amigo, Jacob. Ele é um lobisomem.

Todos estavam chocados.

\- Que tal você nos contar a verdadeira história de tudo isso? - Carlisle sugeriu.

\- Tá legal. Eu estava na casa de duas amigas ontem. Você não vai acreditar quem são, Rose. Quando eu tive a visão de Bella se atirando do penhasco, logo depois, Alice me ligou e disse que já estava vindo e que era para me encontrar com ela na casa da Bella. Quando eu cheguei lá, Alice já estava me esperando e pouco tempo depois de eu ter chegado, o carro da Bella estacionou na rua e quando vimos Bella entrou em casa.

\- Continue - Carlisle disse.

\- Bella nos contou tudo. Quando ela estava com Jacob, viu os amigos dele pularem de um penhasco em La Push, achou divertido e quis pular também. Só que ela não se deu conta que a tempestade estava forte e que a água estava agitada. Quando ela caiu na água não conseguiu sair depois, a sorte foi que Jacob pulou e tirou ela de lá.

Todos olharam ainda mais chocados.


	35. Volterra e um novo amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto seus irmãos e Bella estão em Volterra, Violet se encontra secretamente com Jacob e os outros lobos.

Se passou um dia desde que minha família voltou para Forks. Esme anda muito triste, saindo pouco do quarto, na maioria das vezes só para cozinhar. Carlisle voltou a trabalhar no hospital de Forks, mas agora passa mais tempo em casa dando atenção a Esme e a nós. Rosalie fica sozinha, nem com Emmett ela fala muito, na maior parte do tempo está tocando piano, Jasper anda aflito por causa de Alice. Emmett e eu somos os que estamos "melhor".

Eu fui até o espelho do meu quarto e disse:

\- Mostre Alice Cullen.

Alice e Bella estavam em um Porsche amarelo já em Volterra, correndo contra o tempo para achar Edward.

Então eu recebi uma ligação. Quando vi quem era, era Jacob. Eu tinha que agir como se fosse uma das minhas amigas, ninguém podia saber que era Jake.

\- Oi!

\- E aí, boneca? Eu estava pensando, não gostaria de vir até La Push hoje e conhecer o pessoal?

\- Ah, claro! Já estou indo!

\- Beleza! Nós podemos ir até a praia, leve mais alguma roupa!

\- Ok!

E o telefone desligou. Antes de qualquer coisa eu me liguei que eu estaria em um lugar cheio de lobisomens e voltaria para casa com o cheiro deles. Peguei uma mochila e coloquei uma roupa extra e uma toalha, coloquei um maiô e um short por cima. Aquele maiô parecia uma blusa então seria um ótimo disfarce. Coloquei a mochila nas costas e desci para pegar minha moto.

Quando estava descendo, na sala estavam Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett. Rose estava no piano tocando uma música e não prestou atenção em mim. Carlisle perguntou:

\- Onde vai? - Ele sempre negou ser meio protetor, mas sempre me pergunta essas coisas.

\- Vou na casa da Sarah, volto mais tarde. - Eu respondi.

Eu estava meio nervosa porque eu era péssima em mentir para alguém da família. Mas pelo menos Edward não estaria lendo a minha mente nesse momento.

\- Tudo bem, pode ir. Divirta-se. - Carlisle disse.

Eu fui em direção a garagem quando Carlisle perguntou:

\- Não acha melhor Emmett ou Jasper levarem você?

\- Pai, eu sei dirigir. Não se preocupe, sei me virar.

Eu dei um beijo e um abraço nele. Quando cheguei na garagem, coloquei o capacete, subi na moto e fui.

Quando cheguei na casa de Jake, ele estava me esperando do lado de fora. Estava acompanhado de dois amigos, logo percebi que eram os mesmos que estavam com ele na noite em que ele deixou Bella em casa depois dela ter se atirado do penhasco. Deixei minha moto na garagem dele, tirei o capacete e fui em direção a eles.

\- Uau! Aquela moto é uma das melhores e mais caras do mundo! - Jacob disse.

\- Ela é sua? - Um dos amigos dele perguntou.

\- É. Meu pai as vezes pode ser meio protetor demais. Quando eu disse que queria andar de moto ele não deixou, mas cedeu no final quando achou uma que me serviria.

\- Demais! - O outro amigo disse.

\- Embry, Quil, essa é Violet Cullen, a mais irada dos Cullen, como falei pra vocês. Boneca, esses são Embry Call e Quil Ateara. - Jacob nos apresentou.

\- Primeira vez que uma Cullen vem pra cá. Eu quero ver a cara do Paul e do Sam quando te conhecerem. - Embry falou.

\- E aí, Rochester? Tudo beleza? - Quil disse.

\- Rochester?

\- É, seu apelido de agora em diante. Apelidamos nossos amigos pelo nome da cidade de onde vieram. - Embry respondeu.

\- A Bella na verdade é Arizona, não ficou muito legal Phoenix. - Quil disse.

\- Vamos para a praia. Tem umas pedras legais para pular no mar. - Jake disse.

\- O mesmo lugar que Bella pulou? Não, obrigada. - Eu disse, brincando.

\- Não precisa ser. Vamos. - Jake disse.

E quando vi, nós íamos com o carro da Bella.

\- Por que o carro da Bella está aqui? - Eu perguntei.

\- Ela queria que eu desse uma olhada. Como ela não está em casa acho que não se importaria se usássemos. - Jake disse.

Então Jacob foi dirigindo, eu no lado dele e Embry e Quil na parte de trás.

Quando chegamos lá, Jacob estacionou o carro e fomos em direção a areia, onde tinha mais outros 3 caras fortes como Jacob, Embry e Quil, os outros lobisomens.

\- Oi Jacob, Embry, Quil. - O maior disse, parecia ser o mais velho.

\- E aí Jake, Bella não é sua namorada, será que trouxe sua garota dessa vez? - Um outro cara falou.

\- Cale a boca, Jared. - Jacob disse.

\- Sam, Jared, Paul, essa é a Violet Cullen. Violet, esses são Sam Uley, Jared Cameron e Paul Lahote. - Jacob nos apresentou. - Sam é o nosso líder.

\- Olá, muito prazer. - Eu disse, cumprimentando Sam, Jared e Paul.

\- Olá, Violet. Soubemos sobre sua espécie. Não precisa ter medo. Não temos nada contra você. - Sam disse.

\- Seu cheiro é estranho. Mas não é ruim que nem o dos sanguessugas. - Jared disse.

\- Ahn... obrigada? - Eu disse.

\- Se não se importa em responder, por que seu cheiro é assim? - Sam perguntou.

\- Ervas, flores e chás. Por causa das poções que eu faço. - Eu disse.

\- Cara! Que nem Harry Potter! Maneiro! - Embry disse.

\- Como pode ter certeza que ela não é uma ameaça, Sam? - Paul perguntou.

\- Ela não precisa de sangue ou carne humana, Paul. É como um de nós, só que ela não se transforma. Como poderia ser um risco? - Jacob disse.

\- Jacob disse que você falou que existem mais de vocês. Quantas? - Sam perguntou.

\- Existem mais 7 em Forks. Eu as conheço e não são um perigo. - Eu disse.

\- E aí, Hermione? Vai pular com a gente? - Jared perguntou.

\- Talvez. - Eu respondi.

Jared, Paul, Embry e Quil foram juntos para as pedras pular, todos se empurrando, como se fossem irmãos. Sam ia na frente, liderando. Jake ficou comigo.

\- Não tem problema se não quiser pular. Vou entender que é muito alto. Mas podemos entrar na água. - Jake disse.

Eu tirei meus tênis e meu short e coloquei dentro da mochila.

\- Vamos com eles. Não vou ter medo. - Eu disse.

\- Tudo bem! Vamos! - Jacob disse.

Fomos correndo até alcançarmos os outros. Subimos na pedra mais alta, bem onde Bella tinha pulado. Dessa vez havia sol e estava um pouco mais quente, o que raramente acontecia em Forks.

\- Vou primeiro, depois pode ir Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil e Violet pode ir com Jake. - Sam instruiu.

Todos pularam como se aquela altura fosse nada. Como se fizessem isso todo dia, o que provavelmente faziam.

\- Chegou a nossa vez. Se está com medo pode desistir. - Jake disse.

\- Eu não estou viva desde 1919 para não aproveitar a minha vida e pular daqui. Vamos! - Eu disse.

Nos demos as mãos e pulamos. Eu gritei muito. Provavelmente nunca gritei tanto como gritei pulando do penhasco. Adrenalina passava por todo o meu corpo e frio na barriga, depois veio o alívio de cair na água que estava muito gelada.

\- E aí, boneca? Não é tão ruim assim, não é? - Jake perguntou.

\- Tá brincando? Isso é o máximo! Agora entendo porque estão toda hora pulando! - Eu disse, muito entusiasmada.

\- Bella só foi azarada de ter escolhido o clima errado para fazer isso. Geralmente é totalmente seguro. Lembre-se para a próxima vez, Rochester. - Quil disse.

\- É claro, na maioria das vezes as tempestades são culpa das bruxas mesmo... - Eu disse, e todos pararam de se agitar e me olharam.

Passamos umas 2 horas na água. Depois notei que não poderia voltar tarde para casa. Saímos todos da água, Jared, Paul e Sam foram para algum lugar na floresta. Eu peguei a toalha da mochila e me sequei.

\- E aí, boneca. Topa de irmos até a casa da Emily comermos alguma coisa? - Jake propôs.

\- Quem é Emily? - Eu perguntei.

\- A noiva do Sam. Ele teve um imprint nela. - Quil respondeu.

Imprint?

\- Só não olhe muito para o rosto dela. Ela foi acidentalmente atacada por Sam quando ele se transformou na frente dela. Até hoje as marcas estão no rosto dela. - Embry disse.

\- E então? Vamos? - Jake perguntou.

Eu vi no relógio e eram quase 17 horas. Dava tempo.

\- Acho que é uma boa ideia. Esme está muito mal por causa do que aconteceu com Edward e Bella, seria bom se ela não precisa-se cozinhar de vez em quando. - Eu respondi.

Todos entramos no carro. Quil e Embry na parte de trás, eu e Jake na frente.

\- Então, o que é um imprint? - Eu perguntei.

\- É quando um lobisomem conhece sua alma gêmea. Só de olhar para ela. - Jake disse.

\- Legal.

Depois de um tempo, chegamos na casa de Sam e Emily. Eu entrei, e vi que ela estava assando alguma coisa com um cheiro muito bom. Então ela se virou para ver quem tinha chegado.

\- A outra menina dos vampiros. Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Emily, noiva do Sam. - Emily disse.

\- Ah, olá! Sou Violet, o prazer é meu! - Eu disse.

Todos sentamos e comemos os muffins que ela tinha preparado. Depois Jacob e eu voltamos para a casa dele onde eu poderia voltar para casa com a minha moto. Dei adeus para ele e fui embora.

Esse dia foi maravilhoso, me diverti muito. Nunca tive muitas oportunidades de ser amigas de garotos, é realmente legal passar tempo com alguns deles. Estacionei a moto e subi para casa. Quando vi, todos estavam na sala me aguardando, inclusive Esme.

\- Como foi, querida? Se divertiu? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Ah, sim! Muito! - Eu me virei para Esme. - Mãe, não precisa cozinhar para mim, já comi na casa da Em... quer dizer, na casa da Sarah. - Eu disse, quase deixei escapar o nome da Emily.

Estavam todos com um olhares aliviados. Estranho.

\- O que aconteceu? Estão todos diferentes. - Eu perguntei.

Esme chegou perto de mim e pôs a mão no meu rosto.

\- Edward, Bella e Alice estão voltando, querida! Eles conseguiram! - Esme disse.

\- Conseguiram? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sim, Alice nos ligou pouco antes de você chegar. - Carlisle disse.

Eu abracei forte Esme, comemorando e ela me abraçou cuidadosamente de volta.

\- Onde você foi, Vi? - Rose perguntou. - Cheiro diferente.

\- Ahn... Ahn, Sarah e Jennifer pediram para eu ir com roupa de banho quando fosse até a casa delas. Como não está chovendo aproveitamos e fomos para a praia. - Eu disse.

\- Que praia? - Rose perguntou, curiosa. Não fazia a mínima ideia que eu estive em La Push.

\- É.. Ruby Beach. - Eu respondi.

\- Ah, legal! Por isso o cheiro de mar no seu cabelo. - Rose disse.

\- Querida, o que você comeu? Tem certeza que não quer mais nada? - Esme perguntou, estava muito mais alegre do que antes.

\- Tenho. Sarah fez muffins. Receita da mãe dela. Muito bons. - Eu disse. - Acho melhor eu ir tomar um banho para não ficar com cheiro de mar.

Fui rápido para meu quarto para não ser mais interrogada. E esse foi um dos dias mais divertidos da minha vida. Sentia que Jacob Black seria um ótimo amigo.


	36. Flashback 7 - Nascimento de Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como Rose se sente ao ganhar uma nova irmã.

P.D.V narrador ( ponto de vista do narrador )

Rochester, Nova Iorque, 29 de outubro de 1919

O primeiro andar da residência dos Hale estava tranquilo. No segundo andar, em seu quarto, estava Rosalie Lilian Hale, de apenas 4 anos de idade, sentada em sua cama brincando com uma boneca. Rosalie estava ansiosa, pois hoje era o dia em que nasceria seu novo irmão ou irmã.

No quarto do casal, estava deitada na cama, Evelyn Hale, já em trabalho de parto para ter seu novo filho ou filha biológico. Desde que conhecera Rosalie, Evelyn a tratara como a própria filha, com o tempo, Rosalie nem se lembrava mais da mãe biológica e tratava Evelyn como sua verdadeira mãe. Evelyn estava com uma parteira para ajudar.

No primeiro andar, apesar de tranquilo, no escritório estava Robert Hale, aguardando o nascimento de mais um filho, sim, esperava e queria que o próximo filho fosse homem.

Depois de algumas horas, se ouviu por toda a casa um choro. Um novo membro da família Hale havia nascido. Rosalie sempre fora muito educada, então continuou em seu quarto até alguém autorizá-la a ir para o quarto dos pais e conhecer seu novo irmão ou irmã. Robert, muito tenso e ansioso, correu imediatamente para o quarto assim que ouvira o choro da criança.

Robert entrou no quarto e viu sua esposa segurando um bebê nos braços, agora já calmo.

\- Então, o que é? - Robert perguntou.

Evelyn o olhou com um olhar preocupado antes de respondê-lo. Ele percebeu o olhar e já havia entendido.

\- Quer segurá-la? - Evelyn perguntou. Mas Robert já havia saído do quarto, sem dizer uma palavra.

Rose não conseguira conter a ansiedade de conhecer seu novo irmão ou irmã, embora seu pai queria muito que fosse um menino, Rose esperava do fundo de seu pequeno coração que fosse uma menina, para poder brincarem juntas e para Rose se tornar uma ótima irmã mais velha, que estaria sempre presente para tudo o que sua irmã precisasse.

Rosalie abriu a porta de seu quarto, quando abriu, viu seu pai saindo do quarto dele sem qualquer expressão. Então Rosalie, com suas pequenas pernas, foi correndo até o quarto dos pais. Ela bateu na porta e Evelyn permitiu que ela entrasse. Rosalie entrou no quarto, extremamente animada.

\- Olá querida, quer conhecer sua irmã? - Evelyn perguntou, pelo menos Rosalie queria que fosse uma menina.

Antes de subir na cama e ficar ao lado de Evelyn, Rosalie disse:

\- Eu tenho uma irmã! - E Rose sorriu, o maior sorriso que já dera desde que Evelyn a conheceu.

Rose subiu na cama e ficou ao lado de Evelyn.

\- Quer segurá-la, querida? - Evelyn perguntou.

\- Quero! - Rose respondeu.

Evelyn, cuidadosamente, pôs a filha no colo da irmã mais velha. Rose soltou, delicadamente, uma lágrima do rosto. Assim que a pequena estava no colo de Rose, a irmã mais velha aproximou seu rosto da testa da recém nascida e lhe deu um beijo.

\- Eu vou sempre te proteger, pequena. - Rose sussurrou. - Qual vai ser o nome dela, mamãe?

\- Eu não decidi ainda, mas vou colocar o nome do meio dela de Abigail, para homenagear minha irmã. - Evelyn respondeu.

Depois de algum tempo vendo uma das imagens mais bonitas que já vira, sua filha segurando sua outra filha, Evelyn teve uma ideia.

\- Rose, eu estava pensando, você gostaria de escolher o nome dela?

\- É sério? - Rose perguntou, não estava acreditando, poderia até escolher o nome da irmã, como fazia com suas bonecas.

\- Sim. Então, tem em mente algum nome?

\- Minha flor favorita é a violeta. Eu gosto do nome Violet. - Rose sugeriu.

\- Violet. Violet Abigail Hale. É. Um lindo nome Rose. Violet vai ser o nome dela então.

E naquele dia, foi o dia mais feliz da vida de Rosalie Lilian Hale.


	37. Eles voltaram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward, Alice e Bella voltam de Volterra. Os Cullen se reunem para fazer uma votação sobre Bella se tornar uma vampira ou não.

Hoje era o dia que Edward, Bella e Alice voltariam para Forks. Minha família toda estava muito animada, pois todos nós não tínhamos muitas esperanças de que eles fossem sobreviver. Já era noite. Eu desci para a sala, onde todos já estavam prontos.

\- Podemos ir. - Eu disse.

\- Vamos, então. - Carlisle disse.

E todos fomos para a garagem. Esme, antes de entrar no carro, falou para mim:

\- Vi, querida, eu queria que você fosse com Rose, ela vai precisar de você agora, Jasper irá conosco.

\- Tudo bem. - Eu disse.

No carro de Rose, Emmett foi dirigindo, Rose do lado dele e eu atrás.

\- Violet, obrigada por não ter ficado brava comigo. Eu sei que eu fui uma péssima irmã, não só para Edward, mas para todos. - Rose disse.

\- Eu fiquei brava com você. Não é uma coisa que eu apaguei facilmente da minha mente. Mas quando vocês voltaram para Forks, eu vi o remorso no seu rosto. Eu vi o quanto você estava arrependida do que fez. Eu te perdoo, Rose, todos nós erramos, mas quem tem que perdoar você é o Edward e a Bella. - Eu disse.

O resto do percurso até o aeroporto de Seattle foi silencioso. Quando chegamos lá, todos chegaram juntos, fomos até a área onde eles iriam desembarcar e esperamos por eles. Carlisle e Esme estavam juntos, de mãos dadas, Jasper estava sozinho, Emmett abraçava Rose, fui com Carlisle e Esme, que me puxaram e fiquei no meio dos dois, nós 3 nos abraçando. E então os 3 chegaram.

Jasper tinha os olhos só em Alice, e ela foi rapidamente para o seu lado. Eles não se abraçaram, mas trocaram olhares. Esme estendeu os braços para Bella, e a abraçou, meio sem jeito, pois Edward não largava Bella.

\- Muito obrigada. - Esme disse.

Depois Esme atirou os braços em Edward, e ela estaria chorando muito se não fosse vampira.

\- Nunca mais me faça passar por isso - Esme disse. Edward sorriu arrependido.

\- Desculpe, mãe. - Edward disse.

Eu abracei Edward com todas as minhas forças.

\- Edward, como você é estúpido, não sabe pelo que passamos sem vocês. - Eu disse.

\- Desculpe, Vi. - Edward disse.

Eu abracei Bella depois. Cheguei muito perto de seu ouvido, e disse uma coisa que nenhum dos outros conseguiu ouvir:

\- Pergunte ao Jake sobre mim da próxima vez. - Eu disse, mas ela não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Carlisle foi o próximo.

\- Obrigado, Bella. Devemos uma a você. - Carlisle disse.

\- De jeito nenhum. - Bella disse.

\- Ela está morta de cansaço. Vamos levá-la para casa. - Esme disse.

Edward carregava Bella de um lado e Esme do outro. Rosalie e Emmett esperavam no carro. Edward enrijeceu.

\- Não. Ela está se sentindo péssima. - Esme sussurrou.

\- Devia mesmo. - Edward disse.

\- Não é culpa dela. - Bella disse.

\- Deixe-a se desculpar. Nós vamos com Alice e Jasper. - Esme disse. - Vamos, Vi.

Então Esme me puxou para perto de si e fomos juntas em direção ao carro de Jasper. Jasper já estava dentro do carro nos esperando, Alice e Carlisle aguardavam do lado de fora. Antes de entrarmos no carro, eu corri até Alice e pulei em seu colo. Como sentia saudades dela... então fomos todos juntos para casa. 

No outro dia, de madrugada, Bella foi a nossa casa. Eu estava dormindo mas me arrumei depressa. Edward nos chamou lá de baixo.

\- Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice? Violet? - Edward chamou.

Todos fomos para onde os dois estavam.

\- Bem vinda de volta, Bella. O que podemos fazer por você? Imagino, devido à hora, que não seja uma visita puramente social. - Carlisle disse.

\- Gostaria de conversar com todos vocês, se não houver problema. Sobre um assunto importante. - Bella disse.

\- Claro. Por que não conversamos na outra sala? - Carlisle sugeriu.

Carlisle foi na frente e acendeu as luzes. Fomos nos sentar na sala de jantar. Ele puxou uma cadeira para Bella na ponta da mesa. Carlisle se sentou do lado direito de Bella, Edward a esquerda. Alice se sentou do lado de Edward e Jasper ao seu lado. Emmett se sentou ao lado de Carlisle e Rose ao seu lado. Esme se sentou de frente para Bella na outra ponta, como Bella estava presente, faltou um lugar para mim. Esme logo me puxou e sentei em seu colo.

\- A palavra é sua. - Carlisle disse à Bella.

\- Bom. Imagino que Alice já tenha contado a vocês tudo o que aconteceu em Volterra. - Bella começou.

\- Tudo. - Alice disse.

\- E no caminho para lá? - Bella perguntou.

\- Isso também. - Alice disse.

\- Que bom! Então estamos todos em pé de igualdade! - Bella disse.

\- Então, temos um problema. Alice prometeu aos Volturi que eu me tornaria uma de vocês. Eles vão mandar alguém para verificar, e tenho certeza de que isso é ruim... que deve ser evitado. E assim, agora, a questão envolve vocês todos. Lamento por isso. - Bella continuou. - Mas, se vocês não me quiserem, não vou forçar a minha presença, quer Alice esteja disposta a isso ou não.

Esme abriu a boca para falar, mas Bella a impediu.

\- Por favor, deixe-me terminar. Todos vocês sabem o que eu quero. E tenho certeza de que também sabem o que Edward pensa. Acho que a única maneira justa de decidir isso é todos darem seu voto. Se vocês decidirem que não me querem, então... Acho que volto para a Itália sozinha. Não posso permitir que eles venham aqui. Levando em consideração, então, que não vou colocar nenhum de vocês em perigo, seja qual for a decisão, quero que votem sim ou não sobre a questão de me tornar vampira.

Bella gesticulou para Carlisle começar.

\- Só um minuto. - Edward interrompeu. - Tenho algo a acrescentar antes da votação. Sobre o perigo a que Bella se refere, não acho que precisemos ficar muito ansiosos com isso. Vejam só. Houve mais de um motivo para eu não querer apertar a mão de Aro lá no final. Há um detalhe em que eles não pensaram, e eu não quis lembrar isso a eles.

\- Qual? - Alice perguntou.

\- Os Volturi são excessivamente confiantes, e por um bom motivo. Quando os Volturi decidem encontrar alguém, não é de fato um problema. Lembra-se de Demetri? Ele encontra as pessoas... É o talento dele, é por isso que eles o mantém. Agora, todo o tempo em que ficamos com eles, fiquei sondando o cérebro de todos em busca de qualquer indicação que pudesse nos salvar, obtendo o máximo de informações possível. Então vi como funciona o talento de Demetri. Ele é um rastreador... Um rastreador mil vezes mais dotado do que James. Sua capacidade está um pouco relacionada com o que eu faço, ou com o que Aro faz. Ele pega o... sabor? Não sei como descrever... o teor... da mente de alguém e depois o segue. Funciona a distâncias imensas. Mas depois dos pequenos experimentos de Aro, bem...

\- Você acha que ele não vai conseguir me encontrar. - Bella completou.

\- Tenho certeza disso. Ele depende totalmente desse outro sentido. Quando não funcionou com você, todos eles ficaram cegos. - Edward disse.

\- E como isso resolve alguma coisa? - Bella perguntou.

\- É muito bom óbvio, Alice poderá dizer quando eles planejam uma visita e eu vou esconder você. Eles vão ficar impotentes. Será como procurar uma agulha num palheiro!

\- Mas eles podem encontrar você. - Bella lembrou.

\- E eu posso me cuidar. - Edward disse.

\- Excelente plano, meu irmão. - Emmett disse, entusiasmado.

\- Não. - Rosalie disse.

\- Absolutamente não. - Bella concordou.

\- Que legal. - Jasper disse.

\- Idiotas. - Alice murmurou.

\- Muito bem, então. Edward propôs uma alternativa para a consideração de todos. Vamos votar. - Bella disse.

Bella olhou para Edward.

\- Quer que eu me una à sua família? - Bella perguntou.

\- Não desse jeito. Deve continuar humana. - Edward disse.

\- Alice? - Bella perguntou.

\- Sim.

\- Jasper?

\- Sim.

\- Rosalie?

Rose hesitou.

\- Não.

Bella ia continuar, mas Rose a interrompeu.

\- Deixe-me explicar. Não quis dizer que tenho aversão a você como irmã. É só que... esta não é a vida que eu teria escolhido para mim mesma. Eu queria que tivesse havido alguém para votar "Não" por mim.

Bella assentiu, depois virou para Emmett.

\- Que diabos, sim! Podemos encontrar outro jeito de arrumar uma briga com esse Demetri.

Bella virou para mim e para Esme.

\- Violet?

Todos olharam para mim, Rose com um olhar como se tentasse fazer com que eu dissesse não.

\- Bella, sinto muito, mas eu não tenho como votar. Eu não sou uma vampira, não sei como é ser uma vampira. Eu sei que se você se tornar uma irá perder algumas coisas que você poderia fazer como humana. Mas eu não posso fazer uma escolha por você quando eu mesma não sei como é. Então eu não estou nessa votação.

Bella assentiu e olhou para Esme.

\- Sim, é claro, Bella. Eu já penso em você como parte de minha família.

\- Obrigada, Esme. - Bella disse, e se voltou para Carlisle.

\- Edward. - Carlisle disse.

\- Não. - Edward disse.

\- É a única opção que faz sentido. Você escolheu não viver sem ela e isso não me deixa alternativa.

Edward deixou a mesa e saiu da sala.

\- Acho que você sabe qual é meu voto. - Carlisle disse.

\- Obrigada. - Bella agradeceu.


	38. Voltei à escola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Violet e os irmãos voltam a estudar em Forks High. Rose descobre que Grace e Helen King estão vivas.

Edward, Alice e eu voltamos a frequentar a escola depois de um longo tempo. Como eu fazia diariamente, acordei, me vesti, tomei o café da manhã e Alice, Edward e eu fomos para a escola, mas antes, buscamos Bella.

Chegou a hora do almoço, como durante o tempo em que minha família não estava em Forks eu passei com as outras bruxas, achei melhor dessa vez me sentar com meus irmãos e com Bella. Esperei que Edward e Bella chegassem no refeitório para nos sentarmos, Bella pediu que sentássemos com seus amigos humanos. Não só eles acharam estranho, mas nós também.

\- Já mandou seus convites? - Angela Weber perguntou à Bella. Não prestava muita atenção no papo dos humanos, mas sim em Alice, julgando consigo mesma as roupas de Bella, e eu ria internamente.

\- Não. - Bella respondeu. - Não tem sentido fazer isso. Renée sabe quando eu vou me formar. Para quem mais eu mandaria?

\- E você, Alice? - Angela perguntou.

\- Está tudo pronto. - Alice respondeu.

\- Sorte sua. Minha mãe tem uns mil primos e espera que eu mande um convite escrito à mão a cada um deles. Vou ficar com síndrome do túnel do carpo. Não posso mais adiar isso, e estou morta de medo. - Angela disse.

\- Vou ajudar você. Se não se importar com minha letra pavorosa. - Bella disse.

\- É uma delicadeza de sua parte. Apareço na hora que você quiser. - Angela disse.

\- Na verdade, prefiro ir à sua casa, se não tiver problema... Estou enjoada da minha. Charlie me liberou do castigo ontem à noite. - Bella disse, obviamente ficara de castigo depois de ter ido até a Itália e sumido por 3 dias.

\- É mesmo? Pensei que tivesse dito que ia ser para a vida toda. - Angela disse.

\- Estou mais surpresa do que você. Estava certa de que já teria no mínimo terminado o ensino médio antes que ele me liberasse. - Bella respondeu.

\- Bom, que ótimo, Bella! Vamos ter que sair para comemorar. - Angela disse.

\- Não faz ideia de como isso parece bom. - Bella disse.

\- O que a gente vai fazer? - Alice refletiu.

\- Não sei em que está pensando Alice, mas duvido que eu esteja tão livre. - Bella disse.

\- Livre é livre, não é? - Eu disse.

\- Tenho certeza de que ainda tenho limites... Como, por exemplo, as fronteiras do país. - Bella disse, se referindo ao que aconteceu.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje à noite? - Eu perguntei.

\- Nada. Olhe, vamos esperar alguns dias para ter certeza de que ele não estava brincando. De qualquer forma, amanhã temos aula. - Bella disse.

\- Então vamos comemorar neste fim de semana. - Alice insistiu.

\- Claro. - Bella disse.

Angela, Alice, eu e depois Ben, começamos a conversar nas opções de programas para fazermos no fim de semana, quando Alice teve uma visão. Angela começou a chamá-la, preocupada:

\- Alice? Alice!

\- Já está na hora do cochilo, Alice? - Edward brincou.

\- Desculpe, acho que estava sonhando acordada. - Alice deu uma desculpa.

\- É melhor sonhar acordada do que encarar mais duas horas de aula. - Ben disse, e ele estava certo, eu odiava ter aulas repetitivas.

Alice continuou a conversa muito mais ansiosa do que antes. Bella ficou curiosa de perguntar para Edward o que Alice havia visto.

Depois, quando estávamos indo embora, Mike Newton apareceu ao lado de Edward e começou a conversar sobre seu carro, dizendo que estava com problemas, achei muito estranho, já que Mike odiava Edward.

\- Quem sabe não são os cabos? - Edward perguntou.

\- Talvez. Na verdade não entendo nada de carros. Preciso de alguém que dê uma olhada, mas não tenho dinheiro para levar ao Dowling. - Mike disse.

\- Eu entendo um pouco... Posso dar uma olhada, se quiser. Só preciso deixar Alice, Bella e Violet em casa. - Edward ofereceu.

\- Er... obrigado. Mas tenho que ir para o trabalho. Talvez outro dia. - Mike disse.

\- Perfeitamente.

\- A gente se vê. - Mike disse, entrando no carro.

Alice e eu entramos no banco de trás do Volvo de Edward. Depois Edward e Bella entraram.

\- Você não é tão bom mecânico, Edward. Talvez deva deixar Rosalie dar uma olhada nele hoje à noite, assim você vai ficar bem se Mike decidir considerar sua ajuda, sabe como é. Não que não fosse divertido ver a cara dele se Rosalie aparecesse para ajudar. Mas como Rosalie deveria estar do outro lado do país, cursando a faculdade, acho que não é a melhor ideia. Que pena. Mas a julgar pelo carro de Mike, imagino que vá conseguir. Seria como a regulagem de um bom carro esporte italiano, que você conhece tão bem. - Eu disse.

\- E por falar na Itália e em carros esporte que roubei por lá, você ainda está me devendo um Porsche amarelo. Não sei se vou querer esperar até o Natal... - Alice disse.

Edward parou na entrada da garagem de casa, deixando eu e Alice. Os dois trocaram olhares.

\- A gente se vê depois. - Edward nos disse.

Então Alice e eu fomos entrando em casa.

\- Planos para hoje? - Alice me perguntou.

\- Nada na verdade, se está insinuando que eu poderia sair com as meninas. - Eu disse.

\- Vocês brigaram ou algo do tipo? - Alice perguntou, quando já estávamos dentro de casa, Esme e os outros aguardando nossa chegada.

\- Não, não é nada disso. Durante todo o tempo em que eu fiquei em Forks e vocês não, eu passei o tempo com elas, e como fiquei muito tempo longe da família eu achei melhor passar mais tempo aqui. - Eu disse.

Alice subiu para seu quarto e eu fiquei na sala. Esme se aproximou de mim.

\- Vi, o jantar está quase pronto. Antes, eu acho melhor você ir falar com Rose. Ela ouviu seu celular tocar no seu quarto, e quando voltou estava diferente. - Esme disse.

Eu, inconscientemente, abri a boca, em choque, estava com medo que fosse Jacob que tivesse ligado.

\- Está tudo bem, querida? - Esme perguntou.

\- Ahn... Tudo! Sim, está tudo bem! Vou procurar Rose. - Eu disse. Subindo depressa as escadas.

Quando cheguei no quarto, Rose já esperava por mim. Meu deus, que não fosse o Jacob que tenha ligado!

\- Olá, Rose. Mamãe disse que era pra eu falar com você. O quê houve? - Eu perguntei.

\- Você não me contou! - Rose disse, irritada, mas ainda em choque, por algum motivo.

\- Não contei? O que eu não contei? - Eu perguntei, confusa.

\- Você não me contou que Grace King estava viva, Violet! Seu telefone tocou e como você estava na escola eu fui ver quem era, e quando vi, eu não acreditei... - Rosalie disse.

\- E o que faz você acreditar agora? - Eu perguntei.

\- Eu atendi o telefone. Exatamente a mesma voz. Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Rosalie perguntou.

Esme chegou no meu quarto em menos de 2 segundos.

\- Tudo bem, Violet? Ouvi vocês e achei melhor vir aqui conferir se você ainda estava viva. - Esme disse.

\- Tudo, mãe. Eu só esqueci de contar a Rosalie um pequeno detalhe. - Eu expliquei.

\- É! Pequeno detalhe! Esqueceu de contar que Grace King continua viva e está em Forks! - Rosalie disse.

\- Calma, Rose. Não é motivo para ficar assim. - Esme disse.

\- É sim! Ela é a irmã do Royce! - Rosalie disse.

\- Rose, eu sei que você vê o Royce nela... Mas ela não é ele! Você sabe disso! Eu sou amiga dela desde criança! Crescemos juntas, ela e a mãe são totalmente diferentes dele. - Eu disse, suave e calmamente.

Eu a abracei e a acalmei.

\- Eu sei... Só não sei se consigo olhar para ela sem lembrar... - Rose disse.

\- Por que lembraria, querida? - Esme perguntou, delicadamente.

\- Porque Grace é igual ao Royce, de rosto. - Eu disse para Esme.

\- Por favor, Vi. Me explique como ela pode estar aqui. - Rose pediu.

\- Grace é uma bruxa também. Eu descobri isso quando papai, mamãe e eu estávamos indo embora, mas antes de saírmos, Sarah chegou e me disse que Grace e a mãe estavam vindo morar aqui em Forks. - Eu expliquei.

\- Helen também está aqui? - Rose perguntou.

\- Sim, Rose. Sarah e eu buscamos elas no aeroporto e eu passei algum tempo as ajudando com a mudança. - Eu disse.

\- De todos os lugares, por que elas viriam justo para Forks? - Rose perguntou.

\- Porque elas queriam me encontrar. Sabiam que eu estava viva, só não sabiam onde eu estava. Helen, Evelyn e Abigail cresceram juntas, Helen que me contou. E prometeram entre as 3, que se acontecesse alguma coisa com elas, elas protegeriam os filhos da outra. Rose, Helen odeia falar em Royce, ela não o considera mais seu filho. - Eu disse. - Você falou com Grace?

\- Quando atendi ela achou que fosse você, não sabia que tínhamos voltado de viagem. Quando eu disse quem era ela ficou muito surpresa, sabia que eu estou viva, mas só se surpreendeu de ouvir minha voz. Ela queria convidá-la para ir até a casa dela. - Rose disse.

\- Tudo bem, Rose. Quem sabe eu não as convido? - Eu sugeri.

\- Rose querida, acho que é uma ótima ideia. Seria melhor para você falar com elas. - Esme disse.

\- Tudo bem, então. - Rose disse.


	39. Flashback 8 - Nascimento dos irmãos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como Violet reage ao ganhar novos irmãos.

Rochester, Nova Iorque, 22 de novembro de 1923

Violet Hale e Rosalie Hale, ambas com 4 e 8 anos, respectivamente, aguardavam ansiosas o nascimento de mais um irmão ou irmã. Enquanto, dessa vez, Robert Hale estava ao lado da esposa, Evelyn Hale, em seu quarto aguardando o nascimento da criança, Rosalie e Violet estavam esperando, ansiosas em seu quarto, o nascimento do membro da família.

\- O que você quer que seja, Vi? - Rose perguntou a sua irmã mais nova, Violet.

\- Quero que seja uma menina! - Violet disse, entusiasmada.

-Por que? O papai e a mamãe já tem duas meninas, não acharia legal dessa vez ser um menino? - Rose perguntou. Sempre foi uma perfeita irmã mais velha, responsável, protetora e leal.

\- Porque eu quero uma irmã mais nova para eu ser que nem você é comigo. Eu queria uma irmã para eu poder brincar com ela. - A pequena Violet respondeu.

\- Você vai poder brincar mesmo se for um menino. E ia ser legal agora ter um menino para brincar com a gente, aí nas brincadeiras eu serei a mãe de um menino também. E você vai poder proteger o bebê se for menino também, Vi. - Rose disse, tentava consolar a irmã, já tentando prepará-la sabendo que haveria uma grande possibilidade de ser um menino dessa vez.

Depois de um tempo, as irmãs ouviram um choro, mas continuaram no quarto, sabendo que só poderiam conhecer o bebê quando fossem autorizadas. As duas decidiram espiar pela porta do quarto o que estava acontecendo, logo Robert veio abrir a porta do quarto das duas.

\- Podem visitar sua mãe agora.

As duas correram para o quarto dos pais. Esperaram Evelyn autorizá-las a entrar, e então as duas subiram na cama e ficaram admirando aquela coisinha pequena nos braços da mãe.

\- Meninas esse é o irmão de vocês! - Evelyn disse. - Quem quer segurá-lo primeiro?

\- Eu! - Rose disse, animada. Violet ficou de cara fechada ao lado de Rose, e Evelyn percebeu.

\- O que foi, meu amor? - Evelyn perguntou a Violet.

\- Eu queria uma irmãzinha e não um menino.

\- Você já tem uma irmã, Violet. Agora tem os dois! Tenho certeza que vai amar ter um irmão também! - Evelyn disse, tentando consolar a filha mais nova.

\- Violet, segure ele! Olha como ele é fofinho! - Rose disse, passando o bebê para Violet.

\- Qual é o nome dele, mamãe? - Rose perguntou.

\- Violet, querida, gostaria de escolher o nome do seu irmão? - Evelyn perguntou.

\- Eu não sei nomes de menino, mamãe... - Violet disse.

\- Que tal Samuel? - Rose sugeriu.

\- Samuel é bonito! Samuel será, então! Samuel Robert Hale. 

Rochester, Nova Iorque, 16 de março de 1925

Na residência dos Hale, já haviam 3 crianças, Rosalie, com 10 anos, Violet, com 6 anos, e o mais novo, Samuel, com 2 anos. Evelyn estava dando a luz a seu último filho ou filha. Robert Hale, aguardava o nascimento em seu escritório, como já tinha uma filha linda e que chamava a atenção onde passava, e um filho que seria seu herdeiro, não se importava mais com o que viesse, mas é claro, ainda esperava que fosse um outro menino.

Evelyn, pediu para suas filhas ficarem com ela durante o parto, enquanto Samuel ficava com o pai no escritório, pois era muito pequeno.

Depois de muita dor e gritos, Rosalie e Violet presenciaram o nascimento de seu irmão mais novo.

\- Outro menino, mamãe! - Violet disse. Evelyn não sabia se a filha estava reclamando ou feliz por ter sido outro menino.

\- Quer segurá-lo querida? - Evelyn perguntou.

\- Quero. - Violet disse. E, cuidadosamente, segurou seu novo irmão nos braços.

\- Eu gostaria que vocês dessem um nome à ele. Uma escolhe o primeiro nome e a outra o segundo. - Evelyn disse.

\- Mamãe, que tal William, que nem o nome do vovô? - Violet sugeriu.

\- Acho uma ótima ideia querida! E você, Rose? - Evelyn perguntou.

\- O que acha de Benjamin? - Sugeriu Rose.

\- Um nome lindo! Então será Benjamin William Hale! - Evelyn anunciou.


	40. Festinha do pijama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os homens da família saem em uma viagem para caçar. Bella e as Cullen se reunem.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle iam caçar no final de semana para uma reserva no norte da Califórnia onde haviam leões da montanha. Seria um final de semana só com as mulheres da casa. Como Edward e o resto da família não queriam que durante a saída de Edward, Bella tivesse alguma chance de se encontrar com Jacob e os outros lobisomens, Alice propôs levar Bella para a nossa casa para ela passar o final de semana conosco.

Bella estava trabalhando na loja da família dos Newton, e era Edward quem a buscava do trabalho. Então Alice e eu esperamos dentro do Volvo de Edward Bella sair, ela não esperava por isso. Eu já estava no banco de trás para Bella poder sentar ao lado de Alice. Enquanto esperávamos por ela, Alice havia colocado música, e estávamos cantando.

Bella entrou no carro.

\- Oi, Alice, Violet. Onde está o irmão de vocês? - Bella perguntou.

Eu e Alice ignoramos sua pergunta e continuamos cantando. Bella fechou a porta e pôs a mão nas orelhas, o som estava bem alto. Alice sorriu e baixou o som, até que só se ouvisse como uma música de fundo, trancou as portas e ligou o carro.

\- O que está havendo? Onde está Edward? - Bella repetiu a pergunta.

\- Eles saíram antes. - Alice respondeu.

\- Ah. - Bella disse, meio desapontada, devia estar esperando por ele.

\- Todos os homens foram. Alice decidiu fazer uma "festinha do pijama". - Eu disse.

\- Festinha do pijama? - Bella perguntou, desconfiada.

\- Não está animada? - Alice perguntou.

\- Estão me raptando, não é? - Bella perguntou.

Alice riu.

\- Tecnicamente, só Alice está. Não sou eu que estou dirigindo o carro. - Eu disse.

\- Até sábado. Esme resolveu tudo com Charlie, você vai ficar conosco por duas noites, e amanhã vou levar e pegar você na escola.

Bella não parecia muito feliz.

\- Desculpe. Ele me pagou por isso - Alice disse.

\- Como? - Bella perguntou.

\- O Porsche. Igual ao que Alice roubou na Itália. - Eu respondi.

\- Eu não devia dirigi-lo por Forks, mas, se quiser, podemos ver em quanto tempo ele faz daqui a Los Angeles... Aposto que posso trazer você de volta à meia-noite. - Alice disse.

\- Acho melhor não. - Bella disse.

E então chegamos em casa e Alice estacionou o carro na garagem. Saiu do carro e passou a mão no Porsche amarelo que estava do lado.

\- Não é lindo? - Alice perguntou.

\- Muito chamativo. Ele lhe deu isso só para me manter refém por dois dias? - Bella perguntou.

Alice fez uma careta.

\- É por todo o tempo que ele estiver fora, não é? - Bella perguntou.

Eu assenti. Bella e eu saímos do carro e batemos as portas.

\- Alice, não acha que isso é meio controlador? Só meio psicótico, talvez? - Bella perguntou.

\- Na verdade não. Parece que você não entende como um lobisomem jovem pode ser perigoso. Em especial quando não consigo vê-los. Edward não tem como saber se você está segura. Você não devia ficar tão despreocupada. - Alice disse.

Bella me olhou quando Alice falou de lobisomens.

\- Sim, porque uma festinha do pijama de vampiros é o cúmulo do comportamento seguro. - Bella disse.

Alice e eu rimos.

\- Eu posso fazer as unhas dos seus pés e tudo. - Alice disse.

Entramos em casa e Esme já nos esperava com comida. Tinha feito comida italiana.

\- Vai ter companhia para comer pelo menos, Bella. - Eu disse.

Enquanto estávamos na mesa de jantar comendo, Alice veio animada, estava com alguns filmes. 

\- Trouxe seus filmes favoritos. - Alice disse.

\- Imagino que sejam os filmes favoritos dela. - Eu disse, brincando.

\- Pode assistir com a gente também! - Alice disse.

\- Se os filmes que você trouxe forem algo como Romeu e Julieta e esses clássicos, então não, obrigada. - Eu disse.

Rosalie ficara em um canto, em silêncio. Geralmente, se Bella não estivesse, Rosalie estaria muito animada, como Esme e Alice, para um final de semana só entre garotas, mas como não era próxima de Bella, Rose ficava em um canto, observando.

Depois de jantarmos, Alice levou Bella para a sala, e pintou suas unhas.

\- Quer ficar acordada até que horas? - Alice perguntou.

\- Não quero ficar acordada. Temos aula de manhã. - Bella disse. Era uma quinta-feira.

Alice fez biquinho.

\- Você sempre fica acordada, Violet? - Perguntou Bella, curiosa.

\- É claro que não, Bella! Eu preciso dormir também, geralmente durmo logo depois de jantar, quanto mais tempo de sono, melhor o meu humor no outro dia. - Eu disse.

\- Aliás, onde é que eu vou dormir? Não pode me manter sob vigilância em minha própria casa? - Bella perguntou.

Quando nossa família estava combinando os detalhes para Bella passar o fim de semana em nossa casa, ocorreu que ela poderia dormir comigo na minha cama ou até na cama de Alice, mas Edward achou que dormir comigo a faria se sentir meio desconfortável e não quis que ela dormisse na cama de Alice e Jasper.

\- Que tipo de festinha do pijama seria essa? Você vai dormir no quarto de Edward. - Alice disse.

\- Posso pelo menos voltar à minha casa para pegar minhas coisas? - Bella pediu.

Alice e eu sorrimos.

\- Violet já cuidou disso. - Alice disse.

\- Tenho permissão de usar o telefone? - Bella perguntou.

\- Charlie sabe que você está aqui. - Alice disse.

\- Eu não ia ligar para Charlie. Ao que parece, tenho alguns compromissos para cancelar. - Bella disse, se referia a Jacob.

\- Não tenho certeza disso. - Alice disse.

\- Alice! O que é isso! - Bella disse.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Ele não proibiu especificamente isso... - Alice disse.

\- Tome, Bella. Use o meu. - Eu disse, entregando o telefone à ela.

Bella não precisou discar o seu número, só o procurou nos contatos. Sabia sobre nossa amizade, Jake tinha contado.

Jake atendeu.

\- Oi, Jake, sou eu. - Bella disse. Alice ficou olhando para Bella, depois se virou e foi se sentar no outro sofá, entre Esme e Rosalie.

\- Nada bom, não posso ir aí no sábado, afinal. - Bella disse.

Então Bella riu.

\- Só estou rindo porque é quase isso. Mas ele estará aqui no sábado, então isso não importa. Não. Ele saiu antes. - Bella disse. Eu só conseguia ouvir um lado da ligação. - Bem que eu queria. Não estou na casa do Charlie. Estou, de certo modo, presa.

\- Que tentação. Eu fui até torturada... Alice pintou as unhas dos meus pés. Não fale, eles só estão tentando garantir minha segurança. Eu sei que é tolice, mas eles estão fazendo isso de coração.

Eu não prestei muita atenção no resto da conversa, mas em uma parte eu voltei a prestar.

\- Já que não vou poder me encontrar com você no sábado, tenho uma ideia de quem pode ir no meu lugar. - Bella olhou para mim, discretamente. Pela sua resposta, Jake também entendera a quem ela estava se referindo.

Eu automaticamente olhei para Esme, Alice e Rosalie, que, ainda bem, não entenderam o que Bella quis dizer. Então Bella desligou a ligação e me devolveu o celular.

\- Obrigada, Violet. - Bella disse. Eu pisquei para ela. - Espero que esteja livre n...

Bella começou a falar, mas rapidamente eu a lancei um olhar e pisei discretamente em seu pé, para ele entender que não poderia falar sobre Jacob e eu perto da minha família.

\- Agora eu vou dormir. - Bella anunciou, indo para a escada. - Alice, não vou fugir. Você saberia se eu estivesse planejando e me alcançaria se eu tentasse.

\- Só vou lhe mostrar onde é que estão as coisas. - Alice disse.

Bella e Alice subiram.

\- Vou dormir também. - Eu disse, para Esme e Rosalie.

\- Boa noite, querida. - Esme disse.

\- Boa noite, Vi. - Rosalie disse. Eu as retribui com outro boa noite.

Eu subi para o meu quarto, fechei a porta e coloquei meu pijama. Eu sabia o que Rose estava planejando, e era meio óbvio. Aproveitaria um momento em que Bella estivesse sozinha para conversar com ela. Então eu ouvi alguém subir as escadas e ir em direção ao quarto de Edward, Rosalie.


	41. Relembrando a terrível noite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finalmente conta sobre seu passado para Bella. Violet observa tudo.

Peguei rapidamente meu espelho e sussurrei " Mostre Isabella Swan".

Bella estava deitada na cama quando Rose bateu na porta e aguardou Bella responder.

\- O que é, Alice? - Bella perguntou.

\- Sou eu. - Rosalie disse, abrindo a porta para Bella poder ver quem era. - Posso entrar?

\- Claro. Entre. - Bella disse, meio sem jeito, não era nada próxima de Rose.

Bella levantou e se sentou na cama, deixando um espaço para Rosalie se sentar ao lado.

\- Pode conversar comigo por alguns minutos? Eu não acordei você nem nada, né? - Rose perguntou, delicada.

\- Não, eu estava acordada. Claro, podemos conversar. - Bella disse.

\- Ele raras vezes a deixa sozinha. Imaginei que era melhor aproveitar a oportunidade. - Rose disse. - Por favor, não pense que sou terrivelmente intrometida. Sei que feri seus sentimentos no passado e não quero fazer isso de novo.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Rosalie. Meus sentimentos estão ótimos. O que foi? - Bella perguntou.

Rosalie riu, parecia constrangida.

\- Vou tentar lhe dizer por que acho que você deve continuar humana... Por que eu continuaria humana, se fosse você. - Rose disse.

\- Ah! - Bella disse.

\- Edward já lhe contou o que levou a isso? - Rose perguntou.

\- Ele disse que foi parecido com o que aconteceu comigo naquela vez em Port Angeles, só que ninguém estava lá para salvar você. - Bella disse.

\- Foi só isso que ele lhe disse? - Rosalie perguntou. - Não contou que Violet estava comigo na noite em que isso aconteceu?

\- Não... Foi só isso que ele me contou. Tem mais? - Bella disse, sem jeito, não sabia que eu estava junto e provavelmente estava achando que eu fui estuprada também.

\- Sim. Há mais.

Rose desviou o olhar para a janela, tentando se acalmar.

\- Gostaria de ouvir minha história, Bella? Não tem um final feliz... Mas qual das nossas histórias tem? Acho que somente a Violet teve um final feliz. Se tivéssemos finais felizes, todos estaríamos sob lápides.

Bella concordou, meio assustada.

\- Eu vivia num mundo diferente do seu, Bella. Meu mundo humano era um lugar muito mais simples. Era o ano de 1933. E tinha 18 anos e era linda. Minha vida era perfeita. Meus pais eram de classe média, minha mãe biológica havia morrido no parto quando eu nasci, e depois meu pai conheceu Evelyn, a mãe de Violet, ela me criou desde então, como se eu fosse sua própria filha.

Rosalie ficou observando as nuvens na janela.

\- Meu pai tinha um emprego estável em um banco, algo que agora percebo que o deixava presunçoso... Ele via sua prosperidade como recompensa pelo talento e pelo trabalho árduo, em vez de reconhecer a sorte que havia nisso. Na época, tudo era garantido para mim, em minha casa , era como se a Grande Depressão fosse só um boato perturbador. É claro que eu via os pobres, aqueles que não tinham tanta sorte. Meu pai me deixou com a impressão de que aquelas pessoas procuravam por seus problemas.

Bella ouvia atentamente tudo.

\- Era tarefa de minha mãe manter nossa casa e a mim, Violet e nossos dois irmãos mais novos numa ordem imaculada. Estava claro que eu era a prioridade de meu pai e sua preferida. Eu não entendia muito bem na época, mas sempre tive vaga ciência de que meu pai não estava satisfeito com o que tinha, mesmo que fosse muito mais do que a maioria possuía. Queria mais. Tinha aspirações sociais, era alpinista social, acho que pode chamá-lo assim. Minha beleza era uma dádiva para ele. Ele via muito mais potencial nela do que eu.

Rosalie não me citava muito.

\- Ele não estava satisfeito, mas eu estava. Estava emocionada por ser eu, por ser Rosalie Hale. Agradava-me que os olhos dos homens me seguissem aonde quer que eu fosse quando completei 12 anos. Ficava deliciada que minhas amigas suspirassem de inveja ao tocarem meus cabelos. Feliz por minha mãe ter orgulho de mim e por meu pai gostar e me comprar vestidos caros. Eu sabia o que eu queria da vida e não parecia haver um modo de não conseguir exatamente o que eu queria. Eu queria ser amada, ser adorada. Queria ter um casamento imenso e cheio de flores, onde todos da cidade pudessem me ver andar pela nave central no braço de meu pai e pensar que eu era a pessoa mais linda que viram na vida. A admiração era como ar para mim, Bella. Eu era tola e fútil, mas estava feliz.

Rosalie sorriu.

\- Violet nunca fora assim. Também sempre foi admirada pelos olhos dos homens, sempre foi muito bonita, e sempre muito parecida comigo, mas só de aparência, ela é igual a mãe dela de personalidade, ainda bem.   
A influência de meu pai era tanta que eu também queria bens materiais. Queria uma casa grande, com mobília grande, que outra pessoa limparia, e uma cozinha moderna, em que alguém que não seria eu cozinharia. Como eu disse, fútil. Jovem e muito fútil. E eu não via qualquer motivo para não conseguir isso.   
Havia alguns desejos que eram mais significativos. Um, em particular. Minha melhor amiga se chamava Vera. Ela se casou jovem, com apenas 17 anos. Casou-se com um homem que meu pai jamais teria cogitado para mim, um carpinteiro. Um ano depois, ela teve um filho, um lindo menino de covinhas e cabelos cacheados. Foi a primeira vez em que senti uma inveja verdadeira de outra pessoa em toda a minha vida.

Rosalie encarou bela, com os olhos insondáveis.

\- Era uma época diferente. Eu tinha sua idade, mas estava pronta para tudo. Ansiava por ter meu próprio filho. Queria minha casa e um marido que me beijasse quando chegasse do trabalho... Como Vera. Só que eu tinha em mente um tipo de casa diferente...

Rosalie ficou em silêncio por um momento. Rosalie suspirou e voltou a falar.

\- Em Rochester, havia uma família real... Os King, por ironia. Royce King era dono do banco em que meu pai trabalhava e de quase todos os outros negócios lucrativos da cidade. Foi assim que o filho mai velho dele, Royce King II - A boca de Rosalie se retorceu ao falar o nome dele - viu-me pela primeira vez. Ele ia assumir o comando do banco, então começou a supervisionar os diferentes cargos. Dois dias depois, minha mãe se esqueceu de mandar o almoço de meu pai e pediu que eu levasse para ele em seu trabalho.   
Não percebi que Royce me olhava minuciosamente. Todo o mundo me olhava. Mas, naquela noite, chegara, as primeiras rosas. Todas as noites, durante nossa corte, ele me mandava um buquê de rosas.   
Royce também era bonito tinha cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Depois que eu lhe contei que minha flor favorita era a violeta, junto com as rosas chegavam as violetas.   
Meus pais aprovavam. Era tudo o que eles sonhavam e Royce parecia ser tudo o que e sonhava. Tudo o que eu queria, e no entanto, não mais do que eu esperava. Nos conhecíamos a menos de dois meses quando ficamos noivos.   
Não passávamos muito tempo sozinhos, por causa de seu trabalho, e quando ficávamos, ele gostava que as pessoas nos vissem, para que me vissem nos braços dele. Quando você era uma King, todas as portas eram abertas.   
Eu seria tudo o que eu sempre quis. Estava completamente feliz. Quando pensava em Vera, não tinha mais inveja. Imaginei meus filhos louros brincando no gramado da propriedade dos King e tive pena dela.

Rosalie parou, agora com mais agonia na hora de falar.

\- Eu havia ido com Violet à casa de Vera naquela noite. O filhinho, Henry, era mesmo lindo, todos sorrisos e covinhas... Vera me acompanhou até a porta quando estávamos indo embora, o bebê nos braços e o marido ao seu lado, com o braço em sua cintura. Ele a beijou na testa quando pensou que eu não estava olhando. Isso me incomodou. Quando Royce me beijava, não era igual... Eu afastei esse pensamento. Royce era meu príncipe, um dia seria sua rainha.

Parecia que o rosto de Rosalie ficara mais pálido.

\- Estava escuro nas ruas. Não percebemos que era tão tarde. Também fazia frio. Muito frio para o final de abril. O casamento era dali a uma semana.   
Nós estávamos a algumas ruas de nossa casa quando os ouvimos. Um grupo de homens rindo alto demais. Bêbados. Eu queria ligar para o meu pai, mas o caminho era tão curto. E então ele nos chamou.   
Eu não tinha percebido que os bêbados estavam tão bem-vestidos. Eram Royce e alguns amigos dele. Eu nunca o havia visto beber. Ele dissera que não gostava de champanhe. Eu não tinha percebido que preferia algo muito mais forte.   
Ele estava com um amigo de Atlanta também, foi ele que disse para tirar as minhas roupas.

Rose olhou para Bella subitamente, parecia que tinha esquecido que Bella estava ali.

\- Não vou obrigá-la a ouvir o restante. Eles me deixaram na rua, ainda rindo. Pensaram que eu estivesse morta. Eu esperei pela morta na rua, então Carlisle me encontrou. Ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue e foi investigar. Ele me levou até sua casa e me transformou. Ele se desculpava sempre que eu gritava de dor, por causa da transformação.

Rosalie estava pensativa.

\- Sabe, meu histórico é quase tão limpo quanto o de Carlisle. Melhor do que o de Esme. Mil vezes melhor do que o de Edward. Jamais senti o gosto de sangue humano. Eu matei cinco humanos. Todos os que estavam presentes naquela noite.

\- Você continua não gostando muito de mim. - Bella disse.

\- Lamento por isso. Mas você tem uma escolha, eu não tive. Você é muito mais madura do que eu aos 18 anos. É nova demais para saber o que quer daqui alguns anos.

Bella suspirou.

\- Só pense um pouco. Depois que for feito, não pode ser desfeito. Esme nos trata como substitutos, ainda mais Violet... É muito para se abrir mão.

\- Obrigada, Rosalie. É bom entender... conhecer você melhor. - Bella agradeceu.

\- Desculpe por ser um monstro, de agora em diante vou tentar melhorar. - Rose disse.

Então saiu do quarto de Edward e quando vi, estava vindo em direção ao meu quarto! Coloquei o espelho debaixo da cama, me cobri com o cobertor e fingi estar dormindo.

\- Boa noite, pequena. - Rosalie disse no meu ouvido, me dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha. Ela não saiu mais do meu quarto, ficou deitada comigo enquanto eu dormia.


	42. Flashback 9 - Descobrindo ser uma bruxa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao passar pela puberdade, Violet descobre ser uma bruxa, após uma conversa com sua mãe biológica.

Rochester, Nova Iorque, 1931

Eu estou com 12 anos! Finalmente não sou mais uma criança! Estávamos nas férias de verão, papai foi trabalhar cedo, e mamãe havia saído por uns dias visitar Tia Abby, portanto, deixou Rosalie para cuidar de nós, mas só os meninos precisavam de uma babá, Sam estava com 8 anos e Ben com 6, e eu já não era mais uma criança, poderia me cuidar sozinha.

Acordei pelas 9 horas da manhã por Rose, ela estava ficando meio chata, 16 anos, só falava de garotos e nunca tinha tempo para mim.

\- Violet, acorde! O café da manhã já está pronto.

\- Tá bom, Rose! Vou me arrumar e já desço. - Eu respondi.

Rose foi acordar Sam e Ben para tomar o café enquanto eu me arrumava. Eu troquei de roupa e fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes e fazer xixi, era minha mania matinal. Mas algo estranho aconteceu, na minha calcinha havia sangue! Eu achei que estivesse morrendo, mas logo me lembrei o que era, mamãe havia conversado sobre isso comigo e com Rose, e me lembro quando aconteceu com ela. Eu entrei em pânico. Logo ouvia Rose lá de baixo gritando por mim, me chamando para tomar o café. Eu peguei um absorvente do armário de Rose, coloquei e desci rapidamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Você foi a primeira a acordar, Violet! Seus irmãos são pequenos e já estão prontos! - Rose disse. 

Então eu comecei a comer e tomar meu café, mas por algum motivo não estava com muita fome. Eu me sentia estranha, diferente.

\- Coma, Violet. - Rose disse.

\- Não! Não estou com fome... - Eu disse.

\- Nossa! O que deu em você? É sua comida favorita! - Rose disse.

\- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vou voltar pro quarto e descansar. Depois eu preciso falar com você. - Eu disse.

\- Violet, papai está trabalhando e mamãe deve estar voltando da viagem, eu tenho que cuidar de Sam e Ben, achei que não precisasse de uma babá, você já tem 12 anos! - Rose disse, meio irritada.

\- Eu. Preciso. Falar. Com. Você. É urgente! - Eu disse.

\- Diga, então!

\- Aqui não! - Eu disse, olhando para Samuel e Benjamin.

\- Ok então, eu vou levar eles pro quarto e falo com você, pode subir e descansar.

Eu subi até o quarto, estava cansada, e me sentia estranha e diferente. Logo que eu fui deitar na cama, vi a mancha de sangue no lençol. Fui pegar meu pijama, e também estava manchado. Rosalie entrou no quarto bem na hora.

\- Violet você sabe como esses dois são. Achei que quisesse ser tratada como adulta! Aprenda a resolver seus próprios problemas so... - Rose disse, mas se interrompeu quando me viu com olhar de pânico e viu meu pijama e meu lençol manchado.

\- Ah! Violet! Era isso? - Rosalie disse, animada e feliz.

\- Sim... - Eu disse, sem jeito.

\- Ah! Não acredito! Minha irmãzinha ficou menstruada! - Rosalie disse, enquanto eu morria de vergonha.

\- Rose, fale mais baixo, eles podem ouvir... - Eu dizia, me referindo aos meus irmãos.

\- Calma, Vi! Isso é uma coisa normal! - Rose disse. - Me de seu lençol e seu pijama e vou lavar, pode usar as minhas coisas no banheiro.

Rose saiu para lavar o que tinha sido manchado. Eu voltei a deitar na cama, estava com uma dor de barriga diferente. Logo depois, Rose voltou para o nosso quarto.

\- Está sentindo alguma coisa diferente? - Rose perguntou.

\- Sim... Uma dor estranha na barriga... - Eu disse.

\- Isso é normal, é cólica. Vou preparar uma bolsa de água quente enquanto você fica aqui descansando. - Rose disse.

Rose ia saindo do quarto, mas parou na porta quando eu a chamei.

\- Rose?

\- Sim, Vi? - Rose disse.

\- Obrigada... Por ter me ajudado e ser você a pessoa que me ajudou... Não sei como seria se fosse com a mamãe ou o papai... - Eu agradeci.

\- Não precisa me agradecer, pequena. Quando você nasceu eu fiz uma promessa para você, eu sempre estaria ao seu lado quando precisasse. Fico agradecida que tenha vindo falar comigo. - Rose disse, então saiu e fechou a porta.

Enquanto eu estava esperando ela voltar com a bolsa de água quente, eu ouvi uma porta bater no primeiro andar, devia ser minha mãe que chegou em casa. Depois ouvi ela conversando com Rose, que devia estar na cozinha, e ouvi uns gritinhos, da minha mãe.

Então alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto.

\- Posso entrar, Vi? - Minha mãe perguntou.

\- Pode. - Eu respondi, com a voz fraca de vergonha.

Mamãe entrou no meu quarto, com o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto na minha vida, e se sentou na beira da minha cama.

\- Rose me contou o que aconteceu! Minha outra princesa virou mulher!

Eu não olhava diretamente para ela.

\- Justo no dia que eu não estava em casa! E então, como está se sentindo? - Mamãe perguntou.

\- Bem... Só com um pouco de dor... - Eu disse.

\- Rose já está preparando a bolsa de água quente, e eu vou preparar um chá de prímula para ajudar com as dores, mas antes eu queria conversar com você.

\- Mamãe, eu não preciso ouvir de novo sobre aquela conversa, já sei de tudo, você explicou tudo para mim e para Rose. - Eu disse, já tentando sair da conversa.

\- Eu sei, querida. Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você. - Mamãe disse, séria.

\- Sobre o que é, então? - Eu perguntei, curiosa.

\- Isso pode não ser muito fácil de explicar, muito menos de você acreditar. Violet Abigail Hale, você é uma bruxa.

Eu fui falar o quão ridículo era aquilo, mas ela me interrompeu antes de qualquer coisa.

\- Eu sei que é meio difícil de acreditar, querida, mas é verdade. Sua tia Abigail e eu também somos. Rose não é pois ela não é minha filha biológica. Seus irmãos não vão ser porque bruxas são só mulheres. Eu estou contando para você só agora porque é a partir da sua primeira menstruação que irão começar a surgir seus poderes, e se você não soubesse o estrago poderia ser grande...

Eu não estava acreditando no que ela estava dizendo, mas mamãe nunca mentiria. Eu ouvia com atenção. Os poderes básicos... os especiais... quando eu desenvolvesse todos eu iria parar de envelhecer.

\- Esses chás que eu faço, eles realmente funcionam. As bruxas tem a habilidade de fazer poções e chás com propriedades curativas ou outros tipos. Mas eu quero que saiba que você não vai estar sozinha nessa, eu vou ajudar você a controlar seus poderes e a utilizá-los com sabedoria. A única coisa é que não podemos contar para ninguém sobre isso, vai ser nosso segredo. Por favor, Violet, nem mesmo a Rose, quando a hora certa chegar, eu deixarei você mesma contar.

\- Então, quer dizer que, Eu, você e a tia Abby somos bruxas? - Eu perguntei, ainda sem acreditar.

\- Sim, querida. - Mamãe respondeu, gentilmente.

\- Você e ela já pararam de envelhecer?

\- Já, eu parei com 25 e Abigail com 23.

\- Como eu vou poder aprender sobre as bruxas e essas coisas se os outros não podem saber? - Eu perguntei.

\- É para isso que eu visito sua tia algumas vezes por mês. Não podemos arriscar de fazer grandes coisas por aqui. De agora em diante, toda vez que eu for visitá-la, você irá comigo.

\- Mãe?

\- Sim?

\- Você e Rose poderiam não contar para o papai? - Eu perguntei, meu pai nunca gostou muito de mim, e seria muito vergonhoso se ele ficasse sabendo do que acabara de acontecer comigo.

\- Se é isso o que você quer, então ele não saberá de nada.

Depois de mamãe ter conversado comigo sobre tudo o que ela sabia sobre bruxas e bruxaria, Rose voltou com a bolsa de água quente e mais tarde mamãe me trouxe o chá "mágico". Não quis descer para o jantar e dormi cedo. Nunca vou esquecer esse dia.


	43. A fuga da refém

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward deixa Bella aos cuidados de Alice enquanto está caçando.

Como qualquer outro dia, eu acordei, me vesti, e tomei o café. Entrei no carro, no banco de trás, Alice ia dirigindo e Bella ia na frente com ela. Bella estava meio mal-humorada.

\- Essa noite vamos a Olympia ou outro programa assim. - Alice disse. - Vai ser divertido, não é?

\- Por que não me tranca no porão e deixa a bajulação para lá? - Bella sugeriu.

\- Acho que não, Bella. Se Alice não fizer exatamente o que combinou com Edward ele irá pegar o Porsche de volta. - Eu disse.

\- Não estou fazendo um trabalho muito bom. Você devia estar se divertindo. - Alice disse.

\- Não é culpa sua. A gente se vê no almoço. - Logo depois de Alice ter estacionado o carro, Bella saiu e entrou na escola sozinha.

\- Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado, será? - Alice perguntou.

\- Acho que nenhuma pessoa normal gostaria de ser raptada, Alice. - Eu disse.

Depois do fim de algumas aulas já estava na hora do almoço. Saí da sala, e no caminho encontrei Bella e Mike conversando. Para chegar até a cantina tínhamos que passar por uma área aberta, que dava para o estacionamento da escola.

\- Não posso. Tenho uma festinha do pijama. - Bella disse. - Ah, oi Violet.

\- Olá, Violet! - Mike disse, mais feliz ainda por eu estar junto.

\- Olá. - Eu disse.

\- Então, quem você vai... - Mile ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por um alto rugido de moto no estacionamento. Todos que estavam perto se viraram para olhar. A moto preta e barulhenta parou perto de nós.

Jacob acenou para Bella, com urgência.

\- Corra, Bella! - Jacob disse.

\- Eu fiquei enjoada e fui para casa, está bem? - Bella disse para mim e para Mike.

\- Tudo bem. - Mike murmurou.

\- Ok, mas eu não prometo nada, sou péssima em mentir para minha família. - Eu disse.

\- Obrigada, Mike, Violet! Fico devendo uma para vocês! - Bella gritou, enquanto corria para Jacob.

Quando Bella subiu na moto, Jacob se virou na minha direção e acenou para mim, eu acenei de volta.

\- É melhor irmos para o refeitório logo. - Eu disse para Mike.

\- Está bem. - Mike disse, meio desapontado com Bella.

Chegamos no refeitório e Alice já esperava sentada na mesa com Ben, Angela e Jessica. Eu rapidamente peguei a comida e me sentei ao seu lado.

\- Onde vocês estavam? - Alice perguntou.

Mike me olhou, o olhar dizendo para eu falar.

\- Bella estava enjoada e teve que ir para casa. Nós a acompanhamos até o carro de Charlie. - Eu disse, sem olhar muito nos olhos de Alice.

\- Você nem é da mesma sala da Bella. Como estava junto? - Alice perguntou, desconfiada.

\- Eu estava tendo história, enquanto Bella e Mike estavam tendo literatura. As salas são uma do lado da outra. Quando bateu o sinal e eu estava vindo, eu vi Bella e Mike e perguntei o que tinha acontecido. - Eu disse.

Alice não engoliu completamente essa desculpa, mas não estava desconfiando onde Bella estava, só estava pensando que Bella queria voltar para casa.

Depois da aula, no caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso, Alice devia estar pensando sobre Bella, e sobre talvez perder seu Porsche. Algum tempo depois que chegamos em casa, Bella havia voltado. Estava de moto, Alice logo que viu, me puxou junto e fomos esperar Bella na garagem.

\- Ainda nem tive chance de dirigir. - Alice disse, se referindo ao seu Porsche.

\- Desculpe. - Bella disse.

\- Parece que você precisa de um banho. - Alice disse. Estava chovendo, e Bella estava toda ensopada.

\- Acho que ela já tomou um banho no caminho para cá. - Eu disse.

Alice ficou examinando Bella.

\- Quer conversar sobre isso? - Alice perguntou.

\- Não. - Bella respondeu.

Alice assentiu, mas estava morrendo de curiosidade.

\- Querem ir a Olympia hoje à noite? - Alice sugeriu.

\- Não. Posso ir para casa?... Deixa pra lá, Alice. - Bella disse, depois de Alice ter feito uma careta. - Vou ficar, se isso facilitar a situação para você.

\- Obrigada. - Alice disse, suspirando de alívio.

Bella foi dormir muito cedo. Eu continuei minha rotina, jantei e depois fui para o meu quarto, continuei lendo Percy Jackson, e depois fui dormir.


	44. Cullens e Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet apresenta Helen e Grace para o resto da família.

Eu acordei, muito ansiosa para o dia de hoje. Eu convidara Grace e Helen King para virem para cá. Rosalie e elas se reencontrariam depois de todos esses anos. Eu me vesti rapidamente, escolhendo uma roupa simples. Desci para o café, como sempre já pronto. Rosalie estava no sofá com Emmett, eles deviam ter voltado ontem à noite quando eu estava dormindo. Carlisle e Esme estavam conversando na cozinha, mas pararam quando me viram.

\- Bom dia! - Esme e Carlisle disseram.

\- Bom dia. Onde está Bella? - Eu disse.

\- Nós chegamos ontem à noite, você estava dormindo. Assim que Bella acordou Edward a levou de volta para casa. - Carlisle disse.

\- Mãe, você já explicou para o papai? - Eu perguntei, me referindo a Grace e Helen.

\- Já, querida. Ele achou uma ótima ideia ter convidado elas. - Esme disse.

Eu terminei o meu café.

Eu voltei para o quarto, elas só viriam à tarde. Estava realmente muito ansiosa. Voltei a ler Percy Jackson, depois almocei. Quando vi elas estavam chegando.

Eu desci as escadas, muito empolgada.

\- Elas chegaram, Rose, Vi. - Esme disse.

E então ouvimos a campainha tocar. Rosalie estava quase petrificada.

\- Eu atendo. - Eu disse à Esme, que já ia atender a porta. Na hora de abrir a porta, Esme e Carlisle estavam logo atrás de mim, esperando ansiosos conhecê-las.

Eu abri a porta, e lá estavam elas, Grace e Helen, lindas como sempre. Não pareciam mãe e filha, pareciam duas irmãs. Grace era extremamente parecida com a mãe, mas tinha o cabelo um pouco mais claro, uma das únicas diferenças.

\- Olá, Grace, Helen! - Eu disse, cumprimentando-as.

\- Olá, Violet! É um prazer revê-la. Fiquei muito feliz quando Grace me falou do seu convite. - Helen disse.

\- Oi, Vi! - Grace disse, me abraçando.

\- Ah! Helen, Grace, esses são meus pais, Carlisle e Esme. - Eu disse, os apresentando.

Helen entrou primeiro, e cumprimentou Carlisle e depois Esme.

\- É um prazer conhecer vocês. Quando Violet nos contou sobre vocês eu fiquei muito feliz que ela tenha achado uma família que nem essa. - Helen disse.

\- O prazer é nosso em conhecê-las. Violet nos contou que vocês se conhecem há muito tempo! - Esme disse, já havia ficado amiga de Helen muito rápido.

Todos fomos para a sala de estar, onde Rose estava com Emmett, nervosa. Então Rose se levantou e foi cumprimentá-las.

\- Ah, meu deus! Rose! Como você está bonita! - Helen disse, e abraçou Rose.

Rose ainda não estava acreditando que as duas estavam vivas, e ali na sua frente. Rose estava de boca aberta, e quando li sua mente, entendi o porque. Grace e Helen eram iguais a Royce.

\- Eu é que não estou acreditando Sra. King... Quer dizer, Helen. Você está igualzinha a última vez. - Rose disse.

Então Grace saiu de trás de Helen e foi cumprimentar Rose.

\- Rose! Quanto tempo! Não é possível que esteja mais bonita ainda! - Grace disse.

\- Grace, você está muito diferente do que eu me lembro... Você tinha o que, 13 anos? - Rose disse, surpresa com a mudança de Grace, que agora aparentava ter 18 anos.

\- Pois é! Eu parei de envelhecer quando completei 18 anos! Agora nem da para acreditar que você é 5 anos mais velha do que eu! - Grace disse.

Então eu fui mais para a frente, depois desse reencontro, para apresentar Emmett.

\- Ahn, Grace, Helen, esse é o Emmett! Marido de Rose, e meu irmão! - Eu disse.

As duas o cumprimentaram muito felizes, depois do que havia acontecido com o último companheiro de Rose...

Nos sentamos todos na sala. Alice, Jasper e Edward chegaram logo depois e os apresentei para as duas. Toda a família Cullen estava de um lado da sala, menos eu. Em um sofá, estavam sentados Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme e Alice. Edward e Jasper estavam de pé do mesmo lado. E no sofá da frente, Helen, Grace e eu estávamos sentadas. Começamos a conversar sobre tudo. Carlisle e Esme eram os que perguntavam mais.

\- Então, vocês moravam aonde antes de virem para Forks? - Esme perguntou.

\- Nós estávamos em Fort Lauderdale, na Flórida. Mas assim que descobri onde Violet estava eu decidi virmos para cá. - Helen disse.

\- Você era amiga da mãe biológica de Violet? - Carlisle perguntou, falava biológica porque sempre tinha medo de ferir os sentimentos de Esme falando só "mãe" como se ela não fosse minha verdadeira mãe.

\- Eu cresci junto com Evelyn e Abigail. Abigail era a irmã mais nova de Evelyn. Nós três morávamos num orfanato em Nova Iorque e quando descobrimos que éramos bruxas nos aproximamos mais ainda. Eu prometi à Evelyn que se alguma coisa acontecesse eu tomaria conta dos filhos dela, mas aparentemente eu não preciso, Violet ama muito vocês! - Helen disse. 

\- Se nos permite perguntar, o que aconteceu naquela noite, depois de tudo? - Carlisle disse. Todos ficamos mais curiosos ainda.

\- Aquela noite eu nunca esqueço, provavelmente a pior noite da minha vida. Royce voltou para casa, extremamente bêbado. Ele não me contou o que havia acontecido, mas li em sua mente. Quando vimos que Evelyn foi descoberta por bruxaria pelo marido, eu imediatamente estava me preparando para ir embora de Rochester. Mas eu deixaria Royce lá, não queria mais ele como filho, a minha fúria falava mais alto do que meus instintos maternos. Eu peguei Grace e fugimos. Meu ex-marido estava furioso comigo por estar indo embora, mas não conseguiu me impedir. E eu não consegui levar meu outro filho, Ryan, porque meu ex-marido queria que ele ficasse. - Helen disse.

\- Vocês souberam alguma de Ryan depois disso? - Eu perguntei, quase chorando. Ainda me doía em falar nele.

\- Algumas semanas depois de eu ter fugido com Grace, meu ex-marido ligou furioso perguntando se Ryan estava comigo, eu disse que não. Ryan fugiu também, ao descobrir tudo o que aconteceu. Royce, meu ex-marido, falou com a polícia de Rochester e de toda Nova Iorque, mas nunca conseguiram achá-lo... Então, alguns meses depois disso, Ryan, foi simplesmente dado como mor-morto... - Helen disse, soluçando.

Elas não sabiam que ele tinha virado um lobisomem! Todos estavam silenciosos, quando eu falei:

\- Helen, eu-eu... Eu encontrei Ryan 3 anos depois que isso tudo aconteceu... - Eu disse, gaguejando, não sabia qual seria sua reação. Todos se voltaram para mim, curiosos.

\- Você o encontrou? - Helen perguntou, um tom meio aliviado.

\- Si-sim... Eu achava que vocês soubessem... Ryan se tornou um lobisomem... - Eu disse.

\- Lo-lobisomem? Como assim? - Grace disse.

\- Quando ele fugiu de Rochester, ele foi para a floresta, e lá, foi atacado e mordido por um lobisomem na lua cheia... Ele conseguiu se salvar... mas não conseguiu conter a transformação... - Eu disse.

\- Onde você o encontrou? - Helen perguntou.

\- Em Gatlinburg, no Tennessee. - Eu disse.

\- Você sabe mais alguma coisa? - Helen perguntou.

\- Eu-eu... estava encontrando com ele... então ele me levou pra casa onde estava morando... Ele queria me contar esse segredo... Mas depois disso foi embora, e nunca me contou para onde foi... - Eu pulei a parte da minha virgindade, seria muito mais humilhante falar sobre ela de novo com minha família.

Grace sabia que eu me encontrava com ele em Rochester, naquela época antes de Rose ser transformada. Então quando eu contei sobre Ryan, Grace me olhou nos olhos. Disse por telepatia " Você perdeu a virgindade com Ryan! Não foi?" E eu só assenti. A família nos observou, curiosos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Só Esme e Rosalie sabiam da parte da virgindade, e Edward.


	45. Invasor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um vampiro invade a casa de Bella.

Era um domingo, eu estava em casa com o resto da família, menos Edward, que estava com Bella na casa dela. Então eu vejo os dois vindo em direção a nossa casa, Edward com um olhar furioso.

Todos fomos para a sala para entender o que havia acontecido.

\- O que aconteceu? - Edward perguntou, estranhamente éramos nós que tínhamos que fazer essa pergunta a ele, mas ele olhava esperando uma resposta de Alice.

Suas mãos estavam cerradas, e ele olhou feio para Alice, que estava de braços cruzados.

\- Não faço ideia. Eu não vi nada. - Alice disse.

\- Como isso é possível? - Edward perguntou, se referindo ao dom de Alice. Ele continuava bravo com Alice, como se fosse culpa dela.

\- Edward. - Bella disse, numa voz baixa, em tom de censura.

\- Não é uma ciência exata, Edward. - Carlisle interrompeu, com uma voz tranquilizadora.

\- Ele esteve no quarto dela, Alice. Ainda podia estar lá... Esperando por ela. - Edward disse.

\- Eu teria visto isso. - Alice disse.

\- Edward, você sabe muito bem que o dom dela nem sempre é preciso, como já vimos perto dos lobisomens. - Eu disse, tentando fazer com que ele parasse de atacar Alice.

Edward me ignorou.

\- É mesmo? Tem certeza?

\- Você já me pediu para observar as decisões dos Volturi, vigiar a volta de Victoria, cuidar de cada passo de Bella. Quer acrescentar mais um pedido? Eu tenho de vigiar Charlie, o quarto de Bella, ou a casa, ou a rua toda também? - Alice disse, friamente. - Edward, se eu tentar demais, as coisas vão começar a vazar pelas frestas.

\- Parece que já estão vazando. - Edward rebateu. Quando ele era teimoso conseguia ser a pessoa mais insuportável do mundo.

\- Ela nunca esteve em perigo. Não havia o que ver. - Eu disse, tentando defender Alice.

\- Se você está observando a Itália, por que não os viu mandar... - Edward disse.

\- Não acho que sejam eles. Eu teria visto isso. - Alice disse.

\- Quem mais deixaria Charlie vivo? - Edward perguntou.

\- Não sei. - Alice disse.

\- Mas é de muita utilidade. - Edward disse.

\- Chega Edward! - Eu disse, já estava passando dos limites.

Todos observavam o que estava acontecendo, Edward, Alice e eu sempre fomos muito próximos, mas quando brigávamos...

\- Já que você não foi de muita utilidade ainda, Violet, quem sabe não tentamos as suas cartas? - Edward disse, em um tom muito furioso.

Eu fiquei chocada com suas palavras. Muita utilidade? Ele acha que eu trabalho para ele agora? Aparentemente eu não fui a única a ficar surpresa com o que ele disse, todos ficaram.

\- Mesmo que eu queira ser de "utilidade", Edward, minhas cartas vão funcionar tanto como as visões de Alice perto de lobisomens. - Eu disse, friamente.

\- Pare com isso, Edward. - Bella disse, interrompendo o que Edward iria falar.

\- Tem razão, Bella. Desculpe. - Ele olhou para Alice e para mim. - Perdoem-me. Eu não devia responsabilizá-las por isso. Foi indesculpável.

\- Entendemos. - Alice respondeu por nós duas. - Também não estou satisfeita.

\- Tudo bem, vamos olhar a questão pela lógica. Quais são as possibilidades? - Edward perguntou.

Enquanto todos estavam prestando atenção e nos arredores dos sofás da sala, Rose estava de costas de frente para a janela. Bella foi se sentar ao lado de Esme, que passou um braço por trás de Bella para abraçá-la. Eu estava sentada do outro lado de Esme. Carlisle, Alice e Edward estavam no outro sofá.

\- Victoria? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Não. Não reconheci o cheiro. Ele pode ter vindo dos Volturi, alguém que não conhecemos...

Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Aro não mandou ninguém procurar por ela. Isso eu posso ver... Estou esperando por isso. - Alice disse.

\- Está esperando por uma ordem oficial. - Edward disse.

\- Acha que alguém está agindo por conta própria? Por quê? - Alice perguntou.

\- Ideia de Caius. - Edward sugeriu.

\- Ou de Jane... - Eu disse, nunca havia conhecido pessoalmente Jane, mas sabia do que era capaz. - Os dois têm recursos para mandar um desconhecido.

\- E motivação. - Alice disse.

\- Mas isso não faz sentido. - Esme disse. - Se o sujeito estava esperando por Bella, Alice teria visto. Ele... ou ela... não tinha a intenção de ferir Bella. Nem Charlie, a propósito.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. - Esme murmurou, a abraçando mais ainda. Eu não acredito que estava sentindo ciúmes de Esme com Bella...

Eu me levantei e me sentei no sofá onde estavam Alice, Edward e Carlisle. Me sentei ao lado de Carlisle e me encostei nele, passando meus braços em volta dele. Ele encostou o rosto no meu cabelo, e me deu um beijo. Notei que Esme percebeu o que eu havia feito, e olhava para mim tentando se comunicar comigo, mas não a olhei de volta.

\- Mas, então, qual é o sentido? - Carlisle refletiu.

\- Verificar se ainda sou humana? - Bella pensou.

\- É possível. - Carlisle disse.

Rosalie suspirou alto tentando chamar a atenção de Bella. Emmett e Jasper voltaram, tinham ido rastrear o vampiro que esteve na casa de Bella.

\- Já foi há muitas horas. - Emmett anunciou. - O rastro foi para o oeste, depois para o sul e desapareceu numa estrada vicinal. Tinha um carro esperando.

\- Que falta de sorte. - Edward murmurou. - Se ele foi para oeste... Bem, seria ótimo que aqueles cachorros fizessem algo de útil.

Jasper olhou para Carlisle.

\- Nenhum de nós o reconheceu. Mas olhe isso... - Jasper estava com uma parte de uma samambaia na mão. - Talvez você reconheça o cheiro.

\- Não. - Carlisle disse. - Não é familiar. Ninguém que eu tenha conhecido.

\- Talvez estejamos procurando no lado errado. Talvez seja coincidência... - Esme começou a dizer, mas parou quando viu a expressão dos outros, não estavam acreditando. - Não quero dizer coincidência que um estranho por acaso tenha escolhido aleatoriamente visitar a casa de Bella. Quero dizer que talvez alguém só esteja curioso. Nosso cheiro está em volta dela. Ele não estaria se perguntando o que nos atraiu para cá?

\- Por que ele não veio justo para cá? Se estava curioso? - Emmett perguntou.

\- Você viria. O restante de nós nem sempre é tão franco. Nossa família é muito grande... Ele ou ela pode estar assustado. Mas Charlie não foi prejudicado. Não precisa ser um inimigo. - Esme falou.

\- Não acredito nisso. O timing foi perfeito demais... Esse visitante foi cauteloso demais para não fazer contato. Quase como se soubesse que eu veria... - Alice disse.

\- Ele pode ter outros motivos para não fazer contato. - Esme disse.

Depois disso Bella estava achando melhor transformarem ela antes da formatura, com medo ( e querendo apressar a transformação ) de que esse vampiro desconhecido estivesse atrás dela, especificamente.

Edward levou Bella para casa. Os outros voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes de Bella e Edward chegarem. Logo quando eles saíram, eu estava indo em direção ao meu quarto, estava indo subir a escada, quando Esme me puxa delicadamente e isso me faz virar para ela e a olhar nos olhos.

\- Vi, está tudo bem? - Esme perguntou, como se não soubesse e me fizesse dizer em voz alta o que havia acontecido.

\- S-sim. - Eu disse, sempre que eu tentava mentir para alguém da família, o tom da minha voz subia um oitavo, o que deixava claro que eu não estava falando a verdade.

Eu me virei para subir a escada, mas Esme me puxou novamente.

\- Vi, eu vi o que aconteceu. E acho bom que você me fale sobre essas coisas, não quero que esteja sozinha. Percebi que quando eu estava tratando Bella daquele jeito você sentiu ciúmes e foi se sentar ao lado de Carlisle.

Eu desviei o olhar dela e comecei a olhar para os meus sapatos.

\- Eu fico feliz que você tenha um pai que te ame muito que nem ele, mas você não precisa agir desse jeito, eu sei que as vezes você não consegue controlar seus sentimentos, é claro, você vai ser sempre uma adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele. - Esme disse. Eu fiz uma cara de quem não estava pronta para ter " a conversa" de novo. - E quero que saiba que nunca vou substituir você.

\- E-eu sei... - Eu disse, começando a chorar, realmente eram os hormônios, provocados provavelmente pela minha TPM.

\- E andei pensando naquele jogo de beisebol, quando disse que Edward era meu favorito, eu sinto muito em ter dito aquilo... Nunca foi minha intenção fazer você pensar que eu amo mais ele do que vocês. Cada um tem um espaço enorme no meu coração. E quero que saiba uma coisa: cada um de vocês tem seu jeitinho especial que me faz amar cada um diferentemente. Eu disse que Edward é especial porque foi meu primeiro filho que eu adotei depois de ter perdido meu biológico, e sempre penso que ele seria como Edward. Você, é especial para mim também. Eu sempre quis ter uma filha. Alice e Rosalie têm Jasper e Emmett, mas você é exclusiva minha... E vou ter que ser honesta com você, vai ser difícil quando você achar alguém, porque eu não vou mais passar tanto tempo com você, mas quero que saiba que apesar de tudo e independentemente do que você escolher, eu te amo.


	46. Encontro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet vai até La Push se encontrar com Jake.

Eu estava concentrada terminando de ler Percy Jackson e o Mar de Monstros quando eu ouço meu celular tocar. Eu largo o livro na cama e procuro meu telefone dentro da minha mochila da escola. Quando vejo quem estava ligando, Jake. Eu sempre tinha que lembrar de não soar suspeita quando falava com ele, para ninguém descobrir que eu estava saindo com os lobisomens. Eu atendi a chamada, fazendo o maior esforço possível para minha voz soar a mesma, pensei na hora, em chamar ele de Mark, para minha família achar que fosse Mark Newton:

\- Oi, Mark! - Eu disse, tentando soar natural. 

\- Mark? Eu não... Ah! Entendi... Como vai, boneca? - Jake disse, não tinha entendido porque eu chamei ele de Mark. 

\- Bem! Como vão as coisas? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Ótimas... Queria saber se não quer jantar lá em casa hoje. Vamos comer na fogueira, hoje meu pai vai contar as lendas quileutes, todo mundo vai! Vai ser muito divertido! A Bella também vai! - Jacob convidou. 

\- Ah sim! Edward já mencionou isso... Posso levar uma de minhas amigas junto? - Eu disse, mentindo melhor do que eu esperava. 

\- Claro! Todos vão adorar conhecê-las! Te vejo mais tarde, então? - Jake disse. 

\- Sim! Até mais tarde. - Eu disse. 

E desliguei a ligação. Eu estava saindo do meu quarto para pedir permissão para sair hoje à noite ( por incrível que pareça eu tinha ainda que fazer isso ) quando abri a porta e lá estava Alice, muito empolgada, ela sempre me assustava aparecendo assim do nada.

\- Meu deus, Alice! Tem que parar de fazer isso! Está igual a Sarah! - Eu disse, Sarah estava sempre me assustando também, não propositalmente.

\- Desculpe! Mas não pude deixar de ouvir sua ligação! Era Mark Newton, não era? - Alice disse.

\- Por que sempre tem que se meter em coisas que não são suas? E sim, era Mark... - Eu disse, me impressionei em como soou natural a minha mentira. 

\- Ah! Você vai ter um encontro! - Alice disse, gritou na verdade, fazendo com que Esme e Rosalie fossem ver o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Você? Num encontro? - Rosalie perguntou, curiosa.

\- Não é um encontro! Ele me convidou para sair com alguns amigos... E eu perguntei se poderia levar alguma amiga também. Na verdade estava indo perguntar se poderia sair hoje à noite. - Eu disse, me virando para Esme. 

\- É claro, querida! Divirta-se! - Esme disse, então voltou ao que quer que estivesse fazendo. 

\- Como você pensa em se vestir? E se maquiar? - Alice perguntou, muito entusiasmada. 

\- Alice, não é um encontro! Vou sair assim mesmo como estou. Na verdade, vou ligar para Grace e convidá-la para ir comigo. - Eu disse. 

\- Mas Grace não seria estranho ir junto? Afinal, você era para ter 15 anos, e vai sair com garotos de 15 anos... Grace tem 18. - Alice disse. 

\- Não tem problema. - Eu disse. - Se vocês duas me derem licença, preciso ligar para Grace e convidar ela. 

Alice e Rosalie saíram, mas senti que elas ainda estavam atentas a minha conversa com Grace. Liguei para ela, que atendeu em pouco tempo:

\- Violet! A que devo a honra? - Grace continuava a falar desse jeito "antigo", não sei se era uma mania ou se estava só brincando. 

\- Grace! Espero que não tenha planos para hoje à noite, quero que conheça uns amigos. - Eu disse. 

\- Estou livre! Nos encontramos onde, e que horas? 

\- Você poderia me buscar aqui, pode ser agora mesmo. 

\- É claro! Já estou indo! 

Ela desligou. Em Forks, eu me aproximei muito de Sarah, que sabia tudo sobre minha vida e sabia que eu estava saindo com lobisomens, mas não dei muitas oportunidades de me reaproximar de Grace. Peguei uma bolsa no meu closet, coloquei meu celular dentro, e desci para a sala, esperando pela minha carona. O que foi um erro, pois Carlisle e Esme estavam na sala, provavelmente me aguardando. 

\- Violet. Alice nos contou sobre seu encontro hoje. - Carlisle disse, tentando soar paternal e amigável. 

\- Pai, mãe, vocês já devem saber como Alice se exalta muito as vezes. Não é um encontro! Ele vai levar os amigos dele, e eu vou levar a minha, na verdade ela vai me levar. Se fosse um encontro eu não usaria essa roupa, obviamente. - Eu disse. 

\- Só esperamos que se divirta, meu bem. - Esme disse, delicadamente. 

Então, pouco tempo depois vejo Grace chegando em seu carro. 

\- Até mais! - Eu disse, saí antes de conseguir ouvir o que eles disseram. 

Desci os degraus da frente de casa e entrei no banco do passageiro, ao lado de Grace. 

\- Olá, Violet! - Grace disse. 

\- Oi, Grace! Vamos! - Eu disse. 

\- Onde é? Vamos encontrar seus amigos da escola? 

\- De a volta e siga o caminho que você chegou até minha casa. - Eu disse.

Eu esperei alguns metros de distância de casa, até não conseguir mais enxergá-la para dizer a verdade. 

\- Grace, é o seguinte. Meus pais e minhas irmãs pensam que eu estou indo para um encontro, mesmo eu deixando claro que iria me encontrar com Mark Newton e seus amigos, nada de romântico. - Eu disse. 

\- Quem é Mark Newton? 

\- Um garoto da escola. Na verdade, quero que você dirija até La Push, vamos para a casa de Jacob, meu amigo lobisomem. - Eu disse. 

\- Lobisomem? La Push? - Grace perguntou, confusa.

\- É. Na verdade eles não são verdadeiros filhos da lua, pois não se transformam na lua cheia, se transformam quando querem e não se alimentam de carne humana. Minha família não pode saber que eu estou me encontrando com Jake e seus amigos lobisomens, Grace. Há muitos anos, os lobisomens declararam rivais dos vampiros e proibiram minha família de ir até La Push. A única pessoa que sabe que sou amiga deles é Bella. - Eu disse. 

\- Tudo bem. Mas como você pode ir até La Push se sua família foi banida de lá? 

\- Eles baniram os vampiros, como não sou vampira não estou banida. 

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, chegamos à casa de Jake, que nos esperava do lado de fora junto com Bella. Grace estacionou o carro e descemos até eles. 

\- E aí, boneca! Estava com saudades! - Jake veio, animado e me abraçou. Bella riu, devia estar achando estranho uma Cullen amiga de Jacob Black. 

\- Jake, Bella, essa é minha amiga Grace King. Ela é minha amiga desde quando eu morava com minha família biológica. - Eu disse, e pude ver o olhar de surpresa de Bella quando disse o sobrenome de Grace e quando falei em minha família biológica. 

\- Muito prazer! - Grace disse, cumprimentando Jake e Bella.


	47. Lendas quileutes e revelações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet aprende um pouco mais sobre os quileutes. Os Cullen descobrem que Violet estava se encontrando com Jake.

Estavam todos juntos ao redor da fogueira se deliciando com cachorros quentes. Billy Black, o pai de Jake, Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Sue Clearwater e seus filhos Leah e Seth, algumas crianças e Bella, Jake, Grace e eu. Billy, então, começou a contar sobre as lendas quileutes. 

\- No início, os quileutes eram um pequeno povo, e ainda somos um pequeno povo, mas nunca desaparecemos. Isso porque sempre houve magia em nosso sangue. Começamos como guerreiros-espíritos. Kaheleha foi o primeiro grande chefe espírito da nossa história. Ele usou a magia para defender nossas terras. Taha Aki foi o primeiro a se transformar em lobo, depois de ter pedido a um mesmo que dividisse seu corpo com ele. Todos os lobos eram diferentes, porque eram lobos-espíritos e refletiam o homem que traziam em si. 

\- Então é por isso que Sam é todo preto. - Quil murmurou. - Coração preto, pelo preto. 

\- E seu pelo chocolate reflete o que? - Sam sussurrou para Quil. - Como você é doce? 

\- Um dia, uma criatura muito diferente chegou à aldeia. Parecia um homem, mas era duro como granito. A criatura havia matado duas mulheres da aldeia. A criatura tinha uma força brutal e uma velocidade inumana. Eles o chamaram O Frio, Bebedor de Sangue. Muitos anos depois, chegou um bando maior, e os bisnetos de Taha Aki prepararam-se para combatê-los. Mas o líder falou com Ephraim Black como se fosse homem e prometeu não prejudicar os quileutes. Seus estranhos olhos amarelos davam prova de sua alegação de que eles não eram iguais aos outros bebedores de sangue. Propuseram um tratado e Ephraim aceitou. Eles cumpriram sua parte, embora a sua presença tendesse a atrair outros. - Billy completou sua história, a última parte sobre Carlisle e seu tratado com os lobisomens, durante todos esses anos eles nunca souberam sobre minha espécie, Carlisle e os outros Cullen achavam que ainda não sabiam sobre as bruxas, quando na verdade eu estava saindo com os lobisomens. 

A história acabou, e no final, todos ficaram silenciosos pensando sobre a lenda. Quando Billy acabou de falar e todos já voltavam a conversar, Jacob falou:

\- Vamos, Bells. 

\- Vocês vem também? - Bella perguntou para mim e Grace. 

\- Não, Bella. Jake a levará para os limites de La Push onde Edward estará esperando. Assim que Jake voltar, Grace e eu vamos. - Eu disse, embora no fundo eu quisesse contar logo para a minha família sobre isso, os únicos que não surtariam seriam Esme e Carlisle. 

\- Então até depois. - Bella nos disse, e foi embora com Jake até o limite de La Push. 

Eu notei que Billy, mesmo sabendo a verdade sobre mim, me olhava ainda desconfiado. Pouco depois, avistei Jacob voltando com sua moto, então Grace e eu entramos no carro e fomos embora. 

\- Você pretende contar para sua família a verdade? - Grace perguntou. 

\- Sim, pretendo. Não consigo mentir por tanto tempo... Algum dia eles vão ter que saber. 

Cheguei na frente de casa e antes de sair do carro disse:

\- Me deseje sorte. 

Entrei em casa. Esme já me esperava, mas antes de qualquer coisa que dissesse eu disse:

\- Preciso falar com todos. - Eu anunciei. Fazendo com que toda a família se dirigisse a sala. 

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme e Carlisle se sentaram nos sofás da sala. Edward estava com Bella. 

\- O que queria falar conosco, Violet? - Carlisle perguntou.

Eu dei um longo suspiro, e comecei a falar. 

\- Todos sabem que eu sou uma ótima mentirosa, mas nunca consigo mentir para vocês. E eu não quero continuar mentindo. Eu não quero que vocês surtem ou algo do tipo. Eu ando e encontrando com os lobisomens. - Eu disse, de uma vez. 

\- O QUÊ? - Rosalie e Alice disseram, juntas. 

\- Você tem noção do como isso é perigoso? - Alice disse. 

\- Depois que Alice levou Bella para a Itália, restou Jacob e eu na casa de Bella. Arrumamos a casa e fomos embora antes que Charlie chegasse. Eu não tinha como vir para cá, como Alice tinha pedido para eu fazer. Eu odeio me teletransportar e tento evitar isso ao máximo, Jacob estava com sua moto e me trouxe até aqui. E desde então eu falo com ele. Aquele dia, no dia em que Alice, Bella e Edward chegaram em Forks da Itália, eu não estava na casa de Sarah, estava com Jacob e seus amigos, na praia de La Push. 

Esme foi dizer alguma coisa, mas eu a interrompi.

\- Hoje, quem me ligou para me convidar para sair à noite não foi Mark Newton, e sim Jacob. Eu e Grace fomos até a casa dele. E antes que pensem qualquer coisa, não, eu não estou namorando Jacob Black, somos só amigos. 

Eu terminei de falar, então dei espaço para qualquer um que quisesse dizer alguma coisa. 

\- Querida, eu fico contente que tenha decidido ser honesta conosco. - Esme disse. 

\- Eles sabem o que você é? A verdadeira razão de não deixarmos os lobisomens chegarem perto de você é porque eles não sabiam sobre sua existência, e não sabíamos como reagiriam. - Carlisle disse.

\- Eu contei a eles sobre mim e sobre as outras bruxas que moram em Forks. Eles aceitaram e sou a única Cullen que pode ir à La Push. 

\- Continua sendo perigoso você andar com eles, Violet. Eles podem se transformar a qualquer momento e podem machucar você, Bella ou qualquer uma de suas amigas bruxas. - Alice alertou.

\- Alice, todos eles são controlados com relação à transformação, e além do mais, sou muito capaz de me defender sozinha, ao contrário do que vocês pensam. 

\- Nós sabemos que pode se defender sozinha, Violet. Mas temos medo de que se machuque, de novo, por causa de um deles. - Rosalie disse, mencionando indiretamente sobre Ryan e Thomas. 

\- De novo? Você já foi atacada por um lobisomem antes, Violet? - Carlisle perguntou, preocupado. 

Eu olhei para Rose. E disse em sua mente "não mencione Thomas a ninguém, por favor". 

\- Não foi bem assim... - Eu disse, me virando para Esme. 

\- Ela não foi atacada por um lobisomem, querido. A alguns anos, um lobisomem que Violet estava saindo a abandonou... - Esme disse, provavelmente contaria a Carlisle direito depois, quando os outros não estivessem para não termos que passar pelo constrangimento da minha virgindade outra vez.


	48. Assassinatos em Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Cullen descobrem que os assassinatos de Seattle estão sendo cometidos por vampiros.

Depois da aula, Alice, Edward, Bella e eu estávamos saindo da escola em direção ao estacionamento. Quando Alice começou a contar de sua visão:

\- Eu previ...- Alice começou a falar, mas Edward lançou o cotovelo em suas costas, Alice se esquivou. - Tudo bem. Edward está me obrigando a fazer isso. Mas eu previ que você seria mais difícil se eu a surpreendesse. 

Estávamos andando para o carro. 

\- Pode falar na minha língua? - Bella pediu. 

\- Não seja infantil. Nada de ter um acesso de raiva. - Alice disse, antes de revelar sua visão.

\- Agora estou com medo. - Bella disse. 

\- Então você... quer dizer, nós... vamos dar uma festa de formatura. Não é grande coisa. Nada de dar medo. Mas eu vi que você ia ficar louca se eu tentasse fazer uma festa surpresa. - Alice disse. - E Edward disse que eu tinha que contar a você. Mas não será nada demais. Eu prometo. 

Bella suspirou. 

\- Tem algum sentido discutir? - Bella perguntou, ainda minimamente esperançosa.

\- Nenhum. - Alice disse. 

\- Tudo bem, Alice. Eu estarei lá. E vou odiar cada minuto. Eu prometo. - Bella falou. 

\- O espírito é esse! A propósito, eu adoro meu presente. Você não devia fazer isso. - Alice disse. 

\- Alice, eu não comprei!

\- Ah, eu sei disso. Mas comprará. 

\- Incrível. Como alguém tão minúscula pode ser tão irritante? - Eu disse, Edward riu, Alice também. 

\- É um talento. - Alice brincou. Alice era muito baixinha, devia ter 1,50 m de altura. Eu que era a mais nova da família ultrapassava Alice em, no mínimo, uns 10 centímetros. 

\- Não podia ter esperado algumas semanas para me contar sobre isso? Agora vou ficar estressada por muito mais tempo. - Bella disse. 

\- Bella. Sabe que dia é hoje? - Alice perguntou. 

\- Segunda? 

Alice revirou os olhos. 

\- Sim. É segunda... dia 4. - Alice respondeu.

\- É dia 4? De junho? Tem certeza? - Bella perguntou, impressionada.

Alice só assentiu. 

\- Não pode ser! Como isso aconteceu? - Bella perguntou. Eu realmente queria ser sua mente nesse momento, ela estava impressionada com alguma coisa específica, mas eu não saberia pois Bella é diferente. 

Entramos todos no carro. Edward dirigindo, Bella ao seu lado, estava desligada, só o corpo presente. Alice e eu no banco de trás. Edward como sempre largou Alice e eu em casa e foi levar Bella. 

Descemos do carro e fomos em direção a nossa casa, como Edward nunca parava bem na frente. 

\- Então, como vai seu amigo lobisomem? - Alice perguntou, não sabia dizer se ela estava sendo sarcástica ou não, mas mesmo assim respondi sua pergunta.

\- Bem, eu acho.. - Eu disse. 

\- Você até que mentiu muito bem para o habitual. Sua voz não mudou de tom nem nada. Me diga, quando vocês foram à praia, nada em especial aconteceu? 

\- Acho que minhas habilidades para mentir estão melhorando. Você está me perguntando se nos beijamos ou algo do tipo? 

\- É! Você nunca é assim com os garotos. Você realmente gosta de sair com ele. 

\- Alice, eu já falei, ele é só um amigo. Além do mais, se ele tivesse a chance e ser minha ''alma gêmea" eu seria o imprint dele. 

\- Não quer dizer que vocês não possam se apaixonar. 

\- Eu sei, mas eu considero ele um amigo. Melhor amigo. E os únicos amigos homens que eu tenho são Emmett, Jasper e Edward, e eles nem contam porque são da família. 

\- Entendo... Mas sinto que não vai demorar para encontrar seu parceiro. 

Entramos em casa, estranhamente Carlisle já estava, geralmente ele costuma trabalhar essa hora. 

\- Que bom que chegaram. - Carlisle disse. 

\- O que houve? 

\- Está tendo uma onda de assassinatos em Seattle, tenho quase certeza que são vampiros, mais de um. Eu gostaria que não saísse muito de casa enquanto isso não terminar. - Carlisle disse.

\- Mas eu tenho que ir para a escola? Ou isso é desculpa suficiente para eu largar? - Eu disse, tendo esperança de que não precisasse mais ir para a escola. 

\- Para a escola você vai, vai estar sempre com Edward ou Alice por perto, então não me preocupo muito. Mas não quero que visite suas amigas ou vá a La Push. Você pode sair de casa fora do horário de aula somente se estiver com um de nós, está bem? - Carlisle disse, sempre muito protetor comigo. 

\- Tá legal... - Eu disse, frustrada. 

Vampiros em massa atacando uma cidade grande? Isso vai ser interessante.


	49. Recém-criados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Cullen se reúnem para decidir o que fazer com os recém-criados.

Era uma terça-feira, normalmente eu iria para a escola com Alice e Edward, mas por conta do assassinatos em Seattle, Alice estava tendo problemas com suas visões, e Edward e Bella não iriam para a escola, e eu estava autorizada a sair de casa somente com um deles comigo. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper estavam vendo o noticiário e eu estava sentada com eles lendo meu livro quando Bella e Edward chegaram. Alice se encontrava sentada em um dos degraus da escada, com as mãos no rosto, desanimada. Emmett cruzou a porta da cozinha no momento que Edward e Bella entraram.

\- Oi, Edward. Matando aula, Bella? - Emmett perguntou. 

\- Nós dois estamos. - Edward lembrou. 

\- Sim, mas é a primeira vez dela em todo o ensino médio. Ela pode perder alguma informação. - Emmett disse. 

Edward revirou os olhos, ignorando Emmett. Atirou o jornal para Carlisle.

\- Viu que agora estão cogitando um serial killer? - Perguntou Edward.

Carlisle suspirou.

\- Há dois especialistas discutindo essa possibilidade na CNN a manhã toda. 

\- Não podemos deixar que isso continue. - Edward disse. 

\- Vamos agora. Estou morrendo de tédio. - Emmett disse. 

Um chiado ecoou do segundo andar pela escada. 

\- Ela é muito pessimista. - Emmett murmurou para si mesmo. 

Edward concordou.

\- Vamos ter que ir uma hora dessas. 

Rosalie desceu a escada lentamente. O olhar inexpressivo, mas tranquilo. 

\- Estou preocupado. Nunca nos envolvemos nesse tipo de situação. Não é da nossa conta. Não somos os Volturi. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Eu não quero que os Volturi tenham de vir para cá. - Edward disse. - Isso nos dará um tempo de reação muito menor. 

\- E todas aquelas pessoas inocentes em Seattle. Não está certo deixar que morram desse jeito. - Esme disse.

\- Eu sei. - Carlisle suspirou.

\- Ah! - Edward disse, virando para Jasper. - Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Entendi. Tem razão, deve ser isso mesmo. Bem, isso muda tudo. 

Edward tinha lido a mente de Jasper. Todos olhamos para Edward, confusos. 

\- Acho melhor você explicar aos outros. Qual pode ser o propósito disso? - Edward disse. 

Alice, em meio segundo, foi parar ao lado de Bella. 

\- Do que ele está falando?- Alice perguntou a Jasper. - Em que você está pensando?

Jasper não gostou muito de ser o centro das atenções, olhou em cada rosto, nos examinando. 

\- Você está confusa. - Jasper disse à Bella. 

\- Todos estamos confusos. - Emmett disse. 

\- Temos tempo para ser pacientes. Bella deve entender isso também. Ela agora é uma de nós. - Jasper disse. 

\- Há quanto tempo você me conhece, Bella? - Jasper perguntou.

\- Não muito. - Bella admitiu. 

Jasper encarou Edward e os dois se olharam. Jasper queria contar a ela sobre seu passado. 

\- Não. Tenho certeza de que pode entender porque eu não contei essa história a ela. Mas acho que ela precisa ouvir agora. - Edward disse. 

Todos nós já havíamos ouvido sua história, menos Bella. Carlisle e Emmett voltaram a prestar atenção na tv. Alice se sentou aos pés de Esme. Eu voltei a ler o livro que eu estava lendo antes deles chegarem, Harry Potter e A Pedra Filosofal. Voltei a vida real e percebi que Jasper já tinha terminado de contar sua história e todos estavam conversando. 

\- O que podemos fazer? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Se quisermos evitar o envolvimento dos Volturi, teremos de destruir os recém-criados, e logo. - Jasper disse. - Posso lhes ensinar o que fazer. Não será fácil na cidade. Os jovens não estão preocupados em se esconder, mas nós teremos de nos preocupar com isso. Teremos limitações que eles não tem. Talvez possamos atraí-los para fora. 

\- Recém-criados? - Eu perguntei, depois de ter voltado a realidade. 

\- Onde sua cabeça estava enquanto nós estávamos falando sobre isso? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Em Hogwarts. - Eu disse, mostrando o livro. 

Notei que Bella sorriu levemente. Eu voltei ao livro, mas eu parei de ler novamente, quando Carlisle disse.

\- Vamos precisar que nos ensine, Jasper. A destruí-los. 

\- Espera, então vocês realmente vão lutar contra esses recém-criados? - Eu perguntei, entusiasmada. 

\- Sim, não temos outra opção. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Eu luto junto. - Eu disse. 

\- Não, Violet. Você não tem força e velocidade suficientes para lutar corpo a corpo com vampiros. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Quem disse que eu iria lutar corpo a corpo? - Eu disse.

Um silêncio se instalou por uns instantes. Jasper estava pensando. 

\- Violet, nós realmente podemos usá-la. - Jasper disse. Todos olharam para ele, como se dissessem ''você está ficando louco?''- Seus poderes. Podemos usá-los em batalha. Você manipula o aroma, não é?

\- Sim... Mas isso afetaria a todos, se eu manipulasse o aroma para ficar com cheiro de sangue humano, vocês também sentiriam. - Eu disse. 

\- Ainda sim podemos usar seus poderes. Sua telecinesia e sua manipulação de plantas, fogo, ar e eletricidade, isso nos ajudaria e nos deixaria em vantagem. - Jasper disse. 

\- Como poderíamos ficar em vantagem com isso? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Os recém-criados não sabem da existência de bruxas. - Jasper disse.

\- Mesmo assim, não é seguro ela ficar no lugar onde lutaremos, quando perceberem seu cheiro eles logo a atacarão. - Carlisle disse.

\- Isso não é um problema. Quem disse que eu irei ficar no chão? - Eu disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. 

\- Como assim?- Carlisle perguntou.

\- Eu posso voar, com a vassoura. E ainda posso utilizar uma capa de invisibilidade por cima, para ninguém perceber que estou lá. - Eu disse. 

\- Você realmente pode voar com vassouras e ficar invisível? - Bella perguntou.

\- Sim. - Eu respondi. 

Eu estava extremamente ansiosa, lutaria contra um bando de vampiros.


	50. Bolando planos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet combina um plano com Jacob para fugir de casa.

Era uma quarta-feira, horário do almoço, voltamos a nos sentar em uma mesa só nós, eu, Edward, Alice e Bella. 

\- Não pode estar falando sério. - Bella disse. - Você perdeu completamente o juízo!

\- Diga o que quiser de mim. A festa ainda está de pé. - Alice disse. 

\- Ah, acalme-se, Bella! Não há motivo para isso. Além de tudo, os convites já foram enviados. - Eu que disse dessa vez.

\- Mas...o...você...eu...maluca! - Bella gaguejou. 

\- Você já comprou meu presente. Não precisa fazer nada, é só aparecer. - Alice disse. 

Bella tentou se acalmar. 

\- Com tudo o que está acontecendo agora, uma festa não é nada adequada. - Bella disse. 

\- A formatura vai acontecer agora e uma festa é tão adequada que chega a ser fora de moda. - Alice disse.

\- Alice! - Bella disse. 

Alice suspirou e tentou falar sério.

\- Existem certas coisas que precisamos organizar agora e isso vai levar algum tempo. Como vamos ficar sentados aqui esperando, podemos muito bem comemorar o que há de bom. Você só vai se formar no ensino médio... pela primeira vez... uma vez na vida. Não será humana de novo, Bella. É uma vez só numa vida inteira. - Alice disse.

Edward lançou um olhar de alerta para Alice, que mostrou a língua para ele. 

\- Que poucas coisas precisamos organizar? - Bella perguntou.

\- Jasper acha que podemos ter alguma ajuda. A família de Tanya não é a única opção que temos. Carlisle está tentando localizar uns velhos amigos e Jasper procura por Peter e Charlotte. Ele está pensando em falar com Maria... Mas ninguém quer realmente envolver o pessoal do sul. - Edward disse. 

\- Quando vocês vão? - Bella perguntou.

\- Uma semana. Isso nos deve dar tempo suficiente. - Edward disse. 

\- Você está meio verde, Bella. - Eu disse.

Bella estava pensativa depois de um momento.

\- Vocês estão procurando por ajuda. - Bella disse.

\- Sim. - Alice disse. 

\- Eu posso ajudar. - Bella disse. 

\- Não vai dar tempo de torná-la útil, Bella. - Alice disse. 

\- Violet, suas amigas bruxas não poderiam ajudar que nem você? - Bella me perguntou. 

\- Bella, já vai ser complicado eu conseguir uma vassoura e uma capa de invisibilidade para mim, imagine para mais 7 bruxas... - Eu disse. 

\- Como você que teve a ideia achei que tivesse a vassoura e a capa. - Alice disse. 

\- A vassoura é fácil de conseguir, mas a capa nem todas tem. Eu tenho depois de Edward ter voltado para minha casa de infância e conseguido pegar os grimórios, alguns ingredientes e tudo que minha mãe tinha deixado de bruxa. - Eu disse.

\- E por que vocês não podem ir sem a capa ou a vassoura? - Bella perguntou.

\- Sem a vassoura ficamos no solo, onde os recém-criados podem nos achar pelo cheiro, mesmo usando a capa, mesmo eu utilizando meu poder de manipular o olfato não daria certo. Eles irão atacar todos que estiverem por perto e que não forem deles. No solo somos lentas, com a vassoura somos rápidas,mas os vampiros mesmo assim podem nos alcançar, com a capa será mais difícil,e terei a vassoura para fugir caso me encontrem. 

\- Amanhã, depois da aula vou caçar com Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie. Só por algumas horas... Vamos ficar perto. Alice,Violet, Jasper e Emmett podem cuidar de sua segurança. - Edward disse. 

\- Ai. Eu odeio ter babás. - Bella disse. 

\- É temporário. - Edward disse. 

\- Jasper vai ficar com tédio. Emmett vai se divertir à minha custa. - Bella disse.

\- Eles se comportarão muito bem - Edward disse. 

\- Sabe... Não vou a La Push desde a festa da fogueira. - Bella começou a dizer, entendi o que queria, ao invés de os três patetas ficarem de babá dela, ela queria ficar em La Push com Jake. - Eu ia ficar bem segura lá.

Edward pensou por alguns segundos. 

\- Você deve ter razão. - Disse. 

\- Não acredito... - Eu disse. 

\- Que foi? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Como você vai ficar em La Push eu vou ter que ser cuidada pelos três patetas... - Eu disse.

\- É só você ir a La Push comigo. - Bella sugeriu. 

\- Não, Bella. Carlisle deu ordens específicas a Violet, ela não pode sair de casa sem algum de nós vampiros. - Edward disse. 

\- Nem ir para a casa de suas amigas bruxas? - Bella perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Essas horas eu gostaria que tivesse uma vampira na família da minha idade e que não fosse tão cabeça oca quanto vocês manés que acham que eu não posso me cuidar sozinha. - Eu disse, para Alice e Edward.

Edward só riu. 

\- Você poderia convidar uma delas para ir para sua casa, ou levar Alice onde você quiser ir. - Bella sugeriu, já estava ficando com pena de mim por me deixar sozinha nessa. 

\- Não quero que nenhuma delas tenha que passar por situações constrangedoras por Emmett, e elas não são próximas de Alice para eu levá-las. Acho que vou ter que bolar um planos até lá... 

Quando voltei para casa é que eu comecei a pensar em um plano. Com Edward fora, ninguém leria a minha mente. Teria que pensar num plano muito bom, e para Alice não ter uma visão com o plano, eu precisaria de um dos lobisomens. 

Até que enfim pensei em um plano inteligente. Emmett, Jasper e Alice estariam em casa, iriam estar entediados provavelmente, eu trancaria a porta do quarto, a única pessoa que entraria para falar comigo seria Alice. Eu estaria no meu quarto, então me teletransportaria para a floresta, onde um dos lobisomens estaria me esperando e me levaria para La Push ou para a casa de uma das bruxas. Logo que pensei em tudo, eu peguei meu celular e me teletransportei para a floresta, para não ser ouvida por nenhum vampiro.

Liguei para o Jake. 

\- Jake? - Eu disse, quando ele atendeu o telefone. 

\- Oi, boneca. Como vai? - Jake perguntou.

\- Preciso de você. Você provavelmente está sabendo que Bella vai passar o fim de semana com você enquanto Edward, Rosalie e meus pais estão fora, não está? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sim, Bella me contou. 

\- Eles não me deixam sair sem nenhum vampiro junto. Mas tenho o plano perfeito para sair de casa sem ser vista. - Eu disse. 

\- Diga.

\- Eu vou estar no meu quarto, vou trancar a porta. Vocês lobisomens bloqueiam as visões de Alice, então eu vou me teletransportar para a floresta e você ou algum dos seus amigos pode me esperar lá e me buscar então pode me deixar na casa de uma das minhas amigas. - Eu disse.

\- Nossa, você é muito esperta, não é mesmo? - Jake disse. 

\- Nasci para ser da sonserina, não é? - Eu disse, brincando.

\- Que?... Deixa pra lá, então nos encontramos na floresta no fim de semana. Até mais.

E desligou. Voltei para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	51. A fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet conta seu plano para Sarah. Mais tarde, seu plano entra em ação.

Chegou o dia de executar meu plano. Sexta-feira. Eu estava no almoço, na mesa de Alice e Bella, Edward e os outros já haviam saído para caçar. O fim do almoço chegou e Alice ia andando comigo e Bella para nossas aulas. Eu precisava falar com Sarah para ela saber do meu plano, mas precisava falar em algum lugar onde Alice não pudesse nos ouvir. Quando estávamos caminhando pelo corredor, encontrei Sarah perto de seu armário. 

\- Alice, Bella, me desculpem, mas eu realmente preciso falar com Sarah. - Eu disse, tentando fazer com que as duas continuassem a andar e me deixassem ali.

Alice me olhou com um ar meio desconfiado. 

\- Qual é, Alice? Desde que vocês voltaram da Itália eu não tenho passado muito tempo com elas... E eu vou continuar na escola, alguns metros de distância não vão me prejudicar. - Eu disse. 

Alice e Bella então continuaram andando. 

\- Sarah, eu preciso falar com você. - Eu disse.

\- Olá, Violet, vejo que você voltou a se lembrar que possui amigas. - Sarah disse, brincando. - O que foi?

\- Não podemos falar aqui... - Eu disse. - Vamos para outro lugar. 

\- Por que não se comunica pela mente comigo? Ou também é arriscado? - Sarah perguntou.

\- Se você fosse humana, não acharia meio estranho duas pessoas paradas no corredor de uma escola fazendo gestos e se olhando, mas sem se comunicar com a boca? - Eu disse. 

\- Bem pensado. 

Puxei ela para um armário do zelador por perto.

\- Seguinte. Edward, Rosalie e meus pais não estão em Forks, foram caçar. Me deixaram sob os cuidados dos três patetas, Alice, Jasper e Emmett. Eu vou para sua casa esse final de semana, sem eles saberem. Já bolei um plano. - Eu disse.

\- Por que teria que sair escondida? É só dizer que vai passar o final de semana lá em casa. - Sarah disse. 

Então eu contei sobre os recém-criados em Seattle. 

\- E agora Carlisle não quer que eu saia de casa sem algum dos vampiros comigo. Ou seja, só saio para ir para a escola, pois estou sempre com Alice ou Edward aqui, e nada de ir para a casa de vocês. - Eu disse. 

\- E qual seria seu plano? Alice não é a vidente? - Sarah perguntou.

\- Exatamente. Mas recentemente descobrimos que seu poder não funciona perto de lobisomens. Então quando eu for para sua casa vou estar perto de um deles, assim ela não vai prever minha fuga. - Eu disse. 

\- Ótimo! Porque eu estava querendo combinar alguma coisa. Por que não vamos para Port Angeles fazer umas compras enquanto estiver lá em casa? - Sarah disse. 

\- E como irei comprar? Se eu comprar qualquer coisa Carlisle vai saber se eu usar cartão de crédito. - Eu disse. 

\- Quem sabe não fazemos uma festinha lá em casa então? - Sarah sugeriu.

\- Perfeito! - Eu combinei. Olhei no relógio, e já havia perdido aquele período de aula. - Melhor irmos antes que nos peguem matando aula. 

\- Você não quer matar aula o resto do dia? Não precisamos sair do colégio, só nos esconder. - Sarah sugeriu. 

O resto das aulas nós matamos. Era chato ter as mesmas aulas de novo. Depois de acabar a aula fui em direção ao estacionamento onde Alice e Bella me esperavam no carro. Entrei no bando de trás.

\- Você matou o resto de suas aulas desde o momento que foi falar com sua amiga? - Alice perguntou. 

\- Eu não "matei" as aulas, já tive essas mesmas aulas antes. E eu não estava com ela, só falei rapidamente com Sarah e depois ela foi para a aula. Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem e fui para a enfermaria. Ainda não estou me sentindo muito bem... - Eu menti, estava progredindo em mentir para as pessoas da família. 

Íamos deixar Bella no limite da cidade, na fronteira com La Push, onde Jake estava esperando. 

\- Pensei que bruxas fossem imunes as doenças humanas... - Alice disse, meio desconfiada. 

\- E são. Não estou doente. - Eu disse. 

\- Por que não está se sentindo bem então? - Alice perguntou, me olhando. 

\- Cólica. E se eu fosse você olhava para frente se não quiser bater em algum carro. - Eu disse, rapidamente. Bella ficou meio corada quando dei minha desculpa.

Alice revirou os olhos. 

\- Agora estou entendendo um dos motivos de não querer ficar em casa, presa, com Emmett... - Alice disse. 

Emmett sempre zoava ou brincava comigo por esses problemas femininos. 

Deixamos Bella na fronteira. Eu passei para o banco da frente. Onde Alice começara a me encher de perguntas e comentários. 

\- Podíamos fazer alguma coisa hoje, só nós duas. Não vai querer Emmett por perto,ainda mais sem Esme em casa para te defender. - Alice disse. 

\- Podíamos, mas eu não estou no clima de sair de casa hoje... Além do mais, já disse que ia dar uma pausa nos nossos passeios, fiquei traumatizada com o último. - Eu disse, me referindo a vez em que todos descobriram sobre minha virgindade. 

\- Tudo bem, então. - Alice disse, meio decepcionada. 

Chegamos em casa e antes de qualquer coisa eu fui direto para meu quarto, mas não antes de ouvir a pergunta curiosa de Emmett e Jasper sobre mim.

\- O que houve com ela? 

\- Cólica... - Alice disse. Maldita Alice, agora Emmett iria ficar me enchendo... mesmo sendo mentira.

Antes de dar tempo de eu separar algumas roupas para ir para a casa de Sarah, Alice apareceu em meu quarto. 

\- Que foi, Alice? - Eu perguntei, deitada na cama com a mão na barriga, encenando muito bem.

\- Só queria saber se você não gostaria de um chá ou algum remédio para a dor... - Alice disse. 

\- Minhas poções e chás teriam melhor efeito em qualquer coisa que você fizesse... além do mais, não é tão fácil assim aliviar cólicas das bruxas... - Eu disse, mas a parte das bruxas era mentira.

\- Tudo bem, então. - Alice saiu do meu quarto. 

Da minha cama, bati e tranquei a porta com minha telecinesia. Peguei uma mochila e comecei a separar as roupas. Quando terminei, vi que Jake estava ligando. 

\- Alô? Oi, Sarah! - Eu disse, já disfarçando. 

\- Quando você vai para a floresta, Boneca? 

\- Agora. 

Desligamos a ligação.


	52. A fuga - parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet e Jacob chegam na casa de Sarah. Violet, Sarah e jennifer planejam uma festa.

Eu me teletransportei para a floresta que ficava perto de casa. Estava a alguns quilômetros de distância de casa. Quando vi, Jake estava vindo. 

\- Jake! - Eu disse,e abracei ele. 

\- E aí, boneca? Como vai ser então seu plano? - Jake me perguntou. 

\- Vou avisá-lo, isso para mim é uma sensação não muito boa. Vamos nos teletransportar para a casa da minha amiga, Sarah. - Eu disse. 

\- Teletransportar? Maneiro, tudo bem, vamos. - Jake respondeu. 

Eu peguei sua mão, firme, e nos teletransportamos para a entrada da casa de Sarah e Jennifer. 

\- Você está bem? - Perguntei, quando vi que Jake parecia bem enjoado. 

\- Não esperava uma sensação tão estranha... - Ele disse. 

Eu bati na porta, lá estava Sarah. 

\- Olá, Violet! Que bom que seu plano deu certo. Esse deve ser Jacob, não é? Muito prazer, sou Sarah. - Sarah disse. 

\- Sarah, acho melhor darmos alguma coisa para enjoo a ele. Nunca se teletransportou antes. - Eu disse. 

\- Ah, é claro! Podem entrar, já trago algo para enjoo. - Sarah disse, nos deixando entrar. 

Jake se apoiou em mim, o que era difícil, com seu enorme corpo de músculos. Coloquei ele no sofá. 

\- Prontinho! Tome tudo e a sensação passará imediatamente. - Sarah disse, trazendo um copo com um líquido verde escuro. 

\- Confie nela, Jake. É uma poção para enjoo. - Eu disse. 

Jake tomou e em um instante voltou ao normal. 

\- Acho melhor eu ir agora, Bella está lá em casa me esperando. - Jake disse. 

\- Antes de ir! - Sarah começou a falar. - Já que Violet está aqui, eu gostaria de saber se você e seus amigos não querem vir aqui hoje a noite, faremos uma festinha. 

\- Festinha? - Jake perguntou, meio desconfiado. 

\- Qual é, Jake. Nossas festas não são que nem as de Alice. Vai gostar tenho certeza. - Eu disse. 

Jake continuou pensando sobre a ideia, quase desistindo. 

\- Será como qualquer festa adolescente de colegial americana. Música, bebidas, comida, e até algumas ervas... - Sarah disse. 

\- Ervas? Tipo, maconha e essas coisas? - Jake disse, surpreso. 

\- Sim. Mas as nossas são puras, sabemos lidar com esse tipo de coisa. - Sarah disse. 

\- Mas não seria ilegal vocês fumarem e beberem? - Jake perguntou.

\- Tecnicamente não. Nenhuma de nós tem, realmente, menos de 21 anos. Só parecemos ser adolescentes. - Sarah disse. 

\- Acho que pode ser maneiro. Posso trazer Bella? - Jake disse. 

\- Claro que pode, Jake. Vai ser até melhor, Edward quer que ela tenha experiências humanas, e tenho certeza que uma festa dessas vai ser uma. Traga os outros lobos também. - Eu disse. 

\- Pode deixar! - Jake disse. E saiu, entusiasmado. 

Me virei para Sarah, que tinha começado a falar. 

\- Vamos ter que planejar rápido essa festa! Já convidei todos do ensino médio. Jennifer! - Sarah disse, e gritou o nome de Jennifer. 

Ela veio até nós, alguns segundos depois. 

\- O que foi, Sarah? - Jennifer perguntou. 

\- Vamos precisar de bebidas para hoje a noite. Todos estão começando a falar da nossa festa, estão achando que vai ser épica! E tem que ser! - Sarah disse. 

\- E que bebidas você quer que eu compre? - Jennifer perguntou.

\- Compre copos de plástico, muitos deles. Quero que compre cerveja, sidra, vodka e ice. O pessoal gosta dessas. Compre também sucos e refrigerantes. E de comida, salgadinhos. Você sabe as marcas que quero. - Sarah instruiu.

\- Melhor eu não sair de casa, não é? - Eu perguntei.

\- É, por via das dúvidas. Você vai me ajudar a arrumar a casa. Enquanto eu vou movendo os móveis, você pode fazer a playlist de músicas. Vou trancar os quartos, me dê sua mochila. Não queremos ninguém grávida outra vez. - Sarah disse.


	53. A festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muitas coisas acontecem na festa. No outro dia ao chegar em casa, Alice descobre o que Violet andou fazendo.

Finalmente chegou a hora da festa. Julie, Grace, Hagatha e Sapphira chegaram mais cedo para ajudar a arrumar a casa. Eu estava achando estranho que até agora Alice não notara que eu havia fugido de casa. Mas até entendo, ela ficou meio mal por ter insistido em tentar me ajudar, quando nem ela sabia me ajudar naquele tipo de situação. Todas nós já estávamos arrumadas e prontas para o pessoal chegar. 

Então, as pessoas chegavam juntas. Jake, Bella, Embry e Quil foram os primeiros a chegar. 

\- Oi, Bella! - eu disse.

\- Oi, Violet. Espero que sua família não descubra nada, principalmente Alice, sabe como ela fica quando uma coisa que ela não planejou acontece. - Bella disse.

\- Obrigada pela compreensão, Bella. Convivo com Alice há muito tempo então sei bem me virar. - eu disse.

\- Que bom, porque as vezes nem Edward sabe. - Bella disse, brincando. 

O resto dos lobisomens chegaram. Sam, Jared e Paul. 

\- Meninas, esses são meus amigos lobos, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry e Quil. E esse é o Jake. - eu apresentei todos. - E essa é a Bella, namorada do Edward. 

Percebi que Embry olhava muito para Sarah, um olhar mais intenso do que se simplesmente tivesse gostado dela. Iria perguntar ao Jake depois. 

\- Então, Seth e Leah não quiseram vir? - eu perguntei ao Jake. 

\- Foi a Leah... Ela resolveu ficar com a Emily, e para não aborrecer a irmã, Seth também resolveu ficar, mas ele queria muito ter vindo. - Jake disse.

Logo depois vi mais gente chegando. Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Ben e Eric. Depois chegaram Mike e Mark Newton. Também chegaram muitas pessoas que eu não conhecia. 

Todos estavam gostando. Alguns estavam na parte de fora da casa, com os pés na piscina, outros, que descobriram que Sarah tinha ervas, estavam fumando, e o resto estava dentro de casa, bebendo, comendo e socializando. Sarah, Jennifer e Grace estavam fumando lá fora, enquanto Hagatha, Julie, Sapphira e eu tivemos a ideia de jogar verdade ou consequência. A música estava alta.

\- Gente, que quer jogar verdade ou consequência? - Eu gritei. 

Vários quiseram, inclusive Jake, Jared, Paul, Mark, Lauren e outras pessoas que eu não conhecia, mas já tinha visto na escola antes. Formamos uma roda na sala e começamos a girar a garrafa. Um garoto que eu não conhecia, mas devia ser do ano de Bella, perguntava para Julie. Nós já estávamos acostumadas com esse tipo de brincadeira.

\- Verdade ou consequência? - O garoto perguntou.

\- Consequência, é claro! - Julie respondeu. 

\- Eu desafio você a me beijar. - O garoto disse. Sem reclamar, Julie o beijou, e ele parece ter gostado. 

Julie girou a garrafa de novo. Lauren (que aparentemente não gostava muito da família Cullen e de Bella) perguntava para mim. 

\- Verdade ou consequência, legado? - Lauren perguntou, me chamavam de legado por ser a mais nova Cullen e ser bonita como o resto da família. 

\- Consequência, vamos ver o que tem! - eu disse, a desafiando. 

\- Tudo bem então... Eu desafio você a beijar.... Hagatha! - Lauren desafiou. 

\- Só isso? - eu disse, Hagatha e eu nos beijamos, isso era comum nos desafios. Bella, Jake e alguns outros se surpreenderam. 

Depois disso, saí do jogo. Mark me seguiu até onde eu fui. Estava indo buscar mais vodka. 

\- E aí, Violet? Como vai? - Mark perguntou.

\- Bem. - eu respondi.

Depois de muito papo furado eu percebi o que ele queria, me beijar. Nos beijamos, e até que foi bom, mas ele não é o tipo de pessoa que eu namoraria. Depois daquele beijo não lembrei de muito mais... Eu estava completamente bêbada.

No outro dia acordei no sofá da sala de Jennifer e Sarah. Não estava de ressaca, bruxas não tem isso. Vi que minha mochila estava na mesa da sala, e quando vi, haviam ligações perdidas de Alice! Estava muito encrencada. Liguei para ela, que em menos de um segundo atendeu:

\- Violet, me diga onde você está AGORA! - Alice disse. - Só não avisei Carlisle porque vou te dar uma chance.

\- Calma, Alice, estou na casa da Sarah... - eu disse.

\- Venha para casa AGORA! Se teletransporte, quero você aqui imediatamente. - Alice disse.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vou pegar as minhas coisa e já estou em casa. - eu disse.

A ligação desligou. Eu estava muito encrencada se Alice contasse aos meus pais sobre isso. Peguei minha mochila e fui no banheiro trocar de roupa. Quando me olho no espelho me deparo com um imenso chupão no pescoço! Agora sim estava encrencada. Sarah, Jennifer, e quem quer que estivesse na casa, estavam dormindo. Deixei um bilhete na cozinha. Peguei minhas coisas, e antes de me teletransportar passei maquiagem no chupão. Depois, cheguei em casa.

Eu larguei minhas coisas na cama e desci até a sala.

\- Tem alguma coisa para me dizer? - Alice disse.

\- Ahn... Desculpa por ter saído sem você notar... - eu disse.

\- E não me convidou para a festa que teve na casa de sua amiga! Disseram que foi épica! - Alice disse. 

\- Desculpa... Não pensei em te convidar... - eu disse.

Alice agora estava olhando para o meu pescoço, e para piorar a situação, Jasper e Emmett estavam agora na sala, observando a situação.

\- O que é isso no seu pescoço? - Alice perguntou. Tirou o pó que havia colocado, e viu o chupão.

\- Na-nada... - Eu disse.

\- UM CHUPÃO! - Emmett e Jasper disseram, rindo.

\- E quem exatamente fez isso? - Alice perguntou. 

\- Tem uma leve chance de ter sido Mark Newton, se bem que não me lembro de nada depois de nós... - eu disse, mas me interrompi.

\- Quer dizer que não sabe quem fez isso? - Alice perguntou. 

\- É, eu não lembro... - eu disse.

\- Sim, provavelmente por causa da bebida. Você está fedendo, vá tomar um banho... - Alice disse. Emmett e Jasper riram mais ainda. 

\- Alice, por favor, não conte a eles! Eles me matariam! Vocês dois também! - eu disse, me virando para Emmett e Jasper. - Não contem para eles! 

\- Tudo bem, não contaremos. Mas não faça isso de novo, Violet! Ao menos se quiser ir em outra festa, um de nós deve estar com você. - Alice disse.

\- Tá legal, Alice. Obrigada por não contar. - eu disse.

E depois fui tomar um banho.


	54. Contando a verdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet acorda com um chupão no pescoço. O resto da família chega depois de terem caçado. Violet acaba tendo que contar a verdade a todos.

Tomei um banho, eu realmente estava fedendo a bebida e cigarro. Coloquei outra roupa, aparentemente eu dormi com a roupa que estava usando na festa. Fui ver o relógio, eram pouco mais que duas da tarde. Era sábado. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie e Edward só voltariam no domingo a noite, provavelmente. Nem com minha cura consegui me desfazer do chupão. 

Desci para a sala, Alice estava tentando fazer comida. 

\- Que cheiro horrível, Alice! - Eu disse. 

\- Desculpe se eu estou tentando cozinhar para você, como uma boa irmã faria, não cozinho há muito tempo! - Alice disse. 

\- Deixa que eu te ajudo, antes que ponha fogo na casa. - Eu disse. 

Almocei, depois das três da tarde. Estava de noite, eu ainda estava de roupa, quando vi os quatro voltando para casa. Corri para o meu quarto e coloquei uma echarpe em volta do meu pescoço, Rosalie notaria se eu aplicasse maquiagem. 

Desci, quando vi que Edward estava olhando para Alice, Emmett e Jasper, muito desconfiado. Rapidamente comecei a pensar em coisas aleatórias, para ele não descobrir. 

\- Voltaram cedo! Pensei que viessem só amanhã pela noite. - Eu disse. 

\- Não precisou de tanto tempo. - Rosalie respondeu. - Violet, você está louca? Por que está usando uma echarpe nesse calor? 

\- Não está calor... Você que não sente o frio. - Eu disse. 

\- Querida, Rose está certa, está mais de 20 graus. - Esme disse. 

Eu olhei, desesperada, para Alice. 

\- Pois é... está realmente calor! Mas Violet está usando echarpe porque estava sentindo frio... acho que ela está doente. - Alice disse. 

\- Como ela pode estar doente se ela é imune a doenças humanas, Alice? - Edward perguntou, desconfiado. 

\- Eu acho que não é uma doença humana, Edward, sei que ela é imune as doenças humanas. Talvez seja efeito de alguma poção ou chá que ela tomou. - Alice rapidamente disse. 

\- Mas se você está com frio, Violet, porque está com essa roupa? - Rosalie perguntou. 

Eu fui recuando, e Rosalie foi chegando perto de mim para tirar a echarpe do meu pescoço. 

\- NÃO, NÃO PRECISA TI...!- Eu disse, desesperada, mas foi tarde, Rosalie tirou a echarpe do meu pescoço. 

\- Pode me explicar o que aconteceu, Violet? E por que está com um chupão no pescoço? - Rosalie perguntou, enfurecida. 

Por um breve momento pensei em dizer que eu estava em Port Angeles e fui atacada por uns garotos da minha idade. Mas não iria ser tão cruel a ponto de mentir uma coisa dessas. 

\- Isso vai ser divertido. - Emmett disse. 

Todos agora estavam sentados nos sofás da sala, esperando por uma explicação. Alice ficou em pé ao meu lado:

\- Eu- eu deixei Violet na casa da amiga dela ontem. - Alice disse. 

\- Alice, não faça isso, não minta por mim. Eu fiz isso, me deixe resolver. - Eu disse. 

\- Tudo bem. - Alice disse. 

\- Eu odiei que vocês me proibiram de sair com as minhas amigas. De que eu teria que sair de casa com um de vocês. Então eu bolei um plano. - Eu comecei. 

\- Violet, você sabe muito bem que isso foi para sua segurança. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Mas sei me virar sozinha. Continuando. Eu menti para Alice, me tranquei no quarto depois da escola e me teletransportei para a floresta, onde Jacob me esperava, então eu nos teletransportei para a casa de Sarah. Fiz isso porque com um lobisomem do meu lado Alice não preveria o que poderia acontecer. Sarah resolveu dar uma festa ontem. Convidou todo mundo da escola. Esse chupão foi só o resultado da festa... - Eu disse. 

\- Alice, como você foi tão ingênua de deixar Violet se trancar no quarto? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Em minha defesa, Violet tinha faltado as últimas aulas, e quando estávamos voltando para casa, ela tinha me dito que estava na enfermaria e que não estava se sentindo bem... deixei ela ficar trancada no quarto porque ela me disse que estava com cólica. - Alice disse. 

\- E quem fez isso no seu pescoço? - Rosalie perguntou. 

\- Bom, essa já é uma pergunta mais difícil de ser respondida... pode ter sido Mark Newton... não lembro de mais nada depois... - Eu disse, agora envergonhada por estar sendo exposta, de novo, na frente de toda a família. 

\- Quer dizer então que você estava bêbada e não se lembra de nada de ontem a noite? - Rosalie perguntou.

\- A menos que alguém tenha retirado a minha memória ou que eu esteja com Alzheimer... exatamente, bebi ontem a noite. - Eu disse. 

Emmett riu, discretamente. 

\- Mas se quiserem realmente saber quem fez isso no meu pescoço, talvez a Bella saiba responder. - Eu disse. 

\- Bella? Por que? - Edward perguntou.

\- Ela estava lá. Convidamos os lobos e ela. - Eu disse. 

\- Não se lembra de ter beijado mais alguém? Realmente não se lembra? - Rosalie perguntou. Então me lembrei do jogo Verdade ou Consequência. 

\- É sério, Violet? - Edward disse, estava meio rindo e meio bravo ao mesmo tempo. Tinha visto o que eu havia pensado.

\- Foi por causa de um jogo! Só isso! - Eu disse.

\- O quê? O que foi? - Carlisle perguntou, para mim e para Edward. 

\- Eu não admito que se repita o mesmo que aconteceu quando vocês descobriram sobre a minha virgindade. De novo não! - Eu disse. Isso fez com que Edward não contasse e eu voltei e me tranquei no quarto.


	55. A aposta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet, Emmett e Jasper apostam na vida de vampira de Bella.

Eu estava com Edward em seu quarto. Nós voltamos a ser como antes, eu voltei a contar meus segredos a ele e ele voltou a me ouvir e aconselhar e também contar seus segredos. E como ambos tinham o poder da telepatia, então nos comunicávamos através da mente, sem deixar os outros saberem de nossas conversas. Eu acabara de contar exatamente o que aconteceu na outra noite em que fugi de casa. O celular de Edward tocou. 

\- Bella? Você deixou o telefone... Desculpe, Jacob a levou para casa? - Edward disse, diferente dos vampiros, eu não conseguia ouvir Bella do outro lado da ligação. - Estou a caminho. Algum problema? 

Bella falou alguma coisa, e obviamente eu não consegui entender, não tinha uma super audição, mas não devia ser algo bom. Edward mudou sua expressão para preocupada. 

\- O que houve? - Edward perguntou. - Que bom. Mas lamento que tenha se machucado. 

\- Nisso eu posso dar um jeito - Edward disse. - Isso não é típico de você, o que ele fez? 

Tentava acompanhar atentamente a conversa, já que se tratava de Jacob. Edward então ficou com uma expressão que daria medo em qualquer um. Ele estava com raiva. 

\- O que foi, Edward? - Eu perguntei, preocupada com sua mudança repentina de humor. 

\- Aquele cachorro beijou Bella. Ela deu um soco na cara dele. Agora ela machucou a mão. Vou buscá-la e trazê-la, Carlisle irá examiná-la. - Edward disse. 

\- Quer que eu vá com você? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Não. Irei sozinho. Avise Carlisle. - Edward disse,e, um segundo depois não estava mais na minha frente, estava ligando seu carro. 

Eu desci, onde todos estavam na sala, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Pai, Edward foi buscar Bella para você examiná-la. - Eu disse, fazendo com que todos ficassem preocupados. 

\- O que aconteceu? - Esme perguntou, parecendo a mais preocupada. 

\- Bella estava com Jacob, ele a beijou e ela deu um soco na cara dele. Bella acha que quebrou a mão. - Eu disse.

Notei que Rosalie e Emmett não estavam na sala. Os dois estavam na garagem consertando o carro de Emmett. Resolvi ir até eles e esperar Bella chegar. Poucos minutos depois eles chegaram. 

Rose estava embaixo do carro, só suas pernas de fora, Emmett segurava o carro, como um macaco hidráulico. Bella desceu do carro com a ajuda de Edward, ela estava segurando a mão machucada contra o peito.

\- Caiu de novo, Bella? - Emmett perguntou. 

\- Não, Emmett. Dei um soco na cara de um lobisomem. - Bella respondeu. 

Emmett começou a rir. 

Enquanto Edward e Bella passavam por Rose, que estava debaixo do carro, Rose disse:

\- Jasper vai ganhar a aposta.

Emmett parou de rir.

\- Que aposta? - Bella perguntou, parando de andar.

\- Vamos até Carlisle. - Edward disse. 

\- Que aposta? - Bella insistiu. 

\- Obrigado, Rosalie. - Edward murmurou.

\- Edward... - Bella murmurou.

\- É infantil. Emmett, Jasper e Violet gostam de apostar. - Edward disse. Nós três sempre apostávamos ou pregávamos peças um no outro. 

\- Emmett e Violet vão me contar. - Bella disse. 

Eu estava andando atrás de Edward e Bella.

\- Nós estamos apostando em quantas vezes você vai cometer um deslize no primeiro ano. - Eu disse. 

\- Ah! Vocês apostaram quantas pessoas eu vou matar? - Bella perguntou.

\- Sim. Rosalie acha que seu gênio vai colocar as chances a favor de Jasper. - Edward disse, de má vontade. 

\- Jasper está apostando alto. - Eu disse.

\- Ele se sentirá melhor se você tiver dificuldades para se adaptar. Está cansado de ser o elo mais fraco.- Edward disse. 

\- Claro. É claro que sim. Acho que posso ser responsável por uns homicídios a mais, se isso deixar Jasper feliz. Por que não? - Bella disse. 

\- Não, Bella! Eu apostei o mesmo que Emmett, você não vai matar ninguém porque vai conseguir se controlar. Se você realmente me ama, não mate ninguém. - Eu disse. 

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora, Bella. Na verdade, não tem que se preocupar com isso nunca, se não quiser. - Edward disse. 

Nós chegamos até Carlisle, que já esperava Bella com os equipamentos. Ficamos todos na sala, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme e eu, esperando Carlisle terminar de examinar a mão de Bella. 

\- Então, o que você vai ganhar se Jasper perder a aposta? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Vocês três realmente apostaram? - Esme perguntou. Eu assenti, rindo. 

\- Se Jasper perder eu pedi para ele me dar um carro, sabe só tenho minha moto, um carro seria legal. - Eu disse. 

\- Que carro? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Um Porsche 911 Turbo 996 vinho. - Eu disse. 

\- E se você perder? - Bella perguntou.

\- Jasper vai me fazer como o gênio da lâmpada, em Aladdin... - Eu disse, triste pensando como seria se eu perdesse.

\- Por quanto tempo? - Bella perguntou.

\- Ele queria para sempre. Muito tempo considerando que somos imortais. Nós combinamos 20 anos. - Eu disse. - Agora pense bem antes de fazer Jasper ganhar essa aposta, se você já me considera sua irmã como eu te considero, você vai ter pena de mim e vai me fazer ganhar. 

\- Então se Emmett ganhar, você também ganha? - Bella perguntou.

\- Sim. Apostamos a mesma coisa. Jasper vai perder duplamente se perder, mas apostou porque se acha confiante e expert em recém-criados. - Eu disse. 

Carlisle examinou a mão de Bella, e colocou uma tala. Depois disso, Edward levou Bella de volta para casa.


	56. Cerimônia de formatura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet se arruma para a formatura de Edward, Alice e Bella.

Hoje era o dia da formatura de Bella, Edward e Alice. Eu estava me arrumando, pois depois teria a festa de formatura de Bella em nossa casa. Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper não iriam para a formatura porque tecnicamente eles tinham que estar na faculdade. Eu iria somente com Carlisle e Esme e Edward iria em seu carro. Alice passou antes na casa de Bella para entregar sua roupa de formatura. Quando terminei de colocar meus brincos, Esme apareceu na porta do meu quarto.

\- Está pronta, querida? - Esme perguntou.

\- Estou. - Eu respondi.

Descemos juntas a escada até a sala de estar onde Carlisle já nos esperava. 

\- Você está linda, princesa. - Carlisle disse. - Você também, querida. 

Entramos no carro e fomos até a escola. Quando chegamos, nos sentamos em lugares bem na frente do palco. Por ser a mais nova e sempre a mais mimadinha e tratada como a caçula quando éramos só nós 3, eu sempre sentava no meio de Carlisle e Esme. Pouco tempo depois, a cerimônia começou. 

O diretor Greene começou a chamar os nomes dos alunos, em ordem alfabética pelo sobrenome, a buscar os diplomas. Os alunos já se encontravam em fila. E então uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Alice. 

Quando o diretor chamou o seu nome, Alice foi rapidamente buscar o diploma, ela estava com uma cara de concentrada. Achei muito suspeito. Para descobrir, tentei ler a mente dela, ela estava traduzindo o Hino da República para o árabe, e quando terminou, traduziu para o coreano. Foi então que notei que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não era de mim, de Edward. Logo depois Edward foi chamado, pegou seu diploma e se sentou ao lado de Alice nas cadeiras onde os formandos que já haviam buscado o diploma se sentavam. Depois que a cerimônia terminou, Alice correu para algum lugar longe de Edward. 

Depois do fim da cerimônia, notei que Edward foi até Bella, ele sabia que ela também estava escondendo alguma coisa, depois Charlie apareceu e começou a conversar com os dois, mas logo Edward saiu e foi para o mesmo lugar em que Alice sumiu. 

\- O que houve com Edward e Alice? Ela buscou o diploma e logo saiu correndo para outro lugar, e agora ele foi a trás dela. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Alice e Bella estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele. - Eu disse. 

\- Como sabe? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Alice estava tentando ocupar a mente traduzindo o Hino da República para árabe e depois coreano. - Eu disse. - Edward tentou perguntar para Bella e acho que ela respondeu o que ele queria saber, então ele foi procurar Alice. 

\- Melhor voltarmos para casa, então. - Carlisle disse. 

Fomos para casa, onde Edward e Alice já estavam, e pelo visto haviam conversado. 

\- Tá legal, Edward não é o único telepata da família. Alice, alguma explicação por você estar traduzindo o Hino da República para árabe e coreano? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Sim, não queria que Edward descobrisse sobre uma coisa que Bella concluiu, mas ela já contou a ele. - Alice disse.

\- E o que é? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Quando eu fui entregar a roupa para Bella, ela percebeu uma coisa. O vampiro que roubou suas roupas e o vampiro que chegou perto de Charlie, é o mesmo vampiro. Era muita coincidência os dois vampiros saberem do meu dom e conseguirem arranjar um jeito de eu não ver o que eles iriam fazer. Concluímos então que os acontecimentos em Seattle estão ligados a esse vampiro, e que só podem estar a trás de uma coisa. - Alice disse. - Bella. 

\- Parece mais lógico pensando assim, e acho que Bella está certa. Mas iremos discutir isso depois da formatura, está bem? - Carlisle disse.

Alice, Edward e eu assentimos.


	57. Festa de formatura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acontece a festa de formatura na casa dos Cullens. Os lobos são convidados. Os vampiros e os lobos acabam concordando em se unir para combater os recém-criados.

Todos da família que estavam em casa ajudaram na decoração da festa. Na entrada de casa, onde haviam duas grandes árvores, enrolamos várias luzes pisca-pisca, assim ficaria bonito e ninguém erraria a entrada. Quando notei, Bella havia chegado. Edward a esperava na varanda. Então Edward abre a porta da frente para Bella e os dois entram. Ouvi os dois dizerem:

\- Inacreditável. - Bella disse, olhando para a decoração. 

\- Alice vai ser sempre Alice. - Edward disse. 

O interior da nossa casa foi transformado em uma boate. Alice e eu fomos até eles. 

\- Edward! - Alice chamou. - Preciso de seu conselho. Devemos dar a eles o familiar e confortável? Ou educar seu gosto musical? 

\- Fique no confortável. - Edward respondeu. - Só é possível levar o cavalo à água. 

Alice foi até a caixa de som enorme que havíamos instalado. Estava séria e concentrada. Começou a atirar os CDs educativos em uma caixa. Alice trocou de roupa, agora usava um top brilhoso e uma calça de ouro vermelha. Bella também notou o novo traje de Alice. 

\- Acho que estou mal vestida. - Bella disse. 

\- Você está perfeita. - Edward disse. 

\- Vai ficar. - Alice corrigiu. 

\- Obrigada. Acha mesmo que as pessoas virão? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Todos virão. E mais um pouco... todos estão morrendo de vontade de ver como é por dentro a casa misteriosa dos reclusos Cullen. - Eu disse. 

\- Fabuloso. - Bella disse, sarcasticamente.

Edward arrastou Bella junto para ir falar com Jasper e Carlisle sobre a revelação de Bella. 

Os convidados começaram a chegar. Alice aumentou o volume da música, depois dançou até a porta para receber as pessoas. Os primeiros a chegarem foram os amigos de Bella, todos vieram juntos no mesmo carro. Jessica e Mike entraram primeiro. Depois Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha e até Lauren, a menina que tinha inveja de todos. 

Bella foi cumprimentar Mike e Jessica. Depois, os dois que estavam juntos, vieram até mim. 

\- E aí, Violet? Mark me contou do que aconteceu na festa! Eu estava com os outros e não vi vocês dois juntos. - Mike disse. 

\- É... mas espero que ele não tenha levado muito a sério as coisas que eu falei ou fiz, sabe, eu não estava nas melhores condições... - Eu disse. 

\- Claro! Ele também não estava... Jessica e eu tivemos que cuidar do coitado depois... estava passando mal, não podíamos chegar com ele em casa naquelas condições. - Mike disse.

\- Espero que não tenham descoberto e que ele esteja melhor. - Eu disse. 

Os dois saíram e foram até seu grupinho de amigos. Quando notei, Jacob entrara em nossa casa, com Embry e Quil. Bella foi até eles, e estava ao mesmo tempo procurando o resto de nós. Todos os vampiros haviam saído quando os lobos chegaram. Fui até eles. 

\- Aí está você, Violet. Por um momento achei que todos os Cullen haviam sumido. - Bella disse. 

\- E aí, boneca. - Jake falou. 

\- Festa maneira, Rochester. - Embry disse. 

\- E aí, Hermione. - Quil disse.

Cumprimentei os 3. Bella e Jake estavam em alguma discussão, eu não prestei atenção no que diziam, fiquei perto de Quil e Embry. Quando vimos, Alice descia a escada, estava com uma expressão de medo. Ela vira alguma coisa. Foi até nós.

\- Preciso conversar com vocês. - Alice murmurou para mim e para Bella. 

\- Vemos você depois. - Bella disse para Jake. 

Jake esticou o braço bloqueando a nossa passagem.

\- Ei, não tão rápido. - Disse.

\- Com licença? - Alice disse, encarando com os olhos arregalados e incrédulos. 

\- Diga o que está acontecendo. - Jake exigiu. 

Jasper apareceu do outro lado de Jacob. Jake recolheu o braço devagar.

\- Temos o direito de saber. - Jake murmurou. 

\- O que você viu, Alice? - Bella perguntou. 

\- A decisão foi tomada. - Alice disse. 

\- Vocês vão a Seattle? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Eles estão vindo para cá. - Eu disse, concluindo. 

\- Sim. - Alice respondeu. - Um deles estava com sua blusa vermelha. - Alice disse, virando para Bella.

\- Não podemos deixar que cheguem tão longe. Não estamos em número suficiente para proteger a cidade. - Eu disse. 

\- Eu sei. - Alice disse. - Mas não importa onde vamos detê-los. Ainda assim não estaremos em número suficiente, e alguns virão aqui para procurar. 

\- Alice. Tenho de ir embora, tenho de sair daqui. - Bella disse. 

\- Isso não vai ajudar. Não estamos lidando com um rastreador. Eles ainda vão procurar primeiro aqui. - Alice disse. 

\- Espere aí. O que está vindo? - Jacob perguntou. 

\- Nossa espécie. Muitos. - Alice disse. 

\- Por quê? - Jake perguntou.

\- Atrás de Bella. É só o que sabemos. - Alice respondeu. 

\- São muitos para vocês?

\- Temos algumas vantagens, cachorro. Será uma luta equilibrada. - Jasper disse. 

\- Não. Não será equilibrada. - Jacob disse. 

\- Ótimo! - Alice disse. 

Pela primeira vez, Alice sorriu para Jacob e ele retribuiu. Os lobos lutariam junto. 

\- Deixamos tudo para lá, é claro. É inconveniente, mas dadas as circunstâncias vou aceitar. E Violet, não iremos precisar de você, poupe sua energia para a próxima. - Alice disse. 

\- Vamos ter de nos organizar. Não será fácil para nós. Ainda assim, é um trabalho mais nosso do que de vocês. - Jake disse. 

Alice e Jacob ficaram combinando tudo. Pela primeira vez na vida, os lobisomens se uniriam aos vampiros.


	58. Unindo as bruxas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet reune o resto das bruxas para criar um plano na hora da batalha.

Os vampiros e os lobisomens fizeram um acordo. Eles iriam se unir para acabar com o exército de recém-criados. Se combinaram de se encontrar no mesmo lugar onde foi o jogo de beisebol, Jasper iria ensinar táticas para matar recém-criados e eles treinariam. Usaria esse tempo que eles passariam fora de casa, bem longe, para chamar todas as bruxas até nossa casa. Chamei uma a uma pelo espelho, que servia como um Skype. Em poucos minutos, todas já estavam dentro da minha casa. 

\- Você nos chamou com bastante urgência, ficamos preocupadas. Queremos saber o que está acontecendo. - Helen disse. 

Todas nós estávamos reunidas na sala de estar da minha casa.

\- Eu precisei chamá-las com urgência, minha família saiu e vai ficar fora o dia todo. Todas vocês já devem ter lido jornais ou visto o noticiário, devem estar sabendo dos assassinatos em Seattle. - Eu disse. 

\- Sim. - Todas responderam. 

\- Acontece que quem está por trás desses assassinatos não é um simples serial-killer. É um vampiro. - Eu disse. 

\- Um vampiro? Como pode ter tanta certeza? - Sapphira perguntou. 

\- Esse vampiro está matando todas essas pessoas para criar um exército de recém-criados. Os recém-criados são vampiros recentemente transformados, e por terem ainda o sangue humano nas veias eles são mais rápidos e fortes. - Eu disse, explicando. 

\- E por que um vampiro está fazendo isso? - Sarah perguntou. 

\- Alguns dias atrás, um vampiro desconhecido deu uma visitinha na casa de Bella, e aproveitou e pegou a maioria de suas roupas. Nessas roupas tem o cheiro da Bella, esse vampiro está criando um exército para matar Bella e minha família. - Eu disse. 

\- Se não impedirmos, não irá matar somente sua família... matará os humanos da cidade também, e será um risco continuar morando aqui. - Jennifer concluiu. 

\- Exatamente. Minha família está nesse momento com os lobos de La Push. Eles entraram em um acordo e lutarão juntos contra esses vampiros, estão fora da cidade treinando para combatê-los. - Eu disse. 

\- E qual será sua parte, nossa parte nessa luta? - Hagatha perguntou. 

\- Antes de conseguirem se aliar aos lobos, eu iria participar. Iria utilizar uma capa de invisibilidade e uma vassoura e com os poderes ajudaria a combater os vampiros. Mas depois de conseguirem se aliar aos lobos, minha família nem cogita minha presença na luta, todos tem medo que eu possa acabar me ferindo. - Eu disse. 

\- Qualquer um pode acabar se ferindo em uma luta. - Julie disse. 

\- Por isso chamei vocês aqui hoje. Minha família não vai saber que também lutaremos. Vamos chegar de surpresa na hora, antes do exército chegar. Sei onde será a luta. Primeiramente, quero saber se todas aqui estão dispostas a lutar. - Eu disse. 

\- É claro que sim. Não é só sua família que corre perigo, todos nós corremos. - Sarah disse. 

Todas as outras também concordaram em lutar. 

\- Então, agora precisamos fazer um plano para lutar também. - Grace disse. 

\- Sim. Algumas de vocês sabem, mas eu já fui atacada por um vampiro, ele bebeu o meu sangue, coisa que achei que eles nunca poderiam fazer, mas o vampiro quis experimentar o sabor. Depois que ele tirou todo o meu sangue do meu corpo eu apaguei por alguns dias, mas eu não morri. Sem o nosso sangue, não morremos, mas enfraquecemos. Eu não consegui utilizar meus poderes estando fraca. - Eu disse. 

\- Precisamos de um jeito para que eles nem pensem em chegar perto de nossos pescoços, afinal, eles tem a vantagem da força e da velocidade. - Hagatha disse. 

\- Violet, você tem o poder de manipular o aroma. Pode fazer com que nosso cheiro seja como de qualquer outro vampiro, assim eles não vão pensar em nosso sangue. - Sapphira disse. 

\- Se fizermos algumas poções para força e velocidade, talvez nós podemos nos misturar com eles. A força não será a mesma dos vampiros, mas estaremos em melhores condições de lutar. - Eu disse. - Helen, você é a melhor em fazer poções, consegue fazer o suficiente para todas nós? 

\- Consigo. - Helen respondeu. 

\- Utilizaremos o ilusionismo para ficarmos parecidas com vampiros. Eles irão achar estranho se tivermos o aroma de vampiros e não parecermos vampiros. - Sarah disse. 

\- Eu mudarei nosso cheiro e nossa aparência. Grace, quando for combater algum deles poderá usar a manipulação de emoções, deixando eles com mais medo. - Eu disse. 

\- Não poderemos utilizar azarações no campo. Enquanto estivermos tentando recitá-las já vai ser tarde e algum vampiro já vai ter nos atacado. - Sapphira lembrou. - Eu recomendo que nós usemos a fitocinese, a telecinesia, e a eletrocinese, eles serão mais eficazes. Não tentem hipnotizar ninguém, não teremos tempo para contato visual. Violet, Jennifer e Julie vocês também não tentem usar a hipnose pela voz. 

Sapphira, como a bruxa mais antiga, era a que comandava. 

\- Usem muito o teletransporte. Essa é a nossa forma de velocidade. Grace, você pode fazer as poções para enjoo e tontura. - Sarah disse.

\- Temos algumas desvantagens. Nossos poderes não foram feitos especialmente para atacar vampiros. Então usaremos os que agirem mais rápido e com mais eficiência. Hagatha, nada de se transformar em gato, você ficaria mais fraca e sem seus poderes assim. Jennifer, você tem o poder do vodu, não irá lutar conosco, ficará em casa.- Sapphira disse.

\- Nossa regeneração funcionará se os vampiros não morderem pondo o veneno dentro do nosso corpo. Evitem ficar muito perto deles. - Eu disse. 

Combinamos mais algumas coisas para o nosso plano. 

\- Meninas, desculpem, mas agora preciso que vocês voltem, minha família chegará e não podem ficar sabendo de nada disso. - Eu disse. 

Todas se despediram e voltaram para casa. Eu estava muito ansiosa para matar alguns vampiros.


	59. Preparações para a batalha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet e as bruxas se preparam antes de irem.

Chegou o dia da luta. Minha família estava toda se preparando para a batalha. Ninguém nem suspeitava que eu iria lutar junto. Edward estava na casa de Bella, os meus outros irmãos já tinham ido para o lugar combinado. Carlisle e Esme eram os únicos que ainda estavam em casa, mas já estavam indo embora, quando Carlisle me chamou.

\- Violet, nós estamos indo agora. Eu sinto muito que você não possa lutar junto, sei o quanto você queria participar. Não se preocupe com nenhum de nós, sabe que conseguiremos sair dessa sem nenhuma morte. Nos vemos depois, princesa. - Carlise disse, me dando um beijo na testa. Esme também me abraçou. 

Logo depois disso os dois saíram de casa. Agora começaria nosso plano. Em poucos minutos, todas as bruxas se encontravam na minha casa. Todas nós estávamos na sala. 

\- Meninas, cada uma pegue um copo e irá tomar a poção que eu fiz para a velocidade, força e agilidade. - Helen disse. - Deve durar umas 12 horas. 

Todas nós, menos Jennifer, que ficaria em casa fazendo sua parte do plano, pegamos um copo e enchemos com a poção feita por Helen. Sentimos os efeitos segundos após ingerirmos a poção, agora todas nós estávamos velozes e fortes como os vampiros. 

\- E essa poção vai servir para vocês não sentirem enjoo nem tontura ao se teletransportarem. - Grace disse. E novamente, todas nós tomamos a poção. 

\- Agora que todas nós tomamos as poções, recapitularemos o plano rapidamente e aí iremos para o lugar combinado. - Sapphira começou a dizer. - Jennifer, o que você irá fazer? 

\- Eu ficarei aqui e com o espelho da sala irei observar tudo o que acontece na batalha. Quando alguma de vocês ou algum dos vampiros ou lobisomens estiver em extremo perigo eu irei usar o vodu para acabar com o recém criado. - Jennifer respondeu. 

\- Isso mesmo. Sarah? - Sapphira disse. 

\- Eu irei ficar mais perto das plantas e árvores atraindo os recém criados, e então usarei a fitocinese. Também alterarei minha aparência para ficar parecida com a de um vampiro. - Sarah respondeu. 

\- Hagatha? - Sapphira perguntou. 

\- Estou proibida de me transformar em gato. Irei modificar minha aparência e lutar combatendo os recém criados com a força que a poção me deu junto com Grace e Julie. - Hagatha disse. 

\- Violet? - Sapphira me perguntou. 

\- Estou proibida de usar minha voz para hipnotizar. Eu modificarei minha aparência e o nosso cheiro fazendo com que fique igual a dos vampiros. Estarei na vassoura utilizando a capa de invisibilidade e quando alguém precisar eu utilizarei a eletrocinese ou o controle dos elementos para matar recém criados junto com você. - Eu respondi, eu e Sapphira estaríamos em vassouras um pouco mais longe do campo de batalha. 

\- Acho que todas sabem o que precisarão fazer. Vamos. - Sapphira disse e todas nós nos teletransportamos para a floresta que fica perto do local onde ocorrerá a batalha.


	60. Batalha e os Volturi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A batalha acontece e os Volturi aparecem.

No instante que Sapphira pediu para nós irmos, meu coração disparou. Nunca tinha estado em uma briga antes, muito menos em uma batalha. Sapphira e eu pegamos cada uma 1 vassoura e ela me emprestou sua capa de invisibilidade. E então todas estavam prontas para se teletransportar para lá. 

Quando abri os olhos novamente, estávamos em uma floresta perto do local onde aconteceria milhares de mortes. Todas nós bruxas estavam lá menos Jennifer, que provavelmente já estava nos acompanhando de algum espelho da minha casa. Sarah foi em direção ao fim da floresta e início do campo, onde ela controlaria as plantas e árvores para prender os recém criados. Hagatha, Grace e Julie se juntaram a Sarah, mas elas estavam só esperando os vampiros chegarem para poder entrar no campo. Sapphira e eu montamos cada uma em uma vassoura e estávamos só aguardando a hora certa de sair da floresta. Todas as bruxas se tornaram brancas e de olhos amarelos que nem os vampiros. Então eu modifiquei nosso cheiro e agora ninguém notaria que não somos vampiros.

Então começamos a ouvir vários gritos e gente correndo. A batalha já começara. Eu e Sapphira demos um impulso e fomos parar no céu, em cima de todos que estavam lutando. Hagatha, Julie e Grace correram e se juntaram a minha família, que nem notou direito que mais gente havia se juntado a eles. Os lobos saíram do outro lado da floresta e começaram a atacar muitos recém criados. As bruxas que estavam lutando lá embaixo começaram a matar também. Eram muitos recém criados, mas estávamos em um bom número também. 

Então eu vi que Rosalie estava cercada por 2 recém criados e estava perdendo a luta. Por baixo da capa, lancei bolas de fogo em um deles, que caiu na hora e aparentemente morreu. Rose não teve tempo de ver quem a ajudou, só continuou a lutar. O único trabalho meu e de Sapphira era ajudar quem estava em grande perigo. Grace estava lutando com outro recém criado, e quando vi ele estava quase a ponto de arrancar sua cabeça, quando, de repente, suas pernas foram arrancadas, por ninguém, quando me lembrei que era Jennifer que havia arrancado com seu vodu. 

Felizmente ninguém precisou muito de mim e de Sapphira, estavam todos se dando muito bem. E com os lobos ajudando quase não precisavam de nós, mas sempre é bom ter um número a mais em batalhas como essa. No final não sobrou nenhum recém criado. Sapphira e eu aterrissamos. Todas as outras bruxas voltaram ao normal, mas continuei deixando nosso cheiro como o dos vampiros. Bella e Edward se juntaram a nós. 

\- O que você estava pensando, Violet? Dissemos para você ficar em casa! - Rosalie disse, gritando comigo. 

\- Eu estava pensando que mesmo com a ajuda dos lobos não seria suficiente, e eu estava certa. Se não fosse eu ter te ajudado, Rose, aqueles dois recém criados teriam te matado. - Eu disse. 

Rose se calou.

\- É melhor irmos embora, sinto mais vampiros vindo, e não são os recém criados. - Sapphira disse. Todas as bruxas foram embora, mas eu fiquei. 

\- Estão vindo. - Alice disse. 

\- Quanto tempo? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Alguns minutos. - Alice respondeu. 

E então pouco tempo depois quatro vampiros saíram de dentro da neblina que cobria a floresta. 

\- Bem vinda, Jane. - Edward disse. 

A menina, Jane, estava na frente. Eu ouvi histórias dela, seu dom era infligir dor em quem ela quisesse. Era uma menina loira, bonita, mas não passava dos 13 anos de idade, o menino que estava um pouco atrás, Alec, seu irmão, também devia ter uns 13 anos. Não reconheci os outros dois vampiros que estavam com eles.


	61. Os Volturi vieram dar uma visitinha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane e os outros chegaram para acabar o que os Cullen começaram.

A medida que os quatro Volturi chegavam mais perto, eu notei que Jane e Alec me lembravam muito alguém, principalmente Alec. Isso me deixou muito intrigada.

\- Eu não compreendo. - Jane disse. 

\- Ela se rendeu. - Edward disse, estava se referindo a recém criada que havia sobrado. Uma menina que devia ter a minha idade.

\- Se rendeu? - Jane disse. 

\- Carlisle deu-a a opção. - Edward respondeu.

\- Não existem opções para aqueles que quebram as regras. - Jane disse. 

\- Isso está em suas mãos. Enquanto ela estava disposta a cessar o seu ataque sobre nós, eu não vi nenhuma necessidade de destruí-la. Ela nunca foi ensinada. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Isso é irrelevante. - Jane disse. 

\- Como você quiser. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Aro esperava que fossemos chegar o suficiente a oeste para vermos você, Carlisle. Ele manda saudações. - Jane disse. 

\- Eu apreciaria se você mandasse as minhas para ele. - Carlisle respondeu. 

\- É claro. Parece que vocês fizeram o nosso trabalho por nós hoje... em grande parte. Só por curiosidade profissional, quantos eles eram? Eles deixaram um despertar de destruição em Seattle. - Jane disse. 

\- Dezoito, incluindo essa. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Dezoito? - Jane repetiu. 

\- Todos novos. Eles não tinham habilidade. - Carlisle respondeu.

\- Todos? Então quem era o criador deles? - Jane perguntou.

\- O nome dela era Victoria. - Edward respondeu.

\- Era? - Jane perguntou. - Essa Victoria, ela estava separada desses dezoito? 

\- Sim. Só havia mais um com ela. Ele não era tão novo quanto esses aqui, mas não tinha mais de um ano. - Edward respondeu. 

\- Vinte. Quem lidou com o criador deles? - Jane perguntou.

\- Fui eu. - Edward disse. 

Jane ia falar alguma coisa, quando seu irmão, Alec, foi um pouco para frente e falou alguma coisa extremamente baixo em seu ouvido. 

\- É verdade, já estava esquecendo, obrigada por lembrar. Na última vez que você nos visitou em Volterra, Aro ficou fascinado com uma coisa que viu em sua mente, pediu que conhecêssemos ela hoje. Onde está a menina? - Jane disse. 

Ela estava falando de mim. Toda a família ficou confusa, só Edward sabia do que se tratava. Ele olhou para mim, fazendo sinal para que eu me aproximasse dele. 

\- Jane, essa é Violet, minha irmã. - Edward disse, cauteloso. 

\- Você cheira igual a um de nós. Estranho. - Jane disse. 

Então eu parei de alterar o meu cheiro. 

\- O que foi isso? - Jane perguntou. 

\- Um dos dons de Violet é manipular o aroma. - Edward disse. 

\- Aro ficará encantado em conhecê-la. Está muito interessado em você, acho que quer que se junte a nós. - Jane disse. - Mas voltando ao que é importante. Você aí. Seu nome. - Jane falava com a menina recém criada. 

A menina lançou um olhar a Jane. Jane sorriu em resposta, e então a garota começou a gritar, seu corpo começou a se distorcer, rigidamente. Depois os gritos pararam. 

\- Seu nome. - Jane disse. 

\- Bree. - A menina respondeu ofegante. 

Jane sorriu e a menina gritou de novo. 

\- Ela te dirá tudo o que você quiser saber. Você não precisa fazer isso. - Edward disse. 

\- Oh, eu sei. - Jane disse. - Bree. Essa história é verdade? Haviam vinte dos seus? 

\- Dezenove ou vinte, talvez mais, eu não sei! - A menina respondeu rapidamente. 

\- E essa Victoria, ela criou vocês? - Jane perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Riley nunca disse o nome dela. Naquela noite eu não vi... estava tão escuro, e doeu... - Bree respondeu. - Ele não queria que fossemos capazes de pensar nela. Ele disse que nossos pensamentos não eram seguros... 

\- Me fale sobre Riley. Por que ele te trouxe aqui? - Jane perguntou.

\- Riley nos disse que nós tínhamos que destruir os estranhos de olhos amarelos aqui. - Bree respondeu. - Ele disse que seria fácil. Ele disse que essa cidade era deles, e que eles estavam vindo para nos pegar. Ele disse que quando eles tivessem ido embora, todo o sangue seria nosso. Ele nos deu o cheiro dela. - E apontou na direção de Bella. - Ele disse que nós saberíamos quando tivéssemos encontrado o grupo certo, porque ela estaria com eles. Ele disse que quem quer que a encontrasse primeiro, podia ficar com ela. 

\- Parece que Riley entendeu errado a parte de ser fácil. - Jane notou.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Nós nos separamos, mas os outros nunca voltaram. E Riley nos deixou, e não voltou pra nos ajudar como havia prometido. E aí foi tão confuso. E todo mundo estava em pedaços. Eu estava com medo, queria fugir. Aquele ali - disse, olhando para Carlisle. - disse que não me machucaria se eu parasse de lutar.

\- Ah, mas esse não era um presente a se oferecer minha jovem. Regras quebradas pedem por uma consequência. - Jane disse. - Você tem certeza de que pegaram todos eles? A outra parte que se separou? 

\- Nós nos dividimos também. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Eu não posso negar que estou impressionada. Eu nunca vi um grupo escapar intacto dessa magnitude de ataque. Vocês sabem o que estava por trás disso? Esse parece ser um comportamento extremo, considerando a forma como vocês vivem aqui. E porque a garota era a chave? - Jane disse. 

\- Victoria queria vingança contra a Bella. - Edward disse. 

\- Essa aí parece trazer reações bizarras aqueles da nossa espécie. - Jane disse. 

\- Você poderia, por favor, não fazer isso? - Edward disse. 

\- Só checando. Aparentemente, nenhum dano causado. - Jane disse. - Bem, aparentemente não tem muito mais que possamos fazer. Estranho. Nós não estamos acostumados a ser movidos desnecessariamente. Que pena que nós perdemos a luta. Parece que ela teria sido uma coisa muito divertida de se assistir. 

\- Sim. E vocês estavam tão perto. É uma pena que vocês não chegaram meia hora adiantados. Talvez assim tivessem concluído o seu propósito aqui. - Edward disse. 

\- Sim. Realmente uma pena a forma como as coisas acabaram, não é? - Jane disse. - Felix. 

\- Espere. - Edward disse. - Nós poderíamos explicar as regras para a jovem. Ela não parece estar sem vontade de aprender. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. 

\- É claro. Nós certamente estaríamos preparados para tomar a responsabilidade por Bree. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Nós não fazemos exceções. E nós não damos segundas chances. É ruim para a nossa reputação. O que me lembra... Caius ficará tão interessado em ouvir que você ainda é humana, Bella. Talvez ele decida que vai fazer uma visita. - Jane disse. 

\- A data está marcada. Talvez a gente vá visitar vocês em alguns meses. - Alice disse. 

\- Bom conhecê-lo, Carlisle. Eu pensei que Aro estava exagerando. Bem, até nos vermos novamente... - Jane disse. 

\- Cuide disso, Felix. Eu quero ir para casa. - Jane disse. 

E então o grandão que devia ser o Felix, foi até Bree para matá-la.


	62. Resolvendo problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Cullen discutem a segurança de Violet. Helen chega para contar a todos a verdade.

A batalha havia acabado e os Volturi haviam ido embora. Todos nós saímos do campo e voltamos para casa. Bella foi visitar Jake, que havia quebrado algumas costelas tentando ajudar Leah. Todos os Cullen se encontravam na sala de estar, agora tínhamos que decidir algumas coisas, como a transformação de Bella e também o que Jane disse sobre mim, que Aro estava realmente interessado. 

\- Vamos por partes. Primeiro iremos decidir sobre a transformação de Bella. - Carlisle disse. 

Bella não estava presente, mas todos nós sabíamos sua escolha. 

\- Edward e Bella entraram em um acordo. Ele a transformará depois de se casarem. - Alice disse. 

\- O que não quer dizer que eu vá me casar com ela em pouco tempo. - Edward disse, todos nós sabíamos que ele não queria que Bella fosse transformada, para ele os vampiros não tinham alma. 

\- Edward você ouviu Jane, Caius provavelmente virá nos visitar em pouco tempo se não tiver notícias. - Carlisle disse. - É nossa única opção. 

\- E quanto a Violet? - Esme perguntou, preocupada. 

\- O que Aro viu exatamente, Edward? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Ele viu a noite em que Violet entrou para a família e algumas das vezes que ela utilizou seus poderes. - Edward respondeu. 

\- Então ele estava interessado nela pois nunca conheceu nenhuma bruxa antes? - Esme perguntou.

\- Na época em que eu estava em Volterra nunca se falou em bruxas, acho que eles não sabiam da existência de bruxas naquela época. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Aro sempre soube da existência de bruxas, eu acho. Só que ele nunca conseguiu que uma bruxa entrasse para o eu clã antes. E ele deve ter dificuldades em achar bruxas, então quando soube da existência de Violet, ainda mais que ela é uma Cullen, ficou extremamente curioso e interessado. - Edward disse.

\- Não acham meio arriscado os Volturi saberem da existência das bruxas? - Rosalie perguntou. 

\- O que eles fariam conosco? As bruxas não são inimigas dos vampiros, não existem leis contra nossa espécie. Aro deve estar simplesmente fascinado. - Eu disse. 

\- Você pensou em uma coisa quando viu Jane e Alec pela primeira vez, mas eu estava concentrado na mente deles e não prestei atenção no que você estava pensando. - Edward disse. 

\- Sim. Os dois me parecem estranhamente familiares, quando olhei para eles, achei eles parecidos com alguém, Alec mais ainda, só não sei quem é. - Eu disse. 

E então quando eu terminei de falar Helen apareceu na frente de nós. 

\- Desculpe aparecer assim do nada, geralmente não me teletransporto para dentro da casa das pessoas, mas o assunto que eu vim falar é de uma certa urgência. - Helen disse. 

\- O que foi, Helen? - Eu perguntei.

\- Preciso contar a verdade para você, Violet. Preciso contar a verdade para todos vocês. - Helen disse.


	63. Como tudo começou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen conta a história da origem das bruxas e vampiros.

\- A história talvez seja longa, acho melhor todos se sentarem. - Helen disse. 

\- Sobre o que você vai contar, Helen? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sobre o meu passado, e o da sua mãe e da sua tia. - Helen disse. 

\- Mas sua mãe não é do século XX, Violet? - Edward perguntou. 

Antes de eu responder que sim, Helen me interrompeu. 

\- Eu explicarei tudo. Mas antes disso, quero que todos aqui entendam como todas nós bruxas acreditamos quase com certeza da onde nós viemos. Existiam quatro Arcanjos, como todos sabem, Miguel, o mais velho,e teoricamente o mais poderoso dos quatro, depois Lúcifer, o Arcanjo que se tornou caído e que não quis seguir os passos de seus irmãos e de seu pai, depois dele vem Rafael e o mais novo, Gabriel, todos os quatro são filhos de Deus. Diziam que Lúcifer era o favorito do pai, mas quando Deus pediu para seus filhos se curvarem para a humanidade, Lúcifer não aceitou e assim deixou o Céu e criou o Inferno, e então criou os outros demônios. - Helen disse. 

\- Então a religião cristã esse tempo todo estava certa? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Não só a cristã, acredita-se que existe uma mistura das religiões. - Helen disse, e continuou a contar a história. - Desde sempre houve muita rivalidade entre anjos e demônios, e em uma das guerras causadas por eles, os vampiros e lobisomens foram criados. Lúcifer e os demônios nunca gostaram dos humanos e por isso criaram os vampiros e lobisomens, uma forma de acabar com a raça humana. Acontece que o plano deles não deu muito certo, até exterminaram muitas populações, mas os vampiros e lobisomens começaram a brigar entre si, cada um achando que tinha papel mais importante para o Inferno. 

\- Então eu estava certo, vampiros na verdade não possuem almas e são demônios? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Não. Não é porque vocês foram criados por demônios que vocês seriam também. - Helen disse. - Os demônios tem suas classificações. O rei do Inferno é o Lúcifer. Sua primeira criação foi Lilith, sua filha favorita. Existem os demônios de olhos pretos, essa classe é a mais comum, possuem somente os poderes básicos de um demônio. Demônios de Encruzilhada possuem os olhos vermelhos, eles não servem tanto o inferno como os de olhos pretos, eles meio que trabalham sozinhos, eles são os responsáveis por fazer ofertas às pessoas em troca de sua alma. Os demônios de olhos brancos são a classe mais poderosa deles, os únicos que já ouvi falar são Lilith e Alastair. Os demônios de olhos amarelos, não se sabe muito sobre eles, mas são mais poderosos que os de olhos pretos, mas menos poderosos que os de olhos brancos. E por último, as "ferramentas de Lúcifer", que ele criou só para exterminar a raça humana. Vampiros e lobisomens são duas delas. Existem outras ferramentas também muito conhecidas. Os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse, A Guerra, A Fome, A Peste e A Morte. E os sete pecados capitais, A Inveja, A Luxúria, A Preguiça, A Ira, A Ganância, A Gula e O Orgulho, apesar de serem só demônios de olhos pretos eles tem poderes especiais. - Helen disse. 

\- Não posso nem acreditar que tudo isso existe. E quem que impede os demônios de exterminarem os humanos hoje em dia? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Ora, os anjos, é claro. Anjos sempre foram os inimigos naturais dos demônios, eles vivem lutando e entrando em guerra. Mas, quando se encontravam na Terra, algumas vezes, anjos e demônios tinham relacionamentos. Para vocês entenderem, anjos e demônios não possuem corpos humanos, para isso eles possuem as pessoas, mas a diferença é que os anjos pedem sempre a permissão do humano que pretendem possuir, e quando os dois estão em corpos humanos eles podem ter filhos. Esses filhos não são humanos, mas se parecem. Filhos de demônios e anjos são bruxas. Por isso existem ou bruxas negras ou bruxas brancas, as vezes uma bruxa não consegue controlar o poder negativo dentro dela e se torna uma bruxa negra. 

\- Quer dizer que meus ancestrais são anjos e demônios? - Eu perguntei. - E tem como saber que anjo e que demônio exatamente? 

Toda a família estava chocada em saber de toda essa história, para todos tudo isso não passava de mito. 

\- Sim, quer dizer isso. E esses ancestrais são mais próximos do que você imagina. Tecnicamente, seus avós. Tem como descobrir utilizando rituais ou invocando algum demônio que saiba. Sua mãe chegou a descobrir quem eram os pais dela. Lilith e Zacarias. Sua linhagem é mais poderosa do que você imagina, Violet. Por isso você tem mais dificuldade do que a maioria de controlar os seus poderes. Mas agora que contei como tudo começou, iremos para a história do passado de sua mãe.


	64. As três irmãs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen conta sobre o seu passado com Abigail e Evelyn. Porém, existe um segredo que ninguém esperava que ela contasse.

\- A primeira coisa que você precisa saber é que sua mãe, eu e Abigail não nascemos no século XX. Nós três nascemos na Inglaterra, antes do século X. - Helen disse.

\- Vocês mentiram para mim? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Para o seu próprio bem, e o de Grace também. - Helen disse. - Sua mãe e sua tia nunca tiveram pais. Cresceram só tendo uma a outra e sabendo que eram irmãs. Quando sua mãe tinha uns 8 anos e sua tia uns 6, nós nos conhecemos, eu tinha 7 na época e também não tinha pais. Nós ficamos amigas instantaneamente, nos tratávamos como irmãs. Quando sua mãe tinha 14 anos, ela começou a desenvolver os poderes, quando eu tinha 13, quase na mesma época dela, também comecei a desenvolver os meus, e sua tia, com 14 anos também. Vivíamos isoladas da sociedade, naquela época era fácil ser acusada por bruxaria, e a maioria das pessoas acusadas nem bruxas eram. Sua mãe e sua tia foram as bruxas mais poderosas que eu já conheci, mas é claro, eram filhas de criaturas poderosas também. Quando sua mãe completou 25 anos, parou de envelhecer, eu parei com 24 e Abigail com 23. Quando começamos a nos misturar mais na sociedade, sua mãe conheceu um homem, os dois tiveram apenas um caso, nunca chegaram a se casar nem nada. Sua mãe ficou grávida. 9 meses depois nasceram Jane e Alec. Os dois tinham olhos azuis como o de Evelyn. Jane era loira como o pai, a única semelhança que tinha de Evelyn eram os olhos. Alec era igualzinho a Evelyn. 

Eu caí no chão de joelhos. Eu era irmã de Jane e Alec. Carlisle me ajudou a ir para o sofá. 

\- Não pode ser possível! - Edward disse. 

\- Mas é. Algum de vocês sabe da história de Jane e Alec? - Helen perguntou. 

\- Aro conheceu eles na Inglaterra. Pelo que ouvi tinham uns 5 anos, e se encantou por serem gêmeos, era raro na época. Aro viu que as crianças teriam poderes extraordinários, e fez um acordo com a mãe deles. Quando os dois tinham uns 12 ou 13 anos foram acusados de bruxaria e levados para a fogueira, estavam sendo queimados quando Aro os salvou e os transformou. É isso que sei. - Carlisle disse. 

\- É isso mesmo. Mas faltaram alguns detalhes. Nós três fizemos um juramento de sangue depois dos gêmeos nascerem. Protegeríamos e cuidaríamos dos filhos da outra se alguma coisa acontecesse. Só que Evelyn receava sobre Alec, porque ele não seria imortal que nem o resto de nós. Quando o Volturi chegou oferecendo o acordo, prometeu que as crianças seriam muito bem protegidas e cuidadas por ele, e a única coisa que Evelyn queria é que os dois fossem salvos. Ela se arrependeu tremendamente com o passar do anos, de ter deixado os filhos no cuidado de Aro. Evelyn acompanhava de longe os filhos ''crescerem''. Mas ficou devastada com Jane. Jane é a pessoa mais sádica que alguém pode conhecer, e provavelmente ela não seria assim se tivesse sido criada por nós, mas ela puxou o lado de Lilith. Jane era uma menina muito doce com todos, sempre nos encantávamos com ela, ninguém diria que aquela menininha se transformaria no que ela é hoje. Alec sempre puxou um pouco mais o lado de Zacarias, mas segue a influência da irmã. - Helen disse.

\- Os dois sabem sobre isso? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Tomei liberdade de descobrir, mas não sabem, já verifiquei. Eles não fazem a menor ideia de que a mãe deles era uma bruxa. Mas Aro sabe, e sabe da relação deles com Violet, descobriu no dia em que viu a mente de Edward. É por isso que Aro está muito interessado em Violet, ele tentou fazer com que eu, Evelyn e Abigail entrássemos na Guarda dele, mas não aceitamos. Mas ele estava realmente interessado em Evelyn, e não muito no resto de nós. Como Evelyn morreu, Violet é a próxima da linhagem. - Helen disse. 

\- E o que ele quer, exatamente, comigo? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Eu tenho uma teoria. Aro sabe que você é uma Cullen e que provavelmente não vai aceitar entrar para a Guarda dele. Mas sua linhagem vai ser sempre muito poderosa, não importa quantas gerações passem. Eu acho que ele iria ficar muito interessado se você tivesse uma filha. - Helen disse. 

Uma filha? Eu não tinha nem um namorado, como teria uma filha? Ainda bem que nunca pensei em ter filhos. 

\- Esse não é muito um problema, Violet. Certamente achará alguém um dia. Cada vez menos bruxas tem filhos com o passar dos anos, então o nosso número vai diminuindo, aos poucos. - Helen disse. Tinha lido a minha mente.

\- O que ela pensou? - Esme perguntou. 

\- Que ela nem namorado tem, imagina filhos. E que também ela não pensa em ter. - Helen disse. 

Nesse momento, olhei discretamente para Rosalie, que estava bem brava, mas não comigo, mas pelo fato de eu ter uma oportunidade de ter filhos e não usá-la.


	65. Briga de irmãs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie e Violet brigam por Violet não querer ter filhos.

Todos na sala estavam em choque, especialmente eu. Helen realmente contou toda a verdade. Eu não conseguia acreditar que Jane e Alec eram meus irmãos. Quando eu os encontrei no campo a semelhança que eu via neles, era da minha mãe. 

Helen se despediu rapidamente, viu que a notícia tinha deixado todos transtornados, como se tivesse contado que alguém morreu. Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar. 

\- Pelo menos agora sabemos a origem de nossas espécies. - Disse. Não sei se falou isso para não tocar no assunto de Jane e Alec.

\- É engraçado pensar sobre isso. Fomos criados por demônios para destruir os humanos, mas não fazemos isso. - Edward disse.

\- O feitiço se volta contra o feiticeiro. - Eu disse. Todos me olharam. - Não é porque você cria alguma coisa, seja ela uma arma ou não, que essa coisa fará exatamente o que você esperava que fizesse. Vampiros e lobisomens têm a escolha de se alimentar de animais ou de humanos. 

\- Mesmo assim. Precisamos matar para nos alimentar. Ainda somos monstros. Não importa se a gente mate humanos ou animais. - Edward disse. 

\- Se você está indo por esse caminho, Edward, então 90% dos humanos também são monstros assassinos, direta ou indiretamente, incluindo eu, todos nós nos alimentamos de carne, a maioria pelo menos. Isso não faz a pessoa um monstro ou assassino, isso se chama cadeia alimentar. - Eu disse. 

\- Não consigo nem acreditar que bruxas são fruto de anjos e demônios. - Esme disse. - Como se Violet fosse fazer mal a alguém. 

\- Se seu pai ou sua mãe é uma pessoa má, não quer dizer que o filho seja também. A maioria das bruxas é extremamente rancorosa e vingativa, e isso agora está explicado, o lado "demônio" das bruxas. Muitas de nós não conseguem conter a sede por fazer o mal às outras pessoas, e então se tornam bruxas negras. - Eu disse. 

Então Rosalie quebrou o silêncio sobre o outro assunto, que estava sendo intocado até agora. 

\- Jane e Alec... Eu também olhei para os dois e achei que pareciam com alguém, mas nunca imaginaria que seriam filhos de Evelyn. Como uma mãe poderia querer um futuro desses para os filhos? 

\- Agora você está acusando ela, Rose? Tente se colocar no lugar dela. Você não faria tudo para seus filhos sobreviverem? Que mãe gosta de perder os filhos? Esse foi o único jeito que ela encontrou de deixar os dois vivos. - Eu disse. Esme estava com uma cara de que estava chorando, sem lágrimas. - Como ela iria saber que a filha dela se tornaria má e sádica? 

\- O que você pretende fazer? - Alice perguntou. 

\- Acho que mandar uma cartinha e flores à Volterra não seria uma boa ideia. Não vou fazer nada! Porque iria querer ter contato com uma pessoa que nem Jane? Mesmo ela sendo minha irmã. Para mim, eu continuo tendo só duas irmãs. - Eu disse.

Olhei para Rose, que ainda estava brava comigo por não querer ter filhos. 

\- Qual é, Rose? Está brava por que eu não tenho os mesmos sonhos que você? Me deixe lembrar uma coisa, somos pessoas diferentes, pensamentos diferentes! E minha mente sempre muda com o passar do tempo, então eu penso como uma adolescente normal de 16 anos, e que adolescente normal de 16 anos gostaria de ter filhos com essa idade? - Eu disse. 

\- Estou brava porque você tem uma escolha, diferente de mim. - Rose disse. 

\- Isso não é raiva! Isso é inveja! E você está brava consigo mesma porque sabe que está com inveja! E você está acostumada as pessoas te invejarem e não ao contrário! - Eu gritei. - Pensei que desde aquela época você tivesse mudado, pelo visto não! Quando deixar de ser tão fútil, me chame! 

Eu estava indo em direção a porta da casa. 

\- Violet, não vá embora, só está com a cabeça quente por tudo isso que aconteceu, se acalme um pouco. - Carlisle disse.

\- Eu vou me acalmar na casa de Grace. Aqui não. Ela irá me entender, ela sempre me ajuda quando Rose não quer, ela sempre foi a irmã mais nova que eu nunca tive. - Eu disse, com raiva. 

\- Vá, então! Você sempre corre pra ela quando tem problemas mesmo! - Rose gritou. 

\- Além de inveja está com ciúmes! Acha que eu prefiro ela como irmã do que você! Agora talvez prefira mesmo! Tchau! - Eu disse, e me teletransportei para a entrada da casa de Helen e Grace.


	66. Arrependimentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet desabafa com Helen e Grace. Depois volta para casa e se desculpa com Rosalie.

Eu me teletransportei para a entrada da casa das King. Minha maquiagem estava toda borrada de tanto que eu chorei por causa de Rose. O meu pensamento depois de toda essa briga é que eu nunca mais queria ver ela na minha vida, e nunca mais é muito tempo, considerando que somos imortais. 

Toquei a campainha e em seguida Grace abriu a porta. 

\- Meu deus. O que houve, Vi? - Grace perguntou.

Eu não falei nada, só corri para perto dela e a abracei com toda a minha força. Grace fechou a porta e me abraçou de volta. 

\- Mãe, acho melhor preparar um chá. Violet vai precisar. - Grace disse. 

Grace me levou para a sala e me ajudou a sentar. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e tentava me acalmar.

\- O chá está pronto! Tome, Violet, vai ajudar. - Helen disse, me dando uma xícara cheia de chá. 

Eu tomei o chá aos poucos. Depois de uns 10 ou 20 minutos de silêncio, o chá fez efeito e eu consegui me acalmar. 

\- Agora que você já parou de chorar e se acalmou, pode nos dizer o que aconteceu? - Grace perguntou. 

\- Eu e Rose brigamos... - Eu disse. - Sabe, é muito raro isso acontecer. Dos meus irmãos ela é a que eu menos brigo. 

\- Não precisa chorar, querida. Briga de irmãos é sempre assim, vai passar, prometo. - Helen disse. 

\- Eu sei... mas é que eu falei coisas que também não devia ter falado... - Eu disse. 

\- Nos conte, talvez desabafar ajude a aliviar. - Helen me incentivou. 

\- Depois de tudo o que você nos contou e foi embora, nós começamos a conversar sobre tudo isso. Rose então falou em Jane e Alec, e se perguntou como mamãe pôde fazer uma coisa dessas com os próprios filhos. Eu falei para ela parar de ficar contra mamãe, e então disse para Rose se colocar no lugar dela, obviamente ela gostaria de proteger os filhos como mamãe. Rose ficou brava porque eu não quero ter filhos e então eu fiquei brava com ela por causa disso, a escolha não é dela ter ou não! Ela disse que estava brava justamente porque eu tenho uma escolha e ela não! Mas isso é inveja e não raiva! - Eu disse. 

\- Você não falou para ela que era inveja, falou? - Grace perguntou.

\- Falei e disse para ela parar de ser fútil... Vocês sabem como Rose é, ela quer ser invejada e não sentir inveja! Aí tudo piorou... Eu queria vir para cá para pode me acalmar aqui, mas quando eu disse isso, que preferia aqui.... Rose ficou com muitos ciúmes de mim com Grace, porque eu além de dizer que viria para cá, eu disse que Grace é a irmã mais nova que eu nunca tive, eu disse para Rose que ela estava com ciúmes de eu preferir você do que ela, e eu disse que talvez eu preferisse mesmo... - Eu disse. 

\- Ai, Vi... Você não devia ter dito essas coisas... Mas eu entendo, impulso, um defeito de todas as bruxas, fazemos o que queremos no momento e não pensamos muito antes de fazer, e as vezes podemos nos arrepender das coisas... - Helen disse. 

\- E você sabe que nada do que você disse à ela é verdade. Você prefere Rose sim, nunca vi irmãs mais unidas do que vocês duas... Até eu fico com inveja as vezes dessa relação, você não tem irmã mais nova, mas pelo menos tem uma irmã, diferente de mim... você é a irmã que eu nunca tive. Agora a irmã mais nova que eu nunca tive. - Grace disse. 

\- Eu amo muito vocês duas. Mas eu não sou a única que está errada. Rose não tem o direito de querer decidir as coisas por mim, se eu quero ou não ter filhos, a decisão é minha! - Eu disse. 

\- Você é mais parecida com Abigail do que eu jamais achei que fosse. Parece mais filha dela do que de Evelyn, não é a toa que vocês duas sempre se deram tão bem. Mas Violet, você realmente não quer ter filhos ou só disse isso porque está com medo de que se tiver uma menina os Volturi irão querer? - Helen perguntou. 

\- Talvez seja isso... mas eu vou ter sempre 16 anos, sempre ser uma adolescente. - Eu disse. - Eu ainda não continuo totalmente errada. Rose realmente está muito fútil, achei que ela tivesse mudado desde que nós fomos morar com os Cullen...

\- Talvez agora ela reflita no que ela fez e tente mudar? - Grace disse. 

\- É... talvez... Essa dor... eu sinto uma dor tão forte no peito quando eu brigo com qualquer um que eu ame... - Eu disse. 

\- Porque você não quer perder aqueles que você ama. Por isso Rose tem ciúmes de você. Ela sempre foi muito protetora com você, e isso quer dizer que ela te ama. - Grace disse. 

\- Eu queria tanto voltar para casa... - Eu disse. - Mas Rose está muito brava comigo, não posso voltar agora. 

\- Nós amamos quando você vem nos visitar e amamos sua companhia, mas iremos ajudá-la a voltar para casa, não aguento ver você assim. - Helen disse. 

Eu fiquei observando Helen. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para alguém. 

\- Alô. Olá, Esme. Aqui é Helen King. - Queria estar ouvindo o outro lado da linha. - Violet está bem, está aqui conosco. Eu liguei para dizer que ela quer muito ir para casa, mas acha que Rosalie está muito brava com ela ainda. 

Depois de alguns minutos no telefone Helen desligou. 

\- E aí? - Eu perguntei.

\- Sua mãe disse que se ela não fosse uma vampira você e seus irmãos provavelmente já teriam a matado do coração. Ela disse que Rosalie saiu de casa sozinha, e que todos querem que vocês duas voltem. - Helen disse. 

\- Tudo bem, então... Obrigada por sempre me aceitarem aqui quando eu estou com algum problema... - Eu disse. 

Abracei as duas e me teletransportei para dentro de casa. Na sala, todos aguardavam minha volta. 

\- Ah, meu deus! Você voltou, querida! - Esme disse, sendo a primeira a me abraçar. 

Os outros também me abraçaram. 

\- É melhor você colocar uma roupa mais confortável e tirar essa maquiagem. Vamos, vou lhe ajudar. - Alice disse. 

Subimos, Alice separou roupas confortáveis, coloquei e ela tirou minha maquiagem. Fiquei no quarto lendo um livro, isso sempre me acalmava. Mais tarde, comecei a ouvir barulhos da sala, Rose tinha voltado. Alguns minutos depois, Rose entra no meu quarto. 

\- Violet. Me perdoe por ter sido tão fútil... você sabe que eu mudei e aquele foi só um momento de raiva, não sou mais assim. - Rose disse, secamente. 

\- Rose, me desculpe por ter sido tão grossa com você. Você sabe que é mentira o que eu falei, que eu prefiro Grace do que você. Eu realmente considero Grace minha irmã, mas você sempre foi a pessoa mais especial e importante na minha vida, sabe disso. Me desculpe por tudo o que eu falei, eu fui extremamente insensível, eu sei o quanto você gostaria de ter filhos e eu não fui nada legal com você... Te amo, Rose. Nunca mais quero brigar com você, não sabe como dói... - Eu disse. 

\- Eu também te amo, princesa. Sabe que você é o mais perto de ''filha'' que eu vou ter, não estou querendo te roubar de Esme, é claro... - Rose disse. 

Nos abraçamos e ela deitou comigo.


	67. O grande dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O casamento de Edward e Bella.

O grande dia chegou. O casamento de Edward e Bella. Todos estavam muito animados para esse evento, arrumaram toda a casa e o quintal para recebermos os convidados. Até os lobos foram convidados, mas, infelizmente, Jake não iria, ficou tão arrasado por saber que oficialmente Bella casaria que se transformou em lobisomem e nunca mais foi visto, Quil me disse que ele estava no Canadá.

Alice foi buscar Bella enquanto os outros faziam os preparativos finais. E então as duas chegaram no Porsche de Alice. Bella estava analisando tudo de boca aberta. Alice me viu. 

\- Violet! Era você que eu estava procurando! Preciso muito de você! - Alice disse. 

\- Quer que eu faça uma poção revigorante para Bella tomar? - Eu perguntei. - Alice, não é muito seguro os humanos tomarem poções, no entanto, posso fazer um chá revigorante. 

\- E qual é a diferença? - Bella perguntou. 

\- O chá demora um pouco mais para fazer efeito, e não é tão forte quanto a poção, mas irá ajudar mesmo assim. - Eu disse.

Fui rapidamente para dentro de casa e fiz o chá para Bella, que tomou na hora. Alice levou Bella para seu quarto para poder começar o dia da noiva. Bella sentou em uma cadeira e Alice começou a passar cremes e outros hidratantes em seu rosto. Pouco depois, Rosalie entrou no quarto com já vestida, era um lindo vestido prata. 

\- Eles voltaram. - Rosalie disse, se referindo a Edward, Emmett e Jasper, que tiveram uma despedida de solteiro. 

\- Mantenha-os longe daqui! - Alice disse. 

\- Ele não vai cruzar seu caminho hoje. Ele valoriza demais a própria vida. Esme os levou para terminar as coisas lá fora. Quer alguma ajuda? Eu posso fazer o cabelo dela. - Rosalie disse. 

Nós três ficamos chocadas.

\- Claro. Pode começar pelas tranças, bem rebuscadas. O véu vai ficar aqui, por baixo. - Alice instruiu.

Depois de terminar o cabelo de Bella, Rose foi buscar o vestido de Bella e procurar por Jasper, que tinha sido mandado para buscar a mãe e o padrasto de Bella no hotel. 

\- Respire fundo, Bella. E procure diminuir o batimento cardíaco. Você vai desmanchar seu rosto novo. Daqui a pouco o chá de Violet fará efeito e você se sentirá melhor. - Alice disse. - Agora eu e Violet temos que nos vestir. Pode se manter sozinha por alguns minutos? 

\- Hmmmm, quem sabe? - Bella disse, brincando. 

Alice e eu saímos do cômodo onde Bella passaria o dia. Fomos colocar nossos vestidos. Eu mesma escolhi o meu vestido, para variar um pouco, já que todas as vezes é Alice quem escolhe minhas roupas. Eu disse que eu iria surpreende-la. Fui até o meu quarto onde estava o vestido e o coloquei, juntamente com meu salto nude. Eu me maquiei e depois voltei para onde Bella se encontrava.

\- Violet... minha nossa. - Bella disse. Alice, que não tinha prestado atenção em mim se virou. 

\- Meu. Deus. - Alice disse, de queixo caído. 

\- Isso não é nada. Hoje ninguém vai olhar para mim. Não enquanto Bella estiver na sala. - Eu disse. 

\- Rá-rá. - Bella riu, sarcasticamente.

\- Você está controlada ou terei de trazer Jasper aqui? - Alice perguntou. 

\- Eles chegaram? Minha mãe está aqui? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Ela acaba de passar pela porta. Está subindo. - Alice respondeu. 

A mãe de Bella chegara dois dias antes de casamento, Bella tentou passar esses dois dias com a mãe, mas era difícil arrancar Renée de Esme e da decoração. 

\- Ah, Bella! - Renée gritou. - Ah, querida, você está linda! Ai, eu vou chorar! Alice, você é incrível! Você e Esme deviam abrir um serviço de cerimonial. Onde encontrou esse vestido? É lindo! Tão gracioso, tão elegante. Bella, você parece ter acabado de sair de um filme de Jane Austen. Que ideia criativa, planejar o tema em torno da aliança de Bella. Tão romântico! E pensar que está na família de Edward desde o século XIX! 

Renée errou no estilo de vestido. O tema era para ser inspirado na época de Edward. Então, ouvimos alguém na porta do quarto. 

\- Renée, Esme disse que está na hora de você se acomodar lá embaixo. - Charlie disse. - Você também, Violet. 

\- Obrigada por me avisar, Sr. Swan. - Eu disse. 

\- Por favor, sem formalidades. Você está prestes a se tornar a cunhada da minha filha. - Charlie disse. 

\- É claro, Charlie. - Eu disse. 

Renée e eu descemos juntas. 

\- Você está maravilhosa, Violet! E o vestido é lindo! Parece que Alice realmente tem bom gosto! - Renée disse. 

-Obrigada, Renée! Na verdade fui eu quem escolheu esse vestido. Sabe, sendo a mais nova eu sou como uma Barbie para Rosalie e Alice, sempre visto e uso o que elas decidem, mas hoje eu disse que eu escolheria meu traje. - Eu disse. 

\- É claro. Uma menina de 15 anos já sabe como se vestir apropriadamente. E vejo que tem o mesmo senso de moda que suas irmãs e sua mãe. Aliás, Esme me falou muito de você, fala na verdade como você fosse a favorita! - Renée disse. 

Eu quase chorei quando ela disse isso. Todos nós sabíamos que o favorito de Esme era Edward. Descemos até o jardim, onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Antes de ir até Esme e Carlisle, fui cumprimentar nossos "primos" do Alaska. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen e Eleazar. 

\- Violet, você está maravilhosa! - Tanya disse. 

\- Obrigada, Tanya! Você também, sempre incrível! - Eu disse. 

Tanya era a Denali que gostava de Edward, ela sempre quis ele, mas já havia superado a rejeição. Tanya também era a líder dos Denali, e era a mais ''mãezona'' delas. 

\- Olá, Violet. Muito bom revê-la. - Irina disse. 

Irina estava de cara amarrada porque os lobos também foram convidados. Irina era a prima que eu menos gostava. 

\- Olá, Carmen, Eleazar! - Eu os cumprimentei. 

E por último, fui cumprimentar Kate. 

\- Quem diria! A pequena Violet parece que virou um mulherão! - Kate disse. Nos cumprimentamos e abraçamos.

Kate era a mais legal das minhas primas, não é por nada que ela era minha favorita. Kate parecia aquelas tiazonas solteiras e sem filhos que sempre estão fazendo piada, perguntando dos namoradinhos, Kate sempre foi a mais parceira, do tipo que se sua família não deixasse você beber, ela ia e comprava para você, se seus pais te deixassem de castigo, ela ia lá e me ajudava a sair de fininho. Sempre fomos próximas. 

Depois de cumprimentar os Denali fui até Esme e Carlisle. 

\- Violet, você está tão linda! Eu queria tanto dizer como você cresceu, mas sabe que não é verdade. - Esme disse, estaria chorando de emoção se não fosse vampira.

\- Você está uma princesa, querida. - Carlisle disse. 

Nos sentamos, Esme a mais próxima do altar, eu estava ao seu lado, do meu lado estava Emmett e do lado dele estava Jasper. Alice seria a dama de honra, então estava com Bella, e Rose iria tocar as músicas no piano. Mal percebi e já estávamos todos de pé para receber a a dama de honra, a noiva e o pai.


	68. Alma gêmea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante o casamento, Violet conhece sua alma gêmea.

Alice entrou primeiro. Passou pelo altar como uma fada dançante, tão Alice. E então, Rose começou tocar a música da noiva. Estava linda. Para controlar seu nervosismo e ansiedade, Bella só olhava para Edward, como se ele fosse a única pessoa presente. Bella mal percebeu que haviam outras pessoas ao lado de Edward, Carlisle, o padrinho, e o pai de Angela Weber, que realizaria a cerimônia. 

Passou o discurso clichê de casamento feito pelo pai de Angela, Bella e Edward disseram sim e se beijaram. Todos aplaudiram. Todos foram cumprimentar o novo casal. Eu fui junto de Esme. 

\- Parabéns para os dois! É uma honra finalmente poder dizer que você é minha irmã, Bella. - Eu disse, abraçando os dois. 

\- Obrigada, Violet. - Bella disse, me abraçando de volta. 

\- Obrigado, irmãzinha. - Edward disse. 

Todos fomos para a outra parte da festa. Agora os noivos e a família dançariam a valsa. Começaram Bella e Charlie e Edward e Esme, depois Bella e Carlisle e Edward e Renée, Bella e Jasper e Edward e Alice, Bella e Emmett e Edward e Rosalie. Eu esperava no canto da pista de dança minha vez de dançar com Edward, não sabia quem dançaria com Bella, era para ser Jake, mas ele não compareceu. A música terminou e Edward e Rosalie terminaram de dançar. Fui até ele, que pegou minha mão e então começamos a dançar. 

\- Eu estou feliz de verdade por você ter encontrado a pessoa certa, Eddie. Eu sei que a gente se ajudava porque os dois não tinham ninguém, mas não se preocupe comigo, eu ficarei bem. Tenho as meninas para me ajudar. - Eu disse no ouvido de Edward enquanto nós dançávamos no ritmo da música. 

\- Muito obrigado, Vi. Não só por me apoiar agora que encontrei a pessoa certa, mas por todas nossas conversas e momentos juntos, eu realmente aprecio muito passar tempo com você. - Edward disse. 

Eu desviei olhar, estava curiosa para saber quem estava dançando com Bella. O menino lobo menor. Seth Clearwater. Eu olhei os dois dançando e sorri, pelo menos um dos lobos veio representar Jake. Seth olhou para mim de volta, e foi aí que aconteceu. 

Seth estava com um olhar vidrado em mim, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. Edward também notou e começou a encará-lo. Seth disse alguma coisa para Bella e então foi para perto da floresta. Eu parei de dançar. 

\- Edward, vou atrás dele. - Eu disse. 

Saí correndo, mesmo de salto alto, era uma das minhas habilidades, correr de salto alto. 

\- Violet, espere! - Edward disse. 

Mas não parei, só olhei para trás. Edward estava agora com Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Bella. Estavam com olhares preocupados. Cheguei até o limite entre a floresta e a grama. Seth estava ali. 

\- Seth, espere! - Eu disse, ofegando um pouco. 

Seth parou de correr. 

\- O que aconteceu? Minha família ficou preocupada. - Eu disse. 

\- Violet, não sei bem o que aconteceu... - Seth disse, ainda perdido em pensamentos. 

Foi então que, da floresta, apareceram Sam, Embry e Quil. 

\- Seth. - Sam disse. 

\- Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu Sam. Simplesmente algumas imagens vieram a minha cabeça, e agora parece que tudo mudou... - Seth disse. 

\- Eu sei o que aconteceu. - Sam disse. - Não precisa se preocupar Seth, isso acontece algum dia.

\- O quê? O que acontece? Alguém pode me explicar? Porque eu não estou entendendo nada! - Eu disse. 

\- O pequeno Seth teve um imprint, foi? - Embry disse. 

\- Um imprint? - Eu disse. 

Quando os lobos encontravam suas almas gêmeas era chamado de Imprint. Seth só pode ter tido um se tivesse encontrado sua alma gêmea... 

\- Nós três já passamos por isso. - Quil disse. 

\- Embry? Quem é seu imprint? - Eu perguntei, mas ainda estava chocada.

\- Sua amiga, Sarah. - Embry disse. 

Sarah! Ela nem sabe disso ainda! É por isso que quando Embry viu ela na festa ele ficou tão estranho, porque ele teve um imprint! Seth teve a mesma reação...

\- Ela sabe disso? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Embry não teve coragem de contar ainda, mas seria mais fácil se você contasse. Poderia? - Quil disse. 

\- Ah... é claro, farei isso por você, Embry. - Eu disse. - Seth, você teve um imprint em mim? 

Seth parou de ficar perdido em seus pensamentos e finalmente me olhou nos olhos de novo. Eu estava chorando, sabia a resposta. 

\- S-sim... - Seth disse. - Me desculpe. 

\- Acho melhor sairmos, deixarmos vocês conversarem. - Sam disse. 

Os três voltaram para a floresta. 

\- Não precisa de desculpar. Não é sua culpa, você não escolheu isso. - Eu disse. - Não estou brava, só surpresa. 

\- Você está chorando... Achei que estivesse triste e não quisesse... - Seth disse. 

\- Eu não estou chorando especificamente por isso. Estou chorando porque eu passei a minha vida inteira sem ninguém. Tive dois outros amores, mas eu sei que eles não foram puramente verdadeiros... Você não sabe quanto tempo de sofrimento e solidão eu tive esperando a pessoa certa aparecer. - Eu disse. 

Seth me abraçou. Eu continuei chorando em seu ombro. Mas aquilo estava funcionando, o apoio dele me fez parar de chorar. 

\- Eu acho que tudo isso é meio novo e estranho para mim. Quer dizer, eu descobri que minha alma gêmea é uma pessoa que não conheço muito bem. - Seth disse. 

\- Poderíamos nos conhecer melhor. Eu sei que o imprint é tão poderoso que nunca irei encontrar pessoa melhor do que meu imprint em toda minha vida. Então porque não tentar? - Eu disse. 

\- Acho melhor tentarmos outro dia. Melhor voltarmos para a festa. Devem estar sentindo nossa falta. - Seth disse. 

Nós voltamos para a festa, juntos, de mãos dadas. Aquilo era tão estranho, o garoto que foi destinado ser minha alma gêmea é uma pessoa que conheço tão pouco, mas já pareço ter tanta intimidade...

Seth foi falar com sua mãe que havia notado seu desaparecimento. E eu fui até onde minha família estava toda reunida, preocupada. 

\- Você está bem, querida? - Esme perguntou. 

\- Agora estou melhor... - Eu disse. 

\- Vamos. Vou retocar sua maquiagem e tirar a parte borrada. - Alice disse. - Vocês duas podem vir comigo. 

Alice, Esme e Rosalie me levaram para o meu quarto, onde Alice consertaria minha maquiagem. Eu me sentei em uma cadeira de frente para o espelho, vi que estava bem borrada, e então Alice começou a arrumar. 

\- Eu sei que todas querem saber o que aconteceu... - Eu disse. 

\- Estamos preocupadas com você. Você saiu correndo em direção a floresta. - Rosalie disse. 

\- É, eu sei... Mas provavelmente Edward já deve ter falado tudo, não preciso me explicar. - Eu disse. 

\- Ele só nos contou que Seth estava estranho e correu para a floresta, você disse que iria atrás dele, Edward tentou impedi-la, mas você foi mesmo assim. - Alice disse. - Mas sabemos que alguma coisa aconteceu. Afinal, você estava chorando. 

\- Seth estava estranho porque... porque... - Eu comecei a dizer, gaguejando, com medo da reação delas. 

\- Por que o quê, querida? - Esme disse, me encorajando. 

\- Seth estava estranho porque teve um imprint em mim. - Eu disse, me olhando no espelho para não ter que olhar nos olhos de ninguém. 

Durante alguns segundos as três ficaram boquiabertas. A primeira a fazer alguma coisa foi Esme, que não disse nada, só me abraçou. 

\- E qual sua opinião nisso? - Alice foi a primeira a falar alguma coisa, continuando a consertar a maquiagem. 

\- Eu sei que o imprint é uma coisa poderosa, que nunca irei encontrar pessoa melhor do que meu imprint. Decidimos que iremos tentar. - Eu disse. 

\- Tentar o quê? - Rose perguntou. 

\- Nos conhecer. Ficar juntos. Não acho que possa dar muito errado. - Eu disse. - Mas hoje a noite é de Edward e Bella. Decidimos pensar nisso depois que passar o casamento. 

Alice terminou a maquiagem. Eu saí do quarto depressa, antes delas. Desci até a festa, notei que Seth, Bella e Edward não estavam mais ali. Me sentei em uma das mesas, onde estavam as meninas, Grace, Helen, Julie, Jennifer, Sapphira, Hagatha e Sarah. 

\- Violet, o que aconteceu? Vimos você correndo para a floresta e voltando toda inchada e borrada... - Grace disse. 

\- Meninas, preciso contar uma coisa. Na verdade, duas coisas. - Eu disse, respirei fundo. - Seth Clearwater teve um imprint em mim. 

\- Imprint? É sério? - Sapphira perguntou. 

\- O que é isso? - Helen perguntou. 

\- É quando um lobisomem encontra sua alma gêmea. - Jennifer respondeu. 

\- Quer dizer que esse Seth Clearwater é seu amor verdadeiro? - Grace perguntou. 

\- Sim... E eu realmente estou feliz por ter finalmente encontrado a pessoa certa, estou aliviada, passei anos sofrendo por causa disso, por isso estava chorando. - Eu disse. 

\- E qual é a outra coisa que você tinha para falar? - Sapphira perguntou. 

\- Embry, um dos lobos que foi à nossa festa, também teve um imprint, em Sarah. - Eu disse. 

\- O quê? - Sarah exclamou. 

\- Isso mesmo. Quando eu fui ver o que tinha acontecido com Seth, outros 3 deles apareceram, Embry era um deles. Acharam melhor eu falar com você ao invés de um deles. - Eu disse. 

Sarah estava pensativa, e de boca aberta. Notei que do outro lado da pista de dança minha família estava conversando e olhando para mim ao mesmo tempo, estavam preocupados.


	69. Primeiro encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto Edward e Bella estão na lua-de-mel, Violet tem seu primeiro encontro com Seth.

O casamento foi maravilhoso, foi tudo exatamente como o planejado, tirando a parte que um lobo teve imprint em mim. Edward e Bella foram para sua lua-de-mel no Brasil, na Ilha de Esme, ilha que Carlisle comprou e colocou o nome homenageando Esme. Estava tudo tranquilo, meio diferente, não estava acostumada a não ter Edward em casa, geralmente quem fazia lua-de-mel eram Rosalie e Emmett. 

Hoje o dia seria especial, meu primeiro encontro. Eu não conto meus ''encontros'' com Ryan e com Thomas como encontros de verdade, mas esse eu sabia que seria diferente, afinal o imprint é a alma gêmea, é a pessoa certa, e era exatamente isso que eu esperava desde a época em que eu fui morar com os Cullen, eu só não sabia disso ainda. Seth conseguiu meu número de celular com Jake, que havia "feito as pazes" com Bella. É estranho, apesar de eu tecnicamente já ser maior de idade eu ainda peço a permissão dos meus pais para fazer certas coisas, como encontros, por exemplo. 

Acho que Alice estava mais ansiosa do que eu, eu combinei que ela poderia me arrumar já que fui eu quem me arrumei e escolhi a roupa para o casamento. Eu a recém havia tomado banho, Alice e Rose estavam me esperando no meu quarto. 

\- Ótimo! Posso começar a maquiagem agora. Rose e eu já escolhemos seu modelito. - Alice disse. 

As duas me arrastaram para a cadeira e Alice me maquiou. Depois de feita a maquiagem, coloquei a roupa que elas escolheram, era meio extravagante demais para a ocasião, não seria um jantar chique nem nada, iríamos ao cinema assistir Ela é o Cara e depois jantaríamos em Port Angeles. Elas escolheram um vestido vermelho de renda, salto alto, brincos de argola dourados, pulseirinhas douradas e uma bolsa vermelha. 

\- Você está perfeita, Vi! - Alice disse. - Vou deixar Rose arrumar seu cabelo agora. 

Alice saiu do meu quarto, agora só restava eu e Rose. Ela começou a mexer no meu cabelo, secou e depois começou a fazer cachos. 

\- Sabe, Vi, eu estou realmente feliz por você. Você sabe que não me dou muito bem com os lobisomens, mas se ele irá fazer você feliz, eu fico feliz também. - Rose disse. 

\- Muito obrigada, Rose. É muito bom ter seu apoio. E pensar que eu achei que você seria a mais difícil de lidar com isso... - Eu disse. 

\- Você já tem idade para namorar e tudo, Vi. Acho que não é comigo que tem que se preocupar... - Rose disse. 

\- Com quem eu tenho que me preocupar? 

\- Esme não está com ciúmes nem nada, só anda mais pra baixo porque sabe que você vai passar menos tempo com a família. Mas Emmett, Jasper e Edward... Carlisle também. Ele não admite, mas tem ciúmes. - Rose disse. 

\- Desde que isso não interfira em nada não tem problema. - Eu disse. 

Ela terminou de ajeitar o meu cabelo e então eu peguei minha bolsa, coloquei o meu dinheiro e meu celular e desci para a sala. Todos estavam me esperando, como se eu fosse uma princesa. 

\- Você está linda, querida! - Esme disse, vindo me abraçar. Eu tinha essa coisa de bruxa, sabia as vezes dizer o que as pessoas estavam sentindo, e Esme estaria chorando de emoção se não fosse vampira. 

\- Está linda, minha princesa. - Carlisle disse. 

Emmett e Jasper não falaram nada, só observavam. Alice iria me deixar em Port Angeles. Fomos em seu Porsche amarelo e ela me largou na frente do cinema, onde Seth já estava me esperando. Desci do carro e fui até ele. 

\- Oi, Seth. - Eu disse, o cumprimentando. 

\- Olá, Vi. - Seth disse, e então se virou e me viu. - Minha nossa! Vo-você está linda!

\- Obrigada... Isso tudo foi obra de Alice e Rosalie, disse à elas que não era preciso tudo isso, mas é difícil convencer elas. - Eu disse. 

Compramos os ingressos e entramos na sala de cinema. Durante o filme, Seth começou a colocar o braço em minha volta e fomos chegando mais perto um do outro, até que nos beijamos. O nosso primeiro beijo. Depois disso não prestamos muita atenção no filme. 

O filme acabou, fomos a pé até o restaurante, que era perto do cinema. Nos sentamos e pedimos a comida. 

\- Nem no casamento nem no cinema tivemos a oportunidade de conversar melhor, que tal agora? - Seth perguntou. 

\- Pode ser. O que quer saber sobre mim? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Muita coisa. Eu fiquei curioso, Jake me falou que você na verdade não tem 15 anos, só parece. - Seth disse. Estava claramente ansioso para saber mais sobre mim. 

\- É. Eu nasci em 1919, em Rochester, Nova Iorque. Morei com minha família biológica até os 14 anos. Rosalie é minha irmã biológica, por parte de pai. Também tinha mais outros 2 irmãos, Samuel e Benjamin. - Eu disse. Contei toda a minha história, sobre meu pai não gostar de mim, minha proximidade com Rose, e até o estupro. - Mas e você? 

\- Bom, meu aniversário é 30 de Abril de 1992, sou bem mais novo que você então provavelmente não tenho tanta coisa para contar. Acho que sabe que meu pai faleceu ano passado, tem sido bem difícil para a minha mãe... mas Charlie, o pai da Bella, tem ajudado. Tenho uma irmã também, Leah, mas as vezes brigamos, ela acha que ainda sou uma criança que precisa de proteção... - Seth disse.

\- Eu entendo... Eu sou a filha mais nova. Carlisle, Esme e os outros me tratam como a caçula. - Eu disse. 

A comida chegou. Nós comemos e conversamos ao mesmo tempo. Depois de acabarmos nós saímos do restaurante. 

\- Sua irmã vem te buscar? - Seth perguntou. 

\- Sim. Alice provavelmente nem saiu de Port Angeles. - Eu disse. - E você?

\- Jake vem me buscar, melhor do que minha mãe ou minha irmã... - Seth disse. 

Alice chegou alguns minutos depois. 

\- Até mais, Seth. Espero nos encontrarmos mais vezes. - Eu disse. E nos demos um selinho de despedida. 

Eu entrei no carro de Alice.

\- E aí? Como foi? - Alice disse, muito curiosa. 

E então começaram o interrogatórios.


	70. Gravidez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet em uma visão sobre a gravidez de Bella. A família se divide.

Eu estava na escola, as aulas haviam voltado. Agora eu estava no 1º ano do ensino médio, mas era diferente, eu não ia mais de carona com Rosalie e Alice como eu fazia quando estava no fundamental, mas também não ia de carona com Alice quando eu entrei no ensino médio, Esme me levava, como legalmente eu ainda não podia dirigir. Estava no horário do almoço, todas as meninas estavam reunidas na mesa comigo. Quando de repente eu comecei a ter uma visão: 

Eu estava na cozinha da casa na Ilha de Esme, no corpo de Bella, onde Edward e ela estavam passando a lua de mel. Edward estava em estado de choque e eu recém tinha pegado o telefone de sua mão, eu conseguia ouvir o outro lado da linha também.

\- Oi, Alice. - eu atendi.

\- Bella? Bella, você está bem? - Alice respondeu. 

\- Estou, hã. Carlisle está aí? - eu perguntei. 

\- Está. Qual é o problema? - Alice perguntou. 

\- Eu não... tenho certeza... absoluta. - eu respondi. 

\- Edward está bem? - Alice perguntou. - Por que ele não atendeu ao telefone?

\- Não sei bem. - eu respondi.

\- Bella, o que está havendo? Eu acabo de ver... - Alice disse. 

\- O que você viu? - eu perguntei. 

\- Carlisle está aqui. - Alice disse. 

\- Bella, é Carlisle. O que está acontecendo? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Eu... - eu comecei a falar. - Estou preocupada com Edward... Os vampiros podem entrar em estado de choque? 

\- Ele foi ferido? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Não, não. Só... pego de surpresa. - eu respondi. 

\- Não estou entendendo, Bella. 

\- Eu acho... Bom, acho que... talvez eu esteja... Grávida. - eu disse.

\- Quando foi o último dia de seu último ciclo menstrual? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Dezesseis dias antes do casamento. 

\- Como está se sentindo? 

\- Estranha. Vai parecer loucura... Olhe, eu sei que é meio cedo para isso. Talvez eu esteja mesmo louca. Mas estou tendo sonhos estranhos, comendo o tempo todo, chorando, vomitando e... e... Eu juro que alguma coisa se mexeu dentro de mim agora mesmo. 

Edward, repentinamente saiu de seu estado de choque. 

\- Hã, acho que Edward quer falar com você. - eu disse. 

\- Coloque-o na linha. - Carlisle instruiu. 

Edward pegou o telefone da mão de Bella e começou a falar com Carlisle. Depois de poucos segundos, os dois desligaram a ligação. 

\- O que Carlisle disse? - eu perguntei. 

\- Ele acha que você está grávida. - Edward respondeu. 

Edward estava novamente com o telefone na mão, ligando para outro lugar dessa vez. 

\- Para quem está ligando agora? - eu perguntei. 

\- Para o aeroporto. Vamos para casa. - Edward respondeu. 

A visão acabou. Quando voltei, as meninas estavam me encarando, quando voltei a enxergar toda a escola, foi como se a visão tivesse sido um sonho. 

\- Violet, o que aconteceu? - Sarah perguntou, preocupada. 

\- Eu tive uma visão... - Eu respondi, ainda sem palavras para o que eu acabei de presenciar. 

\- O que aconteceu? - Hagatha perguntou. 

\- Bella está grávida. - Eu disse, olhando para o nada, refletindo o que eu tinha acabado de ver. 

Não dei tempo para nenhuma falar alguma coisa, só expressaram reações de surpresa. 

\- Como eu fiquei enquanto estava tendo minha visão? - Perguntei, estava no meio do almoço, corria o risco de todos notarem. 

\- Você ficou como quando sua irmã tem visões. Imóvel e olhando fixamente para o nada. - Jennifer respondeu. 

\- Então acho que não chamei muita atenção, só de vocês. - Eu respondi. 

Bella estava grávida. Como isso era possível? Acredito que nem Carlisle sabia. Vampiros não podiam engravidar, se não Rose e Esme já teriam conseguido. Mas o corpo feminino precisa mudar durante a gravidez, vampiros não mudam. O corpo masculino não precisa mudar durante a gravidez... Eu precisava urgentemente voltar para casa. 

\- Meninas, eu preciso voltar para casa. Agora. - Eu disse. 

\- Como você vai voltar? Provavelmente sua mãe não vai deixar... - Sapphira disse. 

\- Vou tentar Alice, e se não conseguir ligo para Rose. - Eu disse. 

Liguei imediatamente para Alice. Ela não atendeu. Liguei para Rose: 

\- Rose, por favor eu preciso que você me busque na escola imediatamente! 

\- O que aconteceu, Vi? Já estou indo, me explique no caminho de volta. 

Rose não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Alice sabia porque teve uma visão. Somente ela e Carlisle sabiam disso tudo, e eu. 

Peguei minhas coisas e fui até o estacionamento da escola. Em poucos minutos Rose já estava lá com seu conversível vermelho. Entrei no carro.

\- O que aconteceu, Vi? Parecia ser muito urgente. - Rose disse. 

\- Eu tive uma visão... - Eu comecei a falar, mas fui cortada pelo celular de Rose. 

Rose atendeu o celular, era Bella. 

\- Alô? - Rose atendeu. 

Não consegui ouvir o outro lado da linha, mas percebi que Bella contara que estava grávida. Rose freou o carro bruscamente ao ouvir a notícia. 

\- Você o que? - Rose disse. - Está bem. Não, Violet está comigo. Não direi. Fique tranquila, Bella, não deixarei que eles toquem em você. 

E ela desligou o telefone. Durante alguns segundos ficamos em silêncio. 

\- O que você queria me dizer? - Rose perguntou, estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas provavelmente Bella pediu a ela que não contasse nada. 

\- Eu sei sobre Bella, Rose. Hoje na aula tive uma visão, ela falou com Alice e Carlisle, agora ele realmente acha que ela está grávida. - Eu disse. - Por que ela queria falar com você? 

\- Edward planeja abortar o bebê, Carlisle também. Eles acham que é melhor para Bella. Não irei deixar que isso aconteça. - Rosalie disse, furiosa. - E você irá me ajudar a fazer com que ninguém toque nela. 

Por que Rosalie estava agindo daquele jeito? Ela nunca conseguiu realizar seu sonho de ter filhos, pois se tornou uma vampira. Bella está grávida, e possivelmente não sobreviva à gravidez se o bebê for metade vampiro, afinal, ela já tinha sentido um chute em provavelmente poucos dias de gravidez, e isso era humanamente impossível. Rose via a gravidez de Bella como uma oportunidade para ser mãe, nem que fosse indiretamente.


	71. Família dividida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Cullen vão buscar Edward e Bella no aeroporto.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Rose e eu chegamos em casa. Bella e Edward iriam voltar hoje a noite, a família toda iria buscar os dois no aeroporto. O que achei muito estranho quando entrei em casa foi ver Esme e Carlisle discutindo, e isso era extremamente raro, na verdade, acho que nunca vi os dois discutindo antes, as duas pessoas mais pacíficas da família. Subi para o meu quarto sem fazer muito barulho, não queria atrapalhar os dois, parecia sério. Joguei minha mochila na cama, peguei um livro e fiquei deitada lendo. Não saí mais do quarto desde então. 

Algumas horas depois, pelas 19h da noite, eu continuava no quarto quando percebi que toda a família estava reunida na sala, provavelmente Carlisle estava dizendo aos outros o que havia acontecido e que Bella e Edward estavam voltando para casa. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, alguém bateu na minha porta:

\- Pode entrar. - Eu disse. 

Esme entrou no meu quarto. 

\- Vamos, querida. Iremos ao aeroporto buscar Edward e Bella. - Esme disse. 

\- Eu sei. Mãe, você está bem? Quando cheguei vi você e papai discutindo sobre alguma coisa. - Eu disse. 

\- Estou, querida. O seu pai e eu não concordamos no jeito de lidar com essa situação. Ele, Edward, Alice e Jasper acham que Bella deve abortar o bebê. Rose, Emmett e eu discordamos. 

Eu deixei o livro de lado, peguei meu celular e fui até Esme lhe dar um abraço, ela odeia brigar com qualquer um da família. Fomos em dois carros, aparentemente não foi só Esme que brigou com Carlisle, Rose e Emmett também. Em um carro, me esperando entrar estavam Carlisle, Alice e Jasper, e no outro, também me esperando entrar, estavam Rose, Emmett e Esme. Parei diante dos dois carros, com todos já dentro, e pelo jeito minha família estava querendo que eu escolhesse um lado. 

\- Violet, você vai com quem? - Alice perguntou. 

Por reflexo, como Alice tinha me chamado, eu estava a ponto de entrar no carro com ela, Jasper e Carlisle, mas, meus instintos fizeram eu mudar de lado, fui em direção do carro de Rose. Entrei na parte de trás, junto de Esme. Percebi o sorriso que Rose deu ao ver que eu estava do lado dela. 

Ninguém falou nada no caminho até o aeroporto, e eu agradeci por isso, a situação era completamente inusitada e estranha para todos nós, pela primeira vez a família Cullen estava dividida. Chegamos no aeroporto, fomos até o terminal onde Edward e Bella chegariam e aguardamos. Logo depois os dois foram até nós.

Bella, surpreendentemente, ao ver a família a espera dos dois, foi correndo, direto para Rose. É claro, Rose estava apoiando ela, Bella estava confiando em Rose. 

Ao ver o quanto toda essa situação deixava todos em um clima estranho e diferente, minha vontade de passar um tempo longe, ao lado das meninas, de Jake ou de Seth, estava aumentando cada vez mais. 

Na volta foi mais estranho ainda, Edward, que queria que Bella abortasse, foi com Carlisle, Alice e Jasper. Bella, que não queria abortar, foi conosco. 

Ao chegarmos em casa, Carlisle que agora sabia da decisão de Bella, por mais que não concordasse, foi direto para sua sala de equipamentos médicos arrumar tudo para examinar Bella. Carlisle pediu aos outros que pesquisassem sobre crianças imortais e esse tipo de coisa. Voltei ao meu quarto e me isolei de todos.


	72. O acordo de Edward e Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward e Jacob têm uma conversa sobre a gravidez de Bella.

A família toda estava na função de cuidar de Bella. Esme e Rose eram as que mais ajudavam, ainda mais Rose, que protegia Bella de todos. Diariamente Carlisle fazia exames em Bella para ver como estava indo. A gravidez de uma humana com um vampiro era bem diferente. Carlisle notou que a placenta era dura como pedra, como a pele dos vampiros, e por isso realizar ultrassons não adiantava nada. 

Desde que voltou da lua-de-mel, Bella acha que vai ser um menino, disse que teve sonhos com um menininho de cabelos dourados como os de Edward, Rose e Esme confiam na intuição de Bella, Esme teve intuições parecidas quando estava grávida de seu filho, e Rose acha que as intuições maternas são muito fortes e verdadeiras. Apesar da família estar meio dividida pela escolha de Bella, não perdemos a oportunidade de apostar se o bebê será menino ou menina, e dessa vez não é só Emmett, Jasper e eu que estamos participando. Obviamente Rose, Bella e Esme apostaram que será um menino, junto de Emmett, já Alice, Jasper e eu apostamos que será uma menina. A intuição de uma bruxa sempre será mais forte que a intuição materna, e sempre sigo as minhas. 

Edward anda mais distante de Bella, ele se sente culpado de passar esse tempo longe dela, mas como queria abortar, Rose não o deixa chegar muito perto de Bella, as únicas pessoas que podem chegar perto são Rose, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle e eu. Alice, que das irmãs de Edward era a mais próxima de Bella, ironicamente é a que está mais afastada, as visões dela andam muito prejudicadas por causa do bebê, e ela diz que quando ela fica no mesmo cômodo que Bella é como se sentisse uma forte dor de cabeça. 

Um dia, eu estava no meu quarto, lendo livros como fazia ultimamente, ficando longe da família. Percebi que Jake estava na porta de casa, enfurecido. Carlisle foi atender a porta, e eu desci as escadas.

\- Olá, Jacob. - Carlisle disse. - Como vai você?

Jake esperava que Edward fosse atender a porta. Ficou mais calmo com Carlisle, ninguém conseguia sentir raiva de Carlisle. 

\- Soube que Bella voltou viva. - Jake disse. 

\- Ah! Jacob, esta não é a melhor hora para isso. Podemos deixar isso para mais tarde? - Carlisle disse. 

Jake ouviu a voz de Bella. Rouca e falhada. Eu estava o tempo todo ouvindo os dois, de um lugar que Jake não conseguia me enxergar.

\- Por que não? Vamos guardar segredo de Jacob também? Que sentido tem? - Bella disse. - Entre, por favor, Jacob. - Bella disse, mais alto. 

\- Com licença. - Jacob disse a Carlisle. 

Jake entrou em casa e foi direto para a sala, onde Bella e toda a família estava. Quando foi ao encontro de Bella, achou tudo estranho, Rose sendo a guarda-costas e bloqueando Edward. 

\- Me desculpe por isso. - Bella disse, sussurrando. 

\- Bella, qual é o problema? Está tudo bem? - Jacob perguntou. 

\- Ajude-me a levantar, Rose. - Bella disse.

Jake viu que Bella estava com dificuldade de se levantar.

\- Não, não se levante. - Jacob disse. 

\- Estou respondendo a sua pergunta. - Bella disse. 

Quando Jake viu a barriga de Bella ele paralisou durante alguns segundos, depois a raiva começou a tomar conta dele, a raiva estava focada em Edward. Foi então que achei uma boa hora para sair do meu canto onde Jake não estava me vendo. Fui para trás de Jake e encostei minha mão em seu ombro. 

\- Jake, vamos lá para fora. - Eu disse. 

Ele continuou encarando Edward, de punhos fechados. 

\- Lá fora, Jacob. - Edward disse. 

\- Vamos resolver isso. - Jacob disse. 

Enquanto eu puxava Jacob pelo braço, tentando acalmá-lo, Edward foi atrás de nós, seguido por Emmett e Jasper. Eu lia na mente de Jake, que sentia o desejo de matar toda a minha família, mas quando olhou para Esme e Alice, sentiu que não poderia matar mulheres, mesmo sendo vampiras, com a exceção de Rose. 

\- Não. - Bella disse, tentando o mais rápido que ela conseguisse agarrar o braço de Edward.

\- Eu só preciso conversas com ele, Bella. - Edward disse. - Não se canse, repouse, por favor. Estaremos os dois de volta daqui a alguns minutos. 

\- Comportem-se. Violet, por favor, não deixe que nada aconteça. - Bella disse, olhando para mim. 

\- Não deixarei que nada aconteça, prometo, Bella. - Eu disse para Bella. 

Jasper e Emmett ficaram de guarda perto da porta, mas dentro de casa. Edward, Jake e eu saímos e ficamos fora de casa. 

\- Ainda não estou pronto para você me matar, Jacob Black. - Edward disse. - Terá de ter um pouco de paciência. 

\- A paciência não é o meu forte. - Jake respondeu. 

Durante alguns segundos, não houve conversa ou confronto. Jake ficou observando Edward. Os dedos de Edward pareciam arranhar sua pele de granito. Seus olhos negros ardiam nas órbitas.

\- Aquilo a está matando, não está? Ela está morrendo. - Jake perguntou. 

\- Minha culpa. - Edward sussurrou. 

\- Sim. Sim aquilo a está matando. - Eu respondi.

\- Então por que Carlisle não faz nada? Ele é médico, não é? Tirem aquilo dela. - Jacob disse. 

\- Ela não vai permitir. - Edward e eu dissemos juntos. 

\- Você a conhece bem. Você viu com rapidez... o que eu não vi. Não a tempo. Ela não falou comigo a caminho de casa, não mesmo. Pensei que estivesse com medo... Isso seria natural. Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim por fazê-la passar por isso, por arriscar sua vida. De novo. Nunca imaginei que ela realmente estava pensando, o que estava planejando. Não até minha família nos encontrar no aeroporto e ela correr diretamente para os braços de Rosalie. De Rosalie! E então ouvi o que Rosalie estava pensando. Só entendi quando ouvi aquilo. E no entanto você entendeu depois de um segundo... - Edward disse. 

\- Espere aí um segundo, ela não vai permitir? Já percebeu que ela é tão forte quanto qualquer menina humana normal de cinquenta quilos? Vocês, vampiros, são idiotas? - Jacob disse. - Segurem-na e a derrubem com drogas. 

\- Eu quis fazer isso. Carlisle teria... - Edward começou a dizer, mas leu a mente de Jake. - Não, nobres não. A guarda-costas dela complicou as coisas. 

Jake pensou se Rose queria tanto assim que Bella morresse. 

\- Talvez. Rosalie não parece ver as coisas dessa forma. - Eu disse. 

\- Então pegue a loura primeiro. Sua gente pode se recompor, não é? Façam ela em pedaços e cuidem de Bella. - Jake disse. 

\- Emmett e Esme a estão apoiando, e até Violet. - Edward disse, me olhando. 

\- Espere aí, nunca disse que apoiaria algum lado, sempre fiquei neutra quando o assunto era vampirismo. - Eu disse. 

\- Enfim... Emmett nunca nos deixaria... Carlisle não vai me ajudar se Esme e Violet estiverem contra... - Edward disse. 

\- Devia ter deixado Bella comigo. - Jake disse. 

\- Sim. - Edward concordou. 

Jake pensou em alguma coisa que Edward logo respondeu. 

\- Não sabíamos. Eu nunca imaginei. Nunca houve nada como Bella e eu ante. Como poderíamos saber que uma humana seria capaz de conceber o filho de um de nós? - Edward disse. 

\- Já que a humana deveria ser dilacerada no processo? - Jake disse. 

\- Sim. Eles estão por aí, os sádicos, o íncubo e o súcubo. Existem. Mas a sedução é apenas um prelúdio para o banquete. Ninguém sobrevive. - Edward disse. 

\- Não sabia que tinham um nome especial para o que você é. - Jake provocou. 

\- Matar-me agora não irá salvá-la. - Edward disse. 

\- E o que a salvará? - Jake perguntou.

\- Jacob, você precisa fazer algo por mim. - Edward disse.

\- Uma ova que vou fazer, parasita! - Jake disse. 

\- Por ela? - Edward disse. 

\- Fiz tudo o que pude para mantê-la longe de você. Tudo. Agora é tarde demais. - Jake disse. 

\- Você a conhece, Jacob. Vocês se conectam num nível que eu nem sequer compreendo. Você faz parte dela e ela faz parte de você. Ela não me ouve, porque acha que a estou subestimando. Pensa que é bastante forte para isso... Talvez ouça você. - Edward disse. 

\- Não há nada que eu possa dizer à ela que você já não tenha dito. O que quer que eu faça? Dizer que ela é idiota? Ela provavelmente já sabe disso. Dizer que vai morrer? Aposto que ela já sabe. - Jake disse. 

\- Você pode oferecer o que ela quer. - Edward disse. 

\- Não me importa com nada, a não ser mantê-la viva. Se é um filho que ela quer, ela pode ter. Pode ter meia dúzia de bebês. Qualquer coisa. Ela pode ter cachorrinhos, se for preciso. - Jake disse. 

\- Mas não assim! Não essa coisa que está sugando a vida dela enquanto eu fico ali, impotente! Vendo-a adoecer e definhar. Vendo que aquilo a está machucando. Você precisa fazê-la ver a razão, Jacob. Ela não me ouve mais. Rosalie sempre está ali, alimentando sua ansiedade... encorajando-a. Protegendo-a. Não: protegendo a coisa. A vida de Bella não significa nada para ela. - Edward disse. 

\- Fazer Bella ver a razão? Em que universo você vive? - Jake disse. 

\- Ao menos tente. Estou contando com isso. - Edward disse. 

\- Então, temos um acordo. - Jake disse. 

Eu não estava acreditando. Edward estava tentando fazer de tudo para que Bella abortasse o bebê. Minha opinião sobre isso? Se tivesse sido eu no lugar de Bella, e se eu fosse humana e estivesse passando pela mesma situação eu abortaria.Tenho coisas mais importantes a deixar para trás se morresse. Mas EU abortaria, e não era de mim que estávamos falando, era de Bella. E como foi sua decisão não abortar e continuar seguindo em frente, eu respeitava isso, porque é o que eu gostaria de ter se estivesse passando pela mesma situação, respeito, que todos entendessem a minha decisão, ou se não entendesse, que guardasse a sua opinião para si mesmo e que não tentassem de qualquer forma fazer com que eu mudasse de opinião. 

A verdade seja dita, nenhum de nós saberia o que viria pela frente. A chance de Bella não sobreviver à gravidez era grande, e era por isso que Carlisle e Edward queriam que ela abortasse. Ninguém contava com sua sobrevivência, era só uma questão de tempo. O pior de tudo é que Rose sabia de tudo isso, mas continuava encorajando Bella, porque quando Bella morresse, Rose teria um filho só para ela. 

Depois de fecharem o acordo, Jake e Edward entraram para dentro de casa, e eu os segui. Bella, sendo extremamente teimosa, obviamente não escutaria Jacob, mas Edward tentaria de tudo para tentar mudar sua opinião.


	73. Discussões sobre a gravidez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake tenta convencer Bella a dar um fim na gravidez.

Voltamos para dentro de casa. Toda a família nos observava, ainda bem que não tinham escutado a conversa, se não Rosalie já estaria tentando matar Edward e Jake. 

\- Vamos deixar que Bella e Jacob conversem melhor. - Edward sugeriu. 

\- Só sobre minhas cinzas. - Rose disse. 

Edward a ignorou e perguntou à Bella:

\- Bella, Jacob quer conversar com você. Tem medo de ficar sozinha com ele? 

Bella olhou para Jacob confusa, depois para Rose. 

\- Rose, está tudo bem. Jake não vai nos machucar. Vá com Edward. - Bella respondeu.

\- Pode ser um truque. - Rose disse. 

\- Não vejo como. Violet pode ficar comigo, o que é que Jake queira falar ela provavelmente já sabe. - Bella disse.

Assim, Rose se acalmou que pelo menos eu estaria junto. 

\- Carlisle e eu ficaremos o tempo todo no seu campo de visão, Rosalie. É de nós que ela tem medo. - Edward disse. 

\- Não. Não, Edward, eu não... - Bella sussurrou.

\- Eu não quis dizer dessa maneira, Bella. Estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo. - Edward disse.

\- Todos. Por favor. - Edward disse, indicando a porta. - Violet e Jacob ficarão com Bella.

Rose continuou parada, hesitando sair. 

\- Rose. Eu quero que você vá. - Bella disse.

Por fim, Edward e Rose saíram. Eu me sentei ao lado de Bella, que se aconchegou um pouco em mim, como eu era a única da família que teria calor humano, e Jake se sentou na nossa frente, que pegou as mãos de Bella e as segurou. 

\- Obrigada, Jake. Isso é bom. - Bella disse.

\- Não vou mentir, Bells. Você está horrível. - Jake disse.

\- Eu sei. Estou de dar medo. - Bella disse.

\- Como o monstro do pântano. - Eu disse. 

Bella riu. 

\- É tão bom ter você aqui. Não sei quanto drama mais posso suportar. - Bella disse.

Jake e eu reviramos os olhos.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu mesma provoquei isso. - Bella disse.

\- É, provocou mesmo. O que está pensando, Bells? Fale sério! - Jake disse.

\- Ele pediu a você para gritar comigo? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Mais ou menos. Mas nem imagino porque acha que você me ouviria. Você nunca me ouviu. - Jake disse.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- Ele realmente pediu que você conversasse comigo? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Para colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça. Está aí uma batalha que já começa perdida. - Jake disse.

\- Então, por que você concordou? - Bella perguntou. 

Jake não respondeu.

\- Vai dar certo, vocês sabem? - Bella disse. - Eu acredito nisso. 

\- A demência é um dos sintomas? - Jake perguntou.

Bella e eu rimos. 

\- Talvez. Não estou dizendo que as coisas vão se resolver facilmente, Jake. Mas como eu poderia ter vivido tudo o que vivi e, a essa altura, não acreditar em magia? Olhe Violet, é uma bruxa! - Bella disse.

\- Magia? - Jake perguntou, confuso. 

\- Especialmente para você. Mais do que qualquer outro, você tem uma magia esperando para tornar sua vida certa. - Bella disse.

Nem Jake nem eu estávamos entendendo. 

\- De que bobagem está falando, Bella? - Eu perguntei. 

\- Edward uma vez me contou como era... a história do imprinting. Ele disse que era como em Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão, como magia. Você vai encontrar quem procura de fato, Jacob, e talvez, então, tudo isso vá fazer sentido. - Bella disse.

Eu fiquei levemente vermelha quando Bella falou em imprinting, ela não sabia de nada ainda. 

\- Talvez Seth possa me informar um pouco mais sobre imprinting então... - Jake disse, brincando. 

\- Do que você está falando, Jake? - Bella perguntou. 

Jake se virou para mim.

\- Vocês não contaram à ela ainda? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Com tudo o que aconteceu nem deu tempo... - Eu disse. 

\- O que, Violet? - Bella perguntou.

Fiz sinal para Jake contar.

\- Seth teve um imprinting. No dia do seu casamento. - Jake disse.

\- É mesmo? Com quem? - Bella perguntou, ansiosa e empolgada. 

\- Comigo. - Eu respondi. 

Logo vi que Bella abriu um largo sorriso, sem dizer mais nada. Ficamos novamente em silêncio. 

\- Você está morrendo a troco de nada, Bella! - Jake disse, observando o estado de Bella. 

\- Eu não vou morrer. Eu vou fazer meu coração continuar batendo. Sou bastante forte para isso. - Bella disse.

\- Isso é um monte de besteira, Bella. Você tem tentado viver com o sobrenatural há tempo demais. Nenhuma pessoa normal pode fazer isso. Você não é forte o bastante. - Jake disse.

\- Eu vou conseguir. Eu posso. - Bella murmurou.

\- Não é o que parece. Qual é o seu plano? Espero que tenha um. - Jake disse.

\- Sabia que Esme pulou de um penhasco? Quer dizer, quando era humana. - Bella disse.

\- E daí? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Daí que ela chegou tão perto da morte que nem se incomodaram em levá-la para um hospital... Eles a levaram direto para o necrotério. Mas seu coração ainda batia quando Carlisle a encontrou... - Bella disse.

\- Não está planejando sobreviver a isso como humana. - Jake disse, entendendo o que Bella estava tentando dizer.

\- Não. Eu não sou idiota. Mas acho que você deve ter sua opinião sobre isso. - Bella disse.

\- Vampirização de emergência. - Eu disse.

\- Deu certo para Esme. E Emmett, e Rosalie e até Edward. Nenhum deles estava em ótima forma. Carlisle só os transformou porque estavam à beira da morte. Ele não tira vidas, ele as salva - Bella disse.

\- Escute, Bells. Não faça assim. Não espere até que seja tarde demais. Não desse jeito. Viva. Está bem? Não faça isso comigo. Não faça isso com ele. Você sabe o que ele vai fazer quando você morrer. Já viu isso antes. Quer que ele volte para aqueles assassinos italianos? - Jake disse. - Lembra quando aqueles recém-criados me estropiaram? O que foi que você me disse?

Bella não respondeu. 

\- Você me disse para ser bonzinho e ouvir Carlisle. E o que foi que eu fiz? Ouvi o vampiro. Por você. - Jake a lembrou. 

\- Você ouviu porque era a coisa certa a fazer. - Bella disse.

\- Tudo bem... escolha o motivo que quiser. - Jake disse. 

Bella respirou fundo.

\- Não é a coisa certa agora. Eu não vou matá-lo. - Bella disse.

\- Ah, eu não sabia da grande novidade! Um meninão, hein? Eu deveria ter trazido alguns balões azuis. - Jake disse, sarcasticamente.

\- Não sei se é um menino. - Bella admitiu. - O ultrassom não funcionou. Mas sempre vejo um menino em minha mente. 

Eu tinha quase certeza que seria uma menina, mas Bella sempre foi teimosa e não estava acreditando na intuição de uma bruxa.

\- Não é um bebezinho lindo que está aí dentro, Bella. - Jake disse.

\- Veremos. - Bella respondeu. 

\- Você não vai ver. - Jake rosnou. 

Jake começou a tremer de raiva.

\- Jake, vai ficar tudo bem. - Eu disse, tentando acalmá-lo. 

\- Não, não vai ficar tudo bem. Qual é a jogada, Bella? Pensei que você quisesse o seu vampiro mais que qualquer coisa. Desde quando você é tão desesperada para ser mãe? Se queria tanto isso, por que se casou com um vampiro? - Jake disse.

\- Não é assim. Eu realmente não ligava para ter um filho. Nem pensava nisso. Não é só ter um filho. É... bem... este bebê. - Bella explicou. 

\- É um assassino, Bella. Olhe para si mesma. - Jake disse.

\- Não é. O problema sou eu. Eu sou fraca e humana. Mas posso passar por essa, Jake, eu posso... - Bella disse.

\- Ah, pare com isso! Você pode despejar essa porcaria em cima do seu sanguessuga, mas a mim você não engana. Você sabe que não vai conseguir. - Jake disse.

Jake começou a se levantar.

\- Aonde você vai? - Bella perguntou.

\- Meu lugar não é aqui. Preciso voltar. - Jake respondeu. 

\- Vai voltar? - Bella perguntou.

\- Não vou ficar por aqui vendo você morrer, Bella. - Jake disse.

Bella assentiu. Me levantei também, fazendo com que Bella voltasse a ficar com frio. Quando viram que Jake estava indo embora, os outros voltaram. Rosalie foi a primeira a entrar, passou fuzilando o olhar em Jake e foi direto para Bella, Emmett foi junto. 

Na entrada da porta estavam Carlisle, Esme, Edward e Jasper, e fui me juntar a eles quando Jake estava indo, mas ele parou na porta e se virou, fazendo com que todos nós ficássemos confusos. 

\- Violet, queria perguntar uma coisa. - Jake disse.

\- Pergunte. - Eu disse.

\- Você não pode fazer nada em relação a isso? Poções, feitiços, nada? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Para matar a... - Eu comecei, estava achando que ele queria que eu matasse a criança com meus poderes. 

\- Para ajudar Bella. - Jake disse.

\- Acha que já não tentei, Jake? Não achei feitiços ou poções para esse tipo de coisa, as bruxas desconhecem sobre isso também. O máximo que posso fazer é evitar com que Bella se machuque muito. - Eu disse.

\- Tente ao máximo. - Jake disse.

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos, e por fim nos abraçamos, um abraço de amigos, mais do que amigos, irmãos. 

\- Apareça lá em casa. Seth está doido para ver você de novo. - Jake disse.

\- Aparecerei. - Eu disse.

E então Jake foi embora.


	74. Conhecendo a família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet conhece a mãe e a irmã de Seth.

Eu estava em casa, como sempre. Os últimos dias não foram muito bons, Bella voltou de sua lua-de-mel com Edward, grávida, toda a família começou a se mobilizar para ajudá-la, já que sua escolha tinha sido continuar a gestação. Rose não faz outra coisa além de cuidar e proteger Bella, ou melhor, proteger e cuidar do bebê. Esme também começou a dar mais atenção à Bella do que antes, não é ciúmes, mas ela acaba se esquecendo de mim as vezes. 

Eu estava no meu quarto lendo um dos grimórios da minha mãe. Estranho falar mãe, mas ao voltar a ler todas suas anotações e voltar a relembrar dos meus momentos com ela, eu comecei a voltar a pensar que ela era uma melhor mãe do que Esme, e as saudades por ela voltaram a aparecer. Ultimamente parece que ninguém da família lembra da minha existência, menos Alice, eu fico tão feliz por ao menos ter ela em minha vida. 

Alguma coisa atingiu a minha janela, logo percebi que foi uma pedra. Fui espiar e lá estava Seth. Aquilo me lembrou tanto a noite do meu primeiro beijo... 

\- Oi, Vi! - Seth disse. 

\- Oi, Seth! - eu respondi. 

Estávamos a uma grande distância. Me apoiei na árvore que encostava na minha janela, e utilizando minha fitocinese (manipulação de plantas) eu desci até a floresta, que ficava logo atrás de casa. Fui até Seth e ao nos encontrarmos nos beijamos. 

\- Eu sei que você está com todo esse problema com Bella e tal, mas estava pensando se não gostaria de ir lá em casa conhecer minha mãe e minha irmã? - Seth perguntou. 

\- Claro que sim! Eu precisava mesmo sair de casa... A situação com Bella anda muito... estressante. - eu disse.

\- Ótimo! Vamos, então? - Seth perguntou.

\- Podemos ir com o carro de Rose, assim não irei precisar caminhar até lá. - eu disse.

\- Sua irmã não iria ficar brava por estar usando o carro dela? - Seth perguntou.

\- Ela vai, mas essa é a intenção. - eu disse.

Nós dois fomos até a garagem, eu peguei as chaves do conversível vermelho de Rose, entramos no carro e saímos de casa. Eu não esperava a hora de voltar para casa e ver o que Rosalie iria me dizer. 

Seth foi me guiando até chegarmos em sua casa. Estacionei na rua em frente, descemos do carro e entramos em sua casa. Notei que Charlie estava lá, pois o carro da polícia estava estacionado lá também.

Logo que entrei fui recebida por Sue Clearwater, mãe de Seth. 

\- Olá, querida. É um prazer conhecê-la, estava ansiosa para esse momento. - Sue disse.

\- É um prazer conhecer a senhora também! Estive igualmente ansiosa em conhecê-la! - eu disse.

\- Ela é bonita e educada! Não poderia estar mais feliz por você, Seth! - Sue disse.

Nós dois rimos. Fui até a sala de estar, onde Charlie e Leah estavam. 

\- Violet, não nos vemos há algum tempo. - Charlie disse, parecia extremamente exausto, contamos a ele que Bella estava doente e que estava sendo tratada na Suíça. 

\- Olá, Charlie. É um prazer revê-lo. - Eu o cumprimentei.

\- Teve mais notícias de Bella? - Charlie me perguntou.

Leah, Seth e Sue se entreolharam, os três sabiam a verdade. 

\- Não, infelizmente não tenho. Edward está com ela o tempo todo, e meu pai também. - eu disse. - Não se preocupe, Charlie, Bella ficará bem.

Eu mesma não acreditava em minhas próprias palavras. Fui até Leah.

\- Olá, você deve ser Leah. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Seth fala muito de você, aposto que deve ser uma ótima irmã. - eu disse.

\- Olá, e você deve ser Violet Cullen, a filha dos caras pálidas que meu irmão está saindo. - Leah disse, secamente. - Sou uma ótima irmã sim, você está certa. 

Eu já esperava ser tratada desse jeito por Leah. Jake e Seth me avisaram, mas eu não desistira de ter uma amizade com ela. Percebi que Sue trocou um olhar com Leah, de desaprovação por sua atitude. 

\- Bom, acho melhor eu ir embora agora, eu não gostaria de atrapalhar vocês. - Charlie disse.

\- Imagina, Charlie, fique, não será um problema. - Sue disse.

\- Sue, eu preciso ir. Vejo vocês outro dia. Até mais. - Charlie disse, e foi embora. 

Nós nos sentamos na sala, Seth ao meu lado, Sue na minha frente junto de Leah. Obviamente tinha curiosidade sobre mim, e como uma mãe protetora, começou a fazer perguntas:

\- Seth me contou que você é uma bruxa, Violet. Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém, sei dos lobisomens e dos vampiros também. - Sue disse. - Me conte um pouco sobre você, deve ter muita coisa para contar, afinal você mora com vampiros. 

\- Eu nasci em 1919, em Rochester, Nova Iorque. Eu tinha 3 irmãos biológicos, Rosalie, que agora é vampira e minha meia-irmã por parte de pai, e dois irmãos mais novos, Benjamin e Samuel. - Eu disse, não queria contar ainda sobre Jane e Alec. 

\- E como era sua vida naquela época? - Sue perguntou. 

\- Bom, minha família era de classe média, meu pai trabalhava no banco da cidade, Rose era sua filha favorita portanto sempre ganhava roupas novas, eu no entanto recebia suas antigas roupas, sabe vivíamos na época da Grande Depressão. Eu era bem próxima da minha mãe e de Rose, ela sempre me tratou como uma boneca, e agora me trata como sua filha, também era bem próxima da minha tia. - eu disse.

\- E os Cullen? Como eles são? 

\- Acho que não podia ter uma família melhor. Esme é uma mãe melhor do que a minha biológica era comigo, Carlisle é o pai que eu nunca tive e Edward, Jasper e Emmett são os irmãos mais velhos que eu sempre quis ter. - eu disse.

\- Seth me contou que seu pai é médico. Sua mãe e seus irmãos são formados em alguma coisa? 

\- Sim. Esme quando era humana adorava ser professora de uma escola perto de sua casa, mas depois de se tornar vampira chegou a fazer faculdade de fotografia, artes e arquitetura, o que ela mais trabalha atualmente. Rose fez engenharia elétrica, astrofísica e medicina para ajudar meu pai a se atualizar. Emmett nunca chegou a terminar uma faculdade. Jasper chegou a se formar em história e filosofia e Alice fez design de moda e comércio internacional. - eu respondi. 

\- E você? Chegou a se formar em algum curso? - Sue perguntou. 

\- Eu sempre fui diferente de Rose para esse tipo de coisa, sempre seu oposto. Já me formei em jornalismo, design de moda e direito. - eu disse.

\- Acho que achou a garota perfeita, Seth. Bonita, educada e inteligente. Minha nossa! - Sue disse.

Nós conversamos por bastante tempo, depois fomos jantar e mais tarde fui embora.

Seth me acompanhou até o carro, nos beijamos e nos despedimos. Então fui embora de volta para casa. 

Estacionei o carro na garagem, deixei as chaves onde tinha achado, e subi para a sala, onde aparentemente todos estavam me esperando. 

\- Aonde é que você foi? - Rose perguntou, sem se afastar de Bella.

\- Fui conhecer a família de Seth. Algum problema? - eu perguntei, a desafiando. 

Todos só observavam. 

\- Sim! Você saiu sem avisar ninguém e ainda foi com o MEU carro! - Rose disse.

\- Rose, acalme-se. - Carlisle disse.

\- Desde quando eu devo alguma satisfação para alguém? Esqueceu que tecnicamente sou maior de idade e posso fazer o que eu quiser? Além do mais, do jeito que vocês estão provavelmente nem notariam que eu saí de casa. - eu disse.

\- Violet, não fale assim, sabe que não é verdade. - Esme disse.

\- Como não é verdade? Tanto esqueceram que eu existo que tive que sair para comer fora nos últimos dias, e a única que se lembrou e que não esqueceu de mim foi Alice! Obrigada família, amo todos vocês. - eu disse, e subi com raiva pelas escadas até chegar no meu quarto.

Peguei um dos grimórios da minha mãe, fui até a janela e comecei a ler ali, apoiada. Ouvi alguma discussão lá embaixo e alguém bater em minha porta. Não respondi. Alice entrou. 

\- O que foi, Alice? - eu perguntei.

\- Queria sair de lá. Além de ficar com dor de cabeça toda vez que fico no mesmo cômodo que Bella, queria fugir da discussão que eles estavam tendo. - Alice disse.

\- Sobre o que? - eu perguntei.

\- Carlisle, Esme, Edward e Rosalie começaram a discutir por tudo o que você falou lá embaixo, Carlisle, Esme e Edward acham que você está certa. Sabem que não é ciúmes nem inveja, você simplesmente foi esquecida por todos. Sinto muito, Vi. - Alice disse.

\- Você não tem que sentir, não é culpada de nada. Você é a que mais tem me ajudado desde que Bella voltou. Obrigada, Alice, você é a melhor irmã que eu poderia ter. Te amo. - eu disse.

\- Eu amo você também, Vi. - Alice disse, me abraçando. 

Ficamos na mesma posição por algum tempo. 

\- Vou deixar que Carlisle venha falar com você um pouco, ele está subindo. - Alice disse.

Alice saiu do meu quarto e Carlisle entrou. Apesar de ele ser um pai maravilhoso que qualquer um gostaria de ter, esse negócio de falar sobre sentimentos e essas coisas era mais Esme que fazia. 

\- Oi, meu amor. - Carlisle disse. 

Eu continuava apoiada na janela observando a floresta. Ele se aproximou e se sentou do meu lado. 

\- Querida, sabe o quão difícil está sendo com Bella aqui em casa nessa situação. Ninguém sabe como lidar, e assim como você, eu respeito a opinião dela de continuar a gestação. Todos sabemos que Bella precisa de cuidado especial nesse momento, mas não foi motivo de termos deixado você um pouco de lado. Sei que não é ciúmes isso que está sentindo, porque você não sente essas coisas, mas isso é solidão. Eu me arrependo amargamente de ter deixado isso acontecer, e ver você dizer o quanto estava sofrendo me doeu tanto... 

Eu abracei ele. 

\- Obrigada, pai. Você e Esme não são perfeitos, nenhum pai é, mas isso não muda nada no fato que eu amo vocês mais do que meus pais biológicos. - eu disse.

\- Você é a filha mais perfeita que eu poderia ter. Sabe, quando nos conhecemos, Esme comentou que você poderia ser minha filha biológica, por causa dos cabelos louros e seus olhos azuis, iguaizinhos aos meus quando eu era humano. - Carlisle disse. - Vamos lá para baixo junto de toda a família.

\- Eu não quero descer para ouvir um sermão de Rosalie, pai. - eu disse.

\- Tenho certeza que não será isso que você vai ouvir. 

Eu e ele descemos juntos até a sala onde a família estava reunida junto de Bella. Assim que cheguei lá, Esme foi até mim, com um olhar triste e arrependido. 

\- Querida, sinto muito por não ter notado você nos últimos dias. - disse, me abraçando. 

Rose continuava me olhando.

\- Todos aqui sabem que eu não sou uma pessoa rancorosa, e não gosto de brigar com a família. Estando certa ou não, Rose, eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. - eu disse, todos me olhando surpresos. - Eu não devia ter usado seu carro sem sua permissão, me desculpe. 

Todos ficaram em silêncio. 

\- Rose, não tem alguma coisa a dizer para sua irmã? - Carlisle disse.

\- Eu sinto muito que você tenha sido deixada de lado nos últimos dias... Achei primeiro que fosse ciúmes, mas pensando bem, você quase nunca tem ciúmes, e percebi que estávamos errados em te deixar de lado o tempo todo, afinal você faz parte da família. E me desculpe por tratar você como uma criança, você tem o direito de fazer o que quiser. - Rose disse. 

Eu fui até ela e nos abraçamos.

\- Agora que a família está unida de novo, Violet, não gostaria de nos contar como foi com Seth? - Bella perguntou, em voz baixa.

Todos agora se sentaram e estavam ansiosos para ouvir minha história. 

\- Bem, quando cheguei seu pai estava lá, eu não disse nada que ele já não soubesse, disse que estava na Suíça com Edward e Carlisle. Também conheci Sue e Leah. Leah é meio difícil de conversar e lidar, está na cara que não gosta de mim, ela até parece uma pessoa que eu conheço... - eu disse, olhando para Rose.

Fiquei feliz que me resolvi com minha família, aqueles últimos dias andavam sendo os piores da minha vida, é horrível quando sua própria família esquece de sua existência...


	75. Lobisomens x Vampiros ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth e Jacob aparecem na casa dos Cullen para dar um aviso.

Estávamos todos reunidos na sala, com exceção de Carlisle e Esme, quando Edward e eu ouvimos em nossas mentes. 

\- Edward, Violet? Vocês estão aí? Tudo bem, agora me sinto meio idiota. - Seth pensou. 

\- E parece um idiota. - Jake pensou. 

\- Acha que eles podem nos ouvir? - Seth pensou. 

\- Acho que sim. Ei, Edward, Violet. Se puderem me ouvir... Levantem as barricadas. Vocês têm um problema. - Jake pensou.

\- Nós temos um problema. - Seth corrigiu.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper e eu fomos até a entrada de casa esperar por eles. Logo vieram dois lobos, o maior, de cor marrom escuro, era Jake, e outro menor, com pelos da cor da areia, era Seth. 

\- Jake? Seth? O que está havendo? - eu perguntei. 

Jake começou a chegar perto mais lentamente, estava tentando não ligar para o cheiro dos vampiros. Seth resmungou baixo, e ficou atrás de Jake. Os dois começaram a pensar juntos, fazendo com que Edward e eu soubéssemos o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Eles querem matar Bella? - Edward disse.

Emmett e Jasper, como não sabiam da parte em que os dois lobos não faziam parte da matilha do Sam, entenderam que eles queriam matar Bella e começaram a em direção aos lobos. 

\- Em, Jazz... eles não! Os outros. A matilha está vindo. - eu disse.

\- Qual é o problema deles? - Emmett perguntou.

\- O mesmo que eu tenho. Mas eles têm seus próprios planos para lidar com isso. Fale com os outros. Ligue para Carlisle! Ele e Esme precisam voltar para cá agora! - Edward disse.

Eu corri para dentro de casa, deixando Edward, Jasper e Emmett com os lobos lá fora. 

\- O que está acontecendo, Violet? O que os cachorros estão fazendo aqui? - Rose perguntou. 

\- Eles estão aqui? - Bella perguntou, com a voz fraca. 

Eu as ignorei e peguei o telefone da sala e disquei o número de Carlisle, em dois segundos ele atendeu:

\- Alguma coisa aconteceu? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Sim, pai. Jake e Seth vieram nos avisar que a matilha de Sam está vindo para matar Bella! Os dois deixaram Sam. - eu disse.

\- Violet, iremos voltar o mais rápido possível. - Carlisle disse. - Cuidem-se.

E a ligação desligou. 

\- A matilha está vindo me matar? - Bella perguntou, fraca.

\- Essa é a intenção deles. Depois de terem decidido isso, Jake e Seth deixaram a matilha de Sam. Acho que isso só o deixou mais bravo. - eu disse.

Voltei à entrada da casa onde meus três irmãos estavam. 

\- Eles não estão longe. - Edward falou. 

\- Vou sair para dar uma olhada. Correr o perímetro oeste. - Seth pensou. 

\- Estará em perigo, Seth? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Não acredito nisso. Mas talvez eu devesse ir, só por precaução. - Jake pensou. 

\- É menos provável que eles me desafiem. - Seth pensou. - Eu sou só um garoto para eles.

\- É um garoto para mim também, garoto. - Jake pensou. 

\- Vou sair daqui. Você precisa se organizar com os Cullen. - Seth pensou.

Seth disparou para a escuridão da floresta. Jake e Edward ficaram se encarando, Emmett falava no telefone com Carlisle e Jasper estava observando o lugar onde Seth desaparecera. Alice apareceu na varanda e foi para o lado de Jasper. 

\- Esta não é a primeira vez que lhe devo minha gratidão, Jacob. - Edward disse.- Eu nunca teria pedido isso à você. 

\- Sim, você teria. - Jake pensou.

\- Creio que você tenha razão. - Edward disse.

\- Bem, essa não é a primeira vez que faço algo e não é por você. - Jake pensou. 

\- Certo. - Edward disse.

\- Lamento não ter conseguido nada hoje. Eu lhes disse que ela não me daria ouvidos... - Jake pensou. 

\- Eu sei. Não acreditei mesmo que ela daria. Mas... - Edward disse.

\- Você precisava tentar. Eu sei. Ela está melhor? - Jake pensou.

\- Pior. - eu respondi por Edward. 

\- Jacob, importa-se de mudar de forma? - Alice disse. - Quero saber o que está acontecendo. 

\- Ele precisa ficar sintonizado com Seth. - eu disse à Alice.

\- Bom, então um de vocês faria a gentileza de me contar o que está havendo? - Alice disse.

Edward explicou rapidamente à ela. 

\- A matilha acha que Bella se tornou um problema. Eles preveem um risco potencial com... com o que ela está carregando. Sentem que é dever deles eliminar o perigo. Jacob e Seth se separaram da matilha para nos alertar. Os outros estão planejando atacar esta noite. - Edward disse.

Seth então voltou. 

\- Não há ninguém lá fora.- pensou. - Tudo está tranquilo no front ocidental. 

\- Eles podem dar a volta.- Jake pensou.

\- Vou fechar o círculo. - Seth pensou.

\- Carlisle e Esme estão a caminho. - Emmett disse. - Vinte minutos, no máximo. 

\- Precisamos estudar uma posição defensiva. - Jasper disse.

Edward assentiu. 

\- Vamos entrar. - sugeriu.

\- Vou percorrer o perímetro com Seth. Se eu estiver longe demais para vocês ouvirem meus pensamentos, fiquem atentos ao meu uivo. - Jake pensou. 

\- Combinado. - Edward e eu dissemos juntos. 

Seth e Jake entraram para dentro do bosque. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice e eu entramos para dentro de casa. Fomos até a sala, onde Bella e Rose estavam. 

\- O que faremos? - Alice perguntou. 

\- Um plano de combate. - Jasper respondeu. - Não iremos atacá-los, e sim nos defendermos. 

\- Teremos que nos revezar para caçar. - Edward disse. - Que tal Carlisle, Esme e eu e depois Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Emmett?

\- Isso. Assim sempre terá alguém para proteger Bella. - Jasper disse. - Quando meu grupo estiver caçando, Carlisle e Edward ficaram a postos preparados para defender, enquanto Esme cuida de Bella. Quando o grupo de Edward estiver caçando, Emmett, Alice e eu ficaremos a postos enquanto Rosalie cuida e protege Bella. 

\- E eu? - eu perguntei, nesse tipo de situação a família parecia sempre esquecer de mim. 

\- Violet não poderá ser machucada pela matilha. A principal e mais importante lei deles é nunca ferir o imprinting do outro, não poderão tocar nela. - Edward disse.

\- Violet, você vai estar sempre perto de Bella, não importa o turno, se estiver entre Bella e eles, não poderão fazer nada para tirá-la do caminho. - Jasper disse.

Carlisle e Esme chegaram em casa, logo depois de termos ouvido um uivo. 

\- Foi um alarme falso. - Edward disse.- Seth ficou aborrecido com alguma coisa e se esqueceu de que estávamos esperando por um sinal. Ele é muito jovem. 

\- Que ótimo ter bebês guardando o forte. - Emmett disse. 

\- Cale a boca, Emmett. - eu disse.

\- Eles nos prestaram um grande serviço hoje, Emmett. - Carlisle disse. - À custa de um grande sacrifício pessoal.

\- É, eu sei. Só estou com inveja. Queria estar lá fora. - Emmett disse.

\- Seth não acha que Sam vai nos atacar agora. - Edward disse. - Não se estamos de sobreaviso, e eles sem dois membros da matilha. 

\- O que Jacob acha? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Ele não é tão otimista. - eu respondi.

Carlisle foi até Bella.

\- Não toque nela! Vai acordá-la. - Rose disse.

\- Rose. - Carlisle disse.

\- Não comece, Carlisle. Deixamos que você tentasse de seu jeito mais cedo, mas aquilo foi a única concessão. - Rose disse.

A sala de estar havia sido modificada. Carlisle colocou uma cama de hospital com grades, e havia fios e tubos ligados à Bella.


	76. Conversa entre Carlisle, Jake e eu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet, Carlisle e Jake conversam sobre a biologia por trás das espécies.

Bella piorou de um dia para o outro. Ela não saía mais da cama de hospital improvisada no meio da sala de estar. 

Eu estava na sala quando ouço a campainha tocar, era Jake. Edward, que não desgrudava mais de Bella, ficou, e então Carlisle foi atender, e eu fui junto:

\- Oi, Jake. - eu disse.

\- Está tudo bem com você, Jacob? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- É Bella? - Jake perguntou, viu a exaustão no rosto de Carlisle. 

\- Ela está... na mesma de ontem à noite. Eu o assustei? Desculpe-me. Edward disse que você estava chegando na forma humana e vim recebê-lo, já que ele não quer deixá-la. Ela está acordada. - Carlisle disse.

Edward não queria perder nem um segundo, sabia que Bella não tinha muito mais tempo. Jake se sentou em um dos degraus da varanda, eu me sentei ao lado dele e Carlisle se sentou do outro lado.

\- Não tive oportunidade de lhe agradecer ontem à noite, Jacob. Você não sabe quanto estou grato por sua... compaixão. Sei que seu objetivo era proteger Bella, mas lhe devo a segurança de minha família também. Edward me contou o que você teve de fazer... - Carlisle disse. 

\- Não vamos falar nisso. - Jake disse.

\- Como preferir. 

\- Vocês a consideram parte de sua família? - Jake perguntou.

\- Sim. Bella já é uma filha para mim. Uma filha amada. - Carlisle respondeu.

\- Comecei a considerar Bella minha irmã muito antes do casamento. - eu disse.

\- Mas vão deixar que ela morra. - Jake disse.

\- Posso imaginar o que pensa de nós sobre isso. Mas não podemos ignorar a vontade dela. Não seria certo tomar uma decisão dessas por ela, coagi-la. - Carlisle disse.

\- Acha que há alguma possibilidade de ela conseguir? Quer dizer, como vampira e tudo mais. Ela me falou de... de Esme. - Jake disse.

\- Eu diria que há uma chance de cinquenta por cento a essa altura. Tenho visto o veneno de vampiros operar milagres, mas há problemas que nem o veneno pode vencer. O coração dela está muito sobrecarregado agora; se falhar... não haverá nada que eu possa fazer. - Carlisle disse.

\- O que essa coisa está fazendo com ela? Ela estava pior na noite passada... Eu vi... os tubos e tudo aquilo. Pela janela. - Jake disse.

\- O feto não é compatível com seu corpo. Forte demais, para começar, mas isso ela provavelmente poderia suportar por algum tempo. O maior problema é que a coisa não permite que ela se alimente como precisa. O corpo está rejeitando toda a forma de nutrição. Estou tentando a alimentação intravenosa, mas ela não está absorvendo. Eu estou vendo Bella... e não só ela, mas também o feto... morrendo de inanição a cada hora. Não consigo impedir e desacelerar isso. Não consigo descobrir o que a coisa quer. - Carlisle disse.

\- Queria poder ter uma ideia melhor do que é aquilo, exatamente. Mas o feto está bem protegido. Não consegui uma imagem de ultrassom. Duvido que haja algum modo de penetrar uma agulha no saco amniótico, mas, de qualquer forma, Rosalie não me deixaria tentar. - Carlisle continuou.

\- Uma agulha? Que bem isso faria? - Jake perguntou.

\- Quanto mais souber sobre o feto, melhor posso estimar o que é capaz de fazer. Se eu ao menos soubesse a contagem cromossômica... - Carlisle disse.

\- Está me deixando perdido, doutor. Pode descomplicar isso, por favor? - Jake perguntou.

Carlisle e eu rimos. 

\- Tudo bem. Quanto de biologia você estudou? Chegou aos pares cromossomos? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Acho que sim. Temos vinte e três, não é? - Jake disse.

\- Os humanos têm. - Carlisle disse.

\- Quantos vocês têm? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Vinte e cinco. - Carlisle respondeu. 

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Pensei que significasse que nossas espécies fossem completamente diferentes. Mas essa nova vida... Bem, ela sugere que somos geneticamente mais compatíveis do que eu pensava. Eu não sabia, e não pude alertá-los. - Carlisle disse.

Jake suspirou. 

\- Poderia ser útil saber qual é a contagem... saber se o feto está mais próximo de nós ou dela. Saber o que esperar. - Carlisle disse.

\- Imagino como são meus cromossomos. - Jake pensou alto. 

\- Você tem vinte e quatro pares, Jacob. - Carlisle disse, sem graça.

Jake se virou para olhá-lo, surpreso por ele saber.

\- Eu fiquei... curioso. Tomei a liberdade quando tratei você em junho passado. - Carlisle disse.

\- Acho que isso deveria ter me chateado. Mas, na realidade, não me importo. - Jake disse.

\- Juro que não queria lhe fazer mal nenhum. É só que... Acho sua espécie e a de Violet fascinantes. Creio que os elementos da natureza vampírica passaram a ser lugar-comum para mim com o decorrer dos séculos. A diferença entre a sua família e a humanidade é muito mais interessante. - Carlisle disse.

\- E quantos cromossomos Violet tem? - Jake perguntou, curioso. 

Eu já sabia a resposta, Carlisle, algum tempo depois de eu ter ido morar com os Cullen, fez alguns testes e estudou meu DNA.

\- As bruxas são uma espécie fascinante. Elas possuem vinte e quatro cromossomos, assim como os humanos, mas é como se todos os cromossomos fossem modificados, como se fosse uma mutação genética em cada cromossomo. - Carlisle respondeu.


	77. A ideia de Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob acidentalmente dá uma ideia que ajudará Bella a se fortalecer.

Carlisle se virou para olhar a porta. Edward saiu primeiro, Rose logo atrás. Rose parecia desconfiada. 

\- Carlisle. - Edward disse.

\- O que foi, Edward? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Talvez estejamos lidando com isso da maneira errada. Eu estava ouvindo você e Jacob agora mesmo, e quando você falou do que o... feto quer, Jacob teve um pensamento interessante. - Edward disse. - Estivemos tentando dar a Bella aquilo de que ela precisa. E seu corpo está aceitando tanto quanto o corpo de qualquer um dos nossos. Talvez primeiro devamos cuidar das necessidades do... feto. 

\- Não estou acompanhando, Edward. - Carlisle disse.

\- Pense, Carlisle. Se essa criatura é mais vampira que humana, não consegue imaginar o que ela anseia... o que não está recebendo? Jacob conseguiu. - Edward disse.

\- Ah! Acha que é... sede? - Carlisle perguntou. 

O rosto de Rose ficou todo iluminado. 

\- Claro. Carlisle, temos todo aquele tipo O negativo reservado para Bella. É uma boa ideia. - Rose disse.

\- Será?... além do mais, qual seria a melhor maneira de administrar... - Carlisle disse.

\- Não temos tempo para ser criativos. Eu diria que deveríamos começar da forma tradicional. - Rose disse.

\- Esperem um minuto. Vocês estão falando de fazer a Bella beber sangue? - Jake perguntou. 

\- A ideia foi sua, cachorro. - Rose disse, sem olhar para Jake. 

\- Isso simplesmente é... - Carlisle começou a dizer.

\- Repulsivo? - eu disse.

\- Monstruoso? - Edward disse.

\- Demais. - Carlisle disse. - Mas e se ajudá-la?

\- O que vai fazer? Enfiar um tubo pela goela dela? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Pretendo perguntar o que ela acha. Eu só queria a opinião de Carlisle primeiro. - Edward disse.

\- Se disser à ela que isso pode ajudar o bebê, ela vai se dispor a fazer qualquer coisa. Mesmo que tenhamos de alimentá-los com um tubo. - Rose disse.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. 

\- Bem, não temos tempo para ficar sentados discutindo. O que você acha, Carlisle? Podemos tentar? - Rose disse.

\- Vamos perguntar à Bella. - Carlisle disse.

Todos nós fomos até a sala, onde Bella e Esme estavam. 

\- O que está havendo? - Bella perguntou, fraca.

\- Jacob teve uma ideia que pode ajudá-la. - Carlisle disse.- Não vai ser agradável, mas... 

\- Mas vai ajudar o bebê. Pensamos numa forma de alimentá-lo. Talvez. - Rose disse.

\- Não é agradável? - Bella sussurrou. - Nossa, que mudança. 

Edward chegou perto de Bella e pegou sua mão. 

\- Bella, amor, vamos pedir que faça uma coisa monstruosa. - Edward disse.

\- Repulsiva. - eu completei. 

\- É muito ruim? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Achamos que o feto poder ter um apetite mais próximo do nosso que do seu. Acreditamos que esteja com sede. - Carlisle disse.

\- Ah. Ah. - Bella disse.

\- Seu estado... o estado dos dois... está se degradando rapidamente. Não temos muito tempo a perder, para pensar em formas mais palatáveis de fazer isso. A maneira mais fácil de testar essa teoria... - Carlisle disse.

\- Eu tenho de beber. - Bella sussurrou. - É treinar para o futuro, não? 

Eles ainda não pensaram que eu poderia alterar o gosto do sangue, fiquei quieta até chegar a hora certa. 

\- E então, quem vai me trazer um urso pardo? - Bella perguntou.

\- Se o feto deseja sangue, não é sangue animal. - Edward disse.

\- Não vai fazer diferença para você Bella, não pense nisso. - Rose disse.

\- Quem? - Bella perguntou.

\- Temos sangue à mão. Para você... caso precise. Não se preocupe com nada. Vai ficar tudo bem. Tenho um bom pressentimento com relação a isso, Bella. Acho que o bebê vai ficar muito melhor. - Rose disse.

\- Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome, então acho que ele também está. - Bella disse.

\- Ela. - eu corrigi, murmurando. 

Rose revirou os olhos, no fundo ela sabia que minha intuição era melhor do que a de Bella.

Carlisle e Rose saíram num piscar de olhos, subindo, assim que Bella concordou. Edward ficou segurando a mão de Bella. Me doía ver meu irmão favorito naquele estado, com uma cara morta, parecia não ter mais energia. Rose desceu de volta e foi até a cozinha. 

\- Transparente não, Rosalie. - Edward disse, se referindo ao copo.

\- Essa ideia foi sua? - Bella sussurrou. 

Jake se aproximou dela.

\- Não me culpe por isso. Seu vampiro só pescou uns comentários indiscretos na minha cabeça. - Jake disse.

Bella sorriu um pouco.

\- Eu não esperava vê-lo de novo. - Bella disse.

\- É, nem eu. - Jake disse.

\- Edward me disse o que você precisou fazer. Sinto muito. - Bella disse.

\- Está tudo bem. Provavelmente, era só uma questão de tempo até que eu desobedecesse a alguma coisa que Sam me ordenasse. - Jake disse, ao ver sua mente, pude saber que estava mentindo, mas eu não ligava, ele preferia não dizer a verdade para Bella nesse momento. 

\- E Seth. - Bella sussurrou, olhando para mim.

\- Ele, na verdade, está feliz em ajudar, ainda mais que é para a família de Violet. - Jake disse.

\- Odeio causar problemas a vocês. - Bella disse.

Jake riu.

\- Acho que isso não é nenhuma novidade, não é? - Bella disse.

\- Não mesmo. - Jake e eu dissemos.

\- Não precisa ficar e ver isso. - Bella disse.

Jake não iria embora por medo de perder os últimos momentos da vida de Bella. 

\- Não tenho mesmo para onde ir. - Jake disse. - Essa coisa de lobo ficou bem menos atraente desde que Leah se juntou a nós. 

Essa era novidade. Leah saiu da matilha de Sam e se juntou ao Seth e ao Jake para proteger a minha família? Eu já sabia que ela não gostava dos vampiros, principalmente os Cullen, achei que tivesse piorado quando Seth teve um imprinting em mim.

\- Leah? - Bella e eu perguntamos. 

\- Não contou a elas? - Jake perguntou a Edward. 

Edward deu de ombros.

\- Por quê? - Bella sussurrou. 

\- Também quero saber. - eu disse.

Jake parecia não querer contar muita coisa.

\- Para ficar de olho em Seth. - Jake disse.

\- Mas Leah nos odeia. - Bella sussurrou.

\- Ainda mais agora que Seth teve um imprinting em mim. - eu disse.

\- Leah não vai incomodar ninguém. Ela é da minha matilha, então segue a minha liderança. - Jake disse.

Jake não nos convenceu.

\- Você tem medo de Leah, mas está a melhor amiga da loura psicopata. - Jake disse.

\- Ela é minha irmã, você sabe né? - eu disse.

Ouvimos um silvo vindo do segundo andar. Rose ouvira Jake. 

\- Está na cara, literalmente, vocês duas são iguais, de aparência só. Mas você é mais gata que a loura psicopata. - Jake disse.

Eu ri. Provavelmente Rose estaria tremendo de raiva agora, por ouvir alguém comparando a sua beleza com a de outra pessoa, e ainda não achando ela a mais bonita. 

\- Não diga isso. Rose... entende. - Bella disse.

\- É. Ela entende que você vai morrer e não se importa, desde que tenha o filhote mutante em troca. - Jake disse.

\- Jake. - eu disse, tentando alertá-lo a parar de falar.

\- Pare de ser idiota, Jacob. - Bella disse. 

Jake tentou sorrir. 

\- Você fala como isso fosse possível. - Jake disse.

Bella sorriu. Carlisle e Rose chegaram. Carlisle estava com um copo plástico branco na mão, com tampa e canudo. Não dava para ver o que estava no copo. Carlisle hesitou, com a mão estendida. Bella olhou o copo, parecia assustada.

\- Podemos tentar outro método. - Carlisle disse.

\- Não. - Bella sussurrou. - Não, vou tentar assim primeiro. Não temos tempo...

Bella estendeu o braço e pegou o copo. Colocou o canudo entre os lábios, bebeu um pouco e gemeu baixinho. Eu alterei o gosto do sangue, fazendo com que parecesse refrigerante. 

\- Bella, meu amor... - Edward disse. 

\- Estou bem... O gosto é bom também. - Bella disse. - Estranhamente parece com... 

\- Refrigerante? - eu perguntei. 

Todos me olharam, estranhando. 

\- Como você sabe? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Porque alterei o gosto para parecer com refrigerante. - eu disse. - Aparentemente todos esqueceram que posso fazer isso. 

\- Obrigada Violet. - Bella disse. 

\- Não precisa agradecer Bella, você é minha irmã agora. - eu disse.


	78. A humana que bebe sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graças a ideia de Jacob, Bella está mais saudável, mas para isso precisa beber sangue.

\- Como está seu estômago? Sente-se enjoada? - Carlisle perguntou, por causa da gravidez, tudo o que Bella comia ela vomitava. 

\- Não, não estou enjoada. Isso é novidade, certo? - Bella disse.

Rosalie estava radiante.

\- Excelente. - Rose disse.

\- Acho que é um pouco cedo para isso, Rose. - Carlisle disse.

Bella tomou mais um gole. Depois olhou para Edward.

\- Isso vai prejudicar meu total? Ou vamos começar a contar depois de eu ser vampira? - Bella perguntou, se referindo a aposta que tínhamos feito.

\- Ninguém está contando, Bella. De qualquer forma, ninguém morreu para isso. Sua ficha ainda está limpa. - eu disse.

Edward deu um sorriso triste. Jake ficou confuso, não sabia da aposta.

\- Eu explico depois. - Edward disse.

\- O quê? - Bella murmurou.

\- Só estou falando sozinho. - Edward mentiu.

Bella bebeu mais um pouco, olhando para a janela, provavelmente fingindo que não estávamos ali. De repente, Edward riu.

\- Alguma coisa engraçada? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Jacob. - Edward respondeu. 

Bella olhou para Jake com um sorriso fraco.

\- Jake é um piadista. - Bella disse.

Bella terminou o que tinha em seu copo.

\- Consegui. - ela disse. - Se eu conseguir manter isso no estômago, Carlisle, você vai tirar essas agulhas de mim?

\- Assim que for possível. Sinceramente, elas não estão adiantando muita coisa aí. - Carlisle disse.

Todos podiam ver que o sangue que Bella bebeu vez muita diferença. A cor em seu rosto voltou, com uma incidência em suas bochechas rosa. Ela já não parecia precisar da ajuda de Rosalie para se apoiar e respirava com mais facilidade. 

A esperança nos olhos de todos aumentou.

\- Quer mais? - Rose incentivou. 

Edward fuzilou Rose com o olhar. 

\- Não precisa beber mais agora. - Edward disse.

\- É, eu sei. Mas... eu quero. - Bella disse.

Aquilo me deu um frio na espinha. Não podia imaginar como Bella, mesmo sentindo o gosto do sangue como se fosse refrigerante, pedir por mais.

\- Não precisa ficar constrangida, Bella. Seu corpo tem desejos. Todos nós entendemos isso. - Rose disse, com um tom de voz tranquilizador. - Quem não entende, não deveria estar aqui. - disse, com aspereza.

Aquilo era para Jake, é claro. Carlisle tirou o copo da mão de Bella. 

\- Volto logo. - disse.

Bella olhou para Jake enquanto Carlisle desaparecia. 

\- Jake, você parece péssimo. - Bella disse.

\- Olhe quem está falando. - Jake disse.

\- É sério... Quando foi a última vez em que você dormiu? - Bella perguntou.

Aí que fui notar. Jake realmente estava péssimo.

\- Hummm. Não sei bem. - Jake disse.

\- Ai, Jake. Agora estou acabando com sua saúde também. Não seja idiota. - Bella disse.

\- Vá descansar um pouco, por favor. - Bella continuou. - Há algumas camas lá em cima, pode usar qualquer uma.

Rose fez uma expressão com seu rosto que deixava claro que Jake não era bem-vindo em nenhuma das camas. 

\- Obrigado, Bella, mas prefiro dormir no chão. Longe do fedor, sabe como é. - Jake disse.

Ele poderia dormir na minha cama... 

Quando pensei nisso, Edward riu baixinho.

\- Tudo bem. - Bella disse.

Carlisle voltou, e Bella estendeu a mão para o copo. 

Bella terminou o segundo copo rapidamente, estava muito melhor.

\- Como se sente agora? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Não estou mal. Meio faminta... Só que não sei bem se estou com fome ou sede, entende? - Bella disse.

\- Carlisle, olhe para ela. - Rose disse, satisfeita. - É evidente que é isso que o corpo dela quer. Deveria beber mais. 

\- Ela ainda é humana, Rosalie. Precisa de comida também. Vamos dar um tempo para ver como isso a afeta, e talvez possamos tentar lhe dar comida de novo. Há algo particular que lhe apeteça, Bella? - Carlisle disse.

\- Ovos. - Bella disse.

Edward sorriu, um sorriso com mais vida do que antes.

\- Jacob. Você deveria mesmo dormir. Como Bella disse, você é bem-vindo nas acomodações daqui, embora provavelmente vá ficar mais à vontade lá fora. Não se preocupe com nada... Prometo que o encontrarei se houver necessidade. - Edward disse.

\- Claro, claro. - Jake disse.

Jake pensou que Edward lhe devia essa.

\- Devo, sim. - Edward respondeu. 

Jake pôs a mão no ombro de Bella.

\- Melhore. - Jake disse.

\- Obrigada, Jacob. - Bella disse.

\- Pegue um cobertor ou algo assim para ela. - Jake murmurou. 

Jake foi em direção da porta e eu o acompanhei. 

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Jake. Todos estamos a ajudando. E estou cumprindo minha promessa, estou fazendo o máximo que posso para ajudar Bella. - eu disse.

\- Você também precisa dormir. Parece cansada. - Jake disse.

Eu assenti. Abri a porta para Jake sair. Voltei para dentro de casa e fechei a porta. Fui direto até o meu quarto trocar de roupa e dormir.


	79. Instinto materno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme se preocupa com Jake, Leah e Seth.

Eu estava dormindo, fazia algum tempo que eu não tinha uma boa noite de sono. Em meus sonhos, Jake, como lobo, apareceu nas redondezas de casa e pensou: 

\- Está tudo tranquilo. 

Acordei repentinamente. O sonho que tivera foi na verdade uma visão do presente. Levantei da cama e olhei por minha enorme janela. Lá estava o lobo de pelos marrom-avermelhado, Jake. Foi aí que me dei conta que na outra noite ao sair de casa, Jake ouviu uivos de lobo, algo deveria ter acontecido, mas nada preocupante se em meu sonho, que na verdade foi uma visão, ele veio nos avisar que não era nada preocupante. 

Me vesti rapidamente e então desci até o primeiro andar para receber Jake. 

Quando abri a porta da entrada lá estava Jake, mas, diferente das outras vezes, estava muito melhor vestido. Notei que usava roupas de Emmett, pois ao realizar sua última transformação, rasgara sua última bermuda. 

\- Oi, Jake. - eu disse, lhe dando um abraço. - Preciso dizer, está muito charmoso com essas roupas... 

Jake me olhou com uma cara feia.

\- Isso foi ideia sua, boneca? - Jake perguntou.

Fazia tanto tempo que não me chamava assim...

\- Você voltou a me chamar de boneca... estava ficando com saudades. Não, não fui eu quem lhe deu essas roupas, embora me arrependa de não ter pensado nisso antes... Você realmente fica bem com essa cáqui caramelo e essa camisa branca abotoada... Se já não tivessem tido um imprinting em mim eu até consideraria sair com você desse jeito! 

Jake riu. Nós dois entramos em casa, ele passou pela porta e eu a fechei. 

Nós dois notamos as mudanças na sala. Ela havia voltado ao normal, e a televisão estava ligada, mas ninguém prestava atenção à ela. Carlisle e Esme estavam juntos perto da janela que dava para o rio aos fundos de casa. Alice, Jasper e Emmett provavelmente estavam no segundo andar, pois eles eram os únicos que não se encontravam na sala. Bella estava no sofá, diferente de antes quando estava deitada em uma cama de hospital, agora só havia um tubo ligado à ela, com uma bolsa de soro atrás dela. Rose estava perto de Bella, sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas. Edward estava na outra ponta do sofá, com os pés de Bella em seu colo. Quando entramos Edward sorriu para algum de nós dois. 

Bella não nos ouviu chegando, só nos olhou depois de notar que Edward nos olhava, ela sorriu também. Ela estava com mais energia, todo o seu rosto parecia iluminado. A última vez que tinha visto ela mais animada fora no casamento.

Eu e Jake paramos na entrada da sala.

\- Eles só queriam conversar. Nenhum ataque à vista. - Jake disse, se referindo à outra noite.

\- Sim. - Edward disse. - Ouvi a maior parte. 

Embora eu e Edward tivéssemos telepatia, nossos dons funcionavam de forma diferente. A minha telepatia, a telepatia das bruxas, é mais controlada, na maioria das vezes conseguimos controlar o poder e somente ver a mente de alguém se nós comandarmos. O dom de Edward não era muito assim, acho que era muito mais emocional do que racional, e mais difícil de controlar, porém seu dom tinha maiores alcances. Nós, bruxas, só conseguíamos ouvir a mente das pessoas até uma certa distância, que não fosse muito longe. Edward, aparentemente, consegue ouvir a mente dos outros a quilômetros de distância.

\- Como? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Estou ouvindo você com mais clareza...É questão de familiaridade e concentração. Além disso, seus pensamentos são um pouco mais fáceis de captar quando você está na forma humana. Assim, entendi a maior parte do que se passou por lá. - Edward disse.

\- Ah. Que bom. Odeio me repetir. - Jake disse.

\- Eu ia lhe dizer para dormir um pouco, mas acho que você vai desmaiar no chão daqui a seis segundos, então não tem sentido falar nada. - Bella disse.

Jake estava a ponto de se virar para ir em direção à porta quando Rosalie disse:

\- Onde é a enchente, vira-lata? 

\- Sabe como se afoga uma loura, Rosalie? Cole um espelho no fundo de uma piscina. - Jake disse.

Edward e eu rimos. A piada foi meio cruel, ainda mais que eu também era loura. Jake foi embora. 

Edward estava se levantando quando Bella perguntou:

\- Aonde você vai? 

\- Há uma coisa que esqueci de dizer a ele. - Edward disse.

\- Deixe Jacob dormir...Isso pode esperar. - Bella disse.

Eu concordei com Bella. Jake estava realmente péssimo. 

\- Só vai levar um minuto. - Edward disse. 

Edward se levantou e foi em direção a Jake, eu fui junto. 

\- Meu deus, o que é agora? - Jake disse.

\- Desculpe. - Edward disse. - Quando você estava falando com os emissários de Sam, fui narrando o que acontecia a Carlisle, a Esme e aos outros. Eles ficaram preocupados... 

\- Olhe, não vamos baixar a guarda. Não precisa acreditar em Sam como nós. Vamos ficar de olhos abertos, de qualquer forma. - Jake disse.

\- Não, não, Jacob. Não se trata disso. Confiamos em sua avaliação. Na verdade, Esme ficou preocupada com o sofrimento que isso está causando à sua matilha. Ela me pediu que falasse com você em particular sobre isso. - Edward disse.

\- Sofrimento? - Jake perguntou. 

\- A questão de não ter para onde ir, principalmente. Ela se preocupa muito por vocês estarem tão... desprovidos. - Edward disse.

Jake bufou. 

\- Somos fortes. Diga à ela que não se preocupe. - Jake disse, olhando para nós dois. 

\- Mesmo assim ela gostaria de fazer o possível. Tive a impressão de que Leah prefere não comer na forma de lobo, não é? - Edward disse.

\- E...? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Bem, temos comida normal aqui, Jacob. Para manter as aparências e, é claro, para Violet e Bella. Leah pode pegar o que quiser. Todos vocês podem. - Edward disse.

\- Vou passar o recado. - Jake disse.

\- Leah nos odeia. - eu disse, dessa vez. E era a mais pura verdade, principalmente a mim. 

\- E daí? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Então tente passar o recado de maneira que a faça considerar a oferta. - eu disse, apesar de não saber nada do que Esme e Edward conversaram.

\- Se não se importar. - Edward acrescentou. 

\- Farei o que puder. - Jake disse.

\- E há a questão das roupas. - Edward lembrou. 

\- Ah, sim. Obrigado. - Jake disse.

\- Bem, podemos ajudar facilmente com o que for necessário nesse sentido. Alice raramente nos deixa vestir a mesma coisa duas vezes. Temos pilhas de roupas novas em folha que estão destinada à caridade, e imagino se Leah tenha mais ou menos o tamanho de Esme... - Edward disse.

\- Não sei como Leah vai se sentir com roupas usadas de sanguessugas. Ela não é tão prática quanto eu. - Jake disse.

\- Creio que você apresentará a oferta sob a melhor ótica possível. Assim como a oferta de qualquer outro objeto físico ou transporte que possam precisar, qualquer coisa. E chuveiros também, já que preferem dormir ao ar livre. Por favor... não se considerem sem os benefícios de uma casa. - Edward disse.

É claro, tudo ideia de Esme, e somente transmitida por Edward. 

\- Isso, hã, é muito gentil da parte de vocês. Diga a Esme que agradecemos, hã, a oferta. Mas o perímetro corta o rio em alguns pontos, então ficamos bem limpos, obrigado. - Jake disse.

\- Se puder passar o recado, mesmo assim. - Edward disse.

\- Claro, claro. - Jake disse.

\- Obrigado. - Edward disse.

Esme obviamente conservara seu instinto materno de quando era humana. Além de conservar, o aprimorou ao ser transformada em vampira, ficando muitas vezes super protetora com seus filhos e até mesmo com outras pessoas próximas à família.


	80. Uma noite com Jake em minha cama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake e Violet dormem na mesma cama após passarem dias sem dormir.

Ouvimos um grito baixo e dolorido vindo de casa, só podia ser Bella. Em meio segundo Edward já não estava mais conosco. Jake e eu fomos ver o que era. 

Bella estava ofegante, curvada. Rose a estava segurando, Edward, Carlisle e Esme estavam em volta. Alguém havia feito algum movimento rápido. Alice. Estava no alto da escada olhando para a sala. Jake achou estranho Alice ter parado lá em cima. 

\- Me dê um segundo, Carlisle. - Bella disse.

\- Bella, eu ouvi alguma coisa estalar, preciso dar uma olhada. - Carlisle disse.

\- Com toda a certeza foi uma costela. Ai. É. Bem aqui. - Bella disse, apontando o lugar onde estava doendo. 

\- Preciso fazer uma radiografia. Pode haver fragmentos. Não queremos que perfure nada. - Carlisle disse.

\- Tudo bem. - Bella disse, respirando fundo.

Rose a ergueu com cuidado. Edward parecia que queria discutir com Rose. 

\- Eu já a peguei. - Rose disse.

Bella estava mais forte, mas o bebê também estava. Rose carregou Bella rapidamente pela escada, com Carlisle e Edward atrás. 

Quando eles subiram, foi aí que me virei para ver Jake, e ele estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede. Além de estar extremamente exausto, aquilo era demais para ele, mas não só para ele, para todos nós. 

Alice apareceu ao nosso lado depressa. 

\- Quer um travesseiro? - Alice perguntou.

\- Não. - Jake murmurou.

\- Isso não parece confortável. - Alice disse.

\- E não é. - Jake disse.

\- Saia dai então, Jake. - eu disse.

\- Estou cansado. Por que não está lá em cima com os outros? - Jake perguntou à Alice.

\- Dor de cabeça. - Alice respondeu.

\- Vampiros têm dor de cabeça? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Não os normais. - eu respondi. 

\- E então, por que você não fica mais com Bella? - Jake perguntou. - Pensei que vocês duas fossem assim. - Jake disse, unindo os dedos.

\- Como eu disse, dor de cabeça. - Alice disse.

\- Bella está lhe dando dor de cabeça? - Jake perguntou.

\- Sim. - Alice respondeu.

Jake franziu a testa. Não estava entendendo. 

\- Não Bella, na verdade. O bebê. - eu disse.

\- Não consigo vê-lo. Não consigo ver nada a respeito dele. Como acontece com você. - Alice respondeu.

\- Bella atrapalha. Ela está toda em volta dele, está... borrado. Como uma tevê com recepção ruim... É como tentar focalizar os olhos naquelas pessoas sem definição zanzando pela tela. Está acabando com minha cabeça vê-la. O... feto é uma parte muito grande de seu futuro. Quando ela decidiu... quando ela soube que o queria, minha visão ficou distinta. Morri de medo. - Alice continuou.

Alice ficou em silêncio por um segundo e acrescentou:

\- Tenho de admitir que é um alívio ter vocês por perto... Apesar do cheiro de cachorro molhado, ameniza um pouco o cheiro de Violet, e isso tudo desaparece. É como ficar de olhos fechados. Melhora a dor de cabeça. 

\- É um prazer servi-la, madame. - Jake murmurou, brincando. 

\- Fico imaginando o que o feto tem em comum com você... por que são iguais nesse aspecto. - Alice disse.

Jake começou a tremer. Raiva. Alice o estava comparando com o bebê que Jake tanto odiava. 

\- Não tenho nada em comum com aquele sugador de vida. - Jake disse.

\- Bem, alguma coisa há. - Alice disse.

Alice e eu estávamos sentadas ao lado de Jake, cada uma de um lado. Jake com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. 

\- Não se importa que eu fique sentada aqui, não é? - Alice perguntou.

\- Acho que não. Fede de qualquer jeito. - Jake disse.

\- Obrigada. É a melhor coisa para a dor, imagino, pois não posso tomar aspirina. - Alice disse.

\- Pode falar menos? Tem gente tentando dormir. - eu disse para Alice. 

Depois de alguns segundos Jake apagou no meu ombro. Alice o carregou até o meu quarto, onde teria menos cheiro de vampiros. O colocou em minha cama, ele nem se mexeu. 

Com o meu poder de cura, ajudei Bella o máximo que pude em suas costelas. Apesar de ter dormido bem na outra noite, eu estava muito esgotada de energia, pois esse poder consome muito. Voltei para o meu quarto e dormi ao lado de Jake, que não notou nada, de tão pesado que estava seu sono.

Acordei, provavelmente muito tempo depois. Antes de Jake acordar, fui no meu closet tirar o pijama e colocar outra roupa. Quando voltei, Jake havia acordado. 

\- Já não era sem tempo. A imitação da serra elétrica estava ficando cansativa. - eu disse, brincando. 

\- Quanto tempo apaguei? - Jake perguntou.

\- Bastante. - eu respondi.

Jake se levantou.

\- Você não dormiu? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Depois que colocamos você na cama fui dar uma ajudada nas costelas de Bella. Depois, como isso geralmente me consome muita energia, voltei para cá e dormi. 

Descemos até a sala onde Bella estava sentada no sofá. Rose estava sentada nos pés de Bella, apoiando a cabeça em seus joelhos. Edward estava ao lado de Bella, segurando suas mãos. Alice também estava no chão ao lado de Rose, achei estranho ela estar tão perto de Bella. Aí notei que Alice havia encontrado outro analgésico. 

\- Ei, Jake está na área! - Seth exclamou. - Oi, Vi! 

Seth estava do outro lado de Bella, o braço pousado em seu ombro. Estava com um prato de comida no colo. 

\- Ele veio procurar você. - Edward disse. - E Esme o convenceu a ficar para o café da manhã.

Seth deixou o prato de lado e veio me cumprimentar. Nos beijamos. 

\- É, Jake... Eu só estava checando, para saber se você estava bem, já que não voltou a se transformar. Leah ficou preocupada. Eu lhe disse que você devia ter apagado na forma humana, mas sabe como ela é. De qualquer forma, eles tinham toda essa comida e, puxa... - Seth se virou para Edward. - Cara, você sabe cozinhar mesmo. 

\- Obrigado. - Edward murmurou. 

Como aquele sofá já estava sendo ocupado por Edward, Bella e Seth, e mais Rose e Alice apoiadas sentadas no chão, Jake e eu sentamos no sofá da frente. 

\- Leah está fazendo a patrulha? - Jake perguntou.

\- Está. Ela está alerta, não se preocupe. Vai uivar se houver alguma coisa. Trocamos de turno à meia-noite. Eu corri doze horas. - Seth estava orgulhoso disso, dava para ver em seu tom de voz. 

\- Meia-noite? Espere um minuto, que horas são? - Jake perguntou.

\- Está quase amanhecendo. - eu respondi. 

\- Porcaria. Desculpe por isso, Seth, de verdade. Você devia ter me acordado com um chute. - Jake disse.

\- Não, cara, você precisava dormir muito. Desde quando não descansava? Desde a noite anterior à sua última patrulha para Sam? Umas quarenta horas? Cinquenta? Você não é uma máquina, Jake. Além disso, não perdeu nada. - Seth disse.

Jake ficou observando Bella, que estava sorrindo ao ver eu e Seth.

\- Como está a costela? - Jake perguntou.

\- Bem imobilizada e apertada. Nem estou sentindo. Violet ajudou bastante. - Bella respondeu. 

Eu sorri em resposta.

\- O que tem para o café da manhã? O negativo ou AB positivo? - Jake perguntou, sarcasticamente.

Bella mostrou a língua para Jake 

\- Omeletes. - Bella respondeu. 

\- Coma alguma coisa, Jake. Tem de tudo na cozinha. Você deve estar faminto. - Seth disse.

Eu fiquei tão feliz e impressionada por Seth se sentir tão à vontade em minha casa. Mesmo com Rose sendo grosseira e antipática, por ele ser um lobisomem e, principalmente, por estar saindo comigo. Surpreendentemente Edward não parecia estar tão incomodado com a presença de Seth. 

\- O que Leah vai comer no café da manhã? - Jake perguntou a Seth. 

\- Ei, antes de comer qualquer coisa eu levei comida para ela. Ela disse que preferia comer um bicho atropelado, mas aposto que cedeu à tentação. Esses pães doces de canela... - Seth disse.

\- Vou caçar com ela, então. - Jake disse.

Jake se levantou para sair. 

\- Um minuto, Jacob. - Carlisle disse.

\- Sim? - Jake perguntou.

Carlisle era o vampiro que Jake menos odiava e mais respeitava. 

Carlisle se aproximou de Jake enquanto Esme vinha se sentar ao meu lado. 

\- Por falar em caçar, esse será um problema para minha família. Entendo que nossa trégua está suspensa no momento, então queria seu conselho. Sam estará nos procurando fora do perímetro que vocês criaram? Não queremos nos arriscar a machucar ninguém de sua família... Nem perder nenhum dos nossos. Se você estivesse no nosso lugar, o que faria? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- É um risco. - Jake disse. - Sam está um pouco mais calmo, mas tenho certeza de que, para ele, o tratado não vale mais. Enquanto ele achar que a tribo ou outros humanos estão mesmo correndo perigo, não vai parar para fazer perguntas, se é que me entende. Mas, ainda assim, a prioridade dele será La Push. Eles, na verdade, não estão em número suficiente para vigiar as pessoas como devem e ainda sair em caçada num bando capaz de causar muito estrago. Eu apostaria que ele vai ficar perto de casa.

Carlisle assentiu, pensativo. 

\- Acho então que lhes diria para saírem juntos, só por precaução. E provavelmente o melhor é ir durante o dia, porque estaríamos esperando que fizessem isso à noite. Coisas de vampiros tradicionais. Vocês são rápidos... vão além das montanhas e cacem longe o bastante para que não haja possibilidade de ele mandar alguém tão distante de casa. - Jake disse.

\- E deixar Bella para trás, desprotegida? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- O que nós somos, pedaços de carne? - Jake perguntou, sarcástico. 

Carlisle riu, mas depois voltou a ficar sério. 

\- Jacob, você não pode lutar com seus irmãos. - Carlisle disse.

\- Não posso dizer que não seria ruim, mas se eles realmente estivessem vindo matá-la... eu seria capaz de impedi-los. - Jake disse.

\- Não, eu não quis dizer que você seria...incapaz. Mas que seria muito errado. Não posso ter isso em minha consciência. - Carlisle disse.

\- Não estaria na sua, doutor. E sim na minha. E eu posso lidar com isso. - Jake disse.

\- Não, Jacob. Vamos nos certificar de que nossos movimentos não tornem isso necessário. Sairemos em grupos de três a cada vez. Creio que é o melhor que podemos fazer. - Carlisle disse.

\- Não sei não, doutor. Dividir ao meio não é a melhor estratégia. - Jake disse.

\- Temos algumas habilidades extras que vão compensar. Se Edward for um dos três, poderá nos dar um raio de segurança de alguns quilômetros. - Carlisle disse.

Os dois olharam para Edward. Sua expressão fez Carlisle recuar. Claramente Edward não deixaria Bella.

\- Estou certo de que temos outros meios. - Carlisle disse. - Alice, imagino que possa ver que rotas não seriam adequadas. 

\- Aquelas que desaparecem. É fácil. - Alice disse.

\- Tudo bem, então. Fica combinado assim. Estou de saída. Seth, vou esperar por você ao anoitecer, então tire uma soneca em algum lugar por aí, está bem? - Jake disse.

\- Claro, Jake. Mudo de forma assim que acabar. - Seth disse.


	81. Jake x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake e Rose brigam. Ele tenta saber um pouco mais sobre humanas que engravidam de vampiros.

Estávamos na sala quando Jake entrou pela porta de entrada. Ele ficou na entrada da sala de estar. 

\- Ela está bem, Jake. - eu disse, me referindo à Bella.

\- Ou na mesma, deveria dizer. - Edward disse. 

Edward estava no sofá, nem sequer olhou para Jake. Esme estava do seu lado, com o braço em seus ombros. 

\- Olá, Jacob. Fico feliz que tenha voltado. - Esme disse. 

\- Eu também. - Alice e eu dissemos.

Alice desceu a escada até o primeiro andar, ao encontro de Jake. 

\- Ah, oi. - Jake disse. - Onde está Bella? 

\- No banheiro. A dieta dela é basicamente líquido, você sabe. Além de tudo, a gravidez faz isso, ouvi dizer. - Alice disse. 

\- Ah. - Jake respondeu. 

\- Ah, que maravilha. - Rose disse, surgindo por trás de Jake. - Eu sabia que tinha sentido um cheiro desagradável. 

O rosto de Bella se iluminou ao ver Jake.

\- Jacob. - Bella sussurrou. - Você veio. 

\- Oi, Bells. - Jake disse. 

Esme e Edward levantaram para dar lugar a Bella. Rose a colocou com cuidado no sofá. 

\- Está com frio? - eu perguntei, ao ver Bella meio encolhida. 

\- Estou bem. - Bella respondeu. 

\- Bella, sabe o que Carlisle lhe disse. Não desconsidere nada. Isso não nos ajuda a cuidar de nenhum de vocês dois. - Rose disse.

\- Tudo bem, eu estou com um pouco de frio. Edward, pode me passar aquele cobertor? - Bella disse. 

\- Não é por isso que estou aqui? - Jake disse, brincando. 

\- Você acabou de chegar. Depois de correr o dia todo, aposto. Ponha os pés para cima por um minuto. Provavelmente, logo vou estar aquecida. - Bella disse. 

Jake a ignorou. Foi até ela, sentou ao seu lado, cuidadosamente, apoiou seu braço nela e segurou sua mão. 

\- Obrigada, Jake. - Bella disse. 

\- Tudo bem. - Jake disse. 

Edward se sentou no braço do sofá aos pés de Bella. 

\- Rosalie, por que não pega alguma coisa para Jacob na cozinha? - Alice disse, agora estava sentada no sofá da frente de Bella, ao meu lado. 

\- Obrigado, de qualquer forma, Alice, mas acho que não vou querer comer alguma coisa em que a Loura tenha cuspido. Acho que meu organismo não lidaria tão bem com o veneno. - Jake disse.

\- Rosalie jamais constrangeria Esme demonstrando uma falta de hospitalidade tão grande. - Alice disse. 

\- É claro que não. - Rose disse, com uma voz doce forçada. 

Rose foi para a cozinha. 

\- Vai me dizer se ela envenenou a comida, não vai? - Jake me perguntou.

\- Sim. - eu prometi. 

Depois de alguns segundos Rose voltou com uma tigela e entregou para Jake. 

\- Bom apetite, vira-lata. - Rose disse. 

\- Obrigado, Loura. - Jake respondeu. 

Rose bufou. 

\- Ei, sabe como se chama uma loura com cérebro? Golden Retriever. - Jake disse.

Encarei Jake, eu também era loura. 

\- Já ouvi essa também. - Rose disse. 

\- Vou continuar tentando. - Jake disse. 

Jake estava terminando de comer, quando Bella começou a tocar em seu cabelo. 

\- Hora de cortar o cabelo, não é? - Bella disse. 

\- Você está ficando meio desgrenhado. Talvez... - eu disse. 

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, antigamente alguém aqui cortava cabelos num salão em Paris? - Jake disse, sarcástico. 

Bella riu.

\- Talvez. - Bella respondeu. 

\- Não, obrigado. Posso aguentar mais algumas semanas. - Jake disse. 

Tudo ficou em silêncio por certo tempo.

\- E aí... Hummm. Para, hã, quando é? Você sabe... o nascimento do monstrinho. - Jake disse.

Bella bateu na cabeça de Jake.

\- Estou falando sério. Queria saber quanto tempo vou precisar ficar aqui. - Jake disse. 

\- Não sei. - Bella repsondeu. - Não sei exatamente. É óbvio que não vamos seguir o modelo de nove meses, e não conseguimos ver nada com um ultrassom. Então Carlisle está estimando com base no meu tamanho. As pessoas normais costumam ter uns quarenta centímetros aqui. Quando o bebê está plenamente desenvolvido. Um centímetro por semana. Eu estava com trinta esta manhã, e estou ganhando dois centímetros por dia, às vezes mais... 

Duas semanas de gravidez em um dia. Bella não duraria muito mais que 4 dias. 

\- Você está bem? - Bella perguntou.

Jake fez que sim.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Bella disse. 

\- Sei. - Jake respondeu. 

\- Não pensei que viesse. Seth e Violet disseram que você viria, e Edward também, mas não acreditei neles. - Bella disse. 

\- E por que não? - Jake perguntou, de mau humor. 

\- Você não fica feliz aqui. Mas veio assim mesmo. - Bella respondeu. 

\- Você me queria aqui. - Jake disse. 

Ficou silencioso durante um minuto. 

\- Obrigada por vir. - Bella sussurrou. 

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Jake disse. 

\- Claro. - Bella disse.

\- Por que você me quer aqui? Seth pode mantê-la aquecida, e ele é uma companhia mias agradável, aquele bobinho alegre. Mas quando eu passo pela porta, seu sorriso dá a impressão de que eu sou a pessoa de quem você mais gosta no mundo. - Jake disse. 

\- Você é uma delas. - Bella disse. 

Jake revirou os olhos. Não queria ouvir essa resposta. 

\- Você sempre foi parte da minha família. - Bella respondeu. 

\- Esta resposta não vale. - Jake disse. 

\- E qual é a que vale? - Bella perguntou.

\- Que tal: Jake gosto de ver você sofrer. - Jake disse.

Bella se encolheu. 

\- Você se sentiria melhor? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Pelo menos seria mais fácil. Eu poderia tentar me acostumar. Poderia lidar com isso. - Jake disse. 

Bella estava exausta. Logo depois começou a dormir.

\- Ela está exausta. Foi um longo dia. Um dia difícil. Acho que ela teria ido dormir mais cedo, mas estava esperando você. - eu disse. 

Jake me olhou.

\- Seth disse que a coisa quebrou outra costela dela. - Jake disse.

\- Sim, por isso ela está com dificuldade para respirar. - eu disse. 

\- Que ótimo. - Jake disse. 

Ficou um silêncio.

\- Quatro dias? - Jake perguntou, se referindo ao nascimento do bebê.

\- Aproximadamente. - eu disse.

\- E depois? - Jake perguntou. 

\- De acordo com a pouca pesquisa que fizeram, parece que as criaturas usam os próprios dentes para sair do útero. - eu disse.

\- Pesquisa? - Jake perguntou.

\- É por isso que você não tem visto Jasper e Emmett por aqui. É o que papai está fazendo agora. Tentando decifrar histórias e mitos, o máximo que puderem para ajudar a prever o comportamento do bebê. - eu disse. 

Edward leu a mente de Jake. 

\- Então essa coisa não é a primeira de sua espécie? Talvez. Os mitos podem muito bem ser produto do medo e da imaginação. Mas... seus mitos são verdadeiros, não são? Talvez esses sejam também. Eles parecem ser localizados, relacionados... - Edward disse. 

\- Como vocês descobriram? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Conhecemos uma mulher na América do Sul. Ela foi criada nas tradições de seu povo. Ouvira o que se falava sobre essas criaturas, antigas histórias transmitidas de geração após geração. - Edward disse.

\- Falavam o quê? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Que a criatura deveria ser morta imediatamente. Antes que pudesse adquirir mais força. - eu disse.

\- É claro que as lendas deles dizem o mesmo de nós. Que devemos ser destruídos. Que somos assassinos sem alma. - Edward disse. 

\- O que essas histórias dizem sobre as... mães? - Jake perguntou. 

Rose respondeu. 

\- É claro que não houve sobreviventes. Dar à luz no meio de um pântano infestado de doenças com um curandeiro lambuzando seu rosto de saliva de bicho-preguiça para expulsar os espíritos do mal nunca foi o método mais seguro. Mesmo os nascimentos normais davam errado na metade das vezes. Nenhum deles tinha o que esse bebê tem: cuidados de pessoas com uma ideia de quais são suas necessidades e que tentam atender a essas necessidades. Um médico com um conhecimento único da natureza dos vampiros. Um plano para que o bebê nasça com a maior segurança possível. Uma bruxa, que pode auxiliar e curar os ferimentos de Bella. O veneno, que corrigirá qualquer coisa que dê errado. O bebê vai ficar bem. E aquelas outras mães provavelmente teriam sobrevivido se tivessem isso... se é que essas mães existiram, para começo de conversa. Algo de que não estou convencida. 

O bebê vai ficar bem. Essa frase me fez sentir desapontada com Rose. Sem querer, na frente de nós, revelou quem era sua prioridade e sua preocupação.

Edward se mexeu como se quisesse atacar Rosalie pelo que ela disse. Rose se virou de costas para Edward e Jake na cadeira que estava sentada. Jake pensou "Permita-me", 

Em silêncio, Jake levantou a tigela de comida. Depois lançou a tigela na parte de trás da cabeça de Rose, com tanta força que a tigela se achatou. 

Bella se remexeu, mas não acordou. 

\- Loura burra. - Jake murmurou. 

Rosalie virou a cabeça devagar, seus olhos pareciam estar pegando fogo. Parecia uma cena de O Exorcista. 

\- Você. Jogou. Comida. Em. Meu. Cabelo. - Rose disse, pausadamente. 

Jake se afastou de Bella para não acordá-la. Começou a rir tanto que saiam lágrimas de seus olhos. Eu e Alice também começamos a rir. 

Por um segundo me perguntei porque Rose não atacou Jake. Aí fui ver que Bella tinha acordado. 

\- O que é tão engraçado? - Bella murmurou. 

\- Joguei comida no cabelo dela. - Jake disse, rindo. 

\- Não vou me esquecer disso, cachorro. - Rose disse. 

\- Não é tão difícil apagar a memória de uma loura. É só soprar em sua orelha. - Jake disse.

\- Arrume umas piadas novas. - Rose disse.

\- Vamos, Jake. Deixe a Rose em paz. - Bella disse. 

Ficou tudo quieto durante alguns minutos. Bella estava acariciando sua barriga. 

\- Sabe de uma coisa, ele me lembra você, Jake. - Bella disse. 

\- Não me compare com essa coisa. - Jake disse. 

\- Só estava me referindo ao seu surto de crescimento. Você cresceu de repente. Eu via você ficando mais alto a cada minuto. Ele também é assim, cresce rápido demais. - Bella disse.


	82. Ouvindo pensamentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet e Edward conseguem ouvir pela primeira vez os pensamentos do bebê.

Alice e eu estávamos na sala, enquanto Edward, Carlisle, Rose e Bella estavam no terceiro andar, onde tinham os equipamentos médicos. Alguém bateu na porta, era Jake. Eu fui atender.

\- Oi, Jake. - eu disse, deixando ele entrar. 

\- Oi, boneca. - Jake disse. 

\- E aí, lobo. - Alice disse. 

\- E aí, baixinha. O que está acontecendo lá em cima? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Talvez outra fratura. - eu disse, tentando soar despreocupada. 

\- Outra costela? - Jake perguntou.

\- Não. Bacia dessa vez. - Alice respondeu. 

Eles ouviram alguma coisa lá de cima, entre Rose e Edward.

\- Acho que Edward vai acabar fazendo Rosalie em pedacinhos. Estou surpresa de que ela não veja isso. Ou talvez ache que Emmett poderá detê-lo. - Alice disse. 

\- Eu pego Emmett. Você pode ajudar Edward na parte de picar em pedacinhos. - Jake disse.

Alice e eu rimos. 

Edward desceu a escada com Bella em seu colo, carregando o copo com sangue. 

\- Jake. - Bella sussurrou. 

Edward colocou Bella no sofá, com cuidado e se sentou no chão perto dela. 

Carlisle desceu devagar as escadas, estava preocupado. 

\- Carlisle. Fomos até a metade do caminho para Seattle. Não há sinal de matilha. Vocês podem ir. - Jake disse. 

\- Obrigado, Jacob. É uma boa hora. Estamos precisando de muitas coisas. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Sinceramente, acho que pode levar mais de três com segurança. Tenho certeza de que Sam está se concentrando em La Push. - Jake disse.

\- Se pensa assim. Alice, Esme, Jasper e eu iremos. Depois Alice pode levar Emmett e Rosa... - Carlisle começou a dizer.

\- De jeito nenhum. Emmett pode ir com vocês agora. - Rose disse.

\- Você precisa caçar. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Vou caçar quando ele for. - Rose disse apontando para Edward. 

Carlisle suspirou. Jasper e Emmett desceram até o primeiro andar. Esme e eles se juntaram a Alice, que estava na porta de casa. 

\- Obrigado. - Carlisle disse a Jake. 

Então Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett e Alice saíram para caçar. 

Eu sentei no sofá na frente de Bella e Edward. Jake foi se sentar ao lado de Rose. 

\- Argh. Violet, coloque o cachorro para fora. - Rose disse.

\- Conhece esta, psicopata: sabe como os neurônios de uma loura morrem? - Jake perguntou. 

Rose não respondeu. 

\- E então? Sabe o final da piada ou não? - Jake perguntou.

Rose olhava para a televisão ignorando Jake. 

\- Ela já ouviu essa? - Jake perguntou para mim.

\- Não. - eu disse. 

\- Beleza! Então vai gostar desta, sanguessuga... Os neurônios de uma loura morrem de solidão. - Jake disse.

Rose continuou ignorando Jake. 

\- Já matei cem vezes mais do que você, sua besta nojenta. Não se esqueça disso. - Rose disse.

\- Um dia, Rainha da Beleza, você vai cansar de ficar só me ameaçando. Estou louco para que esse dia chegue. - Jake disse. 

\- Chega, Jacob. - Bella e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. 

Jake e eu olhamos para Bella, ela não estava com o mesmo humor de ontem.

\- Quer que eu vá embora? - Jake perguntou. 

Bella mudou sua expressão, pareceu chocada. 

\- Não! É claro que não. - Bella respondeu.

Se passou alguns segundos de silêncio. 

\- Você parece cansado. - eu disse a Jake. 

\- Morto de cansado. - Jake disse. 

\- Bem que eu gostaria disso. - Rose murmurou. 

Jake se acomodou mais ainda na poltrona perto de Rose, e seus pés ficaram mais próximos dela. Bella pediu que Rose enchesse seu copo de novo. Rose subiu para pegar mais sangue. 

\- Você disse alguma coisa? - Edward perguntou. 

Mas ninguém tinha dito nada. 

\- Eu? Eu não disse nada. - Bella disse. 

Edward se inclinou na direção de Bella.

\- No que está pensando agora? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Em nada. O que está acontecendo? - Bella perguntou.

\- No que estava pensando um minuto atrás? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Só na... Ilha de Esme. E nas plumas. - Bella disse. 

\- Diga alguma coisa. - Edward sussurrou. 

\- Como o que? Edward, o que está acontecendo? - Bella perguntou. 

Edward colocou suas mãos na barriga de Bella. 

\- O f... A... o bebê gosta do som da sua voz. - Edward disse. 

Edward estava conseguindo ouvir os pensamentos do bebê! 

\- Santo Deus, você pode ouvi-lo! - Bella gritou. 

\- Psiu... você assustou a coi... ele. - Edward disse. 

Os olhos de Bella ficaram cheios de admiração. 

\- Desculpe-me, bebê. - Bella disse. - Vi, você consegue ouvi-lo também? 

Eu tentei me concentrar em ouvir os pensamentos do bebê. Depois de alguns segundos de concentração consegui conectar minha mente com a da criança. Ela estava feliz que agora Edward e eu conseguíamos ouvi-la. 

\- Consigo. - eu murmurei. 

\- O que ele está pensando agora? - Bella perguntou.

\- Está feliz. - eu disse. 

\- É claro que você está feliz, bebê lindo, é claro que está. Como poderia não estar, aí todo seguro, aquecido e amado? Eu o amo tanto, pequeno EJ. É claro que você está feliz. - Bella disse, acariciando sua barriga.


	83. O amor e a amizade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella tem ideias de nomes para o bebê. Jake e Violet conversam após Jake fugir para o parque.

\- Como você o chamou? - Edward perguntou, com curiosidade.

Bella corou. 

\- Eu mais ou menos o batizei. Não achei que você fosse querer... Bem, você sabe. - Bella disse. 

\- EJ? - Edward perguntou. 

\- O nome do seu pai também era Edward. - Bella disse.

\- Sim, era. O que...? Hã. - Edward disse. 

\- O que foi? - eu e Bella perguntamos. 

\- Ele também gosta da minha voz. E da sua, Violet. - Edward disse. 

\- É claro que gosta. - eu disse, brincando. 

\- Edward, você tem a voz mais linda de todo o Universo. Quem não amaria? - Bella disse.

\- Você tem um plano B? - eu perguntei. - E se ele for ela? 

Eu disse aquilo porque minha intuição dizia que era uma menina, e a intuição de uma bruxa é sempre muito boa. Ao ouvir a conversa, Rose se inclinou em sua poltrona com o mesmo olhar maravilhado de Bella. 

\- Andei brincando com alguns nomes. Com Renée e Esme. Eu estava pensando em... Ré-nes-mee. - Bella disse.

\- Renesmei? - eu perguntei. 

\- R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. - Bella disse. - É muito esquisito?

\- Não, eu gosto. - Rose disse, me olhando como se dissesse para eu não demonstrar a estranheza do nome. - É lindo. E único, então combina.

\- Ainda acho que é Edward. - Bella disse. 

\- Aposto que vai ser Renesmei. - eu disse, baixinho. 

Rose me encarou como se mandasse eu parar de falar. Edward fitava o vazio, o rosto inexpressivo enquanto ouvia. 

\- O que foi? O que ele está pensando agora? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Ele a ama. - Edward sussurrou. - Ele simplesmente adora você.

Virei para Jake e fui ler seu pensamento. Ele notou que estava completamente só, que agora era o único que ainda achava que Bella não deveria ter esse bebê. Jake tremeu de raiva e se levantou do sofá. 

\- Ahh. - Edward disse, ao ler a mente de Jake. 

Edward correu em direção a uma mesinha que tinha na sala, pegou suas chaves do carro e as atirou para Jake. 

\- Vá, Jacob. Vá embora daqui. - Edward disse. 

Jake pegou as chaves e correu com raiva até a garagem. Eu não sabia com quem eu falava, se eu xingava Edward, por ter sido tão grosso, ou se corria atrás de Jake para tentar ajudá-lo. Escolhi a primeira opção, mas iria atrás de Jake logo em seguida. 

\- Edward, no que você estava pensando? Expulsou o Jake de nossa casa! - eu disse, furiosa. 

Bella também estava brava, mas não tanto quanto eu, pois ela sabia o motivo de Jake estar furioso, e não precisava ler sua mente para saber do que se tratava. 

\- Eu não o expulsei de casa, Vi. Eu só tentei ajudar com o que ele precisava. - Edward disse.

Ouvi um barulho de carro, Jake havia saído. Olhei por um último momento com minha cara de raiva para Edward e então corri para a garagem. Cheguei lá e notei que Jake havia saído com o Aston Martin Vanquish de Edward. Peguei as chaves do primeiro carro que pensei, o Porsche amarelo de Alice, que era tão rápido quanto o Aston Martin. 

Pulei dentro do carro e dei a partida no motor. Eu não iria atrás de Jake, iria segui-lo. Edward não emprestaria um carro como aquele para nada, devia haver algum motivo. Afundei o pé no metal e o carro parecia flutuar pela estrada. Depois de uns dois minutos consegui avistar Jake, mas não deixei com que ele me visse. 

Jake estava muito rápido, devia estar a uns 200 km/h. Mas com o Porsche não era difícil chegar naquela velocidade, ainda mais eu que fui muito bem treinada a dirigir por Emmett. Já estava em uma área de Washington que era indefinida, parte Tacoma e parte Seattle. Jake parou perto de um parque grande, estacionou o carro e saiu, se misturando a multidão. Estacionei o carro perto do de Edward. 

Comecei a focar minha mente somente na de Jake, para que eu pudesse lê-la. Alguém chamou Jake. 

\- Ei, você está bem? Olá? Você aí, com o carro roubado. - era uma voz feminina. 

Jake se virou para ela. Era bonita, cabelos louro-avermelhados, meio pálida, com sardas no rosto e olhos castanhos. Devia ter no máximo dezesseis anos. 

\- Se está sentindo tanto remorso por ter roubado o carro, saiba que é sempre possível se entregar. - a menina disse. 

\- É emprestado, não roubado. - Jake disse. 

\- Claro, isso vai colar no tribunal. - a menina respondeu. 

Jake estava de cara fechada. 

\- Precisa de alguma coisa? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Na verdade, não. Estava brincando sobre o carro. É só que... você parece muito aborrecido com alguma coisa. Ah, ei, meu nome é Lizzie. - a menina disse, estendendo a mão. 

Jake ficou olhando para a mão da menina, até que ela a abaixou.

\- Seja como for, eu só estava me perguntando se poderia ajudar. Parecia que você estava procurando alguém. - a menina disse.

Quem Jake procuraria num parque no meio do nada?

\- É. - ele respondeu. 

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. 

\- Não preciso de ajuda. Ela não está aqui. - Jake disse. 

\- Ah. Sinto muito. - ela disse.

\- Eu também. - Jake murmurou. 

Focada na mente de Jake descobri do que tudo se tratava. Ele estava tentando encontrar, desesperadamente, seu imprinting. 

\- É um belo carro. É mesmo uma pena que não o produzam mais. Quer dizer, o desenho do Vantage também é lindo, mas o Vanquish tem alguma coisa... - a menina disse. - Como é dirigi-lo?

\- Você não iria acreditar. - Jake disse.

Ela sorriu, e ele retribuiu o sorriso. 

\- É melhor devolver este carro ao cara que me emprestou. - Jake murmurou.

\- Fico feliz de saber que está se corrigindo. - a menina disse. 

\- É, você me convenceu. - Jake disse. 

Jake começou a voltar para o carro. Tentei me esconder, me abaixando, mas foi tarde. Um Porsche amarelo não era tão comum assim. Ele bateu na porta do vidro, que era escura, e eu abri o vidro, o olhando com uma cara de culpada. 

\- Sinto muito, Jake... mas eu precisava descobrir porque Edward te emprestaria o Aston Martin. - eu disse. - E me preocupei com você. 

\- Até parece. - Jake disse, revirando os olhos. 

Eu saí do carro para ficar de frente para ele. 

\- Eu realmente me preocupo com você, Jake. Pode até ser que eu seja o imprinting de Seth, mas isso não faz com que eu não ame outras pessoas. Eu te amo, você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Sabe, não é a mesma coisa ser amiga de seus irmãos, irmãos nos olham com outros olhos... eu sempre quis ter um melhor amigo homem. Do mesmo jeito que você se preocupa com Bella e me preocupo com você. - eu disse. 

\- Não é a mesma coisa, boneca. - Jake disse, meio triste. - Amar como amigo e amar alguém romanticamente. 

\- Pode não ser a mesma coisa, mas mesmo assim é amor. Eu realmente sinto muito, Jake. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero ver você feliz novamente. Eu faria qualquer coisa para voltar a ver você feliz, mas infelizmente o que irá trazer sua felicidade é uma coisa da qual não tenho como ajudar. Mas, e não direi isso só para fazer você se sentir melhor, vou dizer porque é algo que tenho quase certeza, não vai demorar para você encontrar seu imprinting, eu sinto isso. Meu conselho é sempre seguir as intuições de uma bruxa, elas quase sempre estão certas. - eu disse. 

Nos abraçamos fortemente. 

\- Melhor voltarmos para minha casa antes que Edward pense que fugimos juntos. - eu disse, rindo. 

Jake deu uma leve risada. Ele entrou no carro de Edward e eu no carro de Alice. Voltamos para casa um atrás do outro.


	84. O sangue derramado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao cair, Bella entra em trabalho de parto.

Quando chegamos na garagem Edward nos esperava, uma raridade já que nos últimos dias ele não desgrudava de Bella. Não parecia ter acontecido nada de mau com ela, pelo seu rosto. Ele parecia mais tranquilo do que antes. Estacionamos os carros. 

\- Algumas coisas, Jacob. - Edward disse, assim que Jake desligou o motor. 

Deixei as chaves do Porsche amarelo de Alice na bancada, enquanto Jake saiu do carro e jogou a chave do outro carro para Edward.

\- Obrigado pelo empréstimo. O que quer agora? - Jake perguntou.

\- Primeiro... Eu sei quão avesso você é ao usar sua autoridade com sua matilha, mas... - Edward disse. 

\- Como é? - Jake perguntou.

\- Se não puder ou não quiser controlar Leah, então eu... - Edward disse.

\- Leah? - eu disse. - O que houve?

O rosto de Edward era duro.

\- Ela veio ver porque Jacob saiu tão de repente. Tentei explicar. Acho que pode não ter saído direito. - Edward disse.

\- O que ela fez? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Ela assumiu a forma humana e... - Edward disse.

\- É mesmo? - Jake interrompeu Edward. 

Jake estava pensando que estava achando muito estranho Leah baixar a guarda em seu turno de vigia. 

\- Ela queria... falar com Bella. - Edward disse.

\- Com Bella? - Jake e eu dissemos. 

\- Não vou permitir que Bella seja importunada daquela forma de novo. Não ligo se Leah pensa que sua atitude tem justificativa! Eu não a machuquei... mas vou atirá-la fora da casa se isso acontecer de novo. Vou atirá-la do outro lado do rio... - Edward disse.

\- Espere aí. O que ela disse? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Leah foi desnecessariamente dura. Não vou fingir que entendo por que Bella é incapaz de se afastar de você, mas sei que ela não age assim com o intuito de magoá-lo. Ela sofre muito com a dor que inflige a você, e a mim, ao pedir que você fique. O que Leah disse foi inoportuno. Bella está chorando... - Edward disse.

\- Espere... Leah gritou com Bella por minha causa? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Você foi defendido com muita veemência. - Edward disse.

\- Eu não pedi a ela que fizesse isso. - Jake disse.

\- Eu sei. - Edward disse.

\- Não posso prometer controlar Leah. Não vou fazer isso. Mas vou conversar com ela, Ok? E não creio que isso vá se repetir. Leah não é de se conter, então deve ter posto tudo para fora hoje. - Jake disse.

\- Eu diria que sim. - Edward disse.

\- De qualquer modo, vou falar com Bella sobre isso também. Ela não precisa se sentir mal. Isso é comigo. - Jake disse.

\- Eu já disse isso à ela. - Edward disse.

\- É claro que disse. Ela está bem? - eu perguntei. 

\- Agora está dormindo. Rose está com ela. - Edward disse. - Ela está... melhor em alguns aspectos. Excluindo o sermão de Leah e a consequente culpa. 

Jake agora acreditava que Edward havia passado para o outro lado. Não estava mais querendo que Bella não tivesse o bebê e não via a criança como um monstro. 

\- É um pouco mais que isso. - Edward disse, se referindo aos pensamentos de Jake. - Agora que posso entender os pensamentos da criança, é evidente que ele ou ela conta com faculdades mentais extraordinariamente desenvolvidas. Até certo ponto, ele pode nos entender. 

\- Está falando sério? - Jake disse.

\- Sim. Agora ele parece ter uma vaga ideia do que a fere. Ele está tentando evitar isso, tanto quanto possível. Ele... a ama, já. - Edward disse.

\- O progresso, acredito, é maior do que julgávamos. Quando Carlisle voltar... - Edward disse. 

\- Eles não voltaram? - eu perguntei, achava que voltariam hoje. 

\- Alice e Jasper, sim. Carlisle mandou todo o sangue que conseguiu, mas não era tanto quanto ele esperava... Bella vai usar esse suprimento em um dia, do jeito que seu apetite aumentou. Carlisle ficou para tentar outra fonte. Não acho que seja necessário agora, mas ele quer estar abastecido, para alguma eventualidade. - Edward disse.

\- Por que não é necessário, se ela precisa de mais? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Estou tentando convencer Carlisle a fazer o parto assim que voltar. - Edward disse.

\- Como é? - eu e Jake dissemos.

\- A criança parece estar tentando evitar movimentos bruscos, mas é difícil. Está grande demais. É loucura esperar, se ela claramente está mais desenvolvida do que Carlisle imaginava. Bella está frágil demais para adiarmos isso. - Edward disse.

\- Você acha que ela vai conseguir? - Jake sussurrou. 

\- Sim. Essa era a outra coisa a qual queria falar com você. Esperar que a criança esteja pronta, como vínhamos fazendo, foi insanamente perigoso. A qualquer momento pode ser tarde demais. Mas se nos anteciparmos nesse aspecto, se agirmos rapidamente, não vejo motivos para que não saia tudo bem. Conhecer a mente da criança é muitíssimo útil. Felizmente, Bella e Rose concordam comigo. Agora que eu as convenci de que é seguro para a criança fazermos o parto, não há nada que impeça de dar certo. - Edward disse.

\- Quando papai volta? - eu perguntei. 

\- Amanhã, por volta do meio-dia. - Edward respondeu. 

Jake precisou se segurar no carro para se manter em pé. 

\- Sinto muito. Lamento verdadeiramente pela dor que isso causa a você, Jacob. Embora você me odeie, devo admitir que não sinto o mesmo. Eu o vejo como um... um irmão, sob vários aspectos. Um companheiro de armas, no mínimo. Lamento do seu sofrimento mais do que você se dá conta. Mas Bella vai sobreviver. E eu sei que é isso que importa para você. - Edward disse.

\- Assim, detesto fazer isso agora, quando você já está enfrentando coisas demais, mas é evidente que há pouco tempo. Devo lhe pedir algo... Implorar, se for necessário. - Edward continuou.

\- Não me resta mais nada. - Jake disse. 

\- Sei quanto você tem nos dado. Mas é uma coisa que você pode fazer, só você. Estou pedindo isso ao verdadeiro alfa, Jacob. Estou pedindo ao herdeiro de Ephraim. - Edward disse. - Quero sua permissão para me desviar do que acordamos com nosso tratado com Ephraim. Quero que nos abra uma exceção. Quero sua permissão para salvar a vida dela. Você sabe que farei isso de qualquer forma, mas, podendo evitar, não quero agir de má-fé com você. Nunca tivemos a intenção de faltar com nossa palavra, e não o fazemos levianamente agora. Quero sua compreensão, Jacob, porque você sabe exatamente por que estamos fazendo isso. Quero que a aliança entre nossas famílias sobreviva quando isso acabar. 

Jake pensou "é Sam que você quer". Porque Sam era o alfa da matilha Uley. 

\- Não. A autoridade de Sam é presumida. Ela pertence a você. Você nunca a tirará dele, mas ninguém pode concordar com o que estou lhe pedindo, a não ser você. - Edward disse.

''Não cabe a mim decidir''. 

\- Cabe, Jake, e você sabe disso. Sua palavra sobre isso condenará ou absolverá minha família. Só você pode nos dar isso. - eu disse.

"Não consigo pensar. Eu não sei.'' 

\- Não temos muito tempo... - Edward disse.

Jake foi em direção a nossa casa, Edward e eu o seguimos. Mas vimos um movimento no arbusto perto da garagem, depois ouvimos um gemido baixo. Seth passou pelas samambaias e correu para nós em sua forma de lobo. 

\- Oi garoto. - Jake disse.

Seth baixou a cabeça e Jake afagou seu ombro. 

\- Está tudo bem. Vou lhe contar tudo depois. Desculpe ter abandonado vocês desse jeito. - Jake disse.

\- Olhe, diga a sua irmã para recuar agora, está bem? Basta. - Edward disse.

\- Volte ao trabalho, vou rendê-lo daqui a pouco. - Jake disse.

Seth voltou da onde havia saído. 

\- Ele tem uma das mentes mais puras, mais sinceras e mais gentis que já ouvi. - Edward disse, olhando para mim. 

\- Sei disso. - Jake disse.

Entramos em casa. Fomos para a sala onde Bella estava tomando seu sangue diário. 

\- Bella, amor, pensei que estivesse dormindo. Desculpe-me, eu não teria saído. - Edward disse.

\- Não se preocupe. Só fiquei com sede... Foi o que me acordou. Ainda bem que Carlisle está trazendo mais. Essa criança vai precisar, quando sair de mim. - Bella disse.

\- É verdade. - Edward disse.

\- Fico imaginando se ele vai querer outra coisa. - Bella disse.

\- Acho que vamos descobrir. - Edward disse.

Notei que Jake não tinha entrado na sala com a gente quando passou pela porta da sala. 

\- Finalmente. - Alice disse. 

\- Oi, Bells. Como você está? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Bem. - disse ela.

\- Grande dia hoje, hein? Um monte de novidades. - Jake disse.

\- Não precisa fazer isso, Jacob. - Bella disse.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. - Jake disse.

Ele foi se sentar no braço do sofá, próximo de Bella. Edward estava no chão encostado no mesmo sofá. Eu e Alice estávamos sentadas no sofá da frente. 

\- Me des... - Bella começou a dizer. - Jake. 

\- Só pode falar quando não estiver sendo idiota. - Jake disse. 

\- Tudo bem, não vou dizer isso. Desculpe-me! - Bella disse.

Ficou um silêncio por certo tempo. 

\- Então, como foi seu dia? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Ótimo. Fui dar uma volta de carro. Andei pelo parque. - Jake disse.

\- Parece bom. - Bella disse.

\- Claro, claro. - Jake disse.

Bella fez uma careta. 

\- Rose? - Bella chamou. 

Rose riu. 

\- De novo? - Rose perguntou. 

\- Acho que bebi uns dez litros na última hora. - Bella disse. - Posso andar? Minhas pernas estão rígidas.

Rose colocou Bella de pé, com cuidado. 

\- Mais um dia. - Bella disse, afagando sua barriga. 

O copo que Bella havia deixado no sofá tombou de lado, o sangue se derramando no tecido claro. Automaticamente, embora outras três mãos tenham chegado primeiro, Bella se curvou, tentando pegá-lo. 

Houve um estranho ruído abafado de algo se rasgando no meio de seu corpo. 

\- AH! - Bella ofegou. 

Bella quase caiu no chão. Rose a pegou no mesmo instante, antes que ela pudesse cair. 

\- Bella? - Edward perguntou. 

Bella gritou. Não foi um grito qualquer, foi um grito de agonia, capaz de gelar o sangue.


	85. O nascimento de Renesmee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filha de Edward e Bella nasce. Rose perde o controle e sai da sala onde Bella está sendo operada. Violet pega a sobrinha pela primeira vez.

Bella havia sido levada por Rose para o último andar, onde tinham os equipamentos médicos de Carlisle, inclusive uma maca cirúrgica. Eu, Jake e Edward corremos atrás de Rose. 

\- Morfina! - Edward gritou.

Eu alcancei a morfina para ele. Apesar de nunca ter me formado em Medicina, eu era capaz de ajudar eles em algumas coisas.

\- Alice... ligue para Carlisle! - Rosalie gritou. 

Edward começou a injetar a morfina no braço de Bella. 

\- O que está acontecendo, Edward? - eu perguntei. 

\- Ele está sufocando! - Edward disse, se referindo ao bebê.

\- A placenta deve ter descolado! - Rosalie disse.

Até o momento Bella só conseguia gritar, mas logo depois ela conseguiu formar palavras. 

\- Tirem ele! Ele não consegue respirar! Tirem agora! - Bella gritou. 

\- A morfina... - eu disse.

Ela teria que esperar a morfina fazer efeito para eles poderem cortá-la. 

\- Não! Agora...! - Bella gritou.

Alice entrou na "sala cirúrgica" correndo e prendeu um fone de ouvido na orelha de Rose. Rose surgiu com um bisturi. 

\- Deixe a morfina se espalhar! - Edward gritou. 

\- Não há tempo! Ele está morrendo! - Rose disse.

Rose pegou o bisturi e perfurou a barriga de Bella. Começou a sair muito sangue. Mas então, Rose perdeu o foco. Seus olhos cintilaram de sede! Ela não havia caçado fazia tempo!

\- Não, Rose! - eu gritei. 

Antes de tentar o possível para Rose não matar Bella me atirando em cima de Rose, Jake fez exatamente o que eu pretendia e se atirou em cima dela. Rose, sem querer, cravou o bisturi fundo no braço de Jake. Com sua outra mão, Jake prendeu a respiração de Rose. 

Não havia tido tempo para eu usar meu poder de alterar o cheiro. Rose já estava em seu modo "caça". 

Jake chutou a barriga de Rose, que voou contra a porta. Alice surgiu e arrastou Rose para o corredor. Vi que Jake arrancou o bisturi de seu braço. Fui até ele. 

\- Jake, ela o feriu. Me desculpe... - eu disse.

Utilizei rapidamente meu dom de cura para arrumar seu braço, que se curou em um instante assim que eu o toquei. 

\- Alice, tire-a daqui! Leve-a até Jasper e a mantenha lá! Violet e Jacob, preciso de vocês! - Edward gritou. 

Corremos até ele. 

\- RCP? - Edward grunhiu para Jake. 

\- Sim! - Jake respondeu. 

\- Façam-na respirar! Tenho de tirá-lo antes que... - Edward disse.

Ouvimos um estalo vindo de Bella. O estalo mais alto até então. Ficamos esperando pelo grito dela. 

\- A coluna. - Edward sussurrou. 

\- Tire isso dela! Ela não vai sentir nada agora! - Jake disse.

Jake começou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca e tentar fazê-la respirar. Edward voltou a cortar a barriga de Bella com o bisturi. Depois cortou a "pele de vampiro" que estava em volta do bebê para protegê-lo, mas o som parecia o de metal. Edward então enfiou os dentes e cortou com a própria boca. 

Jake continuou tentando fazer Bella respirar, até que uma hora ela tossiu. 

\- Agora fique comigo, Bella! - Jake gritou. - Está me ouvindo? Fique! Você não vai me deixar. Mantenha seu coração batendo! 

Então ouvimos um pequeno choro. O bebê já estava fora de Bella. 

\- Renesmee. - Edward sussurrou. 

Eu sabia! 

\- Me deixe... - Bella sussurrou. - Me dê ela aqui. 

Edward entregou a menina à Bella. 

\- Renes...mee. Tão... linda. - Bella disse.

Então Bella ofegou de dor. Havia uma mordida pequena no seio esquerdo de Bella, que começara a sangrar. 

\- Não, Renesmee. - Edward disse. 

Os olhos de Bella haviam parado de se mexer e ficaram vidrados, como se estivesse... morta. 

\- Pegue o bebê. - Edward me disse.

Peguei Renesmee nos braços, deixando Edward e Jacob trabalharem em Bella. Saí da ''sala cirúrgica" e desci até o meu quarto, no segundo andar. Entrei no meu banheiro e me agachei até a banheira, enquanto o bebê estava em meus braços. Ela começou a chorar um pouco. 

\- Calminha... - eu disse, sacudindo um pouco meus braços para acalmá-la. - Vai ficar tudo bem. 

Liguei a torneira da banheira e com a minha mão, vi como estava a temperatura. Dei um banho em Renesmee, que estava toda suja de sangue. Peguei uma toalha e a enrolei nela. 

Para um bebê recém-nascido, Renesmee estava muito atenta, com os olhos bem abertos, observando tudo, mas, principalmente, não tirando seus olhos de mim. A menina parecia ter se acalmado com a minha voz. Parecia que confiava na minha palavra de que tudo ficaria bem. 

Depois de a ter secado com a toalha fui procurar alguma roupa para colocar nela. No quarto de Edward consegui achar. Coloquei Renesmee em cima da cama e pus a roupa nela. A peguei de novo e desci até a sala. 

Da porta de entrada, estavam entrando Jasper, Alice e Rose. Os três me viram com o bebê nos braços. 

\- É Renesmee! - eu disse. Alice e Rose deram um grande sorriso. 

\- Eu estou sob controle agora, Vi. Me dê ela um pouco. - Rose disse.

Olhei rapidamente para Jasper e Alice, que confirmaram com as cabeças. Então, Rose pegou Renesmee dos meus braços.


	86. A mais nova caçula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet cuida de Renesmee enquanto os outros estão ocupados lutando contra os lobos. Jacob revela que teve um imprint em Renesmee. A bebê também revela ter um super poder.

Ficamos poucos minutos observando Renesmee nos braços de Rose. Quando ouvi vozes de lobos na minha mente. 

\- Alice, Jasper, Rose, eles estão vindo para cá! - eu disse. 

Alice e Jasper correram para a entrada de casa e ficaram do lado de fora de guarda esperando os lobos chegarem. Eu me virei para Rose.

\- Rose, é melhor você ir também, você tem melhores condições de lutar com eles. - eu disse.

Rose ficou aflita, pensando no que iria fazer, olhando nos olhos de Renesmee.

\- Não quero deixá-la...- Rose disse.

\- Não irá! Confie em mim, eu cuidarei e protegerei ela. - eu disse.

Rose hesitou antes de colocar a menina nos meu braços, mas depois disso foi correndo até Alice e Jasper. 

Já com Renesmee no colo, fui até a sala onde a lareira estava ligada e me sentei no sofá que ficava de frente para a lareira. Coloquei Renesmee de frente para mim de modo que ela pudesse ficar me olhando nos olhos. 

Impressionantemente, Renesmee já não estava mais com a aparência de uma recém-nascida, parecia ter crescido uns 2 meses. Quando a menina olhou novamente nos meus olhos, ela levantou a sua pequena mão, como se quisesse tocar em meu rosto, cheguei mais perto e ela encostou sua mão em meu rosto. Só que uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu. Comecei a ver coisas. Começou a se projetar na minha mente a primeira vez que Renesmee ouviu a minha voz e a de Edward, depois o nascimento dela, quando eu a peguei nos braços pela primeira vez e eu dando banho nela. 

Renesmee mostrava os seus pensamentos! Ela tinha menos de uma hora de vida e já havia mostrado seu dom! Ela mostrou suas primeiras lembranças de mim. 

Olhei para ela com um grande sorriso. Não estava acreditando naquilo, mas Renesmee olhava para alguma coisa atrás de mim. Foi aí que percebi, quando virei as costas, que Jake estava de joelhos no chão, olhando para Renesmee. 

\- Jake. - eu disse. - O que aconteceu?

Ele continuou sem palavras, com o olhar vidrado nela. Foi aí que li sua mente. 

\- Você teve um imprinting em Renesmee? Jake! - foram as únicas coisas que eu consegui dizer. 

Com Renesmee sendo segurada por um dos meus braços, com o outro dei a mão para Jake poder se levantar. 

\- Foi por isso que Bella me queria tanto por perto nesses últimos dias... era ela... - Jake disse. 

Fiquei um pouco aflita de dar Renesmee para Jake. 

\- Jake, a matilha de Sam está vindo! Você tem que ir lá para fora ajudar minha família! Não tem problema, eu fico com ela. - eu disse.

Jake então "voltou ao mundo" e vi a raiva estampada em seu rosto. Ele foi correndo até a entrada. 

Eu não tinha percebido o que havia acontecido lá fora, mas os lobos já estavam lá e estavam lutando com minha família. 

Fui até uma janela que dava para enxergar o que estava acontecendo lá fora, sem os lobos me avistarem. Edward estava lá, não percebi ele descendo. Esme, Carlisle e Emmett haviam chegado e estavam lá também. Estavam todos lá contra os lobos, menos Bella e eu. Depois de certo tempo vi os lobos se retirarem, inclusive Jake. O resto da família voltou para dentro de casa. 

Todos foram até onde eu estava, na sala. 

\- Essa é Renesmee. - eu disse para todos. 

Edward voltou até a "sala cirúrgica", onde estava o corpo de Bella... BELLA! Não descobri o que aconteceu com ela! Rose pegou Renesmee no colo e começou a brincar com ela. 

\- Tenho duas coisas para falar. - eu disse. 

Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Esme começaram a prestar mais atenção em mim. 

\- Diga. - Carlisle disse.

\- Primeiro, como Bella vai ficar? - eu perguntei. 

\- Ela vai ficar bem. Edward conseguiu injetar o veneno de vampiro nela e ela está em fase de transformação, vai levar alguns dias. - Carlisle disse. - E o que era que você tinha para falar também?

\- Bom, eu achei meio estranho... Renesmee tem um dom! - eu disse.

Ao dizer isso, todos prestaram total atenção em mim, inclusive Rose, que estava cega por Renesmee.

\- O quê? - Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett disseram. 

Carlisle e Esme ficaram olhando para mim sinalizando para eu continuar.

\- Quando ela encostou sua mão em meu rosto, começou a projetar memórias em minha mente. A primeira vez que ela ouviu a minha voz, depois seu nascimento, eu a pegando no colo pela primeira vez... - eu disse.

Ao dizer isso, todos nós viramos para Renesmee, que colocou sua mãozinha no rosto de Rose.


	87. Defendendo meu imprinting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella acorda como vampira. Bella conhece sua filha.

Hoje seria o dia em que Bella acordaria vampira. Quase toda a família foi esperar Bella no último andar, onde ela estava. Era uma precaução, talvez ela sentisse o cheiro de Renesmee e quisesse atacar, então a maioria estava lá. Emmett e Jasper mais perto dela, Emmett era o mais forte e Jasper era o que mais sabia lidar com recém-criados. Alice, Carlisle e Esme ficaram atrás deles. Rosalie, Jake e eu estávamos na sala, junto de Renesmee. 

E então ouvimos Edward e Bella indo caçar. O resto da família voltou para a sala. 

\- Como ela está? - eu perguntei. 

\- Ela está bem. Me surpreendi com seu autocontrole. - Carlisle disse.

Lembrei da aposta que Emmett e eu fizemos com Jasper. 

\- Acho que vamos ganhar a aposta. - Emmett disse, sorrindo para mim e Jasper.

\- Não tenham tanta certeza. - Jasper disse, meio frustrado. 

Me sentei ao lado de Jake na sala, enquanto Renesmee estava sendo segurada por Esme. Aquela cena foi tão fofa de se ver. Esme segurando um bebê nos braços, que agora parecia ter uns 6 meses. 

\- Posso segurá-la? - Jake disse, meio sem jeito. 

\- De jeito nenhum, cachorro. Ainda mais depois de descobrirmos que você teve um imprinting em Renesmee. - Rosalie disse.

\- Qual é, Rose. Deixa ele, nada irá acontecer. - eu disse.

Rose me olhou de cara feia. Esme entregou Renesmee para Jake, que a segurou sem jeito, nunca devia ter segurado um bebê antes. Comecei a ler a mente de Jake, quando ele começou a chamar Renesmee de outro nome, mentalmente. Nessie. 

\- Nessie? Da onde você tirou essa ideia? - eu disse, rindo. 

\- As vezes eu esqueço que Edward não é o único a ler mentes nessa família... - Jake disse. - Tirei esse nome da história do Monstro do Lago Ness... e achei um apelido fofinho para não ter que ficar chamando ela por um nome tão comprido o tempo todo. 

Um tempo depois, Bella e Edward estavam voltando de sua caçada, Jake foi recebê-los lá fora, para Bella se acostumar com ele primeiro antes de ver Nessie. 

Fomos todos para a entrada da casa, do lado de fora. Rosalie foi que ficou mais longe, pois estava com Renesmee. Bella viu Nessie e ficou chocada com sua aparência, eu também ficaria, a menina parecia ter meses quando na verdade tinha dias de vida. 

\- Eu só fiquei apagada dois dias? - Bella perguntou. 

Renesmee tinha os cabelos de Edward, mas com cachos. Os olhos eram os de Bella, quando humanos, cor de chocolate. Ela era uma perfeita mistura dos dois. 

Nessie se virou, olhou para Bella e sorriu. Seus dentinhos apareceram. Bella deu um passo para frente. Emmett, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle se aproximaram mais de Bella, sempre com medo que acontecesse alguma coisa. 

\- Deem um crédito à ela. Ela não ia fazer nada. Vocês também iriam querer olhar mais de perto. - eu disse.

\- Estou bem. Mas fiquem por perto, por precaução. - Bella disse.

Ao ouvir a voz de Bella, Renesmee começou a lutar contra os braços de Rose, se esticando para Bella. 

\- Jazz, Em, deixe-nos passar. Bella está bem. - Edward disse.

\- Edward, o risco... - Jasper disse.

\- É mínimo. Escute, Jasper... na caçada, ela captou o cheiro de uns montanhistas que estavam no lugar errado, na hora errada... - Edward começou a dizer.

Emmett e eu nos olhamos, decepcionados. 

\- Edward! Como pôde ser tão irresponsável? - Carlisle disse.

\- Eu sei, Carlisle, eu sei. Fui um completo idiota. Devia ter me certificado de que estávamos numa área segura antes de deixá-la solta. - Edward disse.

\- Edward. - Bella murmurou. 

\- Ele está inteiramente certo em me censurar, Bella. Cometi um erro imenso. O fato de você ser mais forte do que todos que conheci não muda isso. - Edward disse.

\- Boa piada, Edward. - Alice disse, sarcasticamente. 

\- Eu não estava fazendo piada. Estava explicando a Jasper porque sei que Bella pode lidar com isso. Não é minha culpa se todos chegaram a suas próprias conclusões. - Edward disse.

\- Espere aí. Ela não caçou os humanos? - eu perguntei. 

\- De início, sim. Ela estava totalmente concentrada na caça. - Edward disse.

\- O que aconteceu? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Ela me ouviu atrás dela e reagiu defensivamente. Assim que minha perseguição interrompeu sua concentração, ela se recuperou. Nunca vi nada igual a ela. Percebeu de imediato o que estava acontecendo, e então... prendeu a respiração e fugiu. - Edward disse.

\- Uau. - Emmett disse - É sério?

Ficamos nos olhando, felizes porque havíamos ganhado a aposta. 

\- Ele não está contando direito. Ele deixou de fora a parte que eu rosnei para ele. - Bella disse.

\- E você deu uns bons tapas nele? - Emmett perguntou.

\- Não! É claro que não. - Bella disse.

\- Não mesmo? Você não o atacou? - Emmett perguntou. 

\- Emmett! - Bella disse.

\- Edward. Por favor? - Bella disse, queria pegar Renesmee. 

\- Jazz, isso não é nada que você tenha visto antes. Acredite em mim. - Alice disse.

Jasper saiu do caminho de Bella, mas ficou com uma mão em seu ombro e foi junto por precaução. 

Renesmee começou a chorar. 

\- Qual é o problema? Ela está machucada? O que aconteceu? - Jake perguntou. 

Jake estendeu os braços para Nessie, que foi para seu colo e parou de chorar. 

\- Não, ela está bem. - Rose disse. 

Mas mesmo nos braços de Jake, Nessie se virou e se esticou para Bella. 

\- Está vendo? Ela só quer Bella. - Rose disse.

\- Ela quer a mim? - Bella sussurrou. 

\- Ela está esperando por você há quase três dias. - eu disse.

Bella então pegou Nessie no colo, que agora já não estava mais impaciente. 

Renesmee colocou sua mãozinha no rosto de Bella, mostrando sua primeira lembrança de Bella. 

\- O que... foi... isso? - Bella perguntou. 

\- O que você viu? O que ela lhe mostrou? - Rose perguntou, curiosa. 

\- Ela me mostrou isso? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Eu lhe disse que era difícil de explicar. Mas é eficaz como meio de comunicação. - Edward disse.

\- O que foi? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Hummm. Eu. Acho. Mas eu estava horrível. - Bella disse. 

\- Era a única lembrança que tinha de você. Ela estava dizendo a você que fez a conexão, que sabe quem você é. - eu disse, explicando. 

\- Mas como ela fez isso? - Bella perguntou. 

Nessie parecia despreocupada com a preocupação de Bella, sorria e puxava uma mecha do cabelo da mãe. 

\- Como eu ouço pensamentos? Como Alice vê o futuro? Ela tem esse dom. - Edward disse.

\- É uma inversão interessante. - Carlisle disse. - Como se ela fizesse exatamente o contrário do que você faz.

\- Interessante. Eu me pergunto... - Edward disse.

\- Eu também me lembro de você. - Bella disse para Renesmee, baixinho. 

\- Já não experimentamos o suficiente por um dia? Tudo bem, Bella, está se saindo muito bem, mas não vamos abusar. - Jake disse.

\- Ela está bem. - eu disse.

\- Qual é o seu problema, Jacob? - Bella perguntou. 

\- O fato de entender você não quer dizer que eu não vá botá-lo para fora daqui, Jacob. Bella está se saindo extraordinariamente bem. Não estrague o momento dela. - Edward disse.

\- Vou ajudá-lo a se livrar de você, cachorro. Eu lhe devo um bom chute na barriga. - Rose disse.

Bella percebeu Jake com os olhos fixos em Renesmee e entendeu o que havia acontecido. 

\- NÃO! - Bella disse.

Jasper e Edward seguraram Bella. Jake pegou Renesmee dos braços de Bella. 

\- Rose. Leve Renesmee. - Bella disse.

Rose pegou Renesmee e saiu de perto. 

\- Edward, não quero machucá-lo, então, por favor. me solte. - Bella disse.

Edward e Jasper soltaram ela. Bella avançou lentamente para Jake. 

\- Você não fez isso. - Bella disse.

\- Você sabe que não é uma coisa que eu possa controlar. - Jake disse, recuando. 

\- Seu vira-lata estúpido! Como pôde? O meu bebê! - Bella disse.

Enquanto Bella o perseguia, Jake recuava, quase de costas para a escada de fora da casa. 

\- Não foi ideia minha, Bella! - Jake disse.

\- Eu a segurei apenas uma vez e você já acha que tem algum direito idiota de lobo sobre ela? Ela é minha. - Bella disse.

\- Pague. - Emmett disse para mim. 

Tínhamos apostado se Bella ia ou não brigar fisicamente com Jake. Emmett estava ganhando. 

\- Como ousa ter imprinting com minha filha? Você enlouqueceu? - Bella disse.

\- Foi involuntário! - Jake disse.

E então outros dois lobos apareceram. Seth e Leah. 

\- Bella, poderia tentar me ouvir por um segundo? Por favor? Leah, volte. - Jake disse.

\- Por que eu deveria ouvir? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Porque foi você mesmo quem me disse isso. Lembra? Você disse que nosso lugar era um na vida do outro, certo? Que éramos uma família. Você disse que era assim que você e eu devíamos ser. Então... agora somos. Era o que você queria. - Jake disse.

\- Você acha que será parte da minha família como meu genro! - Bella disse.

Emmett e eu rimos. 

\- Detenha-a, Edward. Ela vai ficar infeliz se o machucar. - Esme disse.

Ninguém foi atrás de Bella. Eu só desci um pouco as escadas, pelas dúvidas. 

\- Não! Como pode sequer olhar dessa maneira? Ela é só um bebê, pelo amor de Deus! - Jake disse.

\- Essa é a questão! - Bella gritou. 

\- Você sabe que não penso nela dessa maneira! Acha que Edward teria me deixado viver se eu pensasse assim? Só o que eu quero é que ela esteja feliz e segura... É tão ruim assim? Tão diferente do que você quer? - Jake disse.

Bella rosnou para Jake. 

\- Ela é incrível, não é? - Edward murmurou. 

\- Ela não avançou para o pescoço dele nem uma vez. - Carlisle disse, surpreso. 

\- Tudo bem, essa você venceu. - Emmett disse para mim. 

\- Vai ficar longe dela. - Bella disse para Jake. 

\- Não posso fazer isso! - Jake disse.

\- Tente. A partir de agora. - Bella disse.

\- Isso não é possível. Lembra-se de quando você me queria por perto há três dias? Como era difícil nos separarmos? Isso agora passou para você, não é? - Jake disse.

Bella não entendeu o que eles quis dizer.

\- Foi ela. Desde o início. Tínhamos de ficar juntos, mesmo então. - Jake disse.

\- Fuja enquanto ainda pode. - Bella disse.

\- Ora, Bells! Nessie gosta de mim também. - Jake disse.

Ele não devia ter dito o apelido de Renesmee...

\- Do que... você a chamou? - Bella disse.

\- Bom, o nome que você inventou era meio comprido e... - Jake começou a dizer.

\- Você apelidou a minha filha de Monstro do Lago Ness? - Bella gritou. 

Bella avançou para o pescoço de Jake. Seth, como lobo, pulou em cima de Bella tentando separar os dois, porém Bella jogou contra uma árvore. 

\- BELLA! - eu gritei, a repreendendo. 

\- Violet, não! - Carlisle e Edward gritaram. Tarde demais. 

Então corri até ela e com meu poder de eletricidade eu a dei um choque. Mas o que eu não percebi era como Bella estava mais forte do que eu como uma recém-criada. Fui jogada também, porém caí no chão.


	88. O pedido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth pede Violet em namoro.

Eu levantei do chão com dificuldades, provavelmente havia quebrado alguma costela, mas isso conseguiria resolver com meus poderes depois. Seth se transformou em humano e foi carregado por Jake até nossa casa. Bella, arrependida, me ajudou a entrar em casa. Todos foram para a sala. 

\- Desculpe, Seth. Eu devia ter ficado mais perto. - Edward disse. - Violet. você não devia ter se metido. 

Eu revirei os olhos. 

\- Seth, Violet, eu... - Bella começou a se desculpar.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Bella, eu estou muito bem. - Seth disse. 

\- Bella, amor, ninguém a está criticando. Você está se saindo muito bem. - Edward disse. 

Jake estava lá fora com Renesmee, protegendo-a de Bella. Carlisle prendeu um pedaço de tala no braço de Seth, que começou a se encolher de dor. 

\- Desculpe, desculpe! - Bella disse. 

\- Não se apavore, Bella. - Seth disse. - Vou voltar ao normal em meia hora. Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo, com Jake e Ness... Quer dizer, pelo menos você não me mordeu nem nada. Isso, sim, teria sido ruim. 

Eu utilizei meu poder de cura para tirar os arranhões do meu rosto. 

\- Eu sou uma pessoa má. - Bella disse. 

\- É claro que não é. Eu devia ter... - Edward disse. 

\- Pare com isso. - Bella disse.

\- Por sorte Ness.. Renesmee não é venenosa. Porque ela morde o Jake o tempo todo. - Seth disse. 

\- Ela morde? - Bella perguntou. 

\- É. Sempre que ele e Rose não lhe dão comida com rapidez suficiente. Rose acha hilário. - eu disse.

\- Bom, Seth. Acho que é o máximo que posso fazer. Procure não se mexer por, algumas horas, acho. Quem dera tratar humanos tivesse tal resultado instantâneo! Fique parado. - Carlisle disse, e depois foi para seu escritório. 

\- Acho que consigo ficar parado um tempinho. - Seth disse, e bocejou.

Eu estava do lado de Seth, que pousou sua cabeça em meu ombro para dormir.

Percebi que Bella estava inquieta. 

\- Qual é o problema, Bella? - eu perguntei. 

\- Eu estava pensando em Charlie. - Bella disse.

\- Ah! - Jasper murmurou.

\- Nós temos mesmo de ir embora, não é? Por enquanto, pelo menos. Fingir que estamos em Atlanta ou coisa assim. - Bella disse. 

Havia me esquecido dessa parte. Mas eu ficaria em Forks, se minha família tivesse realmente que partir. 

\- Sim, é a única maneira de proteger seu pai. - Jasper disse.

\- Vou sentir muita falta dele. Vou sentir saudade de todo o mundo aqui. - Bella disse.

Depois de um certo tempo, Carlisle desceu as escadas com algumas coisas na mão. 

\- Devem ser seis horas. - Edward disse. 

\- E daí? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Hora de medir Ness... hã, Renesmee. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Ah. Você faz isso todos os dias? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Quatro vezes ao dia. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Quatro vezes? Todos os dias? Por quê? - Bella perguntou.

\- Ela ainda está crescendo muito rápido. - Edward disse. 

\- O que vamos fazer? - Bella sussurrou, preocupada.

\- Não sei. - Edward disse. 

\- Está desacelerando. - Jake murmurou. 

\- Vamos precisar de mais dias de medição para confirmar a tendência, Jacob. Não posso prometer nada. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Ontem ela cresceu cinco centímetros. Hoje cresceu menos. - Jake disse. 

\- Sete milímetros, se minhas medições estiverem perfeitas. - Carlisle disse. 

\- Que sejam perfeitas, doutor. - Jake disse preocupado. 

\- Você sabe que farei o melhor que puder. - Carlisle disse.

\- Acho que é só o que posso pedir. - Jake disse.

Renesmee parecia irritada. Jake, que a estava segurando, sentava na ponta do sofá, ao meu lado, e Nessie estava em seu colo. Ela começou a estender a mão para mim, para colocar em meu rosto para me mostrar o que ela queria. Quando vi, ela queria Bella. 

\- O que ela quer? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Bella, é claro. - eu disse, me virei para Bella. - Como você está?

\- Preocupada. - Bella disse.

\- Nós todos estamos. Mas não foi a isso que me referi. - eu disse.

\- Estou sob controle. - Bella disse.

Renesmee se esticou para Bella, que a pegou no colo. Renesmee colocou sua mão no rosto de Bella. 

\- Ah, que maravilha. Perfeito. - Bella disse.

\- Isso é porque ele tem um gosto melhor do que o resto de nós. - Edward disse, irritado. 

Eu não estava entendendo, não havia visto o que Ness mostrou para Bella.

\- Eu lhe disse que ela gosta de mim também. - Jake disse. 

\- Parece que ela vai lhe dar um informe de tudo o que você perdeu. - Edward disse. 

Eu encostei na parte onde eu havia machucado as minhas costelas, e então com meu toque, eu estava novinha em folha. Seth acordou de novo, parecia meio agitado, como se tivesse acordado e se lembrado de alguma coisa importante. 

\- Jake. - Seth chamou. - Eu sei que não era pra ser assim, mas acho que é uma boa hora. 

\- Quer que eu busque? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Por favor. - Seth disse. 

Edward, ao ver os pensamentos de Seth e Jake, sorriu. Estava toda a família na sala. Ninguém estava entendendo nada, a não ser, Seth, Jake e Edward. Jake saiu rapidamente, correndo. Nessie observou ele sair, curiosa. 

Renesmee, depois de ter ficado um tempo no colo de Bella, se virou para mim e começou a se esticar, pedindo para ir para os meus braços.

\- Impressionante como ela parece gostar de você, Vi. - Bella disse. 

\- Renesmee parece ter um carinho especial por Violet, como foi ela a primeira a pegar Renesmee nos braços depois de mim. - Edward disse.

Peguei Ness nos braços e sentei no sofá ao lado de Seth novamente. Agora ele parecia nervoso. 

Jake havia voltado, mas ficou parado na entrada de casa, estava segurando alguma coisa e a estava escondendo. Seth, agora quase curado, foi até Jake. 

Os dois vieram juntos até a sala. 

\- Não vai ser bem como eu tinha planejado. Ainda mais depois do pequeno acidente lá fora. - Seth disse.

Jake olhava de Seth para mim, sorrindo. Seth se aproximou de mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Renesmee via tudo e ria de tudo. 

Toda a família prestava atenção no que estava acontecendo. 

\- Violet. Você quer namorar comigo? - Seth disse. 

AH. MEU. DEUS! Seth me pediu em namoro na frente de toda a minha família! Eu nunca havia sido pedida em namoro antes... 

\- Sim! - eu disse.

Toda a família aplaudiu e sorriu com esse momento. 

Seth me deu flores, que ele estava escondendo atrás de si. Eram violetas! E por último, uma pulseira, que parecia ter sido feita a mão. 

\- Foi você que fez essa pulseira? - eu perguntei. 

\- Sim... Jake me ajudou um pouco... - Seth disse. 

Seth colocou a pulseira em mim, e nos beijamos. Renesmee dava risadas e sorria. Eu finalmente estava namorando!


	89. Surpresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet ganha um carro de presente. Violet descobre que Sarah e Embry estão casados. Grace conta para Violet que Ryan King está vivo.

Aproveitei que agora tudo estava mais calmo lá em casa e resolvi visitar minhas amigas que não via fazia um tempo. Combinei de levar Seth para apresentar à elas como oficialmente meu namorado. Eu já estava arrumada, esperando Alice me dar uma carona até a casa de Grace, onde encontraria todas as minhas amigas. 

\- Não vou levar vocês até lá. - Alice disse. 

\- Como assim, Alice? - eu perguntei. 

Alice olhou para Jasper, sorrindo. 

\- Você vai sozinha com Seth até a casa de sua amiga. - Alice disse.

Eu não estava entendendo. Então, Jasper, decepcionado consigo mesmo e meio relutante, veio até mim e me entregou chaves de um carro. Quando fui perceber, não era qualquer carro, era o Jaguar F Type vinho que eu tinha pedido na aposta! 

\- AI. MEU. DEUS! - eu gritei. 

Todos da família observavam minha ansiedade e felicidade. Nessie começou a rir. 

\- Bella, eu só posso te agradecer por não ter matado nenhum humano! - eu disse, abraçando Bella. 

\- De nada? - Bella disse. 

\- Eu fui com Jasper comprar o carro! - Alice disse. - É uma pena que escolheu esse, porque ele só tem dois bancos... 

\- Não vou levar te levar junto, Alice, pra que precisaria mais um banco? - eu disse, animada. 

Esme e Carlisle riam de toda a cena. 

\- Vai lá, é todo seu. - Alice disse.

Eu peguei a mão de Seth e corri até a garagem, onde ele já estava estacionado. 

\- Não acredito! Meu bebê! - eu disse alto, abraçando o carro e dando pulos de alegria. 

Vi que Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Jasper haviam descido pouco depois de mim e Seth. 

\- Só uma coisa, Violet. - Carlisle disse.

\- Sim, papai? - eu disse. 

\- Dirija com cuidado... - ele começou a dizer, mas o interrompi. 

\- Sim, sim... Dirija com cuidado, não use drogas, use proteção, não beba.... até mais! - eu disse. 

Entrei no banco do motorista enquanto Seth entrou no banco do passageiro. O carro era extremamente confortável... Pisei no acelerador e fomos até a casa de Grace. Chegamos em menos de dez minutos, o carro era muito rápido. Estacionei o carro e fomos até a entrada da casa. Tocamos a campainha e Grace atendeu.

\- Violet, quanto tempo! - Grace disse, nos abraçamos. 

\- Não via a hora de reencontrar vocês de novo! Estava morrendo de saudades! - eu disse.

\- Uau! Aquele carro é seu? Que inveja... - Grace disse, brincando. 

\- Ganhei de Jasper depois dele ter perdido uma aposta! - eu disse.

\- Gostaria que minha família funcionasse assim... - Grace disse. - Bom, esse deve ser o Seth! Muito prazer, sou Grace King, melhor amiga e irmã de Violet! 

\- Ah, muito prazer, sou Seth Clearwater! - Seth disse, meio sem jeito. 

Entramos na casa de Helen e Grace. Todas as meninas estavam lá nos esperando. Todas, menos Helen e Sarah. Cumprimentei todas elas e me sentei ao lado de Seth na sala. 

\- Bom, como não nos víamos a muito tempo temos que saber das novidades! - Jennifer disse. 

\- Claro! Bom, além da novidade de que Seth e eu estamos oficialmente namorando, Bella agora é uma vampira e sua filha, Renesmee, está bem. Deu tudo certo. - eu disse.

\- Que bom, Vi. Nunca tinha ouvido falar em uma humana engravidar de um vampiro, e deve ter sido difícil lidar com uma situação jamais documentada e estudada... - Sapphira disse. 

\- Pois é, foi... Mas, notei que Helen e Sarah não estão aqui. O que aconteceu? - eu perguntei, curiosa, mas mais preocupada.

\- Bom, Sarah está aproveitando seu marido... estranho falar isso... - Hagatha disse.

\- Marido? Quanto tempo fiquei fora, cinco anos? - eu perguntei. 

\- Durante a época em que seu irmão e Bella estavam na lua-de-mel, Sarah saiu e se encontrou bastante com Embry. Há pouco menos de uma semana atrás ela foi com ele para Las Vegas, e eles se casaram lá. - Jennifer disse.

\- Minha nossa! Devo ter perdido muita coisa mesmo! - eu disse, surpresa. 

\- É, ela está super feliz! Os dois estão... Embry é um amor com ela, sempre muito protetor e companheiro. - Julie disse. 

\- Que ótimo! Fico muito feliz pelos dois. - eu disse. Me virei para Grace. - Grace, desde que nos reencontramos não lembro de ter visto você sem a sua mãe, onde está Helen?

Grace pensou em como responderia à minha pergunta. Depois criou coragem para responder. 

\- Bom, Violet, não sei como contar isso para você... Minha mãe descobriu onde meu irmão está e nesse exato momento ela está trazendo ele para cá. - Grace disse.

\- Ela descobriu onde Ryan está? Ryan está vindo para cá? - eu disse.

\- Sim... e não é só isso... Ryan não estava morando sozinho... - Grace disse.

\- Com quem ele estava morando? - eu perguntei, curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, com medo da resposta. 

\- Nem vai acreditar... Thomas e Janet Evenson... - Grace disse.

Thomas e Janet Evenson. Não dava para acreditar, realmente. Thomas foi o meu segundo "amor", e tivemos um relacionamento durante uns meses, mas ele era um lobisomem como Ryan, não como Seth, e em uma noite de lua cheia ele se transformou perto de mim e acabou me machucando. Essa era a verdadeira razão de Rosalie odiar os lobisomens. Só duas pessoas da família sabiam que eu me envolvi com Thomas, Alice e Rose, mas a única que sabia que eu tinha relações íntimas com ele era Rose. Ele foi o único que eu nunca contei à Esme, e por um grande motivo... Thomas é nada mais nada menos do que o filho de Charles Evenson, ex-marido de Esme, o homem que abusou dela quando ela era humana. Não podia contar sobre Thomas à ela. E ele estava com sua irmã, Janet... durante muito tempo Janet foi minha "substituição de Grace" como melhor amiga... E os dois moravam com Ryan! 

\- E não é só isso... Ryan e Janet estão... juntos. - Grace disse. 

Eu não sabia o que sentir. Ryan durante muito tempo foi mais do que um melhor amigo, foi minha paixão de infância, meu amor de adolescência, e dividimos muitos momentos especiais juntos. Eu devia ficar feliz por ele. Estava feliz por ele, Ryan realmente merecia alguém que o amasse tanto quanto Seth e eu nos amamos. Nunca pensei que esse momento fosse chegar. Meu reencontro com Ryan King, Thomas e Janet Evenson.


	90. Reunião de famílias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Cullen conhecem Ryan, Janet e Thomas.

Grace atendeu ao telefone, era Helen. 

\- Oi, mãe. Olha só, mudança de planos. Vi e as meninas estão aqui, mas acho melhor você ir direto para os Cullen quando chegar. Violet precisa contar algumas coisas para a família dela e acho melhor eles conhecerem Ryan e os outros dois. - Grace disse. 

E desligou o telefone.

\- Vi, acho melhor Seth e você irem para casa, então já combinei com a minha mãe que todos nós iremos para lá quando eles chegarem. - Grace me disse.

\- Acho melhor também, Grace, obrigada. Quero ver como irei contar para Esme que eu tive um relacionamento com o filho de Charles Evenson... - eu disse. 

Eu me despedi de todas as meninas e depois Seth e eu entramos em meu carro e voltamos para casa. Estacionei o carro e subimos da garagem até a sala. 

\- Como foi, Vi? - Esme disse.

\- Foi bom... - eu disse.

Eles perceberam que eu voltei diferente, obviamente. Ainda bem que Seth resolveu dizer alguma coisa antes deles me perguntarem. 

\- Jake, nem vai acreditar, Embry casou! - Seth disse.

\- Sério? Por isso ele não estava com a matilha de Sam quando eles vieram para cá. - Jake disse.

\- Está tudo bem, Vi? - Alice me perguntou.

Ela fez a pergunta que todos queriam ter feito. 

\- Eu preciso contar uma coisa para vocês. - eu disse, nervosa.

\- Não vai nos dizer que está grávida, vai? - Emmett disse.

\- Não, Emmett! - eu disse.

Carlisle fez sinal para eu continuar a falar.

\- Quando chegamos na casa de Grace, Sarah e Helen não estavam. Elas nos contaram que Sarah estava em Las Vegas com Embry e que Helen... - eu comecei.

\- O que foi, querida? - Esme perguntou.

Agora sim que eu estava nervosa, quase chorando. 

\- Helen conseguiu encontrar Ryan e está trazendo ele para cá. - eu disse.

\- Que ótimo que ela conseguiu encontrar ele, Vi! Não acha? - Esme disse.

Jake, que não estava entendo nada, perguntou:

\- Quem é Ryan? 

\- Ryan é o garoto que Violet perdeu o cabaço. - Emmett disse.

Ótimo momento para ele fazer suas piadas! Minha vontade era ter me enfiado num buraco e nunca mais sair de lá. 

\- Prossiga, Violet. - Carlisle disse.

\- Acontece que não é só isso... Quando Helen encontrou ele, descobriu que ele não estava sozinho... estava morando com outros dois lobisomens.... Thomas e Janet. - eu disse.

Alice e Rose me olharam no instante que eu pronunciei o nome de Thomas.

\- Thomas? - as duas disseram.

\- Aquele Thomas? - Alice perguntou.

Todos da família tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu assenti para as duas perguntas. Eu olhei para Rose, mostrando que queria dizer a verdade para Esme. 

\- Vi, você nunca me contou sobre um Thomas... - Esme disse, meio decepcionada e triste.

Rose, para me ajudar, se levantou e disse por mim:

\- Ela nunca lhe contou pelo seu bem, Esme. Thomas é... 

Mas, Alice, que sabia o sobrenome de Thomas, porém não sabia de seu parentesco com o ex-marido de Esme, ligou os pontinhos e descobriu... em voz alta. 

\- É claro! Thomas Evenson! - Alice disse. - Como eu não me toquei?

Esme parecia que ia desmaiar. Carlisle foi para perto dela. 

\- Explique, Violet. - Carlisle disse. 

Esme continuava sem palavras. 

\- Eu o conheci quando estávamos na Pensilvânia... e descobri que ele era filho de Charles. - eu disse.

Mal terminei de contar e a campainha tocou. 

\- Tem mais uma coisa... eles vieram até aqui, junto de Grace e Helen. - eu disse.

Rose e Alice me olharam espantadas. 

\- É melhor eu abrir a porta. - Seth disse.

Seth foi abrir a porta enquanto todos estavam na sala. E então, os cinco entraram em minha casa e se juntaram a nós na sala. Me virei para ver todos.

\- Inacreditável. - Thomas disse. - Violet Cullen, a quanto tempo a gente não se vê!

Por algum tempo, todo o nervosismo que eu estava sentindo por ter que contar a verdade para Esme foi embora, e eu só sentia alívio e felicidade de reencontrar os meus antigos amigos. 

\- Thomas Evenson, a cada dia mais musculoso... - eu disse, brincando com ele.

Thomas tinha aparência mais velha, tinha 18 anos quando foi mordido, por sua própria irmã... Ele e Janet já sabiam sobre Esme ser ex-mulher do pai deles. O pior era que Thomas era igualzinho ao pai, mas ao invés de ser loiro e ter olhos claros ele tinha a pele bronzeada, olhos e cabelos castanhos, lembro de ter visto Charles uma vez em uma foto. 

Então olhei para Janet. 

\- Quanto tempo! - eu disse, e abracei ela. 

\- Sempre esperei por nosso reencontro! - ela disse.

Janet era igual a mãe, também tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, mas fisicamente não lembrava Charles. 

E por último, Ryan. 

\- Nem acredito... - eu disse o abraçando forte. 

Depois abracei Helen, que não via fazia algum tempo.

\- Esse é Ryan King, irmão de Grace. - eu o apresentei.

Ryan não era nada parecido com Grace e Helen fisicamente, era igualzinho ao pai, mas era igual a Helen de personalidade. 

\- E esses são Thomas e Janet Evenson. - eu disse, meio sem jeito ao ver Esme os olhando.

\- Você deve ser Esme, mãe de Violet. Muito prazer. - Thomas disse. 

Os dois a cumprimentaram e depois cumprimentaram o resto da família. Quando todos já tinham se sentado eu comecei a falar. 

\- Esme. - eu disse, a olhando e segurando suas mãos. - Sim, Thomas e Janet são filhos de Charles... 

Ela estaria chorando se fosse humana.

\- Sinto muito por ter escondido isso de você, só não queria magoá-la... - eu disse.

Esme me deu um abraço, surpreendentemente não estava brava comigo. 

\- Bom... Janet nasceu em 1923 e Thomas em 1925. - eu disse. - Cada um tem praticamente a mesma idade de meus irmãos biológicos.

\- O quê? Como assim? Ela não pode ser a mais velha... - Emmett disse.

Janet tinha a aparência de uns 14 ou 15 anos. 

\- Eu fui mordida quando tinha 14 anos. - Janet explicou. - E meu irmão aos 18... 

Thomas estava pensativo.

\- Edward... - ele disse o nome de Edward, pensando. - Claro, você é o cara que matou o nosso pai.

Todos da sala congelaram. Edward, quando começou a ficar meio rebelde, antes de Rose e eu entrarmos para a família, ele começou a se alimentar só de sangue humano, de pessoas que ele considerava monstros, Charles foi o primeiro. 

\- Valeu aí, cara. Nos fez um enorme favor... - Thomas disse.

Esme, que agora estava mais calma, começou a falar.

\- Vocês sofreram com Charles?

\- É... Minha mãe ele ele mal tinham casado e já tiveram Janet, mas ele queria um herdeiro e não uma filha mulher. - Thomas disse. 

\- Mas éramos muito novos quando ele morreu. Eu tinha quatro anos e Thomas tinha apenas dois anos. - Janet disse.

Quando percebi que as coisas estavam mais calmas, que as conversas iriam ser civilizadas, Seth e eu sentamos ao lado de Jake no sofá que estava de frente para o sofá onde Thomas, Janet e Ryan estavam sentados. 

Percebi os olhares de Ryan e Thomas para mim, não estavam gostando muito de mim e Seth.


	91. Filhos da Lua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas e Janet contam um pouco mais sobre sua espécie.

\- Não sei se seria incômodo para vocês contarem um pouco de sua história e o que levaram vocês chegarem até aqui. - Carlisle disse.

\- É claro, Sr. Cullen. - Ryan disse.

Sempre o mais educado. 

\- Por favor, me chame de Carlisle. - meu pai disse.

\- Tudo bem, Carlisle. - Ryan disse.

\- Bom, acho que Violet deve ter contado para vocês que nos conhecemos desde pequenos e somos amigos desde então. - Ryan começou. 

\- Uma amizade bem colorida... - Emmett comentou. 

Eu lancei um olhar para Emmett calar a boca. 

\- Eu nunca soube que minha irmã e minha mãe eram bruxas, nunca nem desconfiei. Bom, não antes daquela noite... - Ryan disse, olhando para Rose, se referindo à sua última noite como humana. - Eu estava no meu quarto, dormindo, quando ouvi meu irmão chegando em casa tarde da noite. Ouvi minha mãe ir até ele e começar a xingá-lo, dizendo que ele estava cheirando a bebida. Minha mãe, assim que ele chegou em casa, havia descoberto o que ele havia feito. Ouvi minha mãe indo até o quarto de Grace, que ficava ao lado do meu, e pedindo para ela arrumar suas coisas, porque elas iriam fugir. Não estava entendendo nada, então minha mãe entrou em meu quarto e também me pediu para arrumar minhas coisas, mas meu pai viu que ela estava indo embora e não permitiu que eu fosse junto...

\- Você fugiu de casa, não foi? - Grace perguntou. 

\- Sim. Depois de uma semana eu arrumei minhas coisas e fugi enquanto ele estava dormindo. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas simplesmente não podia mais ficar em casa com aquele homem... Em uma noite de lua cheia, eu estava "acampando" em uma floresta perto da fronteira entre o Canadá e Nova York, quando fui atacado. Era a maior criatura que eu já tinha visto, um lobo enorme. Eu consegui fugir dali, ir para perto de uma cidade. Mas a criatura havia me arranhado, e só pelo arranhão já consegui ser infectado. Mas para mim aquilo não era um lobisomem, lobisomens não existem, eu dizia para mim mesmo. Na outra noite, um dia após eu ter sido atacado, eu estava na rua, estava escuro e vazio, quando comecei a sentir a maior dor que já havia sentido na vida. Alguma coisa em minha cabeça me fez perceber que eu estava me transformando em lobisomem. Foi uma tortura, a primeira transformação demorou umas 2 ou 3 horas para acontecer. E quando me transformei em lobisomem, perdi completamente meus sentimentos e tudo que me tornava eu. Parecia ser realmente um animal selvagem. - Ryan disse. 

\- E vocês dois, como foi? - Esme perguntou ao Thomas e a Janet. 

\- Nós morávamos em Columbus, Ohio. Lembro que sempre fui meio rebelde, fugia de casa quando brigava com minha mãe ou meu irmão, mas sempre voltava dentro de uns dois ou três dias. Mas da última vez que eu fugi, não voltei mais. - Janet disse. - Sempre gostei de me esconder em florestas que ficavam a alguns quilômetros de casa, ia sempre para lá quando fugia. Mas nunca havia encontrado nenhuma criatura como vampiros ou lobisomens por lá. Quase fui morta por aquele lobisomem... Ele me mordeu na perna, estava pronto para me matar. A sorte é que eu sempre fui acostumada a subir em árvores e essas coisas, então subi o mais rápido que pude, mesmo com a perna machucada. Fiquei no alto da árvore até o amanhecer, que foi quando o lobisomem saiu. Desci da árvore, ou melhor, me joguei, porque com a perna daquele jeito, ficava difícil descer. Peguei as poucas coisas que tinha levado comigo e mancando estava voltando para casa. Mas essa floresta que eu ia era longe de casa, parecia mais longe ainda quando eu mal conseguia andar. A noite chegou outra vez e quando a lua cheia apareceu eu comecei a me transformar. Também foi a pior dor que senti na vida. - Janet contou.

Esme olhava para Janet, com pena. Provavelmente essa personalidade rebelde de Janet ela havia herdado de seu pai. 

\- E eu foi Janet que me transformou. Eu costumava me encontrar com ela escondido, ela não queria que nossa mãe soubesse no que ela se transformara, mas confiava totalmente em mim. Mas, em uma noite, ela acabou não conseguindo se controlar e me mordeu... - Thomas disse. 

\- Se não se importam, gostaríamos de saber mais sobre sua espécie. Entendam, já conhecemos os lobisomens - Carlisle disse, apontando para Jake e Seth. - que se transformam quando querem, mas a espécie de vocês nunca tivemos contato. 

\- Como você já sabe, nos transformamos toda a lua cheia, e voltamos à forma humana ao amanhecer. - Janet disse.

\- Vocês são chamados de lobisomem ou tem outro nome? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Lobisomens são, na verdade, como o pirralho ali ao lado de Violet. - Thomas disse, se referindo ao Seth. - O nome correto para nossa espécie é Filhos da Lua, como nos transformamos todos os meses. 

\- E em sua forma humana vocês tem alguma habilidade inumana? - Edward perguntou.

\- Nossa força é bem maior. Janet aqui é a mais forte de nós três. Temos maior velocidade, não como vocês vampiros, mas uma velocidade maior que a humana. Maior agilidade, cura, sentidos mais aguçados e imortalidade. - Thomas disse. 

\- Porém, quando nos transformamos, viramos verdadeiros monstros. Nos alimentamos de humanos, por isso os vampiros nos odeiam tanto. - Ryan disse.

\- Vocês também se alimentam de sangue humano? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Carne humana. - Ryan respondeu.


	92. Velhos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet conversa com Thomas e Janet.

Alguns dias depois da chegada de Ryan, Thomas e Janet, Seth foi passar um tempo com a família dele, afinal ele estava ficando mais tempo lá em casa do que em sua própria casa. Como agora não havia mais preocupações com Bella, resolvi ir até a casa de Grace e Helen, onde todas as bruxas estavam lá para conhecer os Filhos da Lua. Obviamente Carlisle e Esme me deixaram ir, afinal eu fiquei bastante tempo sem ver minhas amigas. Fui com meu carro novo até a casa delas. 

\- Entre,Vi! - Helen disse. 

Novamente, cumprimentei todos que estavam lá. Aquilo estava parecendo uma festa de boas-vindas. Vi que Thomas estava com um copo, em um canto, enquanto Ryan e Janet estavam trocando carícias no sofá. Fui até Thomas. 

\- Como vai, garanhão? - eu disse a ele. 

Thomas era muito bonito e musculoso. 

\- Não tão bem quanto você, agora que tem um cachorrinho para ser dona. - Thomas disse, sarcasticamente, mas percebi que também era ciúmes, e não só seu jeito. 

\- Pare com isso, Thomas. O que achou que fosse encontrar quando me visse de novo? Achou que eu estaria solteira, sozinha e chorando por sentir sua falta? Qual é, nosso relacionamento foi há quanto tempo? Há mais de 40 anos? - eu disse.

\- Eu sei, loirinha. Mas preciso confessar que não é fácil reencontrar um amor da sua vida com outra pessoa. - Thomas disse.

Ele me chamou de loirinha... Há quanto tempo não ouvia esse apelido antes... Ele foi o único que me chamava assim. 

Percebi que ele estava concentrado em outra coisa, olhando para outra pessoa. Quando segui seu olhar, percebi que ele olhava para Grace. 

\- Está gostando dela, não é? - eu perguntei. 

\- É tão óbvio assim? - Thomas perguntou. 

\- O amor fala alto as vezes. O jeito que você olha para ela diz tudo. - eu disse.

\- Uma parte de mim sente que isso seria errado... Ryan é como um irmão para mim, o irmão mais velho que eu sempre quis ter. - Thomas disse. 

\- Entendo. Mas acho que não deveria achar errado, afinal Ryan está com sua irmã. - eu disse. - E mesmo se ele não estivesse, Ryan não ficaria bravo com você.

Thomas ficou pensativo. 

\- Você é amiga dela, não é? Helen me contou que vocês duas cresceram juntas e são como duas irmãs. - Thomas disse.

\- Sim. Por quê? Quer que eu fale com ela? - eu perguntei. 

\- Sim, por favor, loirinha! - Thomas disse. 

\- Mais algum desejo que eu possa realizar para você? - eu disse, brincando. 

\- Na verdade sim... mais um favorzinho... - Thomas disse, com carinha de cachorrinho pidão. - Você também é muito próxima do Ryan, e acho que seria melhor você falar com ele do que eu... 

\- Pode deixar, lobinho. - eu disse, lobinho era como eu o chamava quando nos conhecemos. 

Ele sorriu e fez sinal para eu ir falar com algum dos dois. Achei melhor falar com Ryan antes. Cheguei perto dele e de Janet. 

\- Licença. Jan, será que posso roubar o Ryan por um tempinho? - eu disse.

\- É claro, Vi. Vou aproveitar e falar com meu irmão, está com uma cara estranha. - Janet disse. 

Janet foi até Thomas e me deixou sozinha com Ryan no sofá. 

\- Quem diria... os meus dois amigos estão juntos! Nunca teria imaginado isso. - eu disse.

\- É, nem eu... Mas, queria falar alguma coisa comigo, Vi? - Ryan disse.

\- Na verdade, sim, Ryan. Bom, eu sei que você e Thomas são grandes amigos, são como irmãos. E não sei como Thomas reagiu ao saber que Janet e você estavam juntos... - eu disse.

\- Foi uma péssima reação na verdade... - ele disse. - Mas continue.

\- Eu queria saber, na verdade, Thomas queria saber, mas achou melhor eu perguntar para você ao invés dele, se teria algum problema se ele saísse com sua irmã. - eu disse.

\- É claro que não. Até pensei que fosse acontecer antes de chegarmos em Forks e os dois se conhecerem, eles são tão parecidos de jeito... E eu não mando em nenhum dos dois, minha irmã e ele são livres para sair com quem eles quiserem. - Ryan disse.

\- Você é um ótimo amigo, Ryan. Fico feliz de Thomas e Grace terem você como irmão. - eu disse.

Nos abraçamos. Um abraço bem amigável. 

\- Já ia esquecendo. - Ryan disse. - Me desculpe por ter deixado você naquela época, mas acho que foi preciso para eu ter controle sobre mim mesmo na forma animal. 

\- Eu entendo, Ryan. Você fez isso para me proteger, mesmo que sofresse com a nossa separação. - eu disse.

Levantei do sofá e fui até Grace, o último favor. 

\- E aí, Cullen, como vai? - Grace disse.

\- Muito bem, King, e você? - eu disse.

\- Bem... - ela disse. - Precisava falar com você. 

\- Eu também. Mas pode falar primeiro, parece ser mais importante. - eu disse.

\- Bom, fiquei realmente muito feliz pelo meu irmão ter voltado e por ele ter encontrado alguém... Mas acabo me sentindo um pouco sozinha... - Grace disse.

\- Jura? Porque o que eu tinha para falar tem a ver com isso! - eu disse.

\- Tem? - Grace disse, confusa.

\- Sim. Thomas, o irmão de Janet, é meu amigo há bastante tempo, e ele pediu para que eu falasse com você. - eu comecei a dizer.

\- O que ele pediu para você falar comigo? - Grace perguntou, curiosa. 

\- Ele gosta de você, Grace. Acredite em mim, nunca vi ele tão apaixonado antes... Nem por mim ele era assim. - eu disse.

Thomas era o tipo de garoto que preferia muito curtir a vida, pegar gente a ter um relacionamento sério. Para ele, relacionamentos eram como uma forma de prisão. O nosso foi diferente, ele realmente tinha sentimentos por mim, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria estar preso em um relacionamento, e nem eu... Então naquela época combinamos de ter uma "amizade colorida".

E eu realmente percebi que ele gostou de Grace, ele parece ter mudado muito desde quando eu o conheci. 

\- É sério, Vi? - Grace disse, surpresa. - Porque também gostei dele... 

\- Sério? Ele nem vai acreditar! Grace, acho que vocês irão se dar super bem! Vocês são muito parecidos de personalidade. - eu disse.

Thomas era o típico garoto bonito, forte e atleta de escola, que gosta é de curtir a vida e odeia estudar. Grace é como se fosse sua versão feminina, a menina popular da escola, que conhecida por ser a "gostosa" pelos outros garotos, e ela também só quer saber de curtir a vida. 

Fui com Grace até Thomas, que estava conversando com Janet. 

\- Thomas, acho que já conhece Grace, mas não custa apresentar de novo! - eu disse. 

\- Oi, Thomas. - Grace disse. 

Peguei Janet pela mão e saímos de perto dos dois. Não tivemos muita conversa somente entre nós duas ainda. 

\- Quando Thomas se abriu para mim e contou que estava gostando dela, eu nem acreditei! - Janet disse. - Nunca pensei que o meu irmão pudesse realmente ter sentimentos por outras garotas. 

\- Acredite, eu também nunca pensei isso! - eu disse. 

\- Vi, queria me desculpar com você, mas não tive tempo para isso ainda... - Janet disse.

\- Se desculpar pelo que, Jan? - eu perguntei. 

\- Por estar com o Ryan, é claro! Eu sei que quando você estava com ele nós não tínhamos nos conhecido ainda, e quando você estava com o meu irmão eu não o conhecia ainda, mas somos amigas, grandes amigas, e geralmente não é o que amigas fazem com as outras... - Janet disse.

\- Jan, não precisa se desculpar. Se eu ainda sentisse alguma coisa pelo Ryan, eu teria procurado ele, e ele teria me procurado. Mas é o destino, não éramos para ter ficado juntos. Até porque agora eu realmente achei minha metade. - eu disse.

\- É verdade... E estou muito feliz por você! Seth é muito querido e um garoto de muita sorte. - Janet disse. 

\- Eu é que tive sorte de estar no lugar certo na hora certa... - eu disse, em voz baixa. 

\- Os garotos também estão felizes por você, Vi. Mas é o jeito deles, apesar de verem como Seth a faz feliz, eles obviamente ficaram com um pouco de ciúmes ao descobrirem sobre você... - Janet disse. 

\- É, entendo o lado deles. Agora se tudo der certo, Thomas e Grace também se darão bem! - eu disse.

\- Tomara! - Janet disse. 

Estava com tantas saudades de conversar com meus velhos amigos...


	93. Charlie sabe a verdade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob conta um pouco mais do que devia ao pai de Bella.

Edward e Bella ganharam de presente de Esme uma casa só para eles. Eles passaram a noite toda lá e no outro dia foram para nossa casa. Deixaram Renesmee um tempo conosco, nem imagino o que eles haviam feito sozinhos em sua própria casa... 

Eu estava com Ness no colo e Rose estava brincando com ela quando Bella chegou perto de nós. 

\- Há quanto tempo ela está acordada? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Só alguns minutos. - eu disse.

\- Já íamos chamar você. Ela estava chamando você... exigindo talvez seja uma descrição melhor. Esme sacrificou seu segundo melhor faqueiro de prata para manter a monstrinha entretida. - Rose disse, sorrindo. 

\- Não queríamos... hã... incomodar. - eu disse.

Rose e eu mordemos o lábio tentando não rir. 

\- Vamos terminar seu quarto logo. - Bella disse para Renesmee. - Você vai gostar do chalé. É mágico. Obrigada, Esme. Muito. É absolutamente perfeito. 

Esme que tinha arrumado toda a nova casa de Edward e Bella. Antes que Esme pudesse responder, Emmett estava rindo, bem alto. 

\- Então ainda está de pé? - Emmett perguntou. - Pensei que vocês dois o teriam destruído a essa altura. O que fizeram ontem à noite? Discutiram a divida interna do país? 

Bella quase o atacou, mas se controlou, dessa vez.

\- Onde estão os lobos hoje? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Jake saiu hoje de manhã bem cedo e Seth o seguiu. - eu respondi. 

\- O que o incomodou? - Edward perguntou. 

Renesmee, que estava no colo de Bella foi entregue à Rose. Era hora de Ness ser alimentada.

\- Não sei... nem ligo. Ele estava vendo Nessie dormir, de boca aberta, como o idiota que é, e então se levantou sem motivo nenhum... pelo menos que eu tivesse percebido... e disparou para fora. Eu fiquei feliz por me livrar dele. Quanto mais tempo ele passa aqui, menor é a probabilidade de nos livrarmos do cheiro. - Rose disse.

Fiz uma cara feia para ela. 

\- Rose. - Esme a repreendeu. 

\- Acho que não importa. Não vamos ficar muito tempo por aqui. - Rose disse.

\- Eu ainda acho que devemos ir direto para New Hampshire e preparar as coisas. Bella já está matriculada em Dartmouth. Não parece que levará muito tempo para conseguir lidar com a faculdade. - Emmett disse, e se virou para Bella. - Sei que vai ser a melhor aluna da turma... Ao que parece, não há nada de interessante para você fazer à noite além de estudar. 

Rose e eu rimos.

\- O que ele está fazendo? O que aquele cachorro está fazendo que apagou todo o meu cronograma do dia? Não consigo ver nada! Não! - Alice disse, e viu a roupa que Bella estava usando. - Olhe só para você! Vou ter de lhe mostrar como usar o closet! 

Alice quem escolheu todas as roupas de Bella. 

\- Ele conversou com Charlie. Acha que Charlie o está seguindo. Vindo para cá. Hoje. - Edward disse. 

\- Ele disse a Charlie? Mas... ele não entende? Como ele pôde fazer isso? - Bella disse, preocupada. 

\- Jacob está entrando agora. - Edward disse.

Jake entrou em nossa casa. 

\- Oi, pessoal. - ele disse, sorrindo. 

Leah e Seth vieram atrás dele, em suas formas humanas. 

\- Rose. - Bella disse.

Rose deu Nessie para Bella. 

Então os três chegaram na sala. 

\- Charlie vai chegar logo. Só um aviso. Imagino que Alice tenha ido comprar óculos de sol para você ou coisa assim. - Jake disse.

\- Você imagina demais. O. Que. Você. Fez? - Bella perguntou.

\- A Loura e Emmett me acordaram hoje de manhã falando sem parar sobre vocês se mudarem para o outro lado do país. Como se eu pudesse deixar vocês irem embora. Charlie era o maior problema aqui, não é? Bom, problema resolvido. - Jake disse.

Eu era a única que ficaria. 

\- Será que você percebe o que fez? O perigo em que o colocou? - Bella disse.

Jake bufou. 

\- Não o coloquei em perigo nenhum. A não ser por você. Mas você tem uma espécie de autocontrole sobrenatural, não é? Não é tão bom quanto ler a mente, se quiser minha opinião. É muito menos empolgante. - Jake disse.

Edward ficou entre Jake e Bella, com medo que ela fosse machucá-lo, de novo. 

\- Isso é só uma teoria vira-lata. Acho que vamos testar com Charlie? Você considerou a dor física que está infligindo a Bella, mesmo que ela consiga resistir? Ou a dor emocional, se não conseguir? Imagino que o que acontece com Bella não preocupe mais você! - Edward disse.

\- Bella vai sentir dor? - Jake perguntou, arrependido. 

\- Como se você enfiasse um ferro em brasa em sua garganta! - Edward disse.

\- Eu não sabia disso. - Jake sussurrou. 

\- Então talvez devesse ter perguntado primeiro. - Edward disse.

\- Você teria me impedido. - Jake disse.

\- Você devia ter sido impedido... - Edward disse.

\- Não se trata de mim. Trata-se de Charlie, Jacob. Como você pôde colocá-lo em perigo dessa maneira? Percebe que agora para ele é a morte ou a vida de vampiro também? - Bella disse.

\- Relaxe, Bella. Eu não contei a ele nada que você não pretendesse falar. - Jake disse.

\- Mas ele está vindo para cá? - Bella perguntou. 

\- É, a ideia é essa. Não era parte de seus planos deixar que ele "tirasse suas próprias conclusões erradas"? Acho que dei uma boa pista falsa, é o que eu diria. - Jake disse.

\- E o que você contou? - eu perguntei. - Que Bella foi atingida por uma kriptonita e agora está diferente?

\- Eu contei só sobre mim. Bom, mostrei deve ser uma palavra melhor. - Jake disse.

\- Você se metamorfoseou na frente de Charlie. - eu concluí. 

\- Você o quê? - Bella sussurrou. 

\- Ele é corajoso. Corajoso como você. Não desmaiou, não vomitou, nem nada parecido. Devo dizer que fiquei impressionado. Mas devia ver a cara dele quando comecei a tirar a roupa. Não tem preço. - Jake disse.

Quando ele relembrou a cena, consegui ver em sua mente, e ri também. Eu era a rainha e campeã em rir em momentos inoportunos. 

\- Não é engraçado, Violet. - Edward disse.

\- É, sim! Completamente! A cara do Charlie foi impagável! - eu disse, rindo.

\- Você é um imbecil completo, Jacob! Ele podia ter tido um ataque cardíaco! - Bella disse.

\- Charlie está bem. Ele é durão. Se você pensar só por um minuto, verá que lhe fiz um favor. - Jake disse.

\- Tem trinta segundos para me dizer cada palavra antes que eu entregue Renesmee a Violet e arranque sua cabeça infeliz. - Bella disse.

Jake começou a contar exatamente como foi que Charlie descobriu sobre ele ser um lobisomem.


	94. Reencontro de pai e filha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie visita Bella e conhece Renesmee.

\- Você, você e você. - Alice disse para Leah, Seth e Jake. - Se vão ficar aqui, vão para um canto e fiquem ali por um tempo. Eu preciso ver. Bella, é melhor entregar o bebê a ele também. Vai precisar dos braços livres, de qualquer forma. 

Bella entregou Nessie para Jake. 

\- Tenho permissão para sair? - Leah perguntou, pouco à vontade em sua forma humana. 

\- É claro. - eu disse.

\- Fique a leste para não atravessar o caminho de Charlie. - Alice disse.

Leah saiu, sem olhar par ninguém. Senti que seria bem difícil me aproximar dela. 

Edward foi para perto de Bella. 

\- Você pode fazer isso. Sei que pode. Eu vou ajudá-la, todos nós vamos. - ele disse à ela. 

\- É... vai ser bem empolgante ver Bella desesperada sem poder respirar com medo de atacar o próprio pai. - eu pensei alto, até demais.

Bella e Edward me olharam de cara feia. 

\- O quê? Só estou sendo sincera. - eu disse.

\- Já pensou se fosse você e atacasse o seu pai? - Bella disse.

\- Eu não iria nem tentar ter autocontrole... Atacaria sem pensar duas vezes. - eu disse, me referindo ao Robert. 

Bella ficou muito confusa achando que eu estava falando de Carlisle. 

\- Ela estava falando do pai biológico. Não seria tão psicopata a ponto de querer fazer isso com Carlisle.... - Edward disse. 

\- Fica tranquila, Bella. Se não acreditassem que você pode enfrentar isso, todos iriam embora hoje. Mas você pode. E vai ficar mais feliz se puder ter seu pai em sua vida. - eu disse.

\- E se você sentir que não vai aguentar, olhe diretamente para Violet, olhe diretamente para os olhos dela. Violet irá alterar o aroma e você ficará bem. - Edward disse.

Não queriam que eu simplesmente alterasse o aroma antes de Charlie chegar, queriam treinar Bella para ter autocontrole mesmo quando eu não estiver presente. 

Alice entregou para Bella uma caixinha branca.

\- Elas vão irritar seus olhos... Não doem, mas embaçam a visão. É irritante. Também não são da sua antiga cor, mas é ainda melhor do que o vermelho vivo, não é? - Alice disse.

\- Quando foi que você... - Bella começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por Alice. 

\- Antes de vocês saírem em lua de mel. Eu me preparei para vários futuros possíveis. - Alice disse.

Bella colocou as lentes.

\- Entendo o que quer dizer. - Bella disse. - Como estou?

\- Linda. É claro... - Edward disse.

\- Sim, sim, ela está sempre linda. É melhor que o vermelho, mas é o maior elogio que posso fazer. Castanho-lamacento. Seu castanho era muito mais bonito. Lembre-se de que elas não duram para sempre... o veneno em seus olhos as dissolverá em algumas horas. Assim, se Charlie ficar mais tempo do que isso, você terá de pedir licença para substituí-las. O que de qualquer maneira é uma boa ideia, porque os humanos precisam de intervalo para usar o banheiro. - Alice disse. - Esme, dê a ela algumas dicas sobre como agir como humana enquanto eu abasteço o lavabo de lentes de contato. 

\- Quanto tempo eu tenho? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Ele chegará em cinco minutos. - eu disse, tinha lido a mente de Alice. 

\- O principal é não se sentar imóvel demais nem se mover rápido demais. - Esme disse.

\- Sente-se, se ele se sentar. Os humanos não gostam de ficar em pé. - Emmett disse.

\- Deixe que seus olhos vaguem a cada trinta segundos mais ou menos. Os humanos não encaram uma coisa por tempo demais. - Jasper disse.

\- Cruze as pernas por uns cinco minutos, depois cruze os tornozelos por mais cinco. - Rosalie disse.

\- E pisque pelo menos três vezes por minuto. - Emmett disse, e pegou o controle remoto da tv e foi assistir ao jogo de futebol americano.

\- Mexa as mãos também. Jogue o cabelo para trás ou finja coçar alguma coisa. - Jasper disse.

\- Eu disse Esme. Vocês a estão confundindo. - Alice disse.

\- Acho que entendi tudo. - Bella disse. - Sentar, olhar em volta, piscar, me mexer. 

\- Isso mesmo. - Esme disse, abraçando Bella. 

\- Você consegue fazer isso. - Edward disse.

\- Acho melhor você já começar no sofá. Afinal, você estava doente. Assim ele não verá você se mexer já de cara. - Alice disse.

Bella sentou no sofá. 

\- Jacob, preciso de Renesmee. - Bella disse.

\- Bella, isso não me ajuda a ver. - Alice disse.

\- Mas eu preciso dela. Ela me deixa calma. - Bella disse.

\- Tudo bem. Segure-a o mais imóvel possível e vou tentar ver em volta dela. - Alice disse.

Antes de entregar ela à Bella, eu fui até Jake, que segurava Renesmee, para dar algumas instruções à ela, mesmo sendo apenas um bebê, ela entendia muito bem, ainda mais quando era eu falando. 

\- Ness, uma pessoa especial está vindo ver você e sua mãe. Mas ele não é igual a nossa família, nem a mim ou Jake. Temos de ter muito cuidado com ele. Você não deve dizer coisas a ele como diz a nós. - eu disse.

Ela de jeito nenhum poderia mostrar seus pensamentos para Charlie.

Nessie tocou no meu rosto, mostrando seus pensamentos. 

\- Exatamente. E ele vai deixar você com sede. Mas você não pode mordê-lo. Ele não vai se curar como eu e Jake. - eu disse.

\- Ela pode entender você? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Ela entende. Você vai ter cuidado, não é, Renesmee? Vai nos ajudar? - eu perguntei. 

Ela tocou meu rosto de novo. 

\- Não, não ligo se você morder a mim ou Jake. Isso pode. - eu disse.

Jake riu. Ela me mordia de vez em quando, mas ela não gostava muito do gosto do meu sangue. Jake entregou Ness para Bella. 

\- Talvez você deva sair, Jacob. - Edward disse.

\- Eu disse a Charlie que estaria aqui. - Jake disse. - Ele vai precisar de apoio moral. 

Vimos o carro de Charlie chegando perto de nossa casa. Ness se aconchegou nos braços de Bella e escondeu seu rosto nos cabelos da mãe. 

Carlisle foi atender à porta. 

\- Olá, Charlie. - Carlisle disse.

\- Carlisle. Onde está Bella? - Charlie perguntou. 

\- Bem aqui, pai. - Bella disse, continuava sentada no sofá com Renesmee no colo. 

Eu estava no outro sofá, onde Bella poderia ter contato visual comigo caso precisasse. Charlie caminhou até a sala. 

\- É você, Bella? - Charlie disse.

\- Sou. Oi, pai. - Bella disse.

\- Ei, Charlie. Como estão as coisas? - Jake o cumprimentou do canto. 

Charlie fechou a cara para Jake e estremeceu ao lembrar do que havia visto. Eu ri, me segurando para Charlie não notar. 

\- Bella. Você está bem? - Charlie perguntou. 

\- Ótima, de verdade. Saudável como um cavalo. - Bella disse.

Parecia que o mundo conspirava contra mim. Justamente em momentos sérios e ela fala esse tipo de coisa. Como é que vou ficar séria? 

\- Jake me disse que isso foi... necessário. Que você estava morrendo. - Charlie disse.

Nessie estava apoiada em Edward, que estava ao lado de Bella. 

\- Jacob lhe contou a verdade. - Bella disse. 

\- Isso o torna o único. - Charlie disse.

Nossa família havia mentido para ele dizendo que Bella estava em Atlanta, quando na verdade estava o tempo todo em Forks. 

Renesmee se mexeu. Bella, tentando apertar Nessie um pouco mais, olhou para ela e Charlie seguiu seu olhar. 

\- Ah! É ela. A órfã que Jacob disse que vocês estão adotando. - Charlie disse.

\- Minha sobrinha. - Edward disse. 

Ness se parecia muito com Edward e teria que ter um motivo para isso. 

\- Pensei que tivesse perdido sua família. - Charlie disse.

\- Perdi meus pais. Meu irmão mais velho foi adotado, como eu. Nunca mais o vi depois disso. Mas os tribunais me localizaram quando ele e a mulher sofreram um acidente de carro, deixando a única filha sem outra família. - Edward disse.

Nessie espiou Charlie por baixo do cabelo de Bella. 

\- Ela... ela, bom, ela é linda. - Charlie disse.

E era verdade. Nessie conseguia ser mais bonita do que qualquer um em nossa família, mais bonita até do que Rose.

\- É. - Edward concordou. 

\- Mas é uma grande responsabilidade. Vocês dois estão começando agora. - Charlie disse. 

\- O que mais poderíamos fazer? - Edward disse, passou seus dedos no rosto de Renesmee, e rapidamente encostou em seus lábios, lembrando a ela o que não poderia fazer. - Você a teria rejeitado?

\- Humm. Bom. Jake disse que vocês a chamam de Nessie... - Charlie disse.

\- Não chamamos, não. O nome dela é Renesmee. - Bella disse.

\- Como se sente com isso? Talvez Carlisle e Esme possam... - Charlie disse.

\- Ela é minha. Eu a quero. - Bella interrompeu. 

\- Vai me fazer avô assim tão novo? - Charlie disse.

Edward sorriu. 

\- Carlisle é avô também. - ele disse.

Charlie olhou meio irritado para Carlisle, estava irritado porque Carlisle havia mentido para ele. 

\- Acho que isso faz com que eu me sinta melhor. Ela é mesmo uma beleza. - Charlie disse.

Renesmee se inclinou um pouco para Charlie. Charlie começou a contar os números para ver se nove meses encaixavam para Renesmee ser filha de Edward e Bella. 

Jake foi até Charlie e afagou suas costas. 

\- Só saber o necessário, Charlie. Está tudo bem. Eu garanto. - Jake disse.

\- Eu não quero saber de tudo, mas chega de mentiras! - Charlie disse.

\- Desculpe, mas você precisa saber a história pública mais do que precisa saber a verdade. Se vai fazer parte desse segredo, a história pública é a que conta. É para proteger Bella e Renesmee, assim como o restante de nós. Pode aceitar as mentiras por eles? - Edward disse.

Toda a família estava na sala. 

\- Podia ter me alertado de alguma maneira, menina. - Charlie disse.

\- Isso realmente teria tornado as coisas mais fáceis? - Bella perguntou. 

Charlie estava olhando para Renesmee.

\- Caramba. Que idade ela tem? - ele perguntou. 

\- Três meses. Ou melhor, ela é do tamanho de uma criança de três meses, mais ou menos. É mais nova em alguns aspectos, mais madura em outros. - Edward disse.

Nessie acenou para Charlie. 

\- Eu lhe disse que ela era especial, não disse? - Jake disse.

\- E qual é sua parte disso, Jake? Até que ponto Billy sabe? Por que você está aqui? - Charlie perguntou. 

\- Bom, posso lhe falar tudo... Billy sabe de absolutamente tudo... Mas isso envolve muita coisa sobre os lobiso... - Jake começou a falar. 

\- Deixe para lá. - Charlie disse, quando viu que Jake ia falar de sua espécie. 

\- Vai ficar tudo ótimo, Charlie. Só procure não acreditar em tudo o que vê. - Jake disse. 

Por alguns segundos ninguém falou nada. 

\- Aí! Vamos, Gators! - Emmett gritou. Tinha que ter sido ele...

Jake, Charlie e eu demos um pulo de susto, o resto ficou parado. 

\- Flórida está vencendo? - Charlie perguntou. 

\- Acabaram de marcar o primeiro touchdown. Já estava de alguém marcar um ponto por aqui. - Emmett disse, e olhou maliciosamente para Bella. 

E foi esse o primeiro encontro entre Charlie e Bella depois de ela ter sido transformada em vampira. Também foi a vez em que Renesmee conheceu seu avô. Ainda bem que ocorreu tudo bem.


	95. Novidades e queda de braço

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella e Emmett fazem uma queda de braço. Sarah tem uma novidade para contar à Violet.

Charlie a recém tinha ido embora. 

\- Edward, eu consegui! - Bella comemorou. 

\- Conseguiu. Você foi inacreditável. Toda aquela preocupação em ser uma recém-criada, e você simplesmente pulou essa fase. - Edward disse.

\- Não tenho certeza nem se ela é mesmo uma vampira, quem dirá recém-criada. - Emmett disse. - Ela é mansa demais. 

Bella rosnou.

\- Ahhhh, que medo! - Emmett disse.

Renesmee, que estava no colo de Bella, ficou confusa, então levantou o braço e encostou sua mão no rosto de Bella. 

\- Charlie vai voltar amanhã. - Bella disse.

\- Ótimo. - Emmett disse.

\- Não é inteligente, Emmett. - Edward disse.

\- O que quer dizer? - Emmett perguntou. 

\- Não acha que é meio idiota antagonizar com a vampira mais forte da casa? - Edward disse.

Emmett riu.

\- Francamente! - ele disse.

\- Bella, você se lembra de alguns meses atrás, quando lhe pedi para fazer um favor depois que fosse imortal? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Ah! - Bella lembrou.

\- O que foi? - Emmett perguntou. 

\- De verdade? - Bella perguntou a Edward.

\- Confie em mim. - Edward disse.

\- Emmett, o que acha de uma pequena aposta? - Bella perguntou.

Me levantei ao ouvir a palavra aposta. 

\- Excelente. Vamos lá. - Emmett disse. - A não ser que esteja com muito medo...

\- Essa eu quero ver... - eu disse, me virei para Emmett. - Foi bom te conhecer maninho.

Emmett olhou para mim de cara feia vendo que eu estava torcendo para Bella. 

\- Você. Eu. Queda-de-braço. Mesa de jantar. Agora. - Bella disse.

O sorriso de Emmett aumentou.

\- Hã... Bella, acho que Esme gosta muito dessa mesa. É uma antiguidade. - Alice disse.

\- Obrigada. - Esme sussurrou.

\- Tudo bem. Por aqui, Bella. - Emmett disse.

Bella me entregou Nessie. 

Todos fomos até a parte dos fundos de casa onde tinha uma pedra de granito. 

\- Ok, Emmett. Se eu vencer, você não pode dizer nem mais uma palavra sobre minha vida sexual a ninguém, nem mesmo a Rose. Nada de alusões, nem insinuações... nada. - Bella disse.

\- Fechado. Seu eu vencer, isso vai ficar pior. - Emmett disse.

Emmett percebeu o nervosismo de Bella e sorriu maliciosamente. 

\- Vai desistir tão fácil, maninha? Não há muita ferocidade em você, não é? Aposto que o chalé não tem nem um arranhão. - Emmett disse. - Edward lhe contou quantas casas eu e Rose destruímos? 

Bella parou de sorrir e agarrou a mão de Emmett.

\- Um, dois... - Bella contou.

\- Três. - Emmett terminou. 

Mas nada aconteceu. Emmett tentava derrubar a mão de Bella, sem sucesso. Bella parecia nem se esforçar. Depois de certo tempo ela começou a empurrar a mão de Emmett. Ele rosnou para ela.

\- Fique de boca fechada. - Bella disse, e esmagou a mão de Emmett na pedra. 

Edward, Jake e eu rimos. Emmett chutou o pedaço da pedra que havia quebrado. 

\- Revanche. Amanhã. - Emmett disse. 

\- Não vai diminuir assim tão rápido. Talvez você devesse esperar um mês. - Bella disse.

Emmett rosnou.

\- Amanhã. - ele disse.

\- Ei, se isso vai deixar você feliz, irmãozão. - Bella disse.

Não tínhamos visto que Nessie também estava rindo de tudo.

\- Ela riu? - Bella perguntou.

\- Sim. - eu disse.

\- Quem não está rindo? - Jake disse, brincando. 

\- Não me diga que você não extravasou um pouco na primeira vez, cachorro. - Edward disse, brincando. 

\- É diferente. Era para Bella ser adulta. Casada, mãe, essas coisas. Não devia ter mais dignidade? - Jake disse.

Nessie tocou o rosto de Edward, que estava perto de mim.

\- O que ela quer? - eu e Bella perguntamos. 

\- Menos dignidade. Ela estava se divertindo tanto quanto eu vendo você brincar. - Edward disse. 

\- Eu sou divertida? - Bella perguntou para Ness, que estendeu os braços para Bella. - Quer tentar? 

Ness abriu um sorriso maior ainda e pegou a pedra das mãos de Bella. 

Pouco tempo depois o sol começou a nascer. Bella ficou observando sua pele de vampira brilhar com o sol. Nessie comparou sua pele , que brilhava bem levemente, mas não seria anormal para os humanos, à pele de sua mãe e encostou sua mãozinha no rosto de Bella. 

\- Você é a mais bonita. - Bella disse.

\- Não sei se posso concordar com isso. - Edward disse.

Esme, que já estava em casa, foi até a janela do meu quarto que dava para os fundos da casa, onde estávamos, e me chamou.

\- Vi, sua amiga quer falar com você! - Esme disse com o telefone na mão. 

Corri até em casa e peguei o telefone que Esme estava segurando. 

\- Alô! - eu disse, não sabia qual das minhas amigas podia ser.

\- Violet! É a Sarah! - ela disse.

\- Sarah, quanto tempo! - eu disse. 

\- Se não se importa, Embry e eu voltamos ontem para Forks e já encontrei as meninas, menos você, podemos dar uma passada na sua casa? 

\- É claro! - eu disse.

\- Estamos indo, então! 

A ligação desligou. 

\- Sarah e Embry estão vindo para cá. - eu disse.

\- Que bom! Vamos esperar por eles então! - Esme disse. 

Quando desci a escada até a sala Jake, que tinha ouvido a conversa, estava de pé perto da escada. 

\- Legal, Embry está vindo para cá? - ele perguntou. 

\- Sim, voltaram de Vegas ontem. - eu disse.

\- Maneiro. - Jake disse. 

Esperamos um pouco na sala e então Sarah e Embry chegaram. Esme foi abrir a porta para eles.

\- Que bom ver você de novo Sarah! - Esme disse, a cumprimentando. - Você deve ser Embry, muito prazer. 

Embry cumprimentou Esme e os dois entraram na sala. Quando vi Sarah, corri até ela e a abracei forte. 

\- Oi, Embry! - eu disse, cumprimentando ele. 

\- E aí, Rochester. - ele disse.

Depois Jake e Embry se abraçaram. Depois de todos se cumprimentarem, nos sentamos no sofá.

\- E então, como foi Vegas? - eu perguntei. 

\- Ótimo! Nos casamos em uma daquelas capelas e ficamos em um daqueles hotéis famosos! - Sarah disse. 

\- Sabe como dizem, o que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas. - Embry brincou. 

Nós rimos. 

\- Mas, tem uma coisa que trouxemos junto que não poderá ficar em Vegas. - Sarah disse.

Fiquei pensativa. O que poderia ser? 

Então, percebi Sarah passando a mão em sua barriga. 

\- Sarah! Não acredito! - eu gritei. 

\- Pois é! Quatro semanas! Contei para as meninas ontem! - Sarah disse.

\- Quem diria, Embry com um pirralho! - Jake disse. 

Embry sorriu. 

\- Na verdade, não é um pirralho... - Embry disse.

\- Me diga que a criança é humana! - eu disse, brincando, mas também meio receosa. 

\- Bom, pode ser um lobisomem... - Embry disse. 

\- Não se preocupe, Vi. Mas não foi isso que Embry quis dizer... - Sarah disse. 

\- O que ele quis dizer? - eu perguntei, curiosa. 

\- Quis dizer que provavelmente vai ser uma pirralha. - Embry disse.

\- Sarah, uma menina! Que maravilha! - eu disse, a abraçando. 

Pensei no filho que Sarah teve há muito tempo atrás, Henry.

\- É... sabe, na verdade ainda não dá para saber, mas sabe como é intuição de bruxa... - Sarah disse. 

\- E já pensou em algum nome? - eu perguntei. 

\- Já. Mary Alice. - Sarah disse.

Alice apareceu na sala assim que ouviu o nome.

\- Mary Alice! Meu nome quando humana era Mary Alice! - Alice disse, feliz.

\- É uma homenagem, na verdade. Mary era o nome da minha mãe e Alice da minha tia. - Sarah disse.

A mãe e a tia de Sarah haviam sido enforcadas em Salem quando Sarah era apenas um bebê. 

\- Mary Alice Parker Call. - Embry disse.


	96. A segunda primeira vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet e Seth juntos transam pela primeira vez.

Eu estava em casa quando recebo uma ligação.

\- Alô? 

\- Oi, Vi! - Seth disse. 

\- Oi, Seth! - eu respondi. 

\- Eu estava pensando, minha mãe foi passar o final de semana na casa de Charlie e Leah está com Jake... não quer vir aqui? - Seth me convidou. 

\- Claro! - eu disse. 

Coloquei uma roupa, pois estava de pijama, peguei as chaves do meu carro e desci até a garagem. 

É claro, não seria minha família se alguém não me parasse antes que eu conseguisse chegar até o meu carro. 

\- Onde você vai, Vi? - Alice me olhou, um olhar malicioso. 

\- Vou me encontrar com Seth. - eu disse. - Alice, pare de me olhar assim... não diga nada que não deva a eles... 

\- Não se preocupe, Vi, não direi nada. - Alice disse. 

Entrei no meu carro, liguei e saí da garagem em direção a casa de Seth. 

Quando cheguei lá, estacionei na frente da casa dele, já que não havia nenhum carro ali. 

Entrei e bati na porta. Poucos segundos depois ele abriu.

\- Oi, Vi! - Seth disse.

\- Oi, Seth! - eu disse.

Nos beijamos e logo depois entramos e ele fechou a porta. 

\- Por que sua mãe foi passar o final de semana na casa de Charlie? - eu perguntei. 

\- Ah, Jake não lhe contou? Minha mãe e Charlie estão namorando agora. - Seth disse.

\- Que legal! Fico muito feliz pelos dois! - eu disse. 

Charlie estava muito sozinho desde que Reneé saiu de casa e os dois se divorciaram e Sue estava muito sozinha desde que Harry faleceu, então seria muito bom os dois terem um ao outro. 

\- Milagre Jake sair lá de casa e passar um tempo com Leah... depois que Nessie nasceu ele não ficava mais de um metro de distância dela. - eu disse.

\- É... na verdade, Jake está fazendo um favor para mim... - Seth disse. 

\- Um favor? - eu disse, confusa.

\- É... aproveitei que mamãe não está em casa e pedi a ele que distraísse Leah por algumas horas... - Seth disse.

Estava começando a entender o que Seth queria. 

\- Então estamos sozinhos, finalmente? - eu disse, me aproximando dele. 

\- Sim... - Seth disse.

Podia perceber seu nervosismo, seria sua primeira vez afinal de contas. 

Quando cheguei bem perto dele, ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou. Fiquei com os braços em volta de sua nuca, acariciando seu cabelo. 

Inesperadamente ele me pegou no colo e me levou até o segundo andar. Chegamos em seu quarto. 

Eu ri comigo mesma quando vi tudo o que ele havia preparado. O quarto estava mais escuro, dava para enxergar somente pelas velas que estavam espalhadas, e pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam no chão, junto com as velas. E o rádio estava ligado, ao som de Chasing Cars.

\- Que lindo, Seth! - eu disse, admirando tudo o que ele tinha arrumado. 

\- É... Jake me ajudou. - Seth disse.

Eu me sentei na cama. 

\- Seth... você sabe que eu não sou virgem, certo? - eu perguntei. 

\- Ah, sei... descobri por seu irmão naquele dia que você reencontrou seus amigos... - Seth disse.

Ah... aquele dia que Emmett falou abertamente "o menino que ela perdeu o cabaço". Emmett! 

\- Que bom! Por um instante achei que você tivesse feito tudo isso para me deixar mais confortável... - eu disse.

\- É, também... fiz mais para mim na verdade... - Seth disse.

Ele se sentou do meu lado e eu comecei a beijá-lo. Iria ser uma situação diferente, eu iria deixá-lo mais confortável pois seria a primeira vez dele. 

Tirei sua blusa e deixei a vista seus músculos. Tirei o casaco fino que estava usando por cima da roupa. 

Ele então tirou minha blusa e eu tirei sua calça, agora estávamos de pé. Então ele tirou meu short. Tirei meus sapatos e ele tirou os dele. Agora eu estava completamente nua na parte de cima, não estava usando sutiã. 

Tiramos o que faltava para tirar e nos deitamos na cama. Percebia seu nervosismo pois quando toquei em sua mão ela estava tremendo. 

\- Não precisa ficar nervoso... - eu disse, ofegando. 

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, ainda um pouco nervoso, mas relaxando um pouco mais agora. 

Quando Seth conseguiu relaxar um pouco mais e se acostumar a nova sensação, ele me virou e eu fiquei embaixo dele. Ficamos segurando nossas mãos enquanto sentíamos prazer. 

Depois de algum tempo terminamos. A sensação que deu foi que eu tive novamente minha primeira vez, mas foi melhor, eu não senti dor nem sangrei. 

Eu coloquei minha roupa novamente e Seth também. 

Quando terminei de me vestir, percebi que Seth agora estava paralisado, parecia ter se lembrado de alguma coisa.

\- O que foi, Seth? - eu perguntei. 

\- Esqueci de... de co-colocar... - ele começou a dizer, mas entendi do que ele estava se referindo. 

\- Não se preocupe Seth. Eu tomo pílula. - eu disse.

Percebi sua expressão relaxando e ele dando um grande suspiro de alívio. 

\- Não que eu não queira ter filhos... mas acho que agora não é a melhor hora. - Seth disse.

\- Concordo. - eu respondi. 

\- Vi, sinto muito, mas sabe como minha irmã é teimosa e meio difícil, então acho melhor você ir agora antes que ela chegue em casa. - Seth disse.

\- Não se preocupe, Seth. - eu disse.

Ele me acompanhou até a porta de casa e nos demos um beijo de despedida. Entrei no carro e voltei para casa. 

Estacionei o carro na garagem e subi até a sala. 

Quando cheguei na sala percebi que estavam me olhando. Me virei para Alice. 

\- O que você disse a eles dessa vez, Alice? - eu disse, já pronta para xingá-la. 

\- Nada! Juro, Vi! Só disse que você havia saído e ido até a casa de Seth. - Alice disse. 

Percebi a cara desconfortável de Edward, ele estava lendo minha mente. 

\- Pare, Edward! - eu disse.

\- Você sabe que as vezes eu não consigo! - Edward disse.

Vi Emmett me olhando com o olhar malicioso.

\- Como foi na casa do seu namorado, Vi? Jacob saiu algumas horas atrás para dar uma passeada com Leah, e Bella falou com Charlie pelo telefone e descobriu que sua sogra está lá nesse final de semana. - Emmett disse.

\- E daí? Ficamos assistindo filmes... - eu disse.

Jasper resolveu entrar para a brincadeira.

\- Que filme? 

\- Ha-Harry Potter. - eu respondi. 

\- Qual deles? - Jasper perguntou. 

\- Ordem da Fênix... - eu disse, rapidamente.

E com isso lá se vai a minha mentira, já que sempre fui péssima em mentir para eles.

\- Mas esse filme não lançou ainda. - Emmett disse, com aquele olhar irritante malicioso como se fosse falar alguma besteira a qualquer momento.

Comecei a sentir meu rosto pegando fogo de tão quente e vermelho. Foi aí que Emmett começou a dar gargalhadas. 

\- Aiai, irmãzinha, você é péssima com mentiras. - Emmett disse.

\- Cale a boca, Emmett. - eu disse.

\- Espero que vocês tenham se protegido, pelo menos. - Emmett disse.

\- CALE A BOCA, EMMETT! - eu gritei. 

\- Emmett, deixe sua irmã em paz. - Esme disse. 

Ela estava me olhando com seu olhar maternal. Sentei no sofá entre ela e Carlisle e fiquei de cara amarrada.


	97. Renesmee foi descoberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina descobre sobre a existência de Renesmee.

Renesmee. Como pode o nascimento de uma criança mudar tantas coisas em uma vida? A família toda, depois de seu nascimento, estava mais alegre, mas com a alegria vinham alguns poréns... O crescimento de Nessie era muito mais acentuado do que o de uma criança humana. Renesmee falou sua primeira palavra quando tinha uma semana de idade, foi "mamãe". Em uma família de humanos, se uma criança tivesse dito sua primeira palavra seria uma festa, mas na nossa nem tanto, nossa preocupação estava cada vez maior com o passar do tempo. Menos de 3 semanas depois, Nessie começou a andar pela primeira vez. 

Com isso, Edward e Carlisle começaram a investigar. Enquanto isso, Alice e Rosalie faziam uma espécie de desfile de moda, todos os dias. Cada dia as duas colocavam roupas bonitinhas em Ness e tiravam milhares de fotos, para manter tudo em um álbum, documentando cada fase de sua infância acelerada. 

Quando Nessie completou 3 meses, se comparava a uma criança humana grande de um ano, ou uma pequena de dois. Tinha o cabelo cor de bronze, como os de Edward, e cacheado, como os de Charlie, e eles pendiam até a cintura. Renesmee falava com uma ótima gramática e articulação, mas isso acontecia raras vezes, pois ela sempre preferia mostrar seus pensamentos à falar. Ela não só andava, como corria e dançava. A menina até ler sabia. 

Pelos cálculos de Carlisle, o crescimento de Ness estava desacelerando aos poucos, porém sua mente continuava disparando na frente. Mesmo com o crescimento diminuindo, era provavelmente seria uma adulta em quatro anos, e isso nos preocupava. 

Mas Nessie era muito saudável. Cheia de vida, brilhante, alegre e radiante.

Eu percebia que Carlisle e Edward as vezes discutiam as opções para o futuro em voz baixa, tentando fazer com que Bella e Jake não ouvissem. 

Carlisle e Edward esgotaram suas pesquisas sobre a espécie de Renesmee. Nossa família havia decidido voltar ao Brasil, para pesquisar mais sobre antigas lendas. O que nos impedia de ir era Bella. Em parte porque Bella queria ficar perto de Charlie, outra era que Bella teria que fazer outra viagem primeiro, visitar os Volturi e comprovar sua imortalidade. Esse era o ponto que fazia Bella e Edward discutirem.

\- Você não vai sozinha. - Edward disse para Bella. 

\- Eles não vão me machucar. Eles não têm motivos. Eu sou uma vampira. Caso encerrado. - Bella disse.

\- Não, de forma alguma. - Edward disse.

\- Edward, você sabe que é a única forma de protegê-la. - eu disse.

Não podíamos deixar que Bella fosse até Volterra com alguém. Ela era a única com a mente segura o suficiente, e os Volturi nunca descobririam sobre Renesmee. 

Alice estava em constante vigilância ao futuro. Disse que não tinha encontrado problemas e que Bella poderia ir sozinha até Volterra, porém, algumas de suas visões estavam ''turvas", e isso fez Alice ficar um pouco preocupada. Isso fez Edward discordar totalmente em deixar Bella ir sozinha. Eles de início haviam combinado de irem juntos até Londres, então Edward ficaria na cidade e Bella seguiria sozinha. Entretanto, Bella não concordou em deixar Renesmee sem ambos os pais. Carlisle então, disse que poderia ir até Londres com Bella, o que os deixou mais aliviados. 

Carlisle comprou as passagens para a Itália um dia depois de Ness completar 3 meses. Nesse mesmo dia, a família estava discutindo sobre a viagem para o Brasil. 

Nesse dia, Bella, Jake e Ness foram sair para caçar, e eu decidi acompanhá-los. Nessie não gostava muito de sangue animal, por isso Jake resolveu criar uma competição entre os dois, o que fazia Renesmee ficar mais disposta a ir. Ela era uma menina bem competitiva, e o desafio de derrotar Jake a deixava animada para caçar. 

Nós quatro estávamos em um lugar onde havia bastante neve. Bella estava caminhando lado a lado com Jake, os dois conversando, enquanto eu e Nessie caminhávamos juntas de mãos dadas. Em um momento, Nessie, que estava bem animada, soltou minha mão e correu para onde a neve estava caindo. Nós 3 ficamos olhando a menina. Enquanto estávamos observando ela, Ness se agachou por um instante e depois pulou um cinco metros no ar. Ela pegou um floco e depois caiu de pé com leveza. 

Ela veio até nós sorrindo e mostrando o que ela tinha capturado. Estávamos rindo da alegria de Renesmee quando notei que Bella estava prestando atenção em outra coisa. Ela estava observando uma mulher que estava em uma das montanhas, virada para nós. Não tinha uma visão vampírica para conseguir ver melhor quem era. 

Antes de eu ter tempo de perguntar alguma coisa para Bella, ela gritou e saiu correndo atrás da mulher:

\- IRINA! 

Mas ela já havia desaparecido. Bella voltou até nós. 

\- Tentei correr atrás dela, mas ela desapareceu no oceano. - Bella disse.

\- Tem certeza que era Irina? - eu perguntei. 

\- Sim, eu a conheci no meu casamento. Lembro como ela era. - Bella disse.

\- E acha que ela viu alguma coisa? - eu perguntei. 

Bella assentiu. Logo depois pegou seu telefone e ligou para Edward.

\- Venha e traga Carlisle. Vi Irina e ela me viu, mas depois ela viu Jacob, ficou louca e saiu correndo, eu acho. Ela não apareceu aqui, pelos menos não ainda... mas parecia muito perturbada. Se não vier, você e Carlisle tem de ir atrás dela para conversar. 

Voltamos até a campina e esperamos em silêncio os dois aparecerem. Logo depois, Edward estava ao lado de Bella e Carlisle chegou alguns segundos depois. 

\- Ela estava naquela beirada. Talvez vocês devam ligar para Emmett e Jasper e pedir para irem com vocês. - Bella disse.

\- Vou atrás dela. - Carlisle disse.

\- Vou com você. - Edward disse.

Voltamos para casa, Bella segurando Nessie no colo e eu e Jake logo atrás.


	98. A sentença de morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice tem uma visão sobre a chegada dos Volturi

Carlisle e Edward voltaram para casa depois de terem tentado alcançar Irina sem sucesso. As coisas aconteceram mais ou menos como Alice previu, Irina tinha vindo até Forks fazer as pazes com nossa família (depois de Laurent, seu companheiro, ter sido morto pelos lobos). 

Carlisle ligou para Tanya, que disse não ter visto Irina desde o casamento. Não era fácil para as Denali perderem a irmã, depois do acontecimento terrível com a mãe delas, que foi morta pelos Volturi por ter criado uma criança imortal. 

Conforme os dias foram passando, minha família e eu fomos esquecendo sobre o acontecimento com Irina e focando mais em outros coisas. Bella iria partir para a Itália em alguns dias. Quando ela voltasse, minha família iria para a América do Sul, felizmente eu consegui convencer Carlisle e Esme a me deixarem ficar em Forks, eu não era necessária nessa ''missão'', e assim teria mais tempo com Seth e com meus amigos. 

Eu ficava até cansada e entediada de tanto que a família falava da ida para o Brasil. Os detalhes eram repassados milhares de vezes. Eles começariam pelos ticunas, uma tribo de indígena do Brasil, e eles rastreariam suas lendas o máximo que pudessem. E a família havia decidido que Jake iria junto, e ele tinha um papel fundamental. Minha família sabia que seria improvável que o povo que acreditava em vampiros contassem sua história para qualquer um deles. 

Emmett e Jasper estavam animados, pois poderiam ter outras opções de caça, e Emmett tinha o sonho de lutar com uma anaconda. Esme e Rose planejavam o que levar, Jake estava com a matilha de Sam organizando as coisas para sua ausência. Carlisle e Edward planejavam os últimos detalhes, enquanto Bella segurava, pensativa, Nessie no colo. Eu e Seth estávamos sentados abraçados no sofá, conversando. 

Em um momento percebi que Alice estava arrumando as coisas de casa que já estavam organizadas. Ela segurava um vaso de rosas vermelhas quando Seth e eu tomamos um susto pelo barulho de vidro estilhaçando-se. As pessoas que não estavam na sala, foram correndo até lá ver o que havia acontecido. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados em alguma visão, uma visão que estava tendo do futuro. 

\- O que foi? - Jasper foi o primeiro a perguntar. - O que foi, Alice?

\- Eles estão vindo. Todos eles. - Edward e Alice sussurraram juntos. 

Durante alguns segundos o silêncio tomou conta da casa. 

\- Os Volturi. - Alice disse.

\- Todos eles. - Edward completou. 

\- Por quê? Como? - eu perguntei. 

\- Quando? - Rose perguntou. 

\- Por quê? - Esme perguntou .

\- Não demorará. Há neve na floresta, neve na cidade. Pouco mais de um mês. - Alice disse.

\- Por quê? - Carlisle perguntou, novamente.

\- Eles devem ter um motivo. Talvez para ver... - Esme começou a responder.

\- Não se trata de Bella. Estão vindo todos... Aro, Caius, Marcus, todos os membros da guarda, até as esposas. - Alice disse.

Não era uma notícia nada boa. Pelas histórias contadas sobre os Volturi, as esposas de Aro e Caius nunca saíam de Volterra. 

\- As esposas nunca saem da torre. Nunca saíram. Nem durante a rebelião do sul. Nem quando os romenos tentaram destroná-los. Nem mesmo quando perseguiram as crianças imortais. Nunca. - Jasper disse.

\- Estão vindo agora. - Edward disse.

\- Mas por quê? Não fizemos nada! Eles devem querer se assegurar de que... - Carlisle disse.

\- Isso não responder à pergunta crucial! Por quê? - eu disse.

Ao mesmo tempo que ninguém sabia responder à pergunta, sentia que eu sabia. Eles estavam vindo por causa de Renesmee. 

\- Volte, Alice. Procure o que levou a ver. Investigue. - Jasper disse.

\- Veio do nada, Jazz. Eu não procurava por eles, nem por nós. Só procurava Irina. Ela não estava onde eu esperava... - Alice disse.

Alice se interrompeu. 

\- Ela decidiu procurá-los. Irina decidiu procurar os Volturi. E então eles vão decidir... É como se a esperassem. Como se a decisão deles já estivesse tomada, e eles só estivessem esperando por ela... - Alice disse.

\- Podemos impedi-la? - Jasper perguntou. 

\- Não há como. Ela está quase lá. - Alice disse.

\- O que ela está fazendo? - eu perguntei.

Sempre tive um pressentimento ruim de Irina, só nunca soube explicar o que era. Eu pensei um pouco o que poderia a ter levado a ir até os Volturi, e então o pensamento me ocorreu. Ela viu Nessie.

\- Pensem no que ela viu naquela tarde. Para alguém que perdeu a mãe por causa de uma criança imortal, o que Nessie pareceria? - eu disse.

Todos me olhavam.

\- Uma criança imortal. - Carlisle sussurrou.

Edward se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella, passando a mão nos cachos de Renesmee.

\- Mas ela está errada. Ness não é como as outras crianças. Elas foram paralisadas, mas ela cresce todos os dias. Elas não tinham controle, mas Renesmee nunca machucou Charlie, nem lhe mostrou coisas que o perturbasse. Ela consegue se controlar. Ela já é mais sabida do que a maioria dos adultos. Não haveria motivo... - eu disse.

\- Esse não é o tipo de crime que eles se deem o trabalho de jugar, Vi. Aro viu a prova de Irina nos pensamentos dela. Eles vêm para destruir, não para argumentar. - Edward disse.

\- Mas eles estão errados. - Bella disse.

\- Eles não vão esperar que mostremos isso. - Edward disse.

\- O que podemos fazer? - Bella perguntou. 

Ficou um silêncio durante algum tempo.

\- Vamos lutar. - Emmett disse.

\- Não podemos vencer. - Jasper disse.

Eu estava pensando na sugestão de Emmett.

\- Bom, não podemos fugir. Não com Demetri por perto. E não sei se não podemos vencer. Não temos de lutar sozinhos. - eu disse.

\- Nada de "nós". Você sabe que quando os Volturi aparecerem não correremos o risco com você, Violet. - Rose disse.

Eu me levantei e olhei para todos. 

\- Se vocês precisarem lutar, terão que utilizar todos os recursos e ajuda possíveis. Isso inclui todas as bruxas e as matilhas. - eu disse. - E eu tomo minhas próprias decisões, Rose. Já estou de saco cheio de vocês decidirem certas coisas por mim, e me proibirem de certas coisas. 

\- Não precisa sentenciar os quileutes à morte também, Violet! - Bella disse, a primeira vez que eu a ouvi com raiva de mim.

\- Calma, Bella. Mas seja realista... acha mesmo que Jake e a matilha de Sam irão negar lutar ao nosso lado? E você não tem o poder de impedi-los. - eu disse. - Mas acho que eles não são os únicos que poderiam nos ajudar. Temos outros amigos além dos quileutes.

\- Outros amigos que não temos de sentenciar à morte, Violet. - Carlisle disse.

\- Vamos deixar que eles decidam, pai. Não estou dizendo que eles tem que lutar conosco. Eles poderiam ficar do nosso lado por tempo suficiente para os Volturi hesitarem e mudarem de ideia. Se conseguíssemos fazê-los escutar. - eu disse.

Percebi o sorriso de Emmett de aprovação com a minha ideia.

\- Sim. Isso faz sentido, Vi. Tudo que precisamos é que os Volturi parem por um momento. Só o suficiente para ouvir. - Esme disse.

\- Precisaríamos de um bocado de testemunhas. - Rose disse.

\- Isso podemos pedir aos nossos amigos. Que sirvam de testemunhas. - Esme disse.

\- Nós faríamos isso por eles. - Emmett disse.

\- Vamos perguntar a eles. Eles terão de ser apresentados com muito cuidado. - Alice disse.

\- Apresentados? - Jasper perguntou.

\- A família de Tanya. O clã de Siobhan. Os Amun. Alguns dos nômades... Garrett e Mary, certamente. Talvez Alistair. - Alice disse.

\- E Peter e Charlotte? - Jasper perguntou.

\- Talvez. - Alice disse.

\- As Amazonas? Kachiri, Zafrina e Senna? - Carlisle perguntou. 

Mas Alice não prestava mais a atenção na conversa. Estava tendo alguma visão. 

\- Não consigo ver. - ela disse. - Teremos de nos dividir e correr... Antes que a neve se prenda ao chão. Temos de procurar quem pudermos e trazê-los para cá mostrar a eles. 

Veio mais silêncio depois da fala de Alice.

\- É demais, temos de nos apressar. - ela disse. 

Alice puxou a mão de Jasper e o levou até a entrada da casa, onde Jake estava entrando. 

\- Rápido! Vocês precisam encontrar todos eles! - Alice disse.

\- Encontrar o quê? Aonde Alice foi? - Jacob perguntou.

Todos ficaram paralisados sem responder Jake.

\- O que aconteceu? - Jake perguntou.

\- Fomos todos sentenciados à morte. - Seth respondeu.


	99. Pegos no ato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto a família toda está fora, Seth e Violet aproveitam o momento sozinhos, mas eles não contavam que alguém fosse aparecer.

Carlisle explicou tudo o que havia acontecido para Jake. Enquanto isso Seth e eu subimos para o meu quarto e fomos dormir, já era madrugada. Na manhã seguinte nós acordamos, levantamos e trocamos de roupa. Quando descemos descobri que Alice ainda não tinha voltado. O que será que Alice tinha visto que teve que sair imediatamente? 

\- Alice. - foi a primeira coisa que eu disse depois que desci para a sala. 

\- Ela está hora ja se foi há muito tempo. - Rose respondeu. 

\- Onde poderia estar? - eu perguntei. 

\- Não queremos perturbar... - Esme disse, pondo sua mão em meu ombro. 

\- Ela nunca levou tanto tempo. Carlisle, não acha... uma medida preventiva... Alice teria tido tempo de ver se eles mandassem alguém atrás dela? - Edward disse.

Carlisle não chegou a responder. Os vampiros tinham ouvido o som de alguma coisa na floresta.

\- Fique com Renesmee! - Bella disse, quase gritando. 

Nessie estava dormindo no berço que haviam colocado na sala. 

Todos os vampiros dispararam para fora de casa e foram correndo atrás do barulho que ouviram. 

\- O que houve? - eu perguntei para Seth e Jake. 

\- É Sam. Eles foram atrás da matilha de Sam. - Jake disse.

\- Por que? - eu perguntei. 

\- Acham que Alice passou por lá antes de sair. - Seth disse.

Pouco depois da saída deles, Ness acordou. Fui até o berço e a peguei no colo. Ela colocou sua mãozinha em meu rosto.

\- Eles já voltam, Ness. Não se preocupe. - eu disse à ela. 

Alguns minutos depois eles voltaram. Todos menos Bella e Edward. 

\- O que aconteceu? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Quando eles saíram, Alice e Jasper cruzaram com a matilha de Sam e entregaram um bilhete à eles. - Carlisle disse.

\- O que o bilhete dizia? - eu perguntei. 

\- Para reunirmos a maior quantidade de testemunhas possíveis. E para não procuramos por eles. - Rose respondeu. 

\- Onde estão Bella e Edward? - Seth perguntou. 

\- Foram para o chalé antes de virem para cá. - Rose disse.

Percebi que eles estavam ansiosos. Esme e Rose subiram para seus quartos enquanto Carlisle e Emmett foram para a garagem. 

Com Nessie no colo, subi até o quarto de Esme. 

\- O que está acontecendo, mãe? - eu perguntei. 

\- Querida, Alice pediu para não perdermos tempo. Estamos arrumando as malas para irmos atrás das testemunhas. - Esme disse.

Ela parou durante um momento de arrumar as coisas, veio até mim e me deu um beijo na testa, logo depois beijou Nessie também. 

Eu desci novamente as escadas até a sala. Jake e Seth também não estavam entendendo nada. 

\- Eles estão se preparando para buscar as testemunhas. Eles partirão hoje ainda. - eu disse.

Carlisle havia colocado um globo na mesa de centro da sala. Alguns instantes depois Bella e Edward voltaram. 

\- Vamos ficar aqui? - Edward perguntou.

\- Alice disse que teríamos de mostrar Renesmee e que precisávamos ter muito cuidado com isso. Vamos enviar quem conseguirmos encontrar para vocês aqui... Edward e Violet, vocês serão os melhores nesse campo minado em particular. - Carlisle disse.

Carlisle nos queria para convencer as testemunhas de que Nessie não apresentava perigo. 

\- Temos muito terreno para cobrir. - Edward disse.

\- Vamos nos dividir. Rose e eu procuraremos pelos nômades. - Emmett disse.

\- Vocês ficarão muito ocupados aqui. família de Tanya chegará pela manhã, e eles não têm ideia do motivo. Primeiro, vocês têm de convencê-los a não reagir como Irina. Segundo, Edward tem de descobrir o que Alice disse sobre Eleazar. Então, depois de tudo isso, será que vão ficar para testemunhar por nós? E recomeça tudo quando os outros vierem... se conseguirmos convencer alguém a vir aqui, em primeiro lugar. - Carlisle disse. - Voltaremos para ajudar assim que for possível. 

Carlisle pôs a mão no ombro de Edward e me deu um beijo na testa e Esme abraçou Edward, Bella e eu. Rosalie e eu nos abraços e logo depois abracei Emmett.

\- Boa sorte. - Edward e eu dissemos. 

\- Para vocês também. Todos vão precisar. - Carlisle disse.

Nessie colocou sua mãozinha em meu rosto novamente. 

\- Não sei se os amigos de papai virão. Espero que sim. Parece que agora somos bem poucos. - eu disse. - Não, não podemos ajudar, temos de ficar aqui. As pessoas virão para ver você, não a paisagem. 

Renesmee colocou sua mãozinha no rosto de Jake, que estava do meu lado. 

\- Não, eu não tenho de ir a lugar nenhum. Tenho? - Jake disse.

\- Os vampiros que virão nos ajudar não são como nós. A família de Tanya é a única além da nossa que tem respeito pela vida humana, e mesmo eles não têm os lobisomens em alta conta. Acho que pode ser mais seguro... - Edward começou a dizer.

\- Eu posso me cuidar. - Jake disse.

\- Mais seguro para Renesmee, se a escolha de acreditar em nossa história sobre ela não for contaminada por uma associação com lobisomens. - Edward disse.

\- Alguns amigos. Eles se voltariam contra vocês só por causa das companhias com quem vocês andam agora? - Jake perguntou.

\- Acho que eles seriam tolerantes em circunstâncias normais. Mas você precisa entender... aceitar Nessie não vai ser uma coisa simples para nenhum deles. Por que tornar isso mais difícil, o pouco que seja? - Edward disse.

\- As crianças imortais eram assim tão ruins? - Seth perguntou. 

\- Você nem imagina a profundidade de cicatrizes que deixaram na psique coletiva dos vampiros. - Edward respondeu. - Se você puder manter uma distância segura da casa principal... 

\- Posso fazer isso. Visitas de manhã? - Jake perguntou. 

\- Sim. Vocês devem contar ao Sam o que está acontecendo. Pode haver estranhos no bosque em breve. - Edward disse.

Jake saiu para contar o que iria acontecer para Sam e sua matilha. Bella pegou Renesmee e então ela, Ness e Edward foram até o chalé. 

Sobraram só Seth e eu. 

\- Eu nunca imaginei que teria tempo suficiente somente com você nessa casa. - eu disse. 

\- Melhor aproveitarmos antes que alguém volte, então. - Seth disse. 

Subimos de volta para o meu quarto. Tirei sua roupa e ele tirou a minha, delicadamente. A cama estava ainda toda desarrumada da noite passada, então cobri meu corpo com o lençol que estava exposto, Seth embaixo de mim, e estávamos nos beijando ao mesmo tempo. 

Quando Seth me virou e eu fiquei embaixo dele, bem nessa hora, a porta se abriu, e, olhando de boca aberta, completamente vermelho, estava Jake. Ainda bem que o lençol nos cobria.


	100. Os Denali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Denali chegam em Forks.

Depois da cena traumática que Jake presenciou, ele não falou nada, porém saiu correndo de casa. Soubemos que nesse momento ele se sentiria melhor na forma de lobo. Depois de terem nos ligado, Edward e Bella acharam melhor ficarem no chalé com Renesmee. No outro dia os Denali iriam vir para nossa casa, e por isso que eu precisava aproveitar Seth, pois eles não aceitariam tão bem meu relacionamento com um lobo como os Cullen. 

No outro dia cedo de manhã, eu acordei e percebi que Seth não estava ao meu lado, ele havia ido embora bem cedo por causa dos Denali. Desci e tomei o café da manhã. Logo depois Edward, Bella, Nessie e Jake entraram em casa. Percebia que Jake ainda sentia desconforto sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Também notei que Edward havia descoberto a razão do desconforto de Jake e resolveu não falar nada. Ainda bem. Nessie estava no meu colo. 

\- E se eles não gostarem de mim? - a vozinha fina de Nessie perguntou.

\- Eles não entendem você, Ness, porque nunca viram nada parecido. - Bella a respondeu. - O problema é fazê-los entender.

Renesmee mostrou em minha mente uma imagem de todos lobos, vampiros, humanos e bruxas explodindo. 

\- Você é especial, e isso não é ruim. - eu a disse.

\- A culpa é minha. - Renesmee disse.

\- Não. - Bella, Edward, Jake e eu dissemos. 

Quando Edward e Bella ouviram um carro chegando, os dois foram para a entrada de casa. Eu olhei Nessie nos olhos.

\- Ouça, Nessie. Os Denali estão chegando. Lembre-se, você vai ficar com Jake enquanto isso, tudo bem? - eu disse.

\- Você não pode ficar comigo também? - Ness perguntou.

Desde seu nascimento, eu e Renesmee criamos um vínculo que eu jamais imaginei que iria ter. Nunca pensei me conectar tanto a uma criança como me conectei com Nessie. Nosso relacionamento é diferente, e será diferente, eu sentia isso. Ness não me vê como Rose ou Alice, como tias. Nessie me vê como sua irmã mais velha. E eu realmente sinto que Nessie é a irmã mais nova que eu sempre quis ter.

\- Lembra que Carlisle pediu que Edward e eu falássemos com os Denali, não é? Pois nós dois conseguimos persuadir melhor e fazer com que eles ouçam. Não se preocupe Nessie. - eu disse à ela.

Eu a abracei e logo Jake a pegou do meu colo. Fui até entrada junto de Bella e Edward. Bella ficou dentro de casa enquanto Eddie e eu aguardávamos do lado de fora. Logo um carro estacionou na frente de casa.

\- Edward! Violet! - Tanya disse.

\- Olá, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen. - Edward disse.

Fui cumprimentar cada um.

\- Carlisle falou que vocês precisavam conversar conosco imediatamente. - Tanya disse. - Qual é o problema? Aborrecimentos com lobisomens?

\- Não. Nossa trégua com os lobisomens está mais forte do que nunca. - Edward disse.

Kate riu. 

\- Não vão nos convidar para entrar? Onde está Carlisle? - Tanya perguntou.

\- Se puder nos conceder o benefício da dúvida por alguns minutos. - Edward disse.

Eles não entenderam. 

\- Temos algo difícil de explicar e vamos precisar que vocês sejam receptivos até que entendam. - eu completei Edward.

\- Carlisle está bem? - Eleazar perguntou.

\- Nenhum de nós está muito bem, Eleazar. - Edward disse.

\- Fisicamente Carlisle está bem. - eu disse.

\- Fisicamente? O que quer dizer? - Tanya perguntou.

\- Quero dizer que toda nossa família corre um grave perigo. Mas, antes que a gente explique, peço que nos prometam uma coisa. Ouçam tudo o que nós dissermos antes de reagir. - eu disse.

\- Nós imploramos que nos ouçam. - Edward completou.

\- Estamos ouvindo. Vamos ouvir tudo antes de julgar. - Tanya disse.

\- Obrigada, Tanya. - eu disse.

\- Não iríamos envolver vocês nisso, se tivéssemos alternativa. - Edward disse.

Entramos todos juntos. Bella já não estava mais na entrada de casa. 

\- Eu sabia que havia lobisomens envolvidos. - Tanya murmurou.

\- Sim, e estão do nosso lado. De novo. - eu disse.

Meu lembrete silenciou Tanya.

\- Onde está sua Bella? Como está ela? - Carmen perguntou.

\- Ela estará conosco em breve. Está bem, obrigado. Está se adaptando a imortalidade com uma finesse impressionante. - Edward disse.

\- Falem-nos do perigo. - Tanya disse.

\- Gostaríamos que primeiro testemunhassem por si mesmos. Escutem... no outro cômodo. O que estão ouvindo? - Edward perguntou.

Todos fizeram silêncio. Estavam tentando ouvir o que Edward pediu. 

\- Uma bruxa. E um lobisomem, imagino. Posso ouvir seus corações. - Tanya disse.

\- O que mais? - Edward perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu.

\- O que é essa palpitação? É... uma espécie de ave? - Kate perguntou.

\- Não, mas lembre-se do que está ouvindo. Agora, que cheiro estão sentindo? - Edward perguntou.

\- Além do lobisomem e de mim. - eu disse.

\- Há um humano aqui? - Eleazar perguntou.

\- Não. Não é humano... mas... mais perto do humano que os outros cheiros daqui. O que é isso? Não acho que tenha sentido essa fragrância antes. - Tanya disse.

\- Certamente não sentiu, Tanya. - eu disse.

\- Por favor, por favor, lembrem-se de que se trata de algo inteiramente novo para vocês. Deixem de lado as ideias preconcebidas. - Edward disse.

\- Eu lhes prometi que ouviria, Edward. - Tanya disse.

\- Tudo bem, então. Bella? Traga Renesmee, por favor. - Edward disse.

Bella trouxe Nessie, e Jake veio atrás. Ela parou com Renesmee visível para todos, mas longe. Tanya recuou alguns passos. Kate deu um salto. Eleazar ficou na frente de Carmen, como se a estivesse protegendo. 

\- Vocês prometeram ouvir. - eu disse.

\- Algumas coisas não podem ser ouvidas! Como pôde, Edward? Sabe o que isso significa? - Tanya disse.

\- Temos de sair daqui. - Kate disse.

\- Edward... - Eleazar disse, sem palavras. 

\- Esperem. Apesar de eu não saber o que vocês estão ouvindo, o que vocês estão sentindo, eu sei que é completamente diferente do que vocês devem estar imaginando nesse momento. Renesmee não é o que vocês pensam. - eu disse.

Estava olhando para cada um nos olhos, meu poder de persuasão como bruxa era forte, mas iria utilizá-lo se fosse realmente necessário. Eu conseguiria convencê-los só utilizando palavras. 

\- Não há exceções a essa regra, Violet! - Tanya disse.

\- Tanya. Você consegue ouvir o coração dela batendo! - eu disse.

\- Pare e pense no que isso significa. - Edward disse.

\- O coração dela batendo? - Carmen perguntou.

\- Ela não é uma criança totalmente vampira. Ela é parte humana. - eu disse.

\- Renesmee é única. Eu sou o pai dela. Não o seu criador... mas o pai biológico. - Edward disse.

\- Edward, não podem esperar que nós... - Eleazar começou a dizer.

\- Nos dê outro explicação possível, Eleazar. Você pode sentir o calor do corpo dela no ar. O sangue corre em suas veias. Você pode sentir o cheiro. - Edward disse.

\- Como? - Kate perguntou.

\- Bella é sua mãe biológica. Ela deu à luz a Renesmee enquanto ainda era humana. Isso quase a matou. - eu disse.

\- Fui obrigado a injetar veneno em seu coração para salvá-la. - Edward completou.

\- Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa assim. - Eleazar disse.

\- As relações físicas entre vampiros e humanos não são comuns. Os sobreviventes humanos desses encontros são ainda menos comuns. Não concordam, primas? - Edward disse.

Kate e Tanya o olharam de cara fechada.

\- Sem dúvida você pode ver a semelhança, Eleazar. - eu disse.

\- Você parece ter os olhos de sua mãe. Mas o rosto é de seu pai. - Carmen disse, numa voz calma e baixa, depois sorriu para Ness.

Nessie sorriu de volta. 

\- Importa-se se Renesmee lhe falar? - eu perguntei à Carmen. - Ela tem um dom para explicar as coisas. 

\- Você fala, pequenininha? - Carmen perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

\- Sim. Mas posso lhe mostrar mais do que posso falar. - Ness disse.

Nessie colocou a mãozinha no rosto de Carmen, que enrijeceu, como se tivesse tomado um choque. Eleazar em um instante foi até ela e tocou em seu ombro como se fosse puxá-la. 

\- Espere. - Carmen disse.

\- O que Nessie está mostrando a ela? - Jake perguntou.

\- Tudo. - eu e Edward dissemos. 

\- Ela é mesmo sua filha, olhe para isso! - Carmen disse. - Um dom tão nítido! Só podia ter vindo de um pai muito talentoso. 

\- Acredita no que ela lhe mostrou? - eu perguntei. 

\- Sem dúvida. - Carmen disse.

\- Por mais impossível que pareça, Edward não falou nada além da verdade. Deixe que a criança lhe mostre. - Carmen disse.

Carmen puxou Eleazar para perto de Renesmee.

\- Mostre a ele, mi querida. - Carmen disse.

Nessie sorriu, contente com a aceitação de Carmen.

\- Ay caray! - Eleazar disse, afastando-se de Renesmee.

\- O que ela fez com você? - Tanya perguntou.

\- Ela só está tentando lhe mostrar o lado dela da história. - Carmen disse. - Observe, por favor. 

Ele manteve-se parado, olhos fechados e concentrado. 

\- Ahhh! Entendo. - Eleazar disse.

Nessie sorriu para ele, que hesitou, mas depois sorriu.

\- Eleazar? - Tanya perguntou.

\- É tudo verdade, Tanya. Esta não é uma criança imortal. Ela é meio humana. Venha. Veja por si mesma. - Eleazar disse.

Tanya foi ver o que Nessie iria mostrar, e logo depois Kate.

\- Obrigado por ouvirem. - Edward disse.

\- Mas vocês nos alertaram de um grave risco. Não diretamente desta criança, pelo que vejo, mas certamente do Volturi. Como eles descobriram sobre ela? Quando eles virão? - Tanya perguntou.

\- Quando Bella e eu vimos Irina um dia nas montanhas. Nós estávamos com Nessie. - eu disse.

\- Irina fez isso? Com vocês? Com Carlisle? Irina? - Kate perguntou.

\- Não. Outra pessoa... - Tanya disse.

\- Alice a viu procurar os Volturi. - eu disse.

\- Como Irina pôde fazer isso? - Eleazar perguntou.

\- Imagine se você tivesse visto Renesmee a distância. Se não tivesse esperado por nossa explicação. - Edward disse.

\- Não importa o que ela tenha pensado... vocês são nossa família. - Tanya disse.

\- Não há nada que possamos fazer agora sobre a decisão de Irina. É tarde demais. Alice nos deu um mês. - eu disse.

\- Tanto tempo? - Eleazar perguntou.

\- Todos eles estão vindo. Isso requer alguns preparativos. - Edward disse.

\- A guarda toda? - Eleazar perguntou.

\- Não só a guarda. Mas também as esposas. - Edward disse.

\- Impossível. - Eleazar disse.

\- Eu teria dito o mesmo dois dias atrás. - Edward disse.

\- Onde estão os outros, Violet? - Tanya perguntou.

\- Procurando amigos que possam nos ajudar. - eu disse.

\- Não importa quantos amigos que possam ajudar. Só irão ajudar a morrer. - Tanya disse.

\- Não estamos pedindo que lutem conosco. Carlisle jamais faria isso. - eu disse.

\- Queremos testemunhas. Se nos deixarem explicar nossa história... - Edward disse.

\- Acha que o passado dela vai importar muito a eles? - Kate disse.

\- Eu não sou perigosa. Nunca machuquei vovô, Sue, nem Billy. Eu adoro os humanos. E as bruxas, e as pessoas-lobo, como o meu Jacob. - Renesmee disse.

\- Faremos o que puder para proteger a criança. - Tanya disse.

\- Posso segurar você, bebé linda? - Carmen perguntou.

Ness se lançou nos braços de Carmen.

Seria uma longa jornada para convencer todos os que viriam.


	101. O escudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella descobre seu super poder.

\- Qual é a participação dos lobisomens nisso? - perguntou Tanya, olhando para Jake.

\- Se os Volturi não pararem para ouvir sobre Nessie, quer dizer, Renesmee, nós vamos impedi-los. - Jake respondeu antes de Edward. 

\- É muita coragem, criança, mas isso seria impossível até para lutadores mais experientes que vocês. - Tanya disse.

\- Vocês não sabem do que somos capazes. - Jake respondeu. 

\- É sua vida, faça dela o que quiser. - Tanya disse.

Jake olhou para Renesmee, que ainda estava nos braços de Carmen. 

\- Ela é especial, essa pequenina. É difícil resistir à ela. - Tanya disse.

\- Uma família muito talentosa. - Eleazar disse. - Um leitor de pensamentos como pai, um escudo como mãe, e, então, seja qual for a magia com que essa criança extraordinária nos enfeitiçou. Pergunto-me se há um nome para o que ela faz, ou se é a norma para um híbrido de vampiro. Como se uma coisa dessas pudesse ser considerada normal! Um híbrido de vampiro!

\- Eleazar, do que chamou Bella? - eu perguntei, curiosa. 

\- Um escudo, eu penso. Ela está me bloqueando agora, então não tenho certeza. - Eleazar respondeu.

O dom de Eleazar era descobrir o dom de outros vampiros. 

\- Um escudo? - Edward perguntou. 

\- Ora, ora, Edward! Se eu não consigo ler a mente dela, duvido que você e Violet possam. Conseguem ouvir os pensamentos dela agora? - Eleazar perguntou.

\- Não. - eu respondi.

\- Mas nunca fomos capazes de fazermos isso. Mesmo quando ela era humana. - Edward respondeu. 

\- Nunca? Que interessante. Isso indicaria um talento latente muito poderoso, tendo se manifestado com tanta clareza antes da transformação. Não consigo encontrar uma brecha em seu escudo para dar sentido a isso. No entanto ela ainda deve estar crua... só tem alguns meses de idade. - Eleazar disse. - E ao que parece não tem consciência nenhuma do que está fazendo. Que ironia. Aro me mandou pelo mundo todo em busca de anomalias como essa, e você simplesmente tropeça com ela por acaso e nem percebe o que tem. 

\- Do que está falando? Como posso ser um escudo? O que isso significa? - Bella perguntou dessa vez. 

\- Creio que éramos excessivamente formais sobre isso na guarda. Na verdade, classificar talentos é uma atividade subjetiva e fortuita, todo talento é único, nunca vemos duas coisas exatamente iguais. Mas você, Bella, é muito fácil de classificar. Os talentos que são puramente defensivos, que protegem algum aspecto do portador, sempre são chamados escudos. Você já testou suas habilidades? Bloqueando alguém além de mim e seu parceiro? - Eleazar perguntou. 

\- Só funciona com certas coisas... Não consigo impedir que Alice veja meu futuro ou que Jasper altere minhas emoções. - Bella disse.

\- Uma defesa puramente mental. Limitada, mas forte. - Eleazar disse.

\- Aro não conseguiu ouvi-la. Embora ela fosse humana quando se conheceram. - eu disse.

Os olhos de Eleazar se arregalaram. 

\- Jane tentou me ferir, mas não conseguiu. Edward acha que Demetri não é capaz de me localizar e que Alec também não pode me incomodar. Isso é bom? - Bella perguntou.

Meu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir os nomes de Jane e Alec.

\- Muito. - Eleazar disse, boquiaberto.

\- Um escudo! Nunca pensei dessa maneira. O único que conheci antes é Renata, e o que ela faz é muito diferente. - Edward disse.

\- Sim, nenhum talento se manifesta da mesma maneira, porque ninguém pensa da mesma maneira. - Eleazar disse.

\- Quem é Renata? O que ela faz? - Bella perguntou.

\- Renata é a guarda-costas de Aro. Um tipo muito prático de escudo, e muito forte. - Eleazar respondeu.

\- Fico imaginando... Entenda, Renata é um escudo poderoso contra um ataque físico. Se alguém se aproximar dela... ou de Aro, pois ela sempre está ao lado dela em uma situação hostil, se vê... desviado. Há uma força em volta dela que repele, embora seja quase imperceptível. Você simplesmente vai para um lado diferente do que pretendia. - ele continuou.

\- Mamãe, você é especial. - Renesmee disse.

\- Pode projetar? - Carmen perguntou.

\- Projetar? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Expandir para além de você. Formar um escudo para outra pessoa. - Kate disse.

\- Não sei. Nunca tentei. - Bella disse.

\- Ah, pode ser que não consiga. Deus sabe que venho trabalhando nisso há séculos, e o melhor que consigo fazer é passar uma corrente por minha pele. - Kate disse.

\- Kate tem uma habilidade ofensiva. Parecida com a de Jane. Quase a mesma coisa que Violet consegue fazer, lembra? - Edward disse.

\- Dar choque nas pessoas. - eu disse. - A diferença é que o meu não é pela mente, eu realmente consigo criar eletricidade com meu corpo e dar choque em alguém. 

Bella se afastou um pouco de mim. Eu ri.

\- Tem de me ensinar a fazer isso! Precisa me mostrar como! - Bella falou para Kate. 

\- Talvez... se parar de esmagar o meu braço. - Kate disse. - Você está me escudando, com certeza. O movimento que eu fiz deveria ter provocado um choque em seu braço. Não sentiu nada agora?

\- Isso não era necessário, Kate. Ela não teve a intenção de fazer nenhum mal. - Edward disse.

\- Não senti nada. Você estava fazendo a coisa da corrente elétrica? - Bella perguntou, ignorando Edward. 

\- Estava. Nunca conheci ninguém que não sentisse. Imortal ou não. - Kate disse.

\- Você disse que projeta? Em sua pele? - Bella perguntou.

\- Costumava a ser só nas palmas das mãos. Meio como Aro. - Kate disse.

\- Ou Renesmee. - eu disse, lembrando que Ness só consegue mostrar seus pensamentos com as mãos. 

\- Mas depois de muita prática posso irradiar a corrente por todo o meu corpo. É uma boa defesa. Qualquer um que tente tocar em mim cai como um humano que tenha recebido um disparo de arma de choque. A pessoa só fica fora de combate por um segundo, mas é o suficiente. - Kate disse.

Percebi Edward e Eleazar conversando. 

\- O que perdemos? - Tanya perguntou para eles. 

\- Ele estava tentando entender porque tantos Volturi viriam aqui nos castigar. Não é assim que eles agem. Certamente, somos o maior clã maduro com que já lidaram, mas no passado outros grupos se uniram para se proteger e nunca representaram um grande desafio, apesar de seu número. Nós temos vínculos mais fortes, e isso é um fator, mas não tão grande. - Edward disse. 

\- Ele estava se lembrando de outras vezes que os grupos foram castigados, por uma ou outra coisa, e ocorreu-lhe um padrão. Um que o restante da guarda nunca teria percebido, uma vez que era Eleazar que passava as informações secretas pertinentes a Aro, em particular. Um padrão que só se repetia de dois em dois séculos, aproximadamente. - Edward continuou. 

\- Que padrão era esse? - Carmen e eu perguntamos. 

\- Aro não costumava comparecer pessoalmente a uma expedição de punição. Mas, no passado, quando Aro queria uma coisa em particular, não demorava muito a surgir uma evidência de que esse ou aquele clã tinha cometido algum crime imperdoável. Os anciãos decidiam ver a guarda administrar a justiça. E então, depois que o clã estava quase destruído, Aro dava perdão a um membro cujos pensamentos, afirmava ele, eram de arrependimento. Esse vampiro, porém, sempre tinha um dom que Aro admirava. A pessoa sempre recebia um lugar na guarda. - Edward disse.

Eu estava pensando em mim. Será que era eu quem Aro queria? Ele sempre demonstrou muito interesse em Alice e Edward. Mas e se ele já tivesse conseguido Alice? Edward tem praticamente o mesmo dom de Aro, e eu tenho o mesmo dom de Edward, mas tenho outros poderes também. E se era eu quem os Volturi estavam vindo atrás? Meu corpo estremeceu novamente. Eu não comentei com ninguém esse pensamento. 

\- Deve ser uma coisa inebriante ser escolhido. - Kate comentou.

\- Existe um membro da guarda. O nome dela é Chelsea. Ela têm influência sobre os laços emocionais entre as pessoas. Ela tanto pode afrouxar quanto apertar esses laços. Pode fazer alguém se sentir ligado aos Volturi, querer fazer parte deles, querer agradar eles... - Edward disse.

\- Qual a força desse dom de Chelsea? - eu perguntei. 

\- Eu consegui partir com Carmen. Mas qualquer coisa mais fraca do que o laço entre parceiros corre perigo. Num clã normal, pelo menos. Mas esses vínculos são mais fracos do que os que há em nossa família. Abster-se de sangue humano nos torna mais civilizados... permite que formemos verdadeiros vínculos de amor. Duvido de que ela possa desfazer nossas alianças, Tanya. - Eleazar disse.

Tanya assentiu, e Eleazar continuou. 

\- Só posso pensar que a razão para Aro ter decidido vir pessoalmente, trazendo tantos deles, é que seu objetivo não é punição, e sim aquisição. Ele precisa estar presente para controlar a situação. Mas precisa de toda a guarda para se proteger de um clã tão grande e talentoso. Por outro lado, isso deixa os outros anciãos desprotegidos em Volterra. É arriscado demais... Alguém poderia tentar se aproveitar disso. Então todos vêm juntos. De que outra maneira ele poderia ter certeza de preservar os dons que quer? Deve querer muito esses dons. - Eleazar disse. 

\- Pelo que eu vi dos pensamentos dele na primavera passada, Aro nunca quis nada quanto quer Alice. - Edward disse.

\- Foi por isso que ela partiu? - Bella perguntou. 

\- Deve ser. Para impedir que Aro conquiste o que ele mais quer. Para deixar seu poder longe das mãos dele. - Edward disse.

\- Ele quer você também. - Bella sussurrou para Edward.

\- Não tanto quanto quer ela. Não posso lhe dar mais do que ele já tem. - Edward disse. 

Então eu decidi contar o que eu havia pensado. 

\- Eu acho que ele está vindo atrás de mim. - eu disse. 

Com isso, consegui a atenção de todos, inclusive Renesmee.

\- O que a faz pensar isso, Violet? - Eleazar perguntou.

\- Quando a guarda veio dar uma visitinha depois de Edward e Bella voltarem de Volterra, eles nos disseram que Aro estava muito interessado em me conhecer depois que soube de minha existência pelos pensamentos de Edward. - eu disse.

\- Isso pode só significar que ele está curioso em descobrir mais sobre sua espécie. - Kate disse.

\- É, até pode ser. Mas Helen, uma das bruxas que mora aqui em Forks e cresceu junto com a minha mãe e minha tia, uma longa história que deixarei para depois, ela veio nos dizer que Aro já havia procurado ela, minha mãe e minha tia oferecendo vagas na guarda. Elas foram as primeiras bruxas que Aro e os Volturi conheceram. Ela nos disse que Aro provavelmente estaria muito interessado em mim e possivelmente na filha que eu tiver. - eu disse.

\- Violet está certa. Aro a quer tanto quanto Alice. Nós somos o único clã de vampiros que possui uma bruxa. Aro não tem nenhuma bruxa no seu clã, e a linha ancestral e Violet é muito poderosa. - Edward disse.

\- O que quis dizer com "uma longa história"? - Kate perguntou. Ela sempre sabia quando eu estava mentindo ou omitindo alguma coisa importante. 

\- Bom, realmente a história da minha mãe biológica é uma longa história. Mas tem uma coisa que acho que preciso contar para vocês. - eu disse.

\- O que foi, querida? - Carmen perguntou.

\- Bom, minha mãe, minha tia e Helen foram as primeiras bruxas que Aro conheceu. E ele foi o primeiro vampiro que elas conheceram. Acontece que naquela época minha mãe tinha tido gêmeos, um menino e uma menina. Elas sabiam que homens não herdam o dom de bruxaria, e que o menino era mortal. Aro via uma grande capacidade de poder nas duas crianças, então, em troca da imortalidade do filho, minha mãe entregou os dois para Aro. Eles são Jane e Alec. - eu disse. 

\- Jane e Alec são seus irmãos? - Kate disse, tensa. 

\- Eu disse que era uma longa história.


	102. Casa cheia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casa está cheia de vampiros, todos testemunhas de Carlisle.

Nossa casa nunca esteve mais lotada. Só deu certo porque nenhum dos visitantes dormia. Na hora da refeição, combinamos com todos de não caçar em Forks e La Push, só podiam caçar fora do estado. Edward emprestava seus carros quando necessário. Fiquei impressionada como acolheram Jake e Seth bem. Eles os tratavam como as pessoas que não gostam de animais tratam os bichos de estimação dos amigos, mais ou menos como se fossem invisíveis. Isso era melhor do que o que Edward imaginara. 

Repassamos várias vezes a cena da apresentação de Renesmee ao clã Denali. Primeiro para Peter e Charlotte, que Alice e Jasper nos mandaram sem dar qualquer explicação. Peter e Charlotte nunca tinham visto uma criança imortal. Embora soubessem da regra, a reação deles não foi tão ruim como a reação dos Denali. Eles estavam tão empenhados em testemunhar como a família de Tanya. 

Mais tarde Carlisle havia mandado amigos da Irlanda e do Egito. Os irlandeses chegaram primeiro, e fiquei surpresa em quão fácil foi convencê-los. O clã era formado por Siobhan e seu marido, Liam, e por Maggie, a mais nova do clã, não devia ter mais que 18 anos. A menina tinha o dom de saber quando alguém estava mentindo. 

Amun e os outros egípcios foram diferentes. Mesmo conseguindo convencer Benjamin e Tia, Amun se recusou a encostar em Nessie e queria ir embora. Por sorte, Benjamin o convenceu a ficar, com algumas ameaças sobre desfazer sua aliança. 

\- Amun vem mantendo Benjamin longe da atenção de Aro. Amun criou Benjamin sabendo que ele seria especial. - Edward disse.

\- O que ele faz? - Bella e eu perguntamos. 

\- Uma coisa de que eu nunca ouvi falar, pelo menos não em vampiros. Algo contra o qual nem seu escudo poderia agir. Ele controla os elementos, assim como Violet e as outras bruxas. Uma manipulação física verdadeira, sem ilusões mentais. - Edward disse.

Benjamin parecia muito alegre e simpático.

Depois, Emmett e Rose mandaram os amigos nômades de Carlisle que conseguiram localizar.

Garrett foi o primeiro a chegar, era claramente um aventureiro. Se entendeu rapidamente com as irmãs Denali. 

Logo depois vieram Mary e Randall. Que também aceitaram testemunhar.

Carlisle e Esme voltaram uma semana depois de partirem. Emmett e Rose alguns dias mais tarde, eu me senti muito melhor depois que todos voltaram para casa. Meus pais trouxeram Alistair, concordou em testemunhar, mas não quis tocar em Renesmee. 

Também chegaram duas pessoas inesperadas. As Amazonas. 

\- Carlisle. - uma delas disse. 

Eram duas mulheres bem altas. 

\- Zafrina e Senna! Mas onde está Kachiri? - Carlisle disse. - Nunca vi vocês três separadas.

\- Alice disse que precisávamos nos separar. É desagradável estarmos afastadas, mas Alice nos garantiu que vocês precisavam de nós aqui, enquanto ela precisava de Kachiri em outro lugar. Foi só o que nos disse, além de que havia muita pressa...? - Zafrina disse.

As duas Amazonas ouviram com muita calma a história de Ness. Ficaram tão encantadas com Renesmee quanto os outros vampiros. 

Zafrina era muito talentosa, ela conseguia fazer com que qualquer um visse o que ela queria que a pessoa visse. 

\- É uma ilusão muito realista. Ela pode fazer a maioria das pessoas ver apenas o que ela quer que vejam... Por exemplo, agora mesmo eu estou sozinho no meio de uma floresta tropical. É tão claro que eu poderia mesmo acreditar, a não ser pelo fato de que ainda sinto você em meus braços. - Edward disse.

Nessie, que estava segurando minha mão, estendeu sua outra mão para Zafrina. 

\- Posso ver? - Nessie perguntou.

\- O que gostaria de ver? - Zafrina perguntou.

\- O que mostrou a papai. - Nessie respondeu. 

Um segundo depois Ness fitava o vazio sorrindo. 

\- Mais. - Ness pediu. 

Depois disso, foi difícil de manter Renesmee longe de Zafrina. Era bom manter Ness bem ocupada. Principalmente agora que Bella queria treinar seu escudo, e a lutar também. 

Enquanto Bella treinava suas habilidades com Edward, Emmett, Garrett e Kate, eu e Renesmee voltamos para dentro de casa onde estavam os outros vampiros. 

Alguns deles sabiam da existência da minha espécie, principalmente porque eu conheci alguns deles pessoalmente, como o clã Denali e as Amazonas. Mas os que não me conheciam e não conheciam sobre a minha espécie, alguns ficaram curiosos, outros apreensivos. 

Me sentei no sofá com Ness no meu colo. Assim que nos viram ali, alguns deles se juntaram a nós. 

\- Ficamos muito interessados em conhecer você melhor depois que Carlisle nos contou sobre você e sua espécie. - Benjamin disse. 

\- Nunca cruzamos caminho com nenhuma outra bruxa. - Siobhan disse. - E estivemos presente na caça as bruxas, mas todas as pessoas que vimos ser mortas eram humanas. 

\- Bruxas podem viver em clãs, como os vampiros, ou sozinhas. A maioria vive com pelo menos outra bruxa. Principalmente depois dos acontecimentos em Salem, as bruxas não se sentem seguras desde então. - eu disse.

\- Alguns dos dons que você tem são muito interessantes, Carlisle nos contou. - Benjamin disse. 

\- É. Eu possuo alguns poderes parecidos com o que alguns de vocês tem. Nós, bruxas, controlamos os elementos como Benjamin, fogo, água, terra e ar, e podemos controlar o clima. Também podemos controlar a eletricidade, mais ou menos como Kate, mas a diferença é que nosso poder é físico, não mental como o de Kate. Algumas de nós podem detectar mentiras como Maggie, embora eu não tenha esse dom. - eu disse.

\- E todas as bruxas têm os mesmos poderes? Ou podem ter dons especiais como os vampiros? - Mary perguntou.

\- Temos todas poderes em comum, chamados de poderes básicos: controle do clima, controle das plantas, imortalidade, magia, telepatia, telecinesia, teletransporte, poções, manipulação de espelhos, feitiços, mediunidade, hipnose, conjuração e alguns outros. Mas podemos ou não ter poderes especiais, que geralmente são passados de mãe para filha. Por exemplo, eu tenho o dom de saber quando alguém próximo está em perigo, também tenho o dom de ver o passado das pessoas, e por último, posso infligir dor em alguém apenas com minha mente. - eu disse.

Eu e Jane dividíamos um dom juntas. Esse dom herdamos de nossa mãe.

\- Você tem o mesmo poder de Jane? - Benjamin perguntou.

\- Sim. - eu disse. - E não é por acaso. É uma longa história, mas Jane e Alec são meus meio-irmãos. Nós temos a mesma mãe. - eu disse. 

Todo ficaram espantados. Mas não deu tempo de contar mais histórias ou responder a mais perguntas. Dois outros vampiros chegaram em nossa casa. 

\- Alice mandou vocês? - Carlisle perguntou. 

\- Ninguém nos mandou. - um deles disse.

\- Então, o que os traz aqui agora? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- As notícias se espalham. Ouvimos insinuações de que os Volturi estavam agindo contra vocês. E boatos de que vocês não iriam enfrentá-los sozinhos. Obviamente, os boatos eram verdadeiros. É uma reunião impressionante. - o outro disse.

\- Não estamos desafiando os Volturi. Houve um mal entendido, é só isso. O que vocês veem são testemunhas. Só precisamos que os Volturi ouçam. Nós não... - Carlisle disse.

\- Não nos importamos com o que eles dizem que vocês fizeram. E não ligamos se infringiram a lei. - o primeiro disse.

\- Por mais extraordinária que tenha sido a infração. - o segundo disse.

\- Estamos esperando há um milênio e meio que a escória da Itália seja desafiada. Se há alguma chance deles caírem, estaremos aqui para ver. - o primeiro disse.

\- Ou até para ajudar a derrotá-los. Se acharmos que vocês têm alguma chance de sucesso. - o segundo disse.

\- Violet? Traga Renesmee aqui por favor. Talvez devemos testar as declarações de nossos visitantes romenos. - Edward disse.

Esse tempo todo Renesmee e eu estávamos na sala, enquanto todos estavam nos fundos da casa, onde os dois vampiros chegaram. Peguei a mão de Nessie e fomos até onde todos estavam reunidos. 

\- Ora, ora, Carlisle. Vocês foram mesmo desobedientes, não é? - o primeiro disse. 

\- Não é o que você pensa, Stefan. - Carlisle disse.

\- E não nos importamos nem um pouco. Como já dissemos. - o segundo, o louro, disse.

\- Então são bem-vindos para observar, Vladimir, mas não está em nossos planos desafiar os Volturi, como nós já dissemos. - Carlisle disse.

\- Então vamos só cruzar os dedos. - Stefan, o moreno, disse.

\- E esperar que tenhamos sorte. - Vladimir disse.

Conseguimos reunir 17 testemunhas. Os irlandeses Siobhan, Liam e Maggie, os egípcios, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin e Tia, as Amazonas, Zafrina e Senna, os romenos, Vladimir e Stefan, e os nômades, Charlotte, Peter, Garrett, Alistair, Mary e Randall. Para completar nossa família, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar e Carmen, que insistiam em contar como parte da família. 

Aquela deveria ser a maior reunião de imortais já feita em toda a história. E estavam todos apreensivos sobre o que aconteceria no dia que encontrássemos os Volturi.


	103. A verdade sobre minha tia e meus irmãos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet descobre o que aconteceu com sua tia e seus irmãos depois deles terem fugido de Rochester.

No meio a todos os problemas por causa do Volturi e com vários clãs de vampiros em casa, Bella e Jake levaram Nessie para fazer uma visitinha ao Charlie. Aproveitei a oportunidade e então Seth e eu fomos visitar Grace e Helen King. 

Avisamos antes e todas as outras meninas foram para lá nos encontrar de novo. 

Peguei meu carro novo e então nós fomos visitá-las. Em meio a tantos vampiros era bom me afastar um pouco e ficar com outras pessoas da minha espécie. Fazia um certo tempo que eu não passava com minhas amigas. Também achava esses momentos uma ótima oportunidade de Seth se aproximar e conhecer melhor Ryan e Thomas. 

Chegamos lá e todas já estavam. Cumprimentamos todos. Eu, como uma pessoa extremamente curiosa, queria saber das novidades. 

Nos sentamos, todos na sala de estar da casa dos King. 

\- Quais são as novidades? - eu perguntei. 

\- Thomas e eu estamos namorando! - Grace disse, animada. 

\- Parabéns! Fico muito feliz por vocês dois! Sabia que vocês dariam certo. - eu disse.

Grace e Thomas combinavam demais. Eram muito parecidos um com o outro. Então não era muito novidade que os dois estavam namorando. 

\- Vi me contou que vocês dois estão há bastante tempo juntos. Não pretendem se casar algum dia? - Seth perguntou a Ryan e Janet. 

\- Isso é uma coisa que sempre pensamos, mas acho que casar não tem muito a ver com a gente. - Janet respondeu. 

\- Vocês dois são o típico casal aventureiro e livre de estereótipos. - eu disse para Janet e Ryan. 

\- E você Sarah? Sua barriga está bem maior do que a última vez que nos vimos! - eu disse.

\- Sim! Estou com cinco meses! E minha intuição estava certa, é realmente uma menina! - Sarah disse, sorridente.

\- Parabéns, Embry. Nunca te imaginei como pai. - Seth disse.

\- E você está tranquila? Quer dizer... desde Henry pode estar sendo difícil lidar com outra gravidez, mesmo tendo se passado muito tempo. - eu disse.

\- Sabe, Vi, quando eu descobri a gravidez no início eu estava meio apreensiva sobre ter um novo filho, mas agora já estou mais calma. É claro que me lembro muito de Henry, mas acho que ajudou um pouco que dessa vez é uma menina. - Sarah disse.

A história de Sarah é triste. Na verdade, nenhuma história de nós é muito feliz e agradável.

Sarah nasceu em algum ano de 1600, e quando era apenas um bebê sua mãe e sua tia haviam sido queimadas e enforcadas em Salem. Seu pai fugiu com ela por medo de irem atrás da filha também. Sarah conheceu um menino quando tinha seus 14 anos, e os dois se casaram (naquela época isso era comum). Os dois tiveram um filho juntos, Henry. Sarah nunca pretendia contar sobre seu segredo de ser uma bruxa com ele, mas infelizmente ele descobriu e tentou matar Sarah a envenenando. Ela, em defesa, o matou. A família do menino era uma família poderosa e rica da época, descobriu que Sarah havia matado seu marido e então antes que Sarah pudesse fugir com o filho, a família do pai da criança pegou o menino. Sarah nunca mais conseguiu recuperar seu filho de volta. 

\- Sapphira, não a vejo há tempos, como vem passando? - eu perguntei. 

\- Estou bem, Vi. Obrigada por perguntar. Estou feliz que todas vocês estejam encontrando a felicidade. - Sapphira disse. 

Sapphira é a mais velha de nós. Ela é da Inglaterra. Depois que nasceu, ela vivia só com sua mãe, nunca soube nenhuma informação de seu pai. A mãe dela havia sido acusada de bruxaria quando Sapphira tinha 13 anos. Sua mãe pediu que Sapphira fugisse e nunca voltasse. Se Sapphira não tivesse fugido provavelmente teria sido condenada junto de sua mãe. Desde então ela vive uma vida bem solitária. Hoje em dia, mesmo com nós ao redor dela, ela continua parecendo sempre estar sozinha. 

\- Até que achei que teriam mais novidades para me contar. - eu disse, brincando estar decepcionada.

\- Até tem. Fui escolhida para ser madrinha de Mary Alice! - Jennifer disse.

\- Jennifer, que coisa boa! Vai ser como uma segunda mãe para ela, então! - eu disse.

\- Sim, como uma segunda mãe e tia. Assim como Sarah e eu somos como duas irmãs nascidas de pais diferentes. - Jennifer disse.

Jennifer não teve uma infância muito boa, mas quem de nós realmente teve? A mãe dela era extremamente religiosa e sempre achou que seus poderes de bruxa era obra do diabo (o que não é completamente mentira). Assim que teve Jennifer, sabia que a menina também herdaria essa herança demoníaca. Ela foi educada em casa, por sua mãe, que nunca achou uma boa ideia a filha ser educada em uma escola como qualquer criança normal. Um dia, quando Jennifer já estava desenvolvendo seus poderes algo aconteceu que ela não pôde controlar e acabou matando sua mãe.

Jennifer é a única de nós que nunca foi amada por alguém, nem pelos próprios pais. Ficava realmente feliz por ela ter sido escolhida como madrinha de Mary Alice, e ter uma família de verdade agora. 

\- Eu saí de Forks por um tempo. Fui para Nova York. Descobri que Chris estava morando lá e fazia muito tempo que não o via, então resolvi fazer uma visita. - Julie disse.

\- Que ótimo, Julie! E como ele vai? - eu perguntei. 

\- Ele é um renomado advogado de Manhattan, é casado e tem um filho, Sebastian. - Julie respondeu. 

Julie conviveu com o sobrenatural desde muito pequena. Ela é a caçula de 3 filhos, Chris era o filho do meio, e ela ainda tinha um irmão mais velho, Daniel, mais conhecido como Danny. Julie herdou sua magia de sua avó paterna, o que dificultou sua convivência com seus irmãos, mãe e padrasto, já que seu pai havia falecido quando Julie ainda era muito nova. Sua mãe e seu padrasto compraram uma casa grande em Amityville. Uma casa onde uma família inteira havia sido assassinada pelo irmão mais velho que dizia que ouvia vozes que o fizeram matar todos. Durante o tempo em que morou na casa, Julie enxergava espíritos, principalmente o de uma menininha da idade dela na época. A família toda teve de se mudar porque descobriram que a casa na verdade estava infestada por demônios. Quando Julie tinha 13 anos, sua avó paterna a procurou e contou tudo sobre bruxaria, o que fez com que Julie fosse morar com a avó. Mas Julie sempre foi muito livre e independente, então logo que aprendeu a lidar com sua magia ela quis morar sozinha. 

\- E você, Hagatha? - eu perguntei.

Hagatha estava muito quieta, por isso achei estranho.

\- Sabe, Vi, nesses tempos que estivemos distanciadas eu andei tentando encontrar algumas informações sobre o que aconteceu com sua tia e seus irmãos. Principalmente porque eles não foram mais vistos depois de terem se mudado para Harrisville. - Hagatha começou. 

\- E o que você encontrou? - eu perguntei.

\- Lembra que eu também sou de Harrisville, certo? - Hagatha disse. 

\- Sim, mas pode ser só uma mera coincidência. - eu disse.

\- É, mas infelizmente não é. Vi, sua tia e seus irmãos se mudaram para a casa em que eu morava. - Hagatha disse. 

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada para eu juntar todas as peças e entender o que havia acontecido.

A mãe de Hagatha era uma bruxa negra, a única bruxa negra que eu já tinha ouvido falar. Bathsheba Sherman, era o nome dela. A mãe de Hagatha casou com o pai de Hagatha já quando era considerada velha na sociedade (cerca de uns 32 anos). A mãe de Hagatha teve dois filhos antes dela, dois meninos. Eles morreram "misteriosamente". Na verdade foi descoberto que a mãe de Hagatha matou os dois primeiros filhos. Quando Hagatha nasceu, a mãe tentou matar ela, mas o marido sempre estava por perto, e os feitiços e maldições não funcionaram em Hagatha como funcionaram em seus dois filhos. Mais tarde, Bathsheba teve outro filho, um menino. O pai de Hagatha flagrou Bathsheba tentando matar a criança com uma tesoura quando o menino tinha apenas alguns dias de vida. Foi então que o pai dela fugiu com seus dois filhos e nunca mais voltou para aquela casa. 

O que dizem é que Bathsheba se enforcou na frente da casa e a amaldiçoou a quem voltasse a morar nela. Então, juntando todas as peças, minha tia e meus irmãos foram mortos por uma bruxa negra, Bathsheba Sherman, nada mais nada menos do que a mãe de minha amiga, Hagatha Sherman. 

Eu entrei em choque.


	104. União dos vampiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os vampiros se unem na véspera da batalha.

Depois de todo o choque que levei com a notícia de Hagatha, Seth e eu nos despedimos de todos, pegamos o carro e voltamos para casa.

Seth achou melhor ele dirigir dessa vez. Eu falei que eu conseguiria, mas ele insistiu em dirigir. E realmente foi melhor, eu estava muito distraída. 

Quando ele estacionou na frente da casa, percebemos o carro de Edward vindo logo atrás. Saímos do carro, e entramos em casa junto de Edward, Bella e Nessie Jake parece que quis ficar mais um tempo na casa de Charlie. 

Percebemos um movimento diferente na casa.

\- Alistair foi embora. - Edward nos avisou. 

Logo entramos em casa e fomos para a sala onde todos estavam. 

\- Amun, se quiser ir embora, ninguém o está obrigando a ficar. - Carlisle disse.

\- Você está roubando metade do meu clã, Carlisle! Foi por isso que me chamou aqui? Para me roubar? - Amun disse.

\- Sim, Carlisle arrumou uma briga com os Volturi, colocou em risco toda a sua família, só para me atrair à morte aqui. Seja razoável, Amun. Estou comprometido em fazer o que é certo aqui... não estou me unindo a nenhum outro clã. É claro que você pode fazer o que quiser, e Carlisle já deixou isso claro. - Benjamin disse.

\- Isso não vai terminar bem. - Amun disse. - Alistair era o único são aqui. Todos devíamos fugir. 

\- Olha quem você está chamando de são. - Tia disse.

\- Vamos ser todos massacrados! - Amun disse.

\- Não vai chegar a haver uma briga. - Carlisle disse.

\- É o que você diz! - Amun respondeu.

\- Se houver, pode trocar de lado, Amun. Sei que os Volturi apreciarão sua ajuda. - Carlisle disse.

\- Talvez esta seja a resposta. - Amun disse, sorrindo com um olhar de desprezo. 

\- Não vou ficar aborrecido com você por causa disso, Amun. Somos amigos há muito tempo, mas nunca lhe pediria para morrer por mim. - Carlisle disse.

\- Mas você está levando meu Benjamin com você. - Amun disse.

Carlisle colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Amun, que esquivou-se.

\- Eu vou ficar, Carlisle, mas pode ser para prejuízo seu. Eu vou me juntar a eles se for este o caminho para a sobrevivência. Vocês são todos tolos se pensam que podem desafiar os Volturi. Vou testemunhar que essa criança cresceu. Isso não é nada mais do que a verdade. Qualquer um poderia ver. - Amun disse.

\- É só o que pedimos. - Carlisle disse.

\- Mas não é só o que está conseguindo, ao que parece. Eu lhe dei a vida. Você a está jogando fora. - Amun disse, se virando para Benjamin. 

\- É uma pena que no processo você não tenha podido substituir minha vontade pela sua, talvez assim ficasse satisfeito comigo. - Benjamin disse, friamente.

Amun pareceu ficar bravo, gesticulou para Kebi e os dois foram até a porta da frente.

\- Ele não vai embora, mas vai manter uma distância ainda maior a partir de agora. Ele não estava mentindo quando falou em se unir aos Volturi. - Edward disse.

\- Por que Alistair foi embora? - eu perguntei.

\- Ninguém tem certeza, ele não deixou bilhete. Pelos murmúrios dele, ficou claro que ele pensa que é inevitável ocorrer uma luta. Apesar de seu comportamento, ele gosta muito de Carlisle para ficar ao lado dos Volturi. Acho que ele concluiu que era arriscado demais. - Edward respondeu. 

\- Pelo tom dos murmúrios delem foi mais que isso. Não falamos muito da agenda dos Volturi, mas Alistair se preocupava, achando que, por mais decisivamente que possamos provar sua inocência, os Volturi não ouvirão. Ele acha que eles encontrarão uma desculpa para alcançar suas metas aqui. - Eleazar disse.

Todos os vampiros se entreolharam, inquietos. 

\- Espero que Alistair tenha razão sobre isso. - Stefan disse. - Independentemente do resultado, a notícia se espalhará. Está na hora de nosso mundo ver no que os Volturi se transformaram. Eles jamais cairão se todos acreditarem nessa bobagem de eles protegerem nosso estilo de vida. 

\- Pelo menos, quando governávamos, éramos sinceros sobre o que éramos. - Vladimir disse.

\- Nunca usamos auréola e nos chamamos de santos. - Stefan disse.

\- Acredito que chegou a hora de lutar. - Vladimir disse.

\- Estamos esperando há mil e quinhentos anos. E eles só vão ficando mais fortes a cada ano. - Stefan disse, prendendo a atenção de todos. 

\- Se vencerem esse conflito, os Volturi sairão com mais poder do que chegaram. Com cada conquista eles aumentam suas forças. Pense no que essa recém-criada pode dar a eles, e ela mal está descobrindo seus dons. E aquele que morre a Terra. - Vladimir disse. 

\- Com seus gêmeos feiticeiros, eles não precisam de ilusionistas nem de choque elétrico. - Stefan disse, se referindo a Zafrina e Kate.

\- Nem o leitor de pensamento é muito necessário. De fato, eles ganharão muito se vencerem. - Vladimir disse.

\- Então lutaremos. - Stefan disse.

\- Lutaremos. - concordou Vladimir. 

\- Lutaremos também. - Tia disse. - Acreditamos que os Volturi vão abusar de sua autoridade. Não queremos pertencer a eles.

\- Essa não vai ser a primeira vez que luto para evitar as regras de um rei. Que nos libertemos de toda opressão! - Garrett disse.

\- Ficamos com Carlisle, e lutamos com ele. - Tanya disse.

\- Ainda não decidimos. - Peter disse.

\- O mesmo é válido para mim. - Randall disse.

\- E para mim. - Mary disse.

\- As matilhas lutarão com os Cullen. Não temos medo de vampiros. - Jacob disse.

\- Assim como as bruxas. Ajudamos a ganhar na última batalha. - eu disse.

Recebi alguns olhares de proibição de Carlisle, Edward e Rose.

\- Eu não quero saber mais da opinião de vocês. Todos sabem que precisamos de mais pessoas lutando. Então as bruxas ajudarão sim. - eu disse, fazendo eles obrigarem a concordar comigo. 

\- Bem, também estou dentro. Sei que a verdade está do lado de Carlisle. Não posso ignorar isso. - Maggie disse.

\- Carlisle. Não quero que isso chegue a uma luta. - Siobhan disse.

\- Nem eu, Siobhan. Você sabe que essa é a última coisa que eu quero. - Carlisle disse. - Talvez deva se concentrar em manter a paz.

\- Sabe que não vai ajudar. - Siobhan disse.

\- Não vai fazer mal. - Carlisle.

Carlisle achava que o poder de Siobhan era que se ela realmente acreditasse em alguma coisa, acabava se tornando realidade. 

\- Devo imaginar o resultado que desejo? - Siobhan perguntou, sarcasticamente.

\- Se não se importa. - Carlisle disse, sorrindo.

\- Então não há necessidade do meu clã se declarar, há? Já que não há a possibilidade de uma luta. - Siobhan disse.

Os vampiros aos poucos se dispersaram. Alguns foram caçar, outros foram ler os livros de Carlisle, assistir televisão ou até mexer nos computadores.

Parece então que todos estavam realmente se preparando para a batalha final.


	105. Batalha final parte 1

A cena que Alice previra aconteceu. Amanheceu com neve. Hoje seria o dia que todos estavam aguardando ansiosamente. O dia da batalha final. Do encontro com todos os Volturi. Ninguém estava calmo. 

Era o começo da manhã. Os vampiros começaram a se reunir. Todas as bruxas apareceram ao mesmo tempo na frente de casa. Quando as vi fui até elas. 

\- Muito obrigada a todas vocês. - eu disse.

Abracei Helen, que era a responsável por comandar o resto das meninas. 

\- Sempre ajudaremos umas as outras, Vi. Estamos aqui para isso. - Helen disse.

\- Sarah ficou sozinha em casa? - eu perguntei.

Lógico que eu sabia que Sarah ficaria em casa e não iria conosco para a batalha. Só não havia pensado com quem ela poderia ficar. 

\- Não. Janet, Thomas e Ryan ficaram com ela também. - Grace disse. 

\- Os Volturi acham que exterminaram os filhos da lua, Violet. Então não quisemos arriscar levá-los conosco. - Sapphira disse.

\- Bem pensado. - eu respondi. 

Agora estavam todos os lobos, bruxas e vampiros na clareira esperando por Bella e Nessie, que logo depois nos alcançaram. 

Nessie subiu nas costas de Bella, para deixar suas mãos livres. A linha da frente era composta por Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Tanya, Kate e Eleazar, as melhores armas de ataque. Bella e Nessie estavam entre todas as bruxas. Carlisle e Edward acharam melhor as bruxas cercarem elas do que ficarem na linha da frente ou do fundo. 

As testemunhas na maioria ficaram na linha de fundo. Outras estavam entre as bruxas. Eu estava ao lado de Esme, que também estava ali para proteger Bella e Nessie. Os lobos eram os últimos. Vinham atrás da nossa linha de fundo composta por vampiros. 

O imenso lobo alfa ruivo avançou para ficar ao lado de Bella. Era Jake. Agora todos nós estávamos parados, só esperando pelos Volturi.

Eles vieram em uma formação rígida e convencional. Saíam da floresta em uma perfeita sincronia. Todos estavam encapuzados. Assim que os vi saindo da floresta até o nosso encontro, apertei forte a mão de Esme. 

\- Os britânicos estão vindo, os britânicos estão vindo. - Garett falava para si mesmo.

\- Eles vieram. - Valdimir disse para Stefan. 

Eu conseguia ouvir tudo o que murmuravam, é claro. As bruxas, como na outra batalha, se prepararam bem antes. Todas nós tomamos um coquetel de poções para nos dar maior resistência, audição, visão, velocidade e agilidade. 

\- As esposas. Toda a guarda. Todos eles juntos. Ainda bem que não tentamos Volterra. - Stefan disse.

Eram milhares deles. Contra poucos de nós. Seria muito difícil. 

\- Alistair tinha razão. - Edward murmurou para Carlisle. 

\- Alistair tinha razão? - Tanya perguntou.

\- Eles, Caius, Marcus e Aro, vieram destruir e conquistar. Eles têm muitas estratégias já preparadas. Se a acusação de Irina se provasse falsa de algum modo, eles se empenhariam para encontrar outro motivo para ofender-se. Mas eles podem ver Renesmee agora, então estão completamente otimistas quanto ao rumo que tomarão. Ainda podemos tentar nos defender das outras acusações maquinadas por eles, mas primeiro eles têm de parar, ouvir a verdade sobre Renesme. - Edward disse. - O que eles não têm a intenção de fazer. 

Então, de repente, todos os vampiros que vinham ao nosso encontro pararam a uns cem metros de nós. Os lobos se posicionaram de ambos os nossos lados. Consegui notar só agora que haviam muitos deles, muito mais do que antes. Deveriam ter muitos que haviam acabado de se transformar. 

Comecei a procurar dois rostos entre os milhares que estavam entre os Volturi. Jane e Alec. Os dois estavam ao lado de Marcus. Os dois usavam os mantos mais escuros. 

\- Edward? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- Eles não sabem o que fazer. Estão pensando as opções, escolhendo os principais alvos... Eu, é claro, Eleazar, você, Tanya. Marcus está lendo a força de nossos laços. A presença dos romenos os irrita. Eles estão preocupados com os rostos que não reconhecem... Zafrina e Senna, em particular... E com as bruxas e os lobos, naturalmente. Nunca estiveram em desvantagem numérica. - Edward disse.

\- Desvantagem numérica? - Tanya perguntou, olhando para os milhares de vampiros.

\- Eles não contam as testemunhas que trouxeram. - Edward respondeu.

\- Devo falar? - Carlisle perguntou.

\- É a única chance que você terá. - Carlisle disse.

Carlisle avançou vários passos. Vê-lo sozinho me deu mais agonia.

\- Aro, meu velho amigo. Já faz séculos. - Carlisle disse.

Aro deu alguns passos a frente, e junto dele, Renata, a vampira escudo dos Volturi, o acompanhou. Esme e eu estávamos abraçadas, temendo o pior. 

\- Belas palavras, Carlisle. Mas parecem deslocadas, considerando o exército que você reuniu para me matar e matar os que me são caros. - Aro disse.

\- Basta tocar minha mão para saber que essa nunca foi minha intenção. - Carlisle disse.

\- Mas que importância pode ter sua intenção, Carlisle, diante do que você fez? - Aro disse.

\- Não cometi o crime pelo qual você está aqui para me punir. - Carlisle respondeu.

\- Então saia da frente e deixe-nos punir os responsáveis. Na verdade, Carlisle, nada me agradaria mais do que preservar sua vida hoje. - Aro disse.

\- Ninguém infringiu a lei, Aro. Deixe-me explicar. - Carlisle disse.

Antes de Aro responder, Caius moveu-se rapidamente para perto de Aro. 

\- Tantas regras sem sentido, tantas leis desnecessárias você criou para si mesmo, Carlisle. Como é possível que defenda a violação daquela que verdadeiramente importa? - Caius disse.

\- A lei não foi violada. Se vocês ouvissem... - Carlisle disse.

\- Estamos vendo a criança, Carlisle. Não nos trate como tolos. - Caius disse.

\- Ela não é uma imortal. Ela não é uma vampira. Posso provar facilmente isto em apenas alguns momentos... - Carlisle disse.

\- Se ela não é uma das proibidas, então porque reuniu um batalhão para protegê-la? - Caius perguntou.

\- Testemunhas, Caius. Como vocês mesmos trouxeram. - Carlisle respondeu. - Qualquer um desses amigos pode lhes dizer a verdade sobre a criança. Ou vocês podem simplesmente olhar para ela, Caius. Ver o fluxo de sangue humano em seu rosto. 

\- É um truque! Onde está a informante? Que ela avance! - Caius disse, procurando Irina. - Você! Venha!

Irina hesitou, mas depois avançou até Caius. 

\- É esta a criança que você viu? Aquela que era evidentemente mais do que humana? - Caius perguntou.

\- Eu... não tenho certeza. - Irina disse, olhando para Renesmee.

\- O que quer dizer? - Caius perguntou. 

\- Ela não está igual, mas acho que é a mesma criança. Quero dizer, ela mudou. Esta criança é maior do que a eu vi, mas... - Irina disse.

\- Componha-se, irmão. Não há necessidade de pressa. - Aro disse, pondo a mão no ombro de Caius. 

\- Agora, minha querida. Mostre-me o que está tentando dizer. - Aro disse.

Aro pegou a mão de Irina e começou a ver seus pensamentos.

\- Está vendo, Caius? É uma simples questão de conseguir o que precisamos. - Aro disse. - Ao que parece, temos um mistério em nossas mãos. Aparentemente, a criança cresceu. No entanto, a primeira lembrança de Irina foi claramente de uma criança imortal. Curioso. 

\- É exatamente o que eu estou tentando explicar. - Carlisle disse.

\- Preferia receber a explicação de alguém mais central nessa história, meu amigo. Estou errado em supor que essa violação não foi obra sua? - Aro perguntou.

\- Não houve violação. - Carlisle disse.

\- Ainda que assim seja, terei cada aspecto da verdade. E a melhor maneira de conseguir isso é ter a prova diretamente de seu filho talentoso. Como a criança está nas costas de sua parceira recém-criada, suponho que Edward esteja envolvido. - Aro disse.

Edward deu um beijo em Bella e Ness rapidamente e foi até Aro, que pegou a mão de Edward e se concentrou nos pensamentos dele.

\- Viu? - Edward perguntou.

\- Deu-me muito a que refletir, jovem amigo. Muito mais do que eu esperava. - Aro disse, ainda não havia soltado a mão de Edward.

\- Posso conhecê-la? - Aro perguntou.

\- Creio que um meio-termo a essa altura certamente é aceitável, nessas circunstâncias. O encontro se dará no meio. - Edward disse.

Aro soltou sua mão e acompanhou Edward até o meio do campo. Aro percebeu que alguns membros da guarda ficaram relutantes em deixar Aro ir sozinho. 

\- Talvez deva levar alguns membros de sua guarda conosco. - Edward sugeriu. 

\- Felix, Demetri. - Aro os chamou. 

\- Bella. Traga Renesmee.. e alguns amigos. - Edward pediu.

\- Jacob? Emmett? - Bella os chamou. 

\- Se não se importa, meu caro, poderia chamar sua irmã também? - Aro disse.

Edward olhou para mim, com relutância. 

\- Violet, venha, por favor. - Edward me pediu.

Meu coração disparou. Esme me deu um beijo antes de eu ir. Percebi que Helen avançou junto comigo e ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo. 

\- Companhia interessante vocês têm. - Demetri disse.

\- Olá de novo, Bella. - Felix disse.

\- Olá, Felix. - Bella respondeu. 

Aro não prestava atenção em Felix e Bella. Estava olhando só para Renesmee. 

\- Ouço seu coração estranho. Sinto seu cheiro estranho. Posso cumprimentar sua filha, adorável Bella? - Aro disse.

Aro se aproximou de Ness e Bella.

\- Mas ela é excepcional. Tão parecida com você e Edward. Olá, Renesmee. - Aro disse.

\- Olá, Aro. - Ness respondeu. 

\- Meio mortal, meio imortal. Concebida e trazida à luz por esta recém-criada enquanto ainda era humana. - Aro disse.

\- Impossível. - Caius disse.

\- Acha que eles me enganaram, irmão? - Aro perguntou. - O coração que você também está ouvindo é um truque?

Aro estendeu a mão para Renesmee, mas não era isso que ela queria. Ela se afastou de Bella para tocar o rosto de Aro. 

Seu sorriso ampliou e ele suspirou de satisfação. 

\- Brilhante. - Aro disse.

\- Por favor? - Renesmee disse.

\- É claro que não desejo machucar seus entes queridos, preciosa Renesmee. - Aro disse.

Então Nessie voltou para Bella. Aro finalmente olhou para mim e Helen. 

\- Ora, ora. Se não é uma das três bruxas que conheci, querida Helen. - Aro disse, cumprimentando Helen.

\- Olá, Aro. Há muito tempo que nossos caminhos não se cruzam. - Helen disse. 

Aro se virou para mim.

\- E essa bruxa extraordinária deve ser Violet, filha de Evelyn, sobrinha de Abigail e irmã de Jane e Alec. - Aro disse.

Vários vampiros deram suspiros de choque e espanto e começaram a cochichar. 

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Aro. - eu disse. 

Ele pegou a minha mão. Nisso, Edward pediu que Bella, Nessie e Jake voltassem junto dos outros. Enquanto Edward, Helen e Emmett estavam ali comigo. 

\- Se você soubesse o quão é poderosa. Provavelmente sua linhagem é uma das mais poderosas, se não a mais poderosa das bruxas. - Aro disse. 

\- Jane. Alec. Estou decepcionado com vocês, crianças. Que falta de educação é essa? Venham conhecer a irmã de vocês. - Aro disse. 

\- Não se preocupe, Aro. Na verdade já nos conhecemos, só não sabíamos que éramos irmãos. - eu disse. 

Olhei para Jane e Alec.

\- Olá irmãzinha. Irmãozinho. - eu disse, dando um sorriso sarcástico. 

\- Já viu o que queria, Aro. Podemos ir agora? - Edward perguntou.

\- Você não faz ideia de como sua irmã é especial, Edward. Seria ótimo ter uma dessas para a minha coleção. Não gostaria de se juntar aos seus irmãos, minha cara? - Aro disse.

\- Não, muito obrigada pelo convite. - eu disse.

\- É uma pena. - Aro disse, decepcionado. 

Aro permitiu que eu voltasse. Voltei com Helen e Emmett. 

\- Bom, há muito o que discutir. Muito o que decidir. Se vocês me derem licença, meus caros Cullen, devo conferenciar com meus irmãos. - Aro disse.


	106. Batalha final parte 2

Todos nós voltamos para onde nossa família estava enquanto os Volturi iriam tomar uma decisão. 

\- Como pode tolerar esta infâmia? Por que estamos aqui, parados e impotentes, diante de um crime tão ultrajante, encoberto por uma fraude tão ridícula? - Caius perguntou.

\- Porque é tudo verdade. Cada palavra dita. Veja quantas testemunhas estão prontas para dar prova de que viram essa criança miraculosa crescer e amadurecer no pouco tempo em que a conhecem. Que sentiram o calor do sangue que pulsa em suas veias. - Aro disse.

A fala de Aro para Caius fez ele ter o que pensar. Mas percebi que Caius tentaria de tudo para atacar nossa família. 

\- Os lobisomens. - Caius disse.

\- Ah, irmão... - Aro começou a dizer.

\- Defenderá a aliança deles também? Os Filhos da Lua têm sido nossos piores inimigos desde o início dos tempos. Nós quase os levamos em extinção na Europa e na Ásia. E, no entanto, Carlisle estimula uma relação familiar com essa enorme infestação... sem dúvida numa tentativa de nos destronar. Melhor para proteger seu estilo de vida destorcido. - Caius disse. 

\- Caius, estamos no meio do dia. Estes não são os Filhos da Lua, obviamente. Não tem nenhuma relação com seus inimigos do outro lado do mundo. - Edward disse. 

Caius na verdade estava certo sobre estarmos aliados com os Filhos da Lua. Ryan, Thomas e Janet são Filhos da Lua. Por sorte, quando Aro viu minha mente, só estava interessado nos meus poderes, e não viu nada que dissesse respeito aos verdadeiros Filhos da Lua. 

Olhei para Edward, que por mais que os lobos que estavam conosco na batalha não fossem os que Caius estava se referindo, Edward ainda assim escondia saber sobre os verdadeiros. Olhei para ele e em sua mente disse um "obrigada".

\- Vocês criaram mutantes aqui. - Caius disse.

\- Eles nem são lobisomens. Aro pode lhe contar tudo sobre isso, se não acredita em mim. - Edward disse.

\- Meu caro, Caius, eu o teria alertado a não insistir nesse ponto, se tivesse me contado seus pensamentos. Embora as criaturas se considerem lobisomens, elas não são. Um nome mais preciso para elas seria transfiguradores. A opção pela forma de lobo foi puramente fortuita. Podia ter sido urso, falcão ou pantera, quando aconteceu a primeira transformação. Essas criaturas não têm nada a ver com os Filhos da Lua. Eles meramente herdaram essa habilidade de seus pais. É genético... Eles não dão continuidade a sua espécie infectando outros, como fazem os lobisomens. - Aro disse.

Caius olhou para Aro com um olhar de acusação.

\- Eles conhecem o nosso segredo. - Caius disse.

\- Eles são criaturas de nosso mundo sobrenatural, assim como as bruxas e os Filhos da Lua, irmão. Talvez ainda mais dependentes do sigilo do que nós, não podem nos expor. Cuidado, Caius. Alegações falsas não nos levam a lugar nenhum. - Aro disse.

\- Quero falar com a informante. - Caius disse, respirando fundo. - Irina, parece que você cometeu um erro em suas alegações. 

\- Me desculpe. Eu deveria ter me certificado do que estava vendo. Mas eu não fazia ideia... - Irina começou a dizer.

\- Meu caro, Caius, você esperaria que ela adivinhasse em um instante algo tão estranho e impossível? Qualquer um de nós teria feito a mesma suposição. - Aro disse.

\- Todos sabemos que você cometeu um erro. Eu me referia a suas motivações. - Caius disse.

\- Minhas motivações? - Irina perguntou, confusa.

\- Sim, para vir espioná-los, antes de tudo. - Caius respondeu.

Irina se encolheu.

\- Estava insatisfeita com os Cullen, não é verdade? - Caius perguntou.

Irina olhou, com os olhos tristes, para Carlisle.

\- Estava. - Irina respondeu.

\- Porque...? - Caius perguntou.

\- Porque os lobisomens mataram meu amigo. E os Cullen não me permitiram vingá-lo. - Irina respondeu. 

\- Os transfiguradores. - Aro corrigiu em voz baixa.

\- Então os Cullen tomaram o partido dos transfiguradores e contra nossa própria espécie... contra o amigo de uma amiga, até. - Caius disse.

\- Era assim que eu via. - Irina disse.

\- Se quiser fazer uma queixa formal contra os transfiguradores... e os Cullen, por apoiarem seus atos... esta é a hora. - Caius disse.

Mas Caius provavelmente nunca entenderia os laços de amor entre famílias. 

\- Não, não tenho nenhuma queixa contra os lobisomens, nem contra os Cullen. Vocês vieram aqui para destruir uma criança imortal. Não existe nenhuma criança imortal. Esse foi meu erro, e assumo total responsabilidade por ele. Mas os Cullen são inocentes e vocês não têm motivos para permanecer aqui. Sinto muito. - Irina nos disse. - Não houve nenhum crime. Não há motivo válido para ficarem.

Então, com um tipo de gancho metálico Caius arrancou a cabeça de Irina, enquanto outros vampiros colocavam fogo no corpo dela. 

\- Agora ela assumiu toda a responsabilidade por seus atos. - Caius disse, dando um sorriso frio. 

Caius tinha feito tudo isso de propósito para fazer com que Kate e Tanya atacassem.

Kate e Tanya começaram a sair correndo até Caius. 

\- Detenham-nas! - Edward disse. - É tarde demais para ajudá-la. Não deem o que ele quer!

Tanya foi imobilizada, mas Kate foi mais difícil. Rose, que estava mais perto dela, a segurou, mas Kate lhe deu um choque que fez Rose cair no chão. Garrett se atirou sobre Kate, e levou choque também, mas não a soltou.

\- Zafrina. - Edward disse.

Zafrina fez parecer com que Kate estivesse cega. 

\- Devolva minha visão. - Kate disse.

\- Ouçam-me, Tanya, Kate. A vingança não as ajudará agora. Irina não iria querer que desperdiçassem a vida dessa maneira. Pensem no que estão fazendo. Se os atacarem, nós todos vamos morrer. - Carlisle disse.

As duas pararam de insistir em atacar. 

\- Irina foi punida por dar falso testemunho contra a criança. Talvez devamos voltar à questão que nos interessa. - Aro disse, tocando no ombro de Caius.

\- Para cobrirmos todos os aspectos, gostaria de falar com algumas de suas testemunhas. Protocolo, vocês sabem. - Aro continuou. 

Aro andou até nós e parou em Amun e Kebi.

\- Amun, meu vizinho do sul! Faz muito tempo que não me visita! - Aro disse.

\- O tempo pouco significa, nunca percebo sua passagem. - Amun disse.

\- É verdade. Mas quem sabe tem outro motivo para se manter afastado? - Aro perguntou.

Amun não disse nada.

\- Carlisle o chamou para testemunhar? - Aro perguntou.

\- Sim. - Amun respondeu. 

\- E o que você testemunhou? - Aro perguntou.

\- Observei a criança em questão. E vi imediatamente que não se tratava de uma criança imortal... - Amun disse.

\- Por criança imortal, você se refere a uma criança humana que foi mordida e transformada em vampira? - Aro perguntou.

\- Sim, é o que quero dizer. - Amun respondeu.

\- O que mais observou sobre a criança? - Aro perguntou.

\- Que a criança é biologicamente de Edward e Bella. Que ela cresce. Que ela aprende. - Amun disse.

\- Mas especificamente, nas semanas que esteve aqui, o que você viu? - Aro perguntou.

\- Que ela cresce... rapidamente. - Amun respondeu. 

\- E acredita que devamos permitir que ela viva? - Aro perguntou.

\- Não vejo nenhum perigo na criança. Ela aprende ainda mais rapidamente do que cresce. - Amun disse.

Depois Aro foi até o clã irlandês.

\- Olá, minha querida Siobhan. Está linda como sempre. E você? Teria respondido as minhas perguntas da mesma forma que Amun? - Aro disse.

\- Sim. Mas talvez acrescentasse um pouco mais. Renesmee entende as limitações. Ela não coloca os humanos em risco... Ela se mistura melhor do que nós. Não oferece nenhuma ameaça de nos expor. - Siobhan disse.

\- Ela é única... completa e única. Seria um desperdício destruir algo tão maravilhoso. Mas existe um perigo que não pode ser ignorado. - Aro disse.

\- Se pudéssemos saber com absoluta certeza de que essa criança não será um perigo para a nossa espécie, e até para os humanos... Seus próprios pais temem seu futuro. Só o conhecido é seguro. O desconhecido é uma vulnerabilidade. - Aro continuou.

\- Está se estendendo demais, Aro. - Carlisle disse.

\- Paz, amigo. Vamos examinar a questão de todos os aspectos. - Aro disse.

Os Volturi começaram a pensar em alternativas para terminar essa discussão.

\- Chelsea está tentando romper nossos laços. Mas não consegue encontrá-los. Você está fazendo isso? - Edward disse.

\- Estou cobrindo todos. - Bella disse.

Jane e Alec tentaram nos atacar, sem sucesso por causa do escudo de Bella. Então começaram a decidir quem iria atacar quem se tivesse uma batalha. 

\- Jane é minha. Ela precisa provar do próprio remédio. - Kate disse.

\- Estou com você, Kate. Eu tenho o mesmo poder de Jane, vamos fazê-la sofrer. - eu disse.

Kate e eu demos sorrisos maldosos. 

\- Alec me deve muitas. Ele é meu. - Vladimir disse.

\- Eu só quero Caius. - Tanya disse.

\- Permitam-me lembrá-los, seja qual for a decisão, não há necessidade de violência. - Aro disse. - Os Volturi ficariam felizes de receber muitos de vocês. Bella, Benjamin, Violet, Zafrina, Kate. Há muitas opções diante de vocês. Considerem-nas.

\- Então, vamos votar. - Aro disse.

\- Aro. Posso esclarecer uma questão? - Edward perguntou.

\- Certamente. - Aro disse.

\- O perigo que você prevê vindo de minha filha... ele tem origem inteiramente em sua incapacidade de deduzir como ela se desenvolverá? - Edward perguntou.

\- Sim. Se pudéssemos ter certeza de que, enquanto cresce, ela será capaz de permanecer escondida do mundo humano... - Aro disse.

\- Então se pudéssemos ter certeza não haveria necessidade de votação? - Edward perguntou.

\- Creio que não, querido Edward. Se houvesse uma maneira absolutamente certa. - Aro disse.

\- E poderíamos nos despedir em paz, como bons amigos novamente? - Edward perguntou.

\- Nada me agradaria mais. - Aro disse.

\- Então tenho algo mais a oferecer. - Edward disse.

\- Ela é absolutamente única. Seu futuro só pode ser conjecturado. - Aro disse.

\- Rara, certamente, mas não absolutamente única. - Edward disse.

Todos nós começamos a nos questionar o que Edward estava tentando fazer. 

\- Por que não se junta a nós, Alice? - Edward disse.

\- Alice. - Esme sussurrou.

Alice e Jasper vinham saindo da floresta. 

\- Alice procurou sua própria testemunha nas últimas semanas. - Edward disse.

\- Estes são Huilen, e seu sobrinho, Nahuel. - Alice apresentou os dois que trouxera consigo. 

Huilen começou a contar sua história. De que sua irmã havia tido relações com um vampiro e depois engravidou de Nahuel. Que no parto a mãe dele não resistiu e Huilen criou o sobrinho. Disse que o sobrinho a mordeu quando nasceu e que isso a fez se tornar uma vampira também. 

\- Nahuel, quantos anos você tem? - Aro perguntou.

\- 150. - ele respondeu.

\- E com quantos anos chegou à maturidade? - Aro perguntou.

\- 7 anos após meu nascimento. - Nahuel respondeu.

\- E sua dieta? - Aro perguntou.

\- Posso sobreviver de sangue ou alimento humano. - ele respondeu.

\- Você foi capaz de criar uma imortal? - Aro perguntou.

\- Sim, mas as outras não podem. - ele respondeu.

\- As outras? - Aro perguntou, curioso.

\- Minhas irmãs. - Nahuel respondeu. - Meu pai me encontrou alguns anos depois da morte de minha mãe. Ele teve duas filhas. 

\- Sua filha, ela é venenosa? - Caius perguntou a Edward, irritado.

\- Não. - Edward respondeu.

Por fim, Aro declarou:

\- Meus caros, não lutaremos hoje. 

Então, em questão de segundos, todos os Volturi desapareceram pela floresta.

\- Eles não vão voltar. Podem relaxar agora. - Alice disse.

Todos gritaram de alegria. Emmett e Rose se beijaram. Os lobos uivaram. Fui correndo abraçar Alice e Jasper.

Nessie ficaria conosco para sempre.


	107. Finais felizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como tudo se resolveu após a vitória dos Cullen.

Agora que tudo havia ficado bem, que os Volturi aceitaram a existência de Renesmee, era hora das despedidas. Todos os vampiros que aceitaram ser nossas testemunhas estavam indo embora aos poucos. 

Vladimir e Stefan desapareceram antes de podermos comemorar. Eles eram os únicos que realmente queriam uma guerra contra a realeza vampírica. Benjamin e Tia foram embora logo depois de Amun e Kebi. Peter e Charlotte tiveram uma conversa com Jasper, depois também foram embora. 

As amazonas agora estavam reunidas, e estavam ansiosas para voltar para casa. Eu estava me despedindo delas.

\- Vocês precisam levar a criança para me ver. - Zafrina disse. 

\- É claro, Zafrina. Levaremos. - eu disse.

\- Seremos grandes amigas, minha Nessie. - Zafrina disse para Renesmee, que estava de mãos dadas comigo.

Depois disso as três amazonas partiram. 

Os últimos a partirem foram os Denali, agora com mais um membro, Garrett. Me despedi de Tanya, Eleazar e Carmen. Por último fui até Kate.

\- Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que já conheci, Violet. E eu a admiro muito por isso. - Kate disse.

\- Você também é Kate. Teríamos feito um grande dupla se tivéssemos entrado em guerra com os Volturi! - eu disse.

\- Teríamos acabado com Jane em dois segundos. - Kate disse.

\- Sentirei saudades. - eu disse, e nos abraçamos.

\- Você sabe que quando quiser pode nos visitar. Sempre será bem vinda. - Tanya me disse.

\- Obrigada, Tanya. - eu disse.

\- Além do mais, acho que não iremos demorar muito para nos reencontrarmos. - Kate disse, dando uma piscada de olho e olhando para Seth.

Entendi na hora o que ela quis dizer. Esperava nosso casamento. 

Logo depois os Denali foram embora também. Entrei em casa, com uma alegria que não tinha em muito tempo. 

Fui até Seth e o beijei. 

\- Do que sua prima estava falando? - Seth disse, ele ouviu nossa conversa.

\- De que ela espera nosso casamento. - eu disse, sorrindo. 

\- E você? - Seth perguntou. 

\- Também espero ansiosamente nosso casamento. - eu disse. 

Nós dois rimos. 

\- Venha. Preciso mostrar uma coisa. - eu disse, o levando para meu quarto. 

\- Se certifiquem de trancar a porta dessa vez. - Jake disse, aparentemente havia superado o trauma.

\- Bobagem, Jake. Nunca faríamos isso com a família inteira presente. - eu disse, rindo.

Percebi algumas expressões desconfortáveis de Carlisle, Edward, Jasper e Emmett. 

Seth e eu chegamos em meu quarto. 

\- Então, o que queria me mostrar? - Seth perguntou.

Fui até minha mesa de cabeceira, abri a gaveta e tirei uma caixinha de dentro. Escondi ela da vista de Seth.

\- Eu fiquei pensando, Seth. Você teve o imprinting no casamento de Edward e Bella, então os dois foram para a lua-de-mel e só tivemos um encontro naquela época. Depois Bella descobriu estar grávida de Nessie e tudo foi uma confusão. A família não tinha tempo para si mesma, ninguém tinha tempo para ninguém. Ficávamos estressados tentando descobrir o que Nessie seria e angustiados de imaginar que Bella não tinha grandes chances de sobreviver. Quando Ness nasceu eu fiquei muito aliviada, pois Bella sobreviveu e Nessie não era o monstro que todos imaginávamos que seria. Fiquei aliviada porque achei que a partir daquele momento podíamos voltar a ser realmente uma família. Mas então Irina estragou tudo e novamente todos nós ficamos meio separados um do outro novamente angustiados por causa dos Volturi. Mas agora tudo isso acabou. Agora todos ganharam a chance de um final feliz. E eu quero o meu final feliz, Seth. Eu quero passar a eternidade da minha vida do seu lado. - eu disse. 

Percebi Seth meio confuso com as minhas palavras.

\- O que quer dizer, Vi? - Seth perguntou.

\- Eu sei que quem normalmente faz isso é o homem. Mas eu não sou assim, não sigo os estereótipos. Acho que na relação ninguém tem que mandar, seja o homem ou a mulher. Na relação os dois têm que estar no mesmo caminho, um ao lado do outro. Então, o que eu quero dizer é... Seth Clearwater, você gostaria de ter a honra de casar comigo? - eu disse, mostrando a caixinha para ele e abrindo.

Nós dois começamos a nos emocionar. 

\- Violet Abigail Cullen, não teria nada no mundo que eu queira mais do que isso. Sim. - Seth disse.

Eu coloquei o anel no dedo de Seth e ele fez a mesma coisa com o outro anel que eu havia comprado. 

\- Acho que agora temos que avisar nossas famílias. - eu disse, sorrindo, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas dele.

\- Acho que só eu precisarei avisar a minha. - ele disse, olhando para a porta.

Quando eu vi, estava toda a minha família observando a cena. Esme, Carlisle, Rose e Nessie na frente, enquanto Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper e Emmett estavam atrás. 

Vi Nessie abrindo um grande sorriso e correndo até mim. Eu a abracei forte e a peguei no colo. 

Parece que os finais felizes estavam apenas começando.


	108. Mary Alice Parker Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasce a filha de Sarah e Embry. Violet, Seth e Renesmee vão visitar.

Logo depois que a família inteira, a minha e a de Seth, ficou sabendo do nosso noivado, Alice e Rose começaram a planejar o casamento. Eu estava meio por fora das preparações, queria aproveitar ao máximo Seth e minha família agora que todos estavam a salvo. O que eu havia combinado com Alice e Rose era que elas iriam ser responsáveis pela decoração e planejamento do casamento, enquanto eu seria encarregada do meu vestido e sapatos. 

Se passaram quatro meses desde que tivemos a nossa quase batalha com os Volturi. E todos os dias depois de nosso encontro com a realeza vampírica estavam tranquilos e felizes. 

Eu estava assistindo um filme com Nessie, A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate, quando o telefone tocou. Eu continuei assistindo, Ness deitada em mim, com a cabeça encostada em minhas pernas como se eu fosse um travesseiro humano, ou seria um travesseiro bruxo? 

Esme atendeu o telefone. Eu fiquei prestando atenção na conversa. 

\- Alô? É Esme. Sim, ela está. Quer falar com ela? - Esme disse no telefone.

Esme veio até mim. 

\- É Helen. Ligou para falar com você, querida. - Esme disse. 

Esme entregou o telefone para mim e sentou ao nosso lado. Devia estar curiosa para saber do que se tratava.

\- Oi, Helen! Queria falar comigo? - eu perguntei.

\- Oi, Vi! Sim! Tenho ótimas notícias! - Helen disse.

\- O que foi? - eu perguntei, mais curiosa do que nunca.

\- A filha de Embry e Sarah acabou de nascer! Não quer vir visitar? - ela disse.

\- Que maravilhoso! Quero sim! É na casa de Sarah ou na sua? - eu perguntei.

\- Na de Sarah. Estaremos aguardando você. Quem sabe não convida Seth também? - Helen sugeriu.

\- Ótima ideia, Helen. Falarei com ele. Até logo! - e eu desliguei. 

\- O que ela queria falar, querida? - Esme perguntou, como se não estivesse escutando a conversa esse tempo inteiro.

\- A filha de Embry e Sarah nasceu! Ela me convidou para visitá-los. - eu disse.

\- Que ótimo, querida! - Esme disse. 

\- Posso ir com você? - Ness perguntou. - Nunca vi um bebê antes. 

\- Claro, Nessie. Vão adorar sua companhia. - eu disse. 

Peguei a mão de Nessie e estava indo em direção ao meu carro. 

\- Vi, espere. - Esme disse.

\- O que foi, mãe? - eu perguntei, confusa.

\- Você não está planejando levar Renesmee no seu carro, está? - Esme perguntou.

Foi aí que me lembrei que meu carro só tinha dois lugares.

\- Pode me emprestar o seu? - eu perguntei. 

\- É claro. As chaves estão lá embaixo. - Esme disse.

\- Obrigada, mãe. - eu disse.

Nessie e eu descemos até a garagem. Peguei a chave do Mercedes de Esme. Abri a porta de trás para Ness entrar e a coloquei na cadeirinha que ficava no carro. Depois fui para o banco da frente e liguei o carro. 

\- Vamos primeiro na casa de Jake. Seth provavelmente está lá. - eu disse para Nessie.

Fomos até a casa de Jake. Tirei Renesmee da cadeirinha e batemos na porta da casa. Pouco depois Billy abriu. 

\- Ah, Violet, Renesmee. Estão procurando por Jacob? - Billy perguntou.

\- Na verdade por Seth, imaginei que ele poderia estar com Jake. - eu respondi.

\- Os dois estão na garagem consertando motos. - Billy disse. - Podem ir até lá.

\- Obrigada, Billy. - eu respondi.

Nessie e eu corremos até a garagem. Lá estavam os dois. 

\- E aí, boneca! Nessie! O que fazem aqui? - Jake perguntou.

\- Viemos procurar Seth. A filha de Sarah e Embry nasceu hoje. - eu disse.

\- Fala sério! Então Embry virou pai oficialmente! - Jake disse.

\- Nos convidaram para ir, Seth. Nessie quis vir comigo conhecer a menina. Querem ir junto? - eu perguntei. 

\- Sim. Só iremos trocar de roupa bem rápido. - Seth disse.

\- Ainda bem que disse isso. Não iria permitir que vocês dois sujassem o carro de Esme. - eu disse.

Nessie riu. 

Enquanto esperávamos os dois trocarem de roupa, Nessie e eu estávamos encostadas no carro. 

\- Vamos nessa. - Jake disse.

Jake entrou no banco de trás com Nessie, enquanto Seth foi no da frente. 

\- Como estão os preparativos do casamento? - Jake perguntou, durante o caminho.

\- Não faço a mínima ideia. Combinei que Alice e Rose seriam as responsáveis pela decoração, enquanto eu sou responsável pelo vestido. - eu disse. 

Pouco tempo depois chegamos na casa de Sarah e Jennifer. Estacionei na frente da casa. Saímos do carro e eu bati na porta. 

\- Olá! Entrem! - Jennifer disse, nos deixando entrar. 

Cumprimentamos ela, depois fomos em direção ao sofá da sala, onde estavam todos, inclusive Sarah e sua filha. 

Jake e Seth foram até Embry falar com ele. Nessie ficou de mãos dadas comigo. 

\- Queria apresentar formalmente minha sobrinha, essa é Renesmee Carlie Cullen, filha do meu irmão, Edward e da minha irmã, Bella. - eu disse.

Vi Nessie me olhando de cara feia. 

\- Tá legal, essa é minha irmã, não sobrinha. - eu disse, corrigindo o que Ness queria. 

Renesmee agora me tratava como irmã mais velha, tanto que não gosta quando falam que somos tia e sobrinha. Também prefiro que me chamem de irmã da Nessie, tia me faz parecer tão velha...

Ness e eu nos sentamos ao lado de Sarah, que segurava a filha recém-nascida. 

\- Que linda, Sarah! - eu disse. - Parabéns. Vocês serão ótimos pais. 

\- Qual é o nome dela? - Renesmee perguntou.

\- Mary Alice Parker Call. - Sarah respondeu. 

\- Vi, o nome dela é que nem o da tia Alice! - Nessie disse.

\- Sim, que coincidência, né? E é um nome lindo! - eu disse.

\- Eu não pude imaginar outro nome senão este. Achei uma ótima oportunidade de homenagear minha mãe e tia. - Sarah disse.

\- E May tem a melhor madrinha do mundo! - Jennifer disse.

\- Ela até já ganhou um apelido! - eu disse.

\- Dois, na verdade. Achei fofinho May e também Ali. - Jennifer disse.

\- Quer pegar ela, Vi? - Sarah perguntou.

\- É claro! - eu disse. 

Sarah, com cuidado, passou a recém-nascida para os meus braços, ela estava com os olhos bem abertos observando tudo. Nessie se aproximou e ficou brincando com a mãozinha de May. 

\- Ela é igualzinha ao Embry! - eu disse. 

Seth e Jake foram ver a menina quando eu disse isso.

\- Verdade! - os dois disseram. 

\- Coitada. - Jennifer brincou. 

Nós rimos.

\- Pois é. Carreguei a menina durante nove meses para ela nascer igual ao pai... - Sarah brincou.

\- Quer pegar ela no colo, Nessie? - eu perguntei.

\- Sim! - Nessie respondeu, ansiosa.

Fiz Nessie sentar direito, e coloquei cuidadosamente Ali no colo de Ness. 

Quando Ness segurava May, Janet e Ryan chegaram. Cumprimentaram todos e ficaram de pé. Pareciam ter alguma notícia para dar. 

\- Temos ótimas notícias! - Ryan disse.

\- Estou grávida! - Janet disse.

Todos ficaram surpresos por alguns segundos, depois comemoraram.

\- Não acredito que vou ser avó! - Helen disse, e foi abraçar Janet e Ryan. 

\- Eu não acredito na capacidade de reprodução dessa gente! - eu disse. 

\- Provavelmente a partir de agora vai vir um bebê atrás do outro... - Grace disse. 

\- Até entendo. Agora que nasceu a May, e Ryan e Janet estão esperando um filho, é natural que o resto queira também. Além do mais, todos os nossos filhos poderiam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade! - eu disse.

Seth agora estava sentado do meu lado, Sarah havia se levantado para parabenizar Janet. 

\- Você pensa em ter filhos? - Seth perguntou, percebi seu nervosismo.

\- Sabe, na verdade durante toda a minha vida, até mesmo quando eu ainda morava com minha família biológica, eu nunca pensei em ter filhos. Falei até para Rose que não estava nos meus planos,e isso a deixou furiosa. Mas a verdade é que eu só precisava achar alguém que realmente me amasse. E depois do nascimento de Nessie, e agora de May, e futuramente do filho ou filha de Ryan e Janet, eu penso sim em ter filhos. - eu respondi. 

Quando falei para Rose que nunca teria filhos e aquilo a deixou brava, acho que falei mais por saber que aquilo a deixaria furiosa do que falar porque eu realmente pensava em não ter filhos. Eu sempre gostei de crianças, apesar de brigar muito com Sam e Ben quando morávamos juntos. Ness eu trato como irmã, mas foi tão lindo e maravilhoso ver ela desde o nascimento. 

Mas antes de tudo meu foco era nosso casamento. Depois poderia pensar com mais calma em filhos.


	109. Despedida de solteira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet se reúne com suas amigas para comemorar sua despedida de solteira.

O segundo dia que mais esperei durante toda a minha vida. Minha despedida de solteira. Era agosto, então era verão, mas não estava tão quente, era o clima perfeito para o meu casamento amanhã. Seth também teria sua despedida de solteiro com Jake, Ryan, Thomas e os outros lobos. A minha eu iria comemorar com Grace, Jennifer, Hagatha, Julie e Sapphira. Helen foi convidada, mas achou melhor ficar com Sarah, ajudando a cuidar de May. 

O plano era ir até Seattle em algum bar ou boate beber, e depois todas nós aproveitaríamos o máximo embriagadas para não se lembrar de nada depois. Depois de repensarmos o plano, como praticamente todas nós não parecemos ter 18 anos, achamos que festejar em algum local público não daria certo, então nos reunimos todas na casa de Grace. 

Jennifer já havia cuidado das bebidas, enquanto Grace cuidou das comidas. Havia bastante para todas. E seria bom uma festinha só entre nós mesmo. 

Chegou a noite, me arrumei (não tão arrumada porque era só entre nós) e me teletransportei para a casa de Grace. Todas as meninas já me esperavam. Entrei na casa e logo ouvi o som alto de Don't Stop the Music, da Rihanna. 

Algumas delas já haviam começado a beber. 

\- Violet, nossa quase casada amiga! - Grace disse.

Cumprimentei todas. 

\- Como você é a atração especial da noite, para começar a beber pensamos no clássico famoso shot de tequila mexicano! - Jennifer disse.

Jennifer e Grace me levaram até uma cadeira e eu sentei. Hagatha pôs um chapéu mexicano na minha cabeça e Julie me deu o copo de tequila. 

\- Vamos lá! - Sapphira disse, animada.

\- Você sabe muito bem o que tem que dizer antes de beber. - Julie disse.

\- Arriba, abajo, al centro y adentro! - todas dissemos juntas, enquanto eu tomei o shot de tequila.

Assim que tomei todo o copo, Grace e Jennifer começaram a balançar minha cabeça. Fiquei bem tonta. 

\- E com isso, nossa iniciação se encerra! Vamos começar essa festa! - Grace gritou.

E então começou a tocar Candy Shop, e todas nós formamos uma roda, todas com copos de tequila na mão. Iríamos jogar "Eu Nunca". Seria bem engraçado, já que todas já estavam bêbadas. 

\- Eu nunca traí meu namorado ou namorada! - Grace gritou.

Percebi só ela bebendo. Nossa muitas coisas seriam reveladas nessa noite. Coisas que provavelmente esqueceríamos depois. 

\- Não se preocupem, não foi o Thomas! - ela disse, rindo, e falando enrolado. 

\- Eu nunca joguei strip poker! - Hagatha disse, e ela, Grace e Julie beberam um shot. 

Esse ''Eu Nunca" era diferente. Quem bebesse mais ganhava. 

\- Eu nunca fiquei bêbada! - Sapphira disse, todas beberam. 

\- Esperem! Vamos criar uma regra, de que se alguma de nós pedir para contar como foi que aconteceu, será obrigada a responder. - eu sugeri.

\- Ótima ideia! - todas disseram. 

\- Eu nunca usei drogas! - eu disse, todas bebemos. 

É claro, era comum que nós bruxas já tivéssemos experimentado algum tipo de droga. Para nós nenhuma droga é letal, diferente dos humanos. 

\- Eu nunca fui algemada! - Grace disse, e bebeu. 

\- Como assim? - eu perguntei, rindo, os efeitos da bebida já estavam batendo.

Grace parecia ter tido uma vida cheia de aventuras e experiências loucas antes de se mudar para Forks.

\- Era uma festa de fraternidade lá na Flórida, e algum vizinho chamou a polícia, a maioria das pessoas fugiu da festa, mas eu estava muito louca para perceber que a polícia estava lá e acabaram me levando para a delegacia. - Grace respondeu.

\- Eu nunca entrei em uma festa sem ser convidada! - Hagatha disse, todas nós bebemos.

\- Eu nunca duvidei da minha sexualidade! - Julie disse.

Eu, Hagatha e Julie bebemos. 

\- Conta essa, Vi! - Grace pediu. 

\- Eu já conheci uma menina que me deixou com essa dúvida. É claro que nós ficamos, e foi isso que me deixou mais em dúvida ainda. - eu disse.

\- Eu nunca fiz menàge! - Grace disse, e ela e Julie beberam.

\- Contem aí! - Sapphira disse.

\- Não tenho condições porque não lembro! Só sei porque me contaram depois de ter acontecido! - Julie disse, rindo.

\- Foi com quem? - eu perguntei para Grace.

\- Dois homens. - ela disse.

Todas nós rimos. 

\- Eu nunca fiquei com alguém da roda! - Sapphira disse, todas bebemos, exceto Grace.

\- Nossa, sou a única que não! - ela disse, rindo.

Depois desse jogo, dançamos bastante e por último jogamos Verdade ou Consequência. 

Agradeci a todas pela noite super divertida só entre nós, mas tinha que ir para casa, eu precisava descansar bastante para o grande dia de amanhã. 

Me teletransportei para a sala de casa, onde estava Alice e Rose me esperando.

\- Violet, você está fedendo a tequila! - Rose disse.

\- Nós avisamos para não exagerar! Ainda bem que Helen deixou algumas poções calmantes para você. - Alice disse.

\- Eu precisava disso! Fazia muito tempo que não me divertia assim! - eu disse, cambaleando. 

Vi as duas taparem o nariz. 

\- Rose leve ela para o quarto enquanto eu sirvo a poção para ela. - Alice disse.

Rose achou melhor me pegar no colo e me levar para o quarto, eu estava bem tonta. Ela tirou minha roupa e me colocou no banho de água fria. Depois ela me ajudou a colocar um pijama e me deitou na cama. 

\- Espero que se sinta bem amanhã. - Rose disse. - Será um grande dia, e estou muito ansiosa para ver seu vestido e sapatos. 

\- Nós estamos ansiosas. - Alice disse. - Tome isso e irá dormir rapidinho. 

Tomei o copo que ela me deu, me aconcheguei na cama e pouco tempo depois entrei num sono muito profundo.


	110. Eu os declaro marido e mulher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casamento de Violet e Seth.

Acordei. O melhor sono que já tive em muito tempo. É claro, aquela poção adiantou bastante. Hoje seria o grande dia. O melhor dia da minha vida. Meu dia de princesa. 

Logo que comecei a levantar, Alice e Rose vieram correndo até o meu quarto. 

\- Não, não, não! - Alice disse, me pondo de volta na cama.

\- O que foi? - eu perguntei.

\- Hoje é seu dia de princesa, Vi. Queremos que não gaste sua energia em coisas desnecessárias. - Rose disse.

\- Desnecessárias como tomar meu café da manhã porque estou morrendo de fome? - eu perguntei.

\- Por isso traremos o café da manhã no seu quarto. - Alice disse.

\- Ótimo! - eu disse. Não iria ter o trabalho de descer até a cozinha. 

\- O que você vai querer comer? - Rose perguntou.

\- Panquecas com mel e frutas vermelhas. Meu prato favorito. Mas é só dizer para Esme, porque sei que nenhuma de vocês duas sabe cozinhar. - eu disse.

Rose desceu para pedir para Esme fazer meu café da manhã preferido.

\- E o que vai beber? - Alice perguntou.

\- Pode ser suco de laranja. - eu disse.

\- É pra já! - Alice disse, saindo do meu quarto.

\- Bem que elas podiam fazer isso todos os dias. - eu pensei alto.

Em uns dez minutos, Rose trouxe a comida e Alice trouxe o suco. Elas esperaram eu acabar de comer, então Alice levou o prato e o copo de volta para a cozinha. 

\- O que planejam fazer comigo? Um dia de noiva? - eu perguntei.

\- Exatamente. - Rose respondeu.

\- Todos os outros estão ocupados arrumando a decoração, então nós somos as responsáveis por você. - Alice disse.

\- O que farão primeiro? - eu perguntei.

\- Primeiro você tomará um banho de banheira e depois faremos suas unhas. - Rose disse.

\- E por acaso vocês me darão um banho também? - eu disse, brincando. 

Eu entrei no banheiro, onde elas já haviam preparado tudo. Deixaram lingeries e um robe separados em cima do balcão do banheiro, e a banheira já estava cheia, com pétalas de rosas vermelhas boiando na água. Tomei um banho longo e relaxante, coisa que não fazia em muito tempo. 

Coloquei as lingeries que estavam separadas e coloquei o robe por cima e então voltei ao meu quarto, onde as duas me esperavam, prontas para fazerem minhas unhas.

\- Eu vou fazer as unhas dos seus pés e Rose as das suas mãos. - Alice disse. 

Me deitei na cama, e como uma legítima princesa, fiquei relaxando enquanto as duas faziam as minhas unhas. 

\- Onde estão todos?- perguntei.

\- Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward e Bella estão arrumando toda a decoração. - Alice disse.

\- Onde Nessie está? - perguntei. 

\- Deixamos Renesmee com Charlie enquanto arrumamos tudo. - Rose respondeu.

E em menos de meia hora elas terminaram de fazer minhas unhas.

\- Pretendem já me maquiar e tudo? Não é meio cedo? - eu perguntei.

\- Violet, você sabe que horas são? - Alice perguntou.

\- Não... - eu respondi.

\- São 14h da tarde. - Rose disse.

\- Eu dormi tanto assim?! Nossa, por isso que me senti maravilhosa quando acordei de um sono tão longo. - eu disse.

O casamento era as 16h. 

\- Sorte sua que nós somos rápidas. - Alice disse. - Pelo menos você não fez que nem Bella que mal dormiu antes do casamento. 

\- Eu vou fazer seu cabelo e Alice a maquiagem. - Rose disse.

\- Está bem. - eu respondi.

Alice me puxou delicadamente pela mão e me levou até a penteadeira quase profissional que ela tinha. Sentei na cadeira e ela me maquiou. Me olhei no espelho no final.

\- Uau, Alice! Eu achei eu pudesse ficar um pouco exagerado, principalmente porque você me maquiou, mas ficou perfeito! Amei! - eu disse.

\- Que maravilha! Porque eu amei também! - Alice disse.

\- Vou fazer seu cabelo agora. Como vai querer? - Rose perguntou.

\- Um coque despojado, mas bonito. - eu disse.

Rose secou meu cabelo e em pouco tempo terminou o penteado. 

\- Assim está bom? - Rose perguntou.

Me olhei no espelho.

\- Maravilhoso! - eu disse.

\- Ótimo, agora que já está de banho tomado, com as unhas feitas, maquiada e o cabelo está pronto, nós vamos nos arrumar, e já voltamos para ajudá-la a por o vestido. - Alice disse.

\- Tudo bem. - eu disse.

Em dez minutos as duas estavam com os cabelos feitos, maquiadas e já vestidas. Além de escolher meu vestido e sapatos, escolhi os vestidos de Rose, Alice, Esme, Bella e Nessie. 

O vestido de Rose era rosa bebê com as mangas caídas nos ombros e com uma fenda fabulosa. O vestido de Alice era azul bebê com rendas bem delicadas na parte de cima. O vestido de Esme era um azul escuro com decote e renda atrás. O vestido de Bella era vermelho e tomara que caia. Por último, o vestido de Renesmee era branco e rodado, e ela iria usar sapatilhas brancas e meia-calça branca. 

Tomei a decisão de que Nessie seria minha dama de honra, o que ficaria extremamente fofo ela segurando as alianças no altar. Jake seria o padrinho de Seth. E tive que escolher alguém para ser minha madrinha, no início estava entre Bella, Rose e Alice, porém não quis desapontar ninguém então achei melhor pôr Leah como minha madrinha. Edward estaria tocando o piano. 

\- Vocês estão maravilhosas. - eu disse para Alice e Rose.

\- Não, estamos, no máximo, lindas. Você que estará maravilhosa. - Alice disse.

\- Você tem realmente um ótimo gosto para roupas. Amamos os vestidos! - Rose disse. 

\- Eu sei! Não é a toa que sou formada em design de moda! - eu disse.

\- Tá legal, agora chega de papo e vamos colocar seu vestido! - Alice disse.

Alice pegou meu vestido que estava pendurado nem um cabide. Abriu a sacola que o guardava, abriu o zíper e elas me ajudaram a colocá-lo por baixo. 

Rose fechou meu zíper e então eu coloquei os sapatos. 

Agora conseguimos ver o pacote completo. Eu totalmente pronta para o casamento, de vestido, cabelo pronto, maquiada e de salto.

\- Ai. Meu. Deus. - Alice e Rose disseram. 

\- O que acharam? - eu perguntei, ansiosa.

\- Maravilhosa! - as duas disseram juntas.

\- Eu sabia que você não nos desapontaria na escolha do vestido. - Alice disse.

Era maravilhoso mesmo, e totalmente a minha cara. Ele era todo cheio de camadas, o que fazia dar volume, com rendas na parte de cima, em forma de flores. 

Logo que nós três ficamos prontas, Esme entrou no quarto.

\- Minha nossa! Querida, você está maravilhosa! - Esme disse, a voz um pouco tremida de emoção ao me ver vestida.

Esme estaria chorando se conseguisse. Eu a abracei.

\- Você está linda também, mãe. - eu disse.

\- Vamos! Ajudaremos você a descer. - Alice disse.

Descemos as escadas até o primeiro andar, onde Carlisle me esperava para entrar comigo. 

\- Você está linda, minha princesa. - Carlisle disse, beijando minha testa e me abraçando. 

Pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, Carlisle parecia estar chorando, se não fosse vampiro. 

Esme, Rose e Alice foram se sentar. Bella chegou com Renesmee, que entraria junto comigo e com Carlisle. 

\- Você está linda, Violet. - Bella disse.

\- Você também. - eu disse.

Então ela rapidamente foi se juntar à Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper.

Antes de fazer a grande entrada, eu me virei para Renesmee, que deu um grande sorriso. 

\- Você sabe o que fazer, não é Nessie? - eu perguntei.

\- Sim! Você está linda, mana. - Ness disse, o que fez formar lágrimas nos olhos. 

Peguei o braço de Carlisle, que estava segurando meu buquê de flores. Ele me deu o buquê, eram violetas. Ouvimos a música começar a tocar e então entramos no altar. 

Eu olhava para todos com um grande sorriso no rosto. Nas fileiras de trás estavam Sapphira, Julie, Jennifer, e Sarah, segurando May que estava adormecida em seus braços. Os lobos, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam e Emily também estavam no fundo. Mais para o meio das fileira estavam Janet, Ryan, Grace, Thomas e Helen. Janet já estava com uma barriga maior, devia estar com uns cinco meses. 

Nas fileiras da frente estavam Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Carmen e Eleazar. E do outro lado estavam Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Bella e Jasper, e depois Sue, Charlie e Billy. Ao lado de Seth estava Jake, parecia muito feliz pela ocasião. E do lado esquerdo, onde ficaria ao meu lado, estava Leah. 

É claro que haviam mais pessoas no casamento, mas foram essas as que eu prestei atenção. Depois que olhei para Seth, não consegui mais olhar para outra coisa. Ele estava com um grande sorriso. Meu pai me levou até Seth, e então a cerimônia começou. 

Os votos de casamento foram simples e tradicionais. Logo depois disso, Nessie ficou entre mim e Seth e entregou as alianças. E eu pus uma em Seth e ele pôs a outra em mim. 

\- Seth Clearwater, você aceita amar e respeitar sua esposa enquanto estiver vivo? - o cerimonialista perguntou.

\- Sim. - Seth respondeu, sorrindo. 

\- E você, Violet Abigail Cullen, aceita amar e respeitar seu marido enquanto estiver viva? - o cerimonialista me perguntou.

\- Sim. - eu respondi, nós dois estávamos sorrindo. 

\- Então eu os declaro marido e mulher! - o cerimonialista terminou.

Seth e eu nos beijamos apaixonadamente, enquanto todos aplaudiam. 

Logo depois as pessoas começaram a vir nos cumprimentar. Esme foi a primeira.

\- Querida, eu estou tão orgulhosa e feliz por você! Você e Seth merecem tudo de bom na vida de vocês! - Esme disse, me abraçando depois abraçando Seth.

\- Fico muito feliz que você tenha achado um companheiro para toda a sua vida, Violet. Eu te amo, princesa. - Carlisle me disse, me abraçando. 

Depois vieram Emmett e Jasper. Me abraçaram e deram parabéns, depois falaram para Seth:

\- Parabéns ao casal, mas saiba que se machucar nossa irmãzinha, nós acabaremos com você, cara. - Emmett disse.

Não sabia se ele estava brincando ou falando sério. 

Edward, Bella e Nessie, no colo de Edward, vieram até nós. 

\- Vocês também merecem a felicidade, assim como Bella e eu. - Edward disse. - Parabéns. 

\- Obrigada, Eddie. - eu disse o abraçando. 

\- Você está feliz, Nessie? - eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela.

\- Sim! Muito feliz! - ela disse, atirando seus braços para Seth e eu. 

Depois todos os Denali vieram nos parabenizar. Logo depois os lobos, Sapphira, Julie, Sarah, Helen, Janet e Ryan, Grace e Thomas e por último, Charlie, Billy e Sue. 

Logo depois das parabenizações, todos foram para a pista de dança, onde dancei primeiro com Seth, depois dancei com Carlisle, e Seth com Sue, depois dancei com Charlie e Seth com Esme, Leah e Seth e eu e Jake, Edward e eu e Bella e Seth, Seth e Alice e eu e Jasper, Rose e Seth e eu e Emmett, depois fomos para os primos, eu e Eleazar, e Seth e Carmen, Kate e Seth e eu e Garrett, por último fomos para os amigos, eu e Embry e Seth e Sarah, eu e Thomas e Seth e Grace, Seth e Janet e eu e Ryan, e depois disso dancei com o resto dos lobos enquanto Seth dançou com o resto das bruxas. 

Por mais que tudo tenha sido extremamente maravilhoso, foi cansativo também, todas as danças, as preparações para o casamento, o nervosismo para desfilar pelo altar... mas conseguimos sobreviver a tudo, e agora estávamos indo para a melhor parte da noite, a lua-de-mel!

Seth e eu entramos no carro que nos aguardava na entrada de casa, enquanto o carro ia se distanciando dos convidados, todos estavam abanando. 

\- Para onde nós iremos? - Seth perguntou. 

\- Vamos conhecer o mundo! - eu disse.

\- Quis dizer nosso primeiro destino! - Seth disse, rindo. 

\- Primeira destino: França. - eu disse.

E lá estávamos nós, nosso primeiro destino não podia ser melhor, estávamos prestes a conhecer o lugar mais romântico do mundo! Essa lua-de-mel prometia ser a melhor experiência da minha vida!


	111. Contando para a família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de voltarem da lua-de-mel, Violet e Seth têm uma novidade para contar.

Como pôde tanto tempo passar voando? Seth e eu tivemos os melhores meses de nossas vidas. Fomos para a França, Inglaterra, Irlanda, Escócia, Itália, Portugal, Espanha, Alemanha, Suíça, Grécia e Rússia, isso foi só a parte da Europa. Depois saímos da Rússia e fomos para a Ásia e visitamos Índia, Japão, China e Coreia do Sul. Depois fomos para a Oceania conhecer Austrália e Nova Zelândia. Chegando a vez das Américas fomos para o Brasil, Bahamas, México e por último Havaí.

Ficamos quatro meses aproveitando tudo do bom e do melhor. Infelizmente já estava na hora de voltar para casa, para Forks. Se eu tivesse viajado sozinha, esses quatro meses teriam sido longos e cansativos, principalmente longe da família, mas com Seth ao meu lado o tempo passou muito rápido. 

Infelizmente perdemos o aniversário de Renesmee, seu primeiro aniversário, mas não me arrependo de nada nessa viagem. Pelo menos não havíamos perdido o nascimento de Charlotte, a futura filha de Janet e Ryan. 

Nosso tempo no Havaí foram os mais relaxantes. Aulas de surfe, visitas aos vulcões e resorts. Estávamos voltando na primeira classe, nada mais relaxante. 

Nosso voo do Havaí foi até Los Angeles, e de Los Angeles pegamos outro avião até Seattle, é claro, não tinha aeroporto em Forks. Descemos do avião e fomos pegar nossas bagagens, que depois de quatro meses eram o dobro, ou até mais, desde o início da lua-de-mel. Depois de pegarmos tudo, saímos do terminal de desembarque, e logo vimos toda a nossa família reunida nos esperando. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella e Nessie, e também Sue, Charlie, Leah e Jake. 

A primeira coisa que pensei foi: mas precisava toda a família nos esperar no aeroporto? Foi só uma lua-de-mel. Daí lembrei que foram quatro meses sem ver ninguém, nos falávamos só por ligações. Eu fui abraçar Esme e Carlisle enquanto Seth foi abraçar Sue. Abraçamos todos. Nessie pulou em meus braços. 

\- Ness, você está tão grande! Desculpe por ter perdido seu primeiro aniversário. - eu disse.

Renesmee agora tinha a aparência de uma criança de uns 3 ou 4 anos. 

\- Não tem problema, Vi. Você está aqui agora. - Ness disse, me abraçando mais forte. 

Fomos até os carros no estacionamento, Nessie sempre de mãos dadas comigo. Carlisle colocou as malas no carro. Seth e eu fomos no carro de Carlisle e Esme, e os outros foram em seus carros. 

O caminho de Seattle até Forks durou umas duas horas e meia. Nesse meio tempo conversamos dos maravilhosos lugares que visitamos e das coisas que compramos, também contamos que encontramos Senna e Zafrina no Brasil. 

Chegando em casa descarregamos o carro e levamos as malas até o meu quarto. Compramos alguns presentes em alguns lugares, entregamos todos os presentes e lembranças que compramos para toda a família, que aguardava ansiosa no sofá esperando contarmos como foi toda a lua-de-mel. 

\- Foram realmente os melhores meses de nossas vidas! Enquanto em alguns lugares nós andávamos bastante e visitávamos vários pontos turísticos, como os países da Europa, outros serviram mais para descansar e relaxar, Como no Havaí, Austrália e Bahamas. - eu disse.

\- No Brasil andamos de Stand Up no Rio de Janeiro e fizemos arvorismo e rafting na Amazônia. - Seth contou.

\- No Havaí aprendemos a surfar. E nas Bahamas andamos em um tobogã que mergulha com tubarões! - eu disse.

Todos ouviam muito animados. Agora eu olhava para Seth ansiosa e nervosa, o que faltava contar era nossa grande surpresa e notícia. 

\- E por último, temos uma surpresa. Uma notícia. - Seth começou a dizer. 

\- Eu estou grávida! - eu anunciei.

Percebi algumas expressões confusas, outras animadas e ansiosas, e uma expressão triste, Rose.


	112. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vida de Violet e Seth depois de tudo.

Eu parecia estar no céu. Tudo isso parecia o paraíso, onde apenas coisas boas aconteciam.

Seth e eu decidimos não nos mudar para outra casa para ganhar mais privacidade como Bella e Edward fizeram. Ao invés disso, onde antes era o meu quarto, foi transformado num quarto de casal para mim e Seth, com um closet maior para os dois.

No terceiro andar, no lugar do escritório de Jasper, com sua autorização, reformamos e agora é o quarto de Harry Jacob Cullen Clearwater, nosso pequeno anjinho. Seu nome foi em homenagem ao seu avô, que infelizmente ele nunca poderá conhecer, e em homenagem ao Jake. Escolhemos Leah para sua madrinha, que sempre amou crianças e parece amar seu afilhado mais que tudo na vida. Harry é muito parecido com o pai, mas tem meus olhos azuis e seu cabelo é um louro escuro. 

Nos segundo andar, onde era o quarto de Edward, e depois passou a ser o quarto de Renesmee, era o quarto de nossa princesa, Evelyn Rose Cullen Clearwater. O nome dela foi em homenagem à minha mãe biológica e à sua tia, Rosalie, mas resolvemos colocar somente Rose. Escolhemos Alice para ser sua madrinha, pensamos em colocar Rose de madrinha, mas ela já era madrinha de Renesmee, e Alice não era madrinha ainda, então eu resolvi homenagear Rose colocando seu nome em minha filha enquanto Alice poderia ser a madrinha, então ambas ficariam muito felizes. Eve, como todos a chamam, é muito parecida comigo, mas tem os olhos escuros de Seth, e seu cabelo é uma mistura de um castanho claro para castanho médio. 

Enquanto Eve é mais parecida comigo fisicamente, tirando os olhos e os cabelos, ela é quase igual a Seth de personalidade. Ela é extremamente alegre, otimista e gentil. Harry é totalmente o oposto da irmã, é igual ao pai, tirando os olhos e os cabelos, e quase igual a mim de personalidade. Ele é corajoso, sincero, as vezes é muito bom em contar mentiras (mas como eu ele nunca consegue mentir para a família) e é sarcástico. Os dois irmãos se completam, e por isso, eles se dão super bem, são extremamente amigos um do outro, o que me deixa extremamente feliz por saber que são tão próximos, bem como eu e Rosalie éramos. 

Quando a família descobriu que teríamos gêmeos, todos ficaram mais felizes ainda, incluindo Seth e eu. Assim que descobrimos que eram dois bebês e seria um casal, combinamos que eu escolheria a madrinha e o nome da menina, enquanto Seth escolheria a madrinha e o nome do menino. 

Embry e Sarah, resolveram ter mais um filho depois de May, e com isso nasceu outra menininha, Victoria Tiffany Parker Call. Victoria em homenagem ao pai de Sarah, que se chamava Victor, e Tiffany em homenagem à mãe de Embry. Ao contrário da irmã, Victoria é igualzinha à Sarah, menos os cabelos, que são pretos que nem os de Embry, já May é igualzinha ao Embry, mas com cabelos castanhos como os de Sarah. May é bem mais extrovertida, como Sarah, enquanto Victoria é mais fechada e tímida como Embry. 

Quando Seth e eu chegamos da lua-de-mel, Janet e Ryan estavam prestes a ter Charlotte Grace Evenson King, sua filha mais velha. Os dois resolveram homenagear a irmã de Ryan com o nome. E sua madrinha é Grace. Charlie, como gostamos de chamá-la, é igualzinha a Janet, mas tem a pele mais clara e tem os olhos azuis de Ryan. Depois dela Janet e Ryan tiveram Matthew Thomas Evenson King, em homenagem ao irmão de Janet, e Thomas também é seu padrinho. Matt é igualzinho ao Ryan, parece até uma cópia. Por último Janet e Ryan tiveram a pequena Norma Helen Evenson King, com os nomes em homenagem às suas avós, Norma e Helen. Sou a madrinha de Norma. A menina também é igual à Janet, ela e sua irmã, Charlie, são iguais, mas Norma tem olhos escuros que nem os da mãe. 

Surpreendentemente Grace e Thomas também tiveram filhos. Quando eu fiquei sabendo do primeiro fiquei muito chocada. Os dois eram o tipo de casal que gosta é de diversão, viajar e tal, e nunca imaginaria eles tendo filhos. Andrew Ryan King Evenson, o mais velho, é em homenagem ao tio, Ryan, e Andrew é em homenagem ao filho que Esme teve, que faleceu pouco depois de nascer. Ela ficou muito emocionada com a homenagem. A madrinha de Andy é Janet. O menino é uma mistura exata de Grace e Thomas, quando ele está mais perto de Thomas, eu acho que ele é a cara do pai, e quando ele está mais perto de Grace, acho ele a cara da mãe. Os olhos dele são bem uma mistura dos olhos verdes de Grace e dos olhos castanhos de Thomas, é uma cor verde escuro meio avelã. As vezes Grace comenta comigo, nervosa, que acha que Andy as vezes lembra Royce de personalidade, mas sempre tiro esse pensamento da cabeça dela. Depois de Andy veio Benjamin Samuel King Evenson, quando me contaram o nome dele eu não parava de chorar, Grace me disse que Sam e Ben sempre foram como irmãos para ela. Seu padrinho é Ryan. Ele é bem parecido com Thomas. E por último, a caçula dos filhos é Pandora Janet King Evenson, em homenagem à irmã de Thomas. Ela é minha outra afilhada. Dora é igualzinha à Grace, mas possui os olhos castanhos de Thomas. 

Como Grace tinha falado no dia do nascimento de May, se tivéssemos filhos com mais ou menos a mesma idade todos cresceriam juntos. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Além de Eve e Harry terem um ao outro, eles tinham vários amigos por perto. Eve era mais próxima de Victoria, Pandora e Matt. Enquanto Harry era mais próximo de May, Benjamin e Charlotte. Nossos filhos estavam crescendo tão próximos de seus amigos que desde pequenos os consideram parte de sua família. 

Pela primeira vez eu realmente senti que esse seria meu final feliz. E nada mais poderia atrapalhar.


End file.
